Secret Student
by Sephy-Chan
Summary: Ichigo wakes up at the Shinigami Academy, he has to graduate if he wants to go back home, there is one condition though, no one may find out that he is a ‘hero’ from the Arrancar war. Can he graduate before the students find out his real identity?
1. SummerCamp ?

_Secret Student_

--------------------------------------------------------------- **  
(EDIT at; September 28****th**** 2007)  
**  
Ichigo wakes up at the Shigami Academy, he has to graduate if he wants to go back home, there is one condition though, no one may find out that he is a 'hero' from the Arrancar war.  
Can he graduate before the students find out his real identity?  
---------------------------------------------------------------

_---------- Chapter 01 ----------  
Summercamp  
------------------------------------_

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The hollow disappeared, it was defeated, and the orange haired substitute shingami went back home get some sleep, tomorrow was the last day of school before summer vacation.

"That's another one, now to finally get some sleep." he said to himself as he headed back to his room.

He cursed under his breath, the hollows were becoming annoying appearing almost every night just when he was about to fall asleep. When he came back his body was still filled with adrenaline from the battle, making it almost impossible for him to get a good night sleep.

He would need his energy for tommorow since Keigo would bug and irritate him to come to the beach to watch girls in tiny bikini's run by and play in the water, Keigo hoped that he would get a girlfriend instead of a slap in the face when he tells them that their melon's look good in the tiny thing called 'bikini', which happened (a lot) last year.

Then again, his dad would drag him to the beach anyway, telling him that Yuzu wanted to go badly. When he finally managed to fall asleep...

_Bleeeeeeeeeeep Bleeeeeeeeeep_

That was the sound of his alarm clock waking him, he washed himself, got dressed, ate some breakfast and went to school, where, as expected Keigo came running at him wanting to glomp him, but Ichigo stepped aside and Keigo hit the wall face first, and Ichigo entered the classroom where the lessons started.

After class Keigo tried something else, talking instead of a running tackle.

"I-chi-go!! Wanna come to the beach this summer?"

"No."

"Thanks Ichigo! You're a friend I can coun- WHAAAAAAAT!!!, why not?!" he yelled and pretended to be hurt.

"I want to finish homework first, I'll see if I go after that." He said while walking out of the classroom in the direction of his home.

"You...You... NERD!! Real friends would ditch homework and go to the beach to watch out for potential girlfriends!!"

"Whatever, I'm going home so just go play by yourself or take Mizuiro, Chad or Ishida along." He said as he held a hand above his head waving, not caring what the other would do. Even though he knew full well that Ishida would _never_ go with Keigo to the beach but he had fun thinking about how Ishida made a swimming outfit for everyone.

He could hear Keigo run off and faking a cry, comined with some thing that sounded like 'you will never get a girlfriend, you nerd'.

But Ichigo didn't care much, Keigo was lucky, he didn't have to fight hollows. Ichigo wanted to go to the beach or read manga all day and relaxing. Life just wasn't fair.

"You're ON TIME!" Isshin yelled as he came flying at his son, who blocked him and threw on the ground before continuing his way to the dining table, sitting down. Isshin got back up and started crying, he went to Yuzu who tried to comfort him, Ichigo ignored them. Karin and Ichigo just ate their dinner while ignoring their father and sister.

"Oh, Ichigo." Isshin sounded serious all of a sudden.

"Hmmm?" is all he could say as he looked up to his father. He just took a bite of his food, and was chewing.

"I forgot to tell you something important."

"What is it?" He wondered what it could be, he knew his father was a shinigami, and had known Urahara for a long time. He found out when he was stuck in Hueco Mundo and his dad came to get them out with Urahara and Ukitake's help. After he found out that his dad was a shinigami he almost beat his father to death for not telling about him about it. Or that he knew what was going on since the day Rukia appeared.

"What is it this time?"

"You are going to summercamp!" he said happily, his serious tone was completely gone.

"Summercamp?" Ichigo asked again, not complety sure how to react.

"You mean one of those dorky camps where you build treehouses all day and sing Kumbaya?"

"Exactly my boy!"

"My ass, I'm not going!" he stood up, and smacked his dad on the way to his room. Who ran to Masaki's memorial poster.

"MASAKI! Our son hit puberty and is now hitting daddy's face!" while fake tears decorated his face.

"Will you stop it already!! I'm trying watch TV!!" Karin yelled to her dad, who was still standing against the poster.

Yuzu just sighed, this was, after all, normal in the Kurosaki household. And she continued to wash the dishes.

--- ---

_'What the hell is he thinking? Sending me to summercamp, while he _knows_ that I'm a shinigami who is responsible for the stronger hollows in Karakura and he _knows_ that he can't turn into a shinigami when I have the seal with me.'_ Ichigo said to himself as he was walking to his room.

He sat down on his chair in front of his desk wanting to start on his homework. He knew it was the start of summer vacation and he was supposed to relax and make all his homework on the last week of vacation, or at least that is what normal students would do. Not that he's a 'normal' student.

"Guess I'll start and finish this before I don't have any time. Hollows won't stop coming when I'm making homework. Would be nice if they did though.." He said to himself as he got his books out of his school bag and threw them on his desk and opened them.

"..." He just stared at the books on his desk. "Damn it, now I can't make my homework since I'm annoyed by his stupid announcement for summercamp, ARGH!" and grabbed his head with his hands.

Ichigo decided to take a warm bath and try to relax, and went to the bathroom downstairs. When he came out of the bath he was still angry at his dad for not discussing the summercamp issue with him. He went back to his room and then to bed, which was now nice and cozy since he was still warm from the bath, and allowed himself to forget about everything for a moment and went to sleep.

--- ---

"Hey, you'd better wake up! The Principal will be searching the dorm rooms in a minute!" Someone yelled at him.

Ichigo rubbed his eyes and looked to see who had woken him, it was a guy's voice, but he didn't get kicked, so it wasn't his father.

"Wait a sec... Who are you, and when did you get here?" the voice asked again

"Ehhh" Ichigo answered, still half asleep "What are you doing in my room?"

"This is not your room! It's the boy's dormtower of the Shinigami Academy!"

"What!?" That got Ichigo wide awake, and looked at the person who woke him, he had orange hair.

"Where were we again? And is that your natural hair color?"

"This is the Shinigami Academy of Soul Society, and this isn't my natural colour, you see my idol-"

But he was cut off, as the room when quiet when someone opened the door. Ichigo recognised the man who just entered the room.

"Ukitake-san, long time no-" and held up his hand no greet the man.

"You!" He pointed at Ichigo. "Come with me, now." And dragged Ichigo with him out of the room, Ichigo didn't recognise anything of the nice man he got to know during the war, and why the hell was he in Soul Society at the shinigami academy? Wasn't he already a shinigami who fought in the Arrancar war and proved himself on multiple occasions, what the hell is going on!!

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

_The first chapter is finished and posted!  
I don't know when I will up-date this fic though, I'm writing this on a notebook that I drag with me everywhere I go, so I have to type it out later._

_For those who were wondering, yes, there will be a sequel to 'Black and White guinea pig'  
But I don't know when._

_**Please leave a Review!**_


	2. Explanation

_Secret Student_

---------------------------------------------------------------**  
(EDIT at; September 28****th**** 2007)****  
**  
Sorry for the long wait, but school was being annoying with a whole lot af things to do things to do.  
And aside from that, these chapters have yet to be written, Black&White was already complete when I became a member of FanFicton.  
So all I had to do was upload the files, edit and post them, hence the quick update rate.  
---------------------------------------------------------------

_---------- Chapter 02 ----------  
Explanation  
------------------------------------_

After they entered the office Ichigo was pushed down into a chair opposite the large desk in the room, where Ukitake went seated, looking like a strict teacher.

"I'm sorry about that." he said, his voice back to normal his strict face was also back to the nice man he got to know.

"What just happened, and why am I in Soul Society?" he had a million questions to ask but started with these.

"Ah yes, it did go a bit different than planned"

"Planned?"

"Yes, Since you first came here and rescued Kuchiki, Soul Society has been quite impressed by your abilities, when Aizen, Tousen and Gin left, the Arrancar-war broke out, in which you fought along side us. After the war we are still three captains short. In last weeks captain's meeting, we discussed who would be good enough to become a captain, and surprisingly enough your name was mentioned multiple times."

"Wait a sec, Soul Society wants to make _me, a former ryoka_, a Captain?" he said unbelievingly.

"Well actually, yes, but they said no because you don't know the law here in Soul Society or how to use kidou, which is a must for a captain."

"Then what about Kenpachi?"

"He's kind of an exception. Either way, we still need people like you, so we decided that we would accept you into the acadamy and through there learn the basics things that are needed for a Captain. We know you have the power and BanKai, but lack the proper knowledge."

"So I graduate, and become a captain? But what about my family? I went to sleep yesterday and woke up here how will they react when they notice I'm not there, and my body?"

"Didn't your father tell you about this? I called him and informed him of our plans and he told us that you would be able to attend the school starting today."

"He didn't say anythi- no, wait, he did say something, he said I was going to summercamp, not Shinigami Academy. But still how did I get here?"

"I think that it's Urahara's fault so to say, When I called Isshin-san this morning, he said you had already left. After that I told everyone that I was looking for someone, a new student, and sure enough you were already in your dorm room."

"That's typical of those two... My dad for not telling and Urahara for the illegal transport." he said with sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm sure that Isshin-san put a Kaizou-Konpaku in your body so your sisters wouldn't get suspicious. the seal is now in Isshin-san's possession, so that he can become a shinigami if needed. Nothing to worry about, I should think"

"I don't think so. So when I finish the academy I'm a captain?"

"Not right away, you will have to be tested, but that will just be a formality. Since everyone in Seireitei already knows of your power."

"Ok, let's go." Ichigo said, he wanted to go home, after all it was _vacation_, he was supposed to be relaxing and doing nothing all day, well maybe go to the beach and read manga all day. But _not_ go to an academy, where he was exppected to learn and do homework.

"But there is a problem..."

"What kind of problem?" Ichigo asked, not certain if he wanted to know.

"Ever since the war, and even before, you have been famous at the academy."

"Famous?" uncertain what to think.

"Does that mean people will follow me wherever I go? That kind of famous"

"Yes, and because of that we have taken precautions"

"Like what?"

"The way you're known around here is 'The orange haired shinigami' and 'shinigami with the giant kitchen knife'" Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at that name.

"Yes, I suppose it has to do with the form of your shikai." He didn't laugh even though he wanted to.

"And your name as well. 'Kurosaki Ichigo' is the most famous. Did you notice the boy in room when you woke up?"

Ichigo poked the back of his mind for a while, he was still half asleep when he was there.

"That guy who has orange hair like me?"

"Yes, his name is Takahashi Morita, And that isn't his real hair color, he dyed it." Ukitake informed him. "Do you know why?"

"..." they look at each other in silence. "Do I _want_ to know the reason?" Ichigo finally asked.

"He says he's your _'number one' _fan, and the things that come with it, he wants to be like you, so he dyed his hair, he even brought a replica of your zanpaktou with him, made of wood. Although his replica is just an enlarged kitchen knife."

"..." this time it was Ichigo who was left speechless.

"That is why," Ukitake continued "we decided, in order for you to study under normal conditions like all other students. That you enter the academy with a different name, and look."

"Okay, but what does that mean exactly? A new name I understand, but a new look?"

"That means that we are going to dye your hair, change your clothes and you will have to leave Zangetsu in my office until you are able to seal him, if you can't, you'll be discovered and all our trouble will have been for nothing."

"I understand." he said as he scratched the back of his head

"So what am I supposed to do, in terms of changing my looks?"

"Well, by the looks of it, Isshin-san already dyed your hair."

"Eh, really? I didn't notice" Then again he didn't get a chance to look in the mirror since his bath last night.

"Well when you think about it, if it was still orange, Morita-kun would have recognized you, don't you think"

"Ehhh, yeah?" He looked in the mirror that was hanging in Ukitake's office, and saw that his dad dyed his hair white.

At first he didn't feel confortable with this color, it reminded him of his inner hollow, they shared the same body and face, but different colors in terms of hair, skin and clothes. Even after the war, when he and his hollow were on good terms, meaning that they didn't fight each other for control over the body, since Ichigo won every time the hollow tried to take control. With as result that Ichigo was now able to transform any part of his body into hollow parts if he needed to, and thanks to his hollow teaching him during the Arrancar-war, he now learned to suppress his reiatsu, so that they could hide their reiatsu when luring the enemy into an trap.

"Something wrong Ichigo-kun?" Ukitake asked worried, he had been staring into the mirror, lost in thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, still half asleep. Haha" 'T_hat's right...'_ he thought_ 'Nobody knows that I'm partially hollow, or 'hybrid', as we were called during the war..' _He grimaced slightly at that thought, but it was invisible to see from the outside.

"Then I'd like you to put this on instead of the clothes you're wearing now."

Ichigo looked at his clothes, and saw that he was still in his shirt and black boxer. "Yeah. Guess I should." he laughed nervously.

He changed into his new school uniform, which was made up of a blue hakama, girls had red, and a white 'shirt' with the academy logo on it, and red or blue vertical stripes on each sleeve, the stripes indicated the year a person is in, and a bag for books and other materials.

"Since you're a guy, your hakama and the stripes on your shirt are blue, girls have red. And before I forget the most important part, your _'name'_"

"What will I be known as, hopefully not something simple, like Hanatarou's name, and I don't mean to offend him, I'd just be stupid to forget my own name." and he scratched the back of his head again, laughing nervously.

"It's 'Shirosaki Shinji'"

"That isn't too hard to remember, kinda sounds like my own name, now I just have to make sure that I don't screw up."

"See that you don't." The other added in a serious tone.

"Come to think of it, 'Shiro' also means white, which is my 'new' hair color.." now that he thought about it, this color isn't that bad, seeing that he and his hollow were no longer fighting each other.

"Ukitake-san, one last question. What are you doing here at the academy, weren't you a captain of the Gotei 13?"

"Yes, but I'm also the headmaster of the Academy, which reminds me, at this this school, I'm known as a strict headmaster, since the students won't listen otherwise."

"I see, so we can't talk like we do now in public?"

"That is right, or you'll be branded as a 'teacher's pet' which will mean that students will pick on you, and annoy you by stealing your bag and throwing it in the toilets or ponds"

"If they do that and I see it, I'll just smash their faces. But it's indeed better if it doesn't come to that." He quickly added seeing the displeased look on Ukitakes face.

"Just so you understand, are all of your belongings here?"

"I don't know where Zangetsu is at the moment, since I woke up somewhere else, and what more do I need except clean underwear and spare clothes?"

"Nothing really, most is supplied by the academy, and-"

There was knocking on the door and Ukitake went back to strict-mode. "What is it?"

"This bag and zanpaktou were found at the front desk of the academy, they belong to someone called 'Shirosaki Shinji', but we don't have a student by that name."

Ichigo looked when he heard his new name, and saw Zangetsu and a large sports bag decorated with the number '15'.

"Yes, but we have a new student with that name. Shirosaki-san, this is the academy concierge, Satoshi"

Ichigo bowed and gave him a hand,

"My name is Shirosaki Shinji, nice to meet you."

"Alright, I'll leave the bag and Zanpaktou here, good day" and he left the two alone, slightly suspicious at Ichigo, how could a new kid have a zanpaktou like that.

"Mystery solved." Ukitake said happily "Now we'll leave your bag and zanpaktou here and I'll introduce you to your class and roomamtes. Just put some paper and a pen in your bag so that you can write and take notes during class"

"Okay."

"Oh, you might want to ask someone for notes, the school year started a week ago."

They left the office and went to the classroom.

"The only ones at the academy that know your real identity, are myself and your teachers. No one else knows. Make sure to keep it that way."

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

_I'm sorry for the crappy spelling, I'm still trying to revive my spell check which is dead since chapter 14 of my previous fic.._

_The school uniforms are the same as in Renji and Rukia's flashback from their academy days._

_**Please leave a Review!**_


	3. Entrance

_Secret Student_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
**(EDIT at; September 28th 2007)  
**  
_The way I see Soul Society is very simple;  
Seireitei is what I like to call a big city,  
The Academy is a seperate city so Ichi won't see Renji or other shinigami walking around,  
Rukongai is everything else that isn't part of a city._

_And about the name 'Shinji' I didn't choose the name cuz of Hirako, but cuz another manga I read.(MPD Psycho)_

_OMG so many reviews __**(O.o)**__  
37 already ...  
_---------------------------------------------------------------

_---------- Chapter 03 ----------  
Entrance  
------------------------------------_

There was a knock on the door of class 1-D, who were having Kidou class.

"Who can that be?" Yuzuki-sensei said and went to open the door. She was what looked like in her twenties, had long black hair and white headband.

"Ah Ukitake-sensei, what brings you here?"

The class went silent when they heared Ukitake's name, '_Whoa, he pretty in-famous here it seems'_ Ichigo thought.

"This is the new student I told you about."

"Ahh, I see" and she looked at Ichigo with some interest.

Ukitake walked to the front of the class.

"Class 1-D, This is a new student, his name is Shirosaki Shinji, and will be in your class starting today"

One of the students raised his hand.

"What is it, Yoshi-san?" Ukitake asked.

"In which dorm room will he be staying?"

"In room number 105, same room as Takahashi-kun and Nakamura-kun, please raise your hands."

And he saw the the guy with orange hair lift his hand, and the guy next to him as well, the second guy had short black hair, they reminded him of Mizuiro, one of his friend back in the real world.

"There's room next to Takahashi-kun, you can sit there."

And Ichigo walked over to the empty spot next to the orange haired kid, and sat down.

"Hey, you're that guy that was in my room this morning, how did you get there?"

"Something went wrong when I came to Soul Society I think, I'm not sure. I just woke up there. Your name was Morita, right?"

"You're lucky, when I woke up I was in Rukongai, just on the street, the guy next to me is your other room mate, and my best friend, Kentarou."

"Nice to meet you." Kentarou said.

"Same here."

"Hey, Shinji, have you heard of 'Kurosaki Ichigo'?" Morita asked.

"No, who's he?" Ichigo said, this way he could find out what this Morita guy knew, and prevented him to say things only he could know.

"WHAT!" Morita yelled.

Everyone looked at him in surprise

"Ahh, sorry about that, stomach ache"

"Just stay quiet while I'm talking to Ukitake-sensei, or get detention"

"Hai Yuzuki-sensei!" he quickly bowed and sat back down.

"How can you not know him?" he continued in a whisper

"He's A famous shinigami that didn't go to the academy, has acquired BanKai within a few months after he got his shinigami powers from Kuchiki Rukia, who was going to be executed for giving her powers to a mortal, or so the story goes. They say he's also the hero of the Arrancar war and that he's WAY stronger than most captains of the Gotei 13, and he's my Idol, I want to like him, I even dyed my hair in the hope that he can be closer to him and that I will learn just as fast as he did and become just as strong as him and-"

"Morita, just shut up! Class is going to continue soon, and since you suck at kidou, you'd better pay attention and take notes!" Yuzuki-sensei yelled

"Good idea."

"You suck at kidou too?"

"Ehh, I just got here, how am I supposed to know?" Ichigo said, a bit irritated.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that."

"But if you're a big fan of him you must know that he looks like?" Ichigo asked, immediately regretting he asked it, what Morita somehow recognized him?, everything would be for nothing all their trouble.

"Well, to be honest, not many people know what he looks like. And if they know they won't tell. But when I try and put together from the story's that I hear, I managed to draw this" he said proudly while he got a piece of paper from his bag.

He showed Ichigo a drawing that looked like an bodybuilder in a shinigami uniform, with in his right hand an enlarged kitchen knife, as long as he was tall, with bright orange hair.

Ichigo looked at the drawing in horror, this was supposed to be him?

On second thought, it might be better if he thought that his 'idol' was an bodybuilder instead of an scrawny kid in his late teens.

"He looks .. eh .. though" he said while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I hope I'll be able to become just as strong as he is"

"Class, your attention please." Yuzuki-sensei said while Ukitake left the room.

"Since we have a new student in our midst, we'll go over the basics for Kidou spells once more, and take notes so that I don't need to repeat myself"

All students took out their notebooks and something to write with.

"The power of a shinigami is partly measured by the height if his reiatsu, the higher his or her reiatsu, the greater his or her power becomes, it also means that with a great amount of reiatsu you can preform higher level kidou attacks. Meaning that if you are good at kidou, but don't have that much reiatsu, you will not be able to use a Lv.90 spell."

Ichigo was writing like a mad man, he wrote down every singe word Yuzuki said, he knew enough about reiatsu but not exactly how to use it in battle, in terms of kidou, sure his hollow taught him during the war how to supress his reiatsu and how to increase. But not _how_ to attack with it.

"Wow." Morita said.

"Oi, Shinji you wanna become a kidou user after you graduate or something?" he asked when he saw Ichigo writing like his life depended on it.

"No, not really I just want to understand how it works, might come in handy later." he kept writing while he talked

"I'm gonna be in the 11th Division when I graduate"

"Why the 11th?" Ichigo didn't want to think that he could end up in the 11th, Kenpachi would challenge him everyday- if he found out I'm back in Soul Society, I would be I trouble! He would come here and fight me, no caring what the other captains say.

"Because they are really strong and don't like kidou. It's perfect for me!"

"Morita, Shut up!! I'm trying to teach you and the others kidou, especially you should pay attention!" Yuzuki yelled.

"Sorry sensei!" and pretended to write down the things that were said.

Kentarou was just observing the interaction of the two.

"You really look like each other" he said.

"What do you mean, Kentarou was it?" Ichigo asked.

"Just a feeling I have." nothing more, he said and smiled

He really reminds me of Mizuiro, Ichigo thought, but he's not and continued writing

Fifty minutes later the class was over and Ichigo's hand hurt from writing so much, back in the real world they had text books that they could read at home or when ever you wanted, teachers were there to answer questions if you had any.

"Ok, listen up, get your stuff and meet me on the kidou field out back in 10 minutes!"

"What are we going to do now?" Ichigo asked.

"You mean you don't know te classes we have?" Morita asked.

"No, I just got here and didn't get a time table or something. I don't even have books yet."

"The way this school works is pretty simple, on monday through Friday we have the same lessons everyday. Saturday we have history, or something else if they feel like it. Sunday is our day off, my favorite by the way" he quickly added.

"Which classes are they" Ichigo asked intrested

"Here, look at this." and he showed Ichigo a paper;

--------------------------------------  
1) Kidou -T  
2) Kidou -P  
-)---------Lunchtime  
3) Hakuda -T  
4) Hakuda -P  
-)---------Lunchtime  
5) Zanjutsu -T  
6) Zanjutsu -P  
-)---------Lunchtime  
7) Hohou –T  
8) Hohou –P  
--------------------------------------

"What do the '–P' and '–T' mean?"

"Theory or Practice, We read something and try it out the next hour."

"That means that we now have... Kidou Practice!?"

"That's right, let's get going I don't want to be the last one there" and Morita ran to the kidou field, closely followed by Kentarou.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" Ichigo said out loud, and ran after the others.

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

Morita & Kentaro, the names of the seiyuu of Ichi and Renji.  
Morita Masakazu - Ichigo  
Ito Kentarou -Renji

1) Kidou -- Demon arts  
3) Hakuda -- hand-to-hand combat  
5) Zanjutsu -- Sword techniques  
7) Hohou -- Footwork (shunpo etc.)

Source; Manga, chapter 175-09, by Manga-Rain

_**Please leave a Review!**_


	4. Academy pt 1

_Secret Student_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
**(EDIT at; September 28th 2007)  
**  
_They got so many lunches, but the first and last break are 5 minutes, the middle break is 10 minutes, and since they use a lot of energy during the practical lesson, they need to get some back before the next class._

_I noticed in the reviews that ppl want to see Ichi and Ken-chan fight .. and I'm tying to fit that into the plot._

_'Kuchiki Narla' asked if it was possible to bribe me... it is. A nice yaoi drawing would be good, Ichi or Hichi with Grimm-chan or Aizen or Ulquiorra.  
Heheheheh_

_Someone pointed out that in the manga/anime the academy works different, I know that.  
But since then, SS has been invaded, betrayed, and a all out Arrancar-war, times and things change_.  
---------------------------------------------------------------

_---------- Chapter 04 ----------  
Academy pt. 1  
------------------------------------_

When they arrived on the field they were the last to arrive, The field was a large green grass field and about the size of a soccer field.

"Why did you three arrive later than the others" Yuzuki-sensei asked.

"That's my fault sensei." Ichigo said as he raised his hand.

"Then I'll ask you." She turned to face Ichigo, Yuzuki knew who he really was and was curious as to this skinny looking kid could have fought in the Arrancar war so she took her time observing the white haired kid in front of her.

"I asked Morita about the time tables and the lessons, and he was kind enough to explain them to me"

"Understood, just don't come late next time, I hate that."

"Hai, sensei" Ichigo responded

"OK class, you just wrote down the incantations we're going to use this hour, we'll start with the 'Lv. 1 binding spell, 'sai'. Each one get to your trainings partner and start. Since Shinji is new here he doesn't have a partner, so he'll be with me." Truth is, she wanted to see if the rumous were true, that the famous Kurosaki Ichigo was really _really_ bad at kidou. And to make sure that if he by accident put too much rieatsu in the spell, would hurt other students.

Ichigo began chanting the spell and managed to bind one finger of Yuzuki. He kept trying and trying but failed every single time.

Yuziki had a hard time trying not to laugh at the boy in front of her, one of the strongest shinigami in the entire Soul Society having this much trouble with a low level binding spell.

After an hour of trying to bind each others movements, one with more succses than the other, the class was over, and Ichigo didn't make much progress. Which didn't really matter much since it was just his first day, and his first try.

After the lesson, it was lunchtime, Ichigo had pushed himself so hard trying suppressing his reiatsu and anger. He was angry because he couldn't even use a simple binding spell, he was out of breath and went to the front of the main building.

The Acadamy grounds were surrounded by the same material that surrounded Seireitei and in the same circular form. The theory classes were given in classrooms that were all inside a large building that was square-shaped, and also contained the offices of the teachers (main building). In the middle of the main building was a field that was as big as a soccer field where variou activities were being held, mostly practical lessons for various classes, it's the same field where Ichigo's class just had kidou. The building was seven floors high, each year it's own floor. The building was surrounded by various other grassy area's and a large forest, a new building was behind the forest, it was a dojo for special training for shinigami and others, it was created with a build in barrier, this prevented reiatsu from getting out or being sensed from the outside. Perfect for secret or bankai training, since it was limited to only those who have graduated the from the academy or got permision. The dorms were located in another area, outside the school grounds, the dormitory rooms were two buildings, one for guys, one for girls. Each dorm was seven floors high and, just as the main building, each year had his or her own floor.

Ichigo walked out of the main building and sat down on a grassy area the base of a large tree that stood not far from the entrance to the main building next to the road that led from the dorm area to the main building. Morita and Kentarou followed him.

"That was harder than I thought it would be." Ichigo said, still a little short on breath.

"That just is something you get used to when you do it everyday." Kentarou said.

"Don't worry much about it" Mortita said "I heared that the great Kurosaki-sama is also bad at kidou"

Ichigo didn't know what to think of this kid, he was calling him Kurosaki-sama,why?

"Morita, why do call him Kurosaki_-sama_? I mean have you ever met the guy?"

"I told you before, I want to be strong like him. And he didn't have to go to the academy to learn everything! And I will follow him when I meet him"

"Eeuhm, how will you recognize him if you ever see him?"

"If I see the real Kurosaki-sama, I will know!" he said determined.

"How?" Ichigo asked, finding it strange that Morita didn't recognize him even though he said he could, then again, maybe it was better this way.

"I am his number one fan and will recognize of even if the field is filled with millions of Kurosaki-sama look-a-like" he said proudly

"..."

"What are you going to do if Kurosaki doesn't like you or something?" Ichigo asked, half interested.

"That won't happen"

"Why?"

"Everybody likes me! and I heard that he makes friends with his enemy's, like when he fought Zaraki-taichou to the death and afterwards they became friends"

"Friends?" This was something new, he never knew he was friends with that guy.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I have a friend that is the son of a member of the 11th Division, and he heard the Vice-captain say that Zaraki and Kurosaki-sama were friends who played together"

"I see.." Ichigo saw Kenpachi as an 'war buddy', not as a friend. Bot most of all a person to stay away from.

"I hate to spoil your nice conversation, but class is about to start, we better hurry or Katsumi-sensei will be angry at u.s" Kentarou informed them.

They got their stuff, put it back in their bags and ran to class. Ichigo wanted to use shunpo to get on time, but that would have been a bad idea since he was supposed to keep a low profile.

--- --- ---

"Why are you three late?" was the first thing they heard when they entered the classroom.

Ichigo came face to face with a guy who looked like he was in his 40's, but he was probably _way_ older than that, if Rukia was indeed older than 150 and still looked like a kid... He reminded Ichigo of his Karate teacher from when he went to the dojo as a kid, Katsumi had short brown hair and a short beard.

"We got lost." Ichigo hopefully said

"Then just head for class sooner next time, now take your seat"

They hurried to the back of the class and sat down.

Katsumi kept an eye on Ichigo wondering if he really was as strong as they said, he looked like twig, easy to snap in half, but he wasn't going to give Ichigo a special treatment just because he's famous.

Everyone took out their writing equipment.

Katsumi started talking about how important hakuda was if they ever lost their zanpaktou in battle , Ichigo wasn't interested, he beat Kenpachi and Byakuya, but he took notes all the same.

"Have you ever fought?" Kentarou asked Ichigo

"Yeah, I won almost always, but not when I was a kid." he said

"Have you ever fought with swords" Morita asked with interest

"I did with wooden swords at school, but that was just a part of gym class"

"Then you must be pretty good at zanjutsu!"

"Morita! Just shut up, you're always talking, if you pay attention _maybe_ you'll be able to join the 11th Division like you want."

Morita didn't say anything, he just tried to hide behind his notes

'_He obviously studious type or something, what I've seen so far he talks and talks about getting stronger but he doesn't do anything about it, it he serious?'_ Ichigo said to himself.

Fourty-five minutes later and two pages of notes further, theory was over, Ichigo just listened to half the teacher said, but he still had two pages worth of notes.

"Come to the hakuda field, which is the same as the kidou field", he looked at Ichigo as if he wanted to tell them not to come late this time.

Katsumi left the room and the class followed in silence.

--- ---

"When you fight using hakuda only your enemy is never the same, so here we don't work in pairs that stay the same each class. Now find yourself a partner"

The class moved in chaos and when Ichigo noticed that they were supposed to find a sparring partner the class was already equally divided in groups of two students.

"So the new kid got left out eh, fine. I'll be your partner." Katsumi-sensei grinned.

Ichigo had a feeling that all the teachers wanted to see what kind of person he was and how strong he was, just because he looked skinny, fought in the war and became famous.

"Thanks, Katsumi-sensei" and Ichigo bowed slightly.

"Okay, today's lesson, get your partner on the ground fast as possible using the techniques that you just wrote down."

He and Ichigo stood on front of each other. Katsumi was observing how Ichigo would move and try and get him to the ground.

'_I think I'm gonna check if this guy is fast, as a teacher he should be' _Ichigo said to himself and looked around to see of the others were watching, which they were not. He smiled and Katsumi wondered why, he bliked with his eyes, next thing he knew he was with his back on the ground. Not completely sure what just happened, but one thing was certain, this kid was _fast and strong,_ to throw him so fast on the ground without much effort

All the other students stopped and looked at their teacher on the ground, then to the new student. And weren't sure what happened.

"He came at me and slipped on some wet grass." Ichigo explained while he helped his teacher up.

"What he said."

Some students didn't believe them. But they went back to training all the same.

"You're faster than I thought" Katsumi said in a low voice so that only Ichigo could hear him.

"Thanks, the war did help me increase my skills, but kidou is still a problem, as is the sealing of Zangetsu, my zanpaktou"

"I think it's strange, you're so strong and fast, yet you have problems with the things that are so easy."

Ichigo didn't respond and allowed himself to be thrown on the ground.

"I wasn't exactly a 'normal' shinigami from the start, as everyone knows." he mumbled to himself.

He faked an attempt to throw his teacher, who knew that he could never win in a real battle of life and death.

The lesson continued for another hour, and Ichigo was thrown to the ground multiple times.

When it was over, it was lunch time.

Ichigo went back to the tree where that sat the last break, Morita and Kentarou soon followed and sat down on either side of Ichigo

"Was it really you that threw Katsumi-sensei to the ground, or did he slip?" Kentarou asked amazed.

"He slipped, it can happen, why do you think it was me?"

"We'll we stopped to see you fight, we were curious, and when we looked at each other and back sensei was was on the ground and you were standing in a different"

'_Crap, I thought no one was looking'_ Ichigo thought

There was a load grumbling noise coming from Ichigo's stomach, and Kentarou and Morita both looked at Ichigo, who blushed a little bit.

"I haven't eaten since last night"

"Last night?!" they both yelled "Then when did you die?"

'_Shit, I didn't think'_

"I had dinner last night, and took my dog out for a walk when I got hit by a car and died. When I woke up I was here."

"Weird, we had to live in Rukongai for a couple of years before we could enter." Kentarou said

'_Now I'm in trouble'_

"Who do we have here?" said an unknown voice.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked the new arrival, who was about as tall as morita but had jet black hair, there were standing two other students behind him, they had the same jet black hair and looked alike, apart from the fact the the one on the left was tall and nerdy looking, while the one on the right was short and well... fat.

"I'm Saito Ichiro, the best student of all the first years, and the two behind me are my brothers, Jiro" he pointed to the small fat one, "and Saburo" and he pointed to the nerd looking one.

"Oh, it's you three." Morita said, he was talking with Kentarou before

"Why are you here?"

"We came to tell the new kid, that he'd better stay out of our way"

"Or what?" Ichigo asked, slightly annoyed.

"You might regret it, or are you going to tell the teachers?"

"I might regret? Give me a break, besides what are you going to to if I _got in your way_?"

"I will beat you till you are an inch near death"

"Like you can." Ichigo said, not caring that he was just threatened, he was used to it, back in the real world, at school and during the war Arrancar threatened him on a daily basis and he beat them all.

Ichiro didn't like the way the new kid talked to him and wanted to hit Ichigo's face with his fist, who stepped aside, when Jiro punched his ribs and Ichiro went for another hit on the face. This time Ichigo didn't dodge. He had enough and punched Ichiro, who seemed to be the boss among the three, he didn't fly backwards but was knocked out cold.

"Better think again before you challenge me" Ichigo said in a bored voice.

"Shirosaki!, what do you think you're doing?"

Ukitake saw what happened and walked over to take Ichigo with him to his office.

"Saito brothers, take him to the nurses office."

Saburo and Jiro were afraid of Ukitake and dragged their brother along to the nurses office to be treated.

Ukitake left, with Ichigo following. Morita and Kentarou knew this couldn't be good, they wanted to follow, but were scared they got into trouble as well. So decided to stay and wait for their new friend and roommate, Shirosaki Shinji.

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**  
**__I know the update was kinda late, I wanted to up-date sunday, but I has some personal problems.  
And school isn't helping much either . . ._

_Kidou - Demon arts  
Hakuda - hand-to-hand combat techniques  
Zanjutsu - sword techniques  
Hohou - footwork (shunpo etc.)_

_Anyway, this was the first half of Ichi's first day at the Academy, next week the other half._

**_Please leave a Review!_**


	5. Academy pt 2

_Secret Student_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
**(EDIT at; September 28th 2007)  
**  
THANX for all the reviews!!

_Seems like I'm somewhat original writing this fic and forcing Ichi in the academy, most bleach-academy fic's are about Renji and his generation so to say ..  
_---------------------------------------------------------------

_---------- Chapter 05 ----------  
Academy pt. 2  
------------------------------------_

After they arrived in Ukitake's office, Ichigo sat down on the chair where he had been a couple of hours before.

"What the hell were you thinking when you knocked him out?" Ukitake almost roared at him.

"He's the one who came to me started talking like he owned the school or something, I ignored him and then he started to hit me, so I hit him back."

"Have you forgotten that you are here to _learn_, not to beat up students that hit you. YOU are the one who is used to punches harder that that."

"Wouldn't it be more suspicious if I kept standing there, acting like he wasn't hitting me?"

"You got a point, but no need to knock him out cold like that."

"I know that, it's just hard to suppress my reiatsu _and_ control how hard I punch someone."

"Please Ichigo-kun, don't do things like these anymore."

"I'll try, It's just that during the war the Arrancar threatened and hit me all the time and I just beat them up, nobody cared."

"That may be true, but the war is over and this is the academy, where no one is stronger than the Espada, at least not on the School grounds"

"About the war-"

"Class is about to start" and Ichigo was pushed out the office.

"Just listen to-"

"Yo!"

Ichigo looked around to see who called out and saw the concierge, Satoshi

"You'd better hurry, class is about to start"

Ichigo started running to the Zanjutsu–T classroom, Kentarou had told him in which classroom they had the next class.

"Why are you late in class? It's only your fitst day." Takeru-sensei asked, he was a guy with had bright green eyes, he seemed to be in his late 20's with silvery hair and that hung just over his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I was called to Ukitake-sensei's office" he wanted to say Ukitake-san's office, but that would be suspicious he thought.

"What did you do to end up there?"

"Saito Ichiro threatened and hit me, so I hit back."

"Those Saito brothers, nothing but trouble. Just ignore them next time."

"Hai." and he went to sit next to Morita who had placed his bag on the chair next to him so that no one could sit there, not that many people wanted to sit next to Morita, all he ever did was tell stories and rumors about 'Kurosaki-sama'.

"Now that everyone is here, with the exception of the Saito brothers, we can continue" Takeru-sensei said to the entire class.

"As we talked about in previous lessons, Zanjutsu is more than just swinging you sword down at your opponent. Each sword has it's own unique shape and fighting technique, when you will learn the name of your zanpaktou and will be able to release it, then the search begins for the best way of fighting along side it."

Morita raised his hand.

"What is it Morita-kun?"

"If someone wants to join the 11th Division, do they need to know the name of their zanpaktou? I mean they don't like kidou."

"Maybe they don't like using kidou, but what I was told by 3rd seat Madarame Ikkaku, they use their zanpaktou for attack, and the released state can help fight. His own zanpaktou, when released becomes a spear that can break into multiple parts but are still connected by chain so he can swing it at the enemy, which requires a whole different fighting style. He is able to use both styles to surprise the enemy or keeping them from finding out his style of attack."

"So we still need to learn the name?" Morita said sad

"Yes, seeing that they are all 'alive' it would be rude not to call them by their name, how would you feel if you never were called by your name?"

Morita thought about it for a bit before nodding his head in understanding, and sat down.

"Ok class, what we teach here are the basics for all fighting styles, master this and you'll be able to wield any sword, and depending on your own zanpaktou, the techniques may vary."

Takeru-sensei went on about Zanpaktou and their name, and how they all are unique.

The class was still taking notes on what he said, Ichigo still took notes, even though he knew most things, since he already had Shikai and BanKai, maybe there were ways that made the fights easier, in terms of zanpaktou use, or clues on how to seal his zanpaktou, during the war it was annoying to carry a large sword when you're trying to 'hide'.

"Now we all go to the main field, I prepared nameless zanpaktou (1) for everyone, we will be training with these from now on. Be careful not to hurt others, if you do, you won't be attending this class anymore this year."

The class put their writing equipment in their bag and followed Takeru-sensei to the field where a large chest was placed where nameless zanpaktou lay in.

"Everyone grab a nameless zanpaktou from the chest and choose a sparring partner, and not the same as last time when we used wooden swords. During battle your enemy's are never the same. And don't forget to try and read your opponents movement, that way you will know how and where he or she attacks, than you can go and make a counter-attack or dodge, but before we get to that, you need to learn how to read movements."

Ichigo thought this was really boring, he learned how to read movements ever since he started karate at the local dojo as a kid, and even faster movements when he became a shinigami.

"Hey Shinji, wanna spar together?" Kenatrou asked.

"Sure." he said in a sleepy voice.

Kentarou started swinging his nameless zanpaktou at Ichigo. Who didn't realize that he was dodging all of Kentarou's swings without trying.

"Shinji?" Ichigo didn't react, he was still lost in thought.

"Shinji!" Kentaro almost yelled

"What is it?"

"Where did you learn how to dodge like that?"

"Eh?" he didn't understand.

"You just dodged everything I tried!"

"Oh... OH!, That is ehhh.. because of my karate training from when I was still alive, we had the same kind of training, but I think it was more like beginners luck" he said as he scratched the back of head trying to laugh if off.

"If you say so" Kentarou said, not entirely believing what he was just told.

Takeru saw Ichigo dodge and knew he was bored, he knew the kid already knew this and used it in the war, there was nothing here to teach him, at least not in Zanjutsu.

"That was all for today!" Takeru-sensei yelled an hour later.

"Come back here and place the nameless zanpaktou back in this chest, after that you're free to go"

Ichigo was the last to place his sword in the chest. All the others were already gone.

"You were really bored weren't you?"

"You could tell?" he remembered that Ukiatke said that all teachers knew his true identity.

"The way you dodged Kentarou's swings was amazing, you didn't even try."

"To be honest, I didn't even realize that I already started dodging."

"Then it was your body that responded, not your mind."

"Guess that means I have to be more careful with what I do, conscious or not."

"Guess you do, you'd better get going, or the break is going to be over when you leave the field."

And Ichigo left the field and headed back to the tree that had became his spot during the break. He took out his kidou notes and started reading them again.

"You're missing a few words, which may be why your spells won't work that well."

Ichigo was so busy reading his notes that he didn't realize someone was standing behind him, and that made him almost jump out of his skin into the tree.

"What do you mean?" He asked after he calmed down.

"You are missing words in your incantations"

"Where? I thought I had everything."

"Blame Morita, he's the one blabbing through everything with his praising, don't you think it's annoying?" she said as she pointed out where the words were missing.

"Yeah, he is, but he's a nice guy when he's quiet." Ichigo answered and wrote down the missing words.

"What's your name? I know you're in the same class as I am." he asked the girl, she had short silvery hair, a black hairpin, and small glasses

"My name is Miyake Tomoko, and I didn't think that the great Kurosaki Ichigo could make mistakes like that." she started laughing.

"What?"

"You're Kurosaki Ichigo, I know how you look"

"How would yo know how he looks?"

"My dad is in 4th Division and a good friend of Yamada Hanatarou. Who can't stop taking about you. Last time he came round our home he had a picture that showed himself and you. He kept saying that it was because of you he was able to gain the courage to become a healer on the fields of war."

"Why does everyone praise me like that." Ichigo said, he didn't see a reason to be praised, all he did was kill Arrancer and people who were in his way with his power, when an enemy was to stronger he'd call out his hollow mask and then beat them.

"What do you expect when-"

"There you are!" Morita yelled while running at the two, Kentarou was running behind Morita.

"Were were you? It was like you used shunpo to get away, we didn't see you"

"Well that was because you two ran off, before I had a chance to put back the zanpaktou, and had a short talk with sensei. After that I went here, talked to Tomoko for a bit before you two came here"

"Oh, what did you talk about?" Kentaro asked interested, as if they just shared one of the biggest secrets, which they actually did.

"Well I'd like to stay and chat, but class is about to begin." she said while running to the direction of the classroom.

They all looked at each other.

"Wait up!" they all yelled as they ran after Tomoko.

It was a miracle that they arrived in class on time, and they took their seats.

"As you all know, this is Hohou class, where we teach students how they should move in actual battle." Said Shun-sensei, and elderly man with a bald head and a long beard.

"The most known technique is shunpo, there are two types of shunpo, the so called short-range, which is used to cover a short distance. Used to quickly evade an attack or to attack the hollow from behind."

Ichigo payed attention, he became good at the short-range shunpo during his battles, but he wasn't able to travel long distances.

"The other one is the long-distance, shinigami use this technique when they need to get somewhere fast. Like a wounded ally on the fields of war."

Shun continued for an whole hour, not explaining how the long distance version worked.

"Now we will continue the lesson outside, please follow me." The students put their pen and paper back in their bag and followed Shun, who led them to one of the larger fields outside.

"I want you to divide in teams of two, and start playing tag"

"What!? Why tag, that's for little kids." someone said

"You will try and use shunpo to tag each other" Tomoko went to Ichigo and said that they teamed up.

"Okay, Shinji and Tomoko, team 1. Any other teams that volunteer."

Other teams were quickly formed and each walked to a different starting point.

"I'm eager to see the _famous_ Kurosaki-sama use a perfect shunpo" she said in low voice so that only Ichigo could hear her, she even imitated Morita when she said 'famous'

"Shut up, or I'll throw you away at shunpo speed."

"Now I'm scared. Kurosaki-sama is going to hurt me, boo hoo hoo." she imitated Morita in a way that reminded him of Rukia's fake high voice that she used at school back in the real world.

"Just quit that fake voice and start playing tag." he said annoyed.

"And begin." Shin-sensei's voice echoed over the field, and everyone started moving.

Ichigo jumped back when Tomoko jumped at him.

"Is this the limit of how fast you can go?" Ichigo mocked her.

"Just wait." she said, while using a half shunpo.

"Not bad, just try and stay with me when I go all out, _if_ I need to go that fast. which by the looks of it isn't needed."

Tomoko was out of breath after that shunpo attempt. If Ichigo would have used a perfect shunpo, like Tomoko hoped, he would be found out by the others.

After a while of chasing each other everyone was out of breath, except Ichigo, who was just fine. Shun-sensei walked up to Ichigo.

"You better fake that you are tired like all the others, or there is chance you are found out." and walked away to see how the other students were doing.

Ichigo sat down on the ground and pretended to be tired, while he was still feeling fine. He was used to this, he could play tag with Renji if he wanted and win, which would not be a game but a chase during BanKai training.

Morita and Kentarou came walking towards Ichigo and Tomoko, not looking tired at all.

"How did you guys do?"

"We're fine" Ichigo said.

"We ran to the bushes and hid." Morita said proudly.

"Shinji, can I talk to you for a sec?" Tomoko asked "In _private_" she added looking at Morita and Kentarou.

"Sure" and he stood up.

"Where are you two going"

"For a talk, are you deaf?" Tomoko shot back, and they both left, leaving the other two behind.

"What do wanna talk to me about? If it's about why I didn't use proper shunpo-"

"Nope! I'm just wondering why a famous guy like you, who is strong enough to beat Espada's with ease go to the academy? Aren't you strong enough already?"

"Oh that.." he muttered

"That is because Seireitei wants me as a captain, but since I suck at kidou, and don't know the law and rules around here, they sent me to the academy."

"That's great, isn't it! When you graduate you're a captain!"

"I don't even know if I want to become a captain"

"Eh!? Why not? What is better than that?"

"I'm still alive, back in the real world."

"What? But how can you be here, how could you have fought shinigami and Arrancar if your not dead?"

"My father is a shinigami, and my mother a normal human.So I guess that makes me a human with shinigami powers and a living gigai or something"

"It that even possible?"

"I'm here aren't I, besides I have a mod-soul back home in my body, that way it won't rot when I'm here at the academy." She looked confuse "Look, don't think about it. It just gives you a headache"

She started to laugh.

"Just don't tell anyone who I really am, _especially_ Morita, you know how he is."

"I won't tell, on one condition."

"I should have known that it wasn't that easy"

"What do you want? An autograph?" Ichigo asked in a sarcastic voice

"Nope, I want you to tell me stories about your Seireitei break-in and the war, what happened and stuff like that, no one really talks about it. And that you help me with hohou and other stuff I have problems with, in return I won't tell about who you really are, and help you with kidou. If you refuse to help me, I'll spread the word about your real name."

"Do I even have a choice?"

"Now that I think about it, you don't." she said happy.

"Great, my first day and I already got blackmailed. What's next" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Let's go back to the dormitory, I guess you still have to unpack your stuff"

"Yeah, that too. If Morita starts his 'Kurosaki-sama' stuff again, I'll knock him KO." Tomoko let out a small chuckle

They walked back to the dormitory towers, at the entrance they seperated, each went to their own side.

When he entered the room he saw Morita and Kentarou looking over their kidou work from the day, both of them looked at him as he walked over to his bed.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"What are you doing here Shinji?" Morita asked surprised

"This is my room as well, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, we were re-reading kidou from today, somethings wrong with them, maybe we're missing some words" he said confused

Ichigo knew they probably did, but didn't say anything. It was Morita's fault to begin with.

He got his kidou notes from his bag and lay down on the bed, but threw his notes back on top of his bag, to tired to read, too many things happened in just one that that was supposed to be the first day of summer vacation.

"You're not going to unpack your stuff?" Kentarou asked.

"Tommorrow" he grunted and pulled the covers over him.

'This Academy is more trouble than the war, I wonder if Grimmjow found _him_ yet'. He said to himself.

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

_(1) can someone tell me the proper name for the nameless zanpaktou?  
I thought it was someting like Asuchi, but rather not risk it .._

_I tend to write bankai like this "BAnKAi" .. The capitals make the word 'baka' meaning idiot :p_

_Why do ppl read but don't leave an review?  
I like reading what ppl thing about the fic and gives me motivation to continue it._

_**Please leave a review!**  
_


	6. Daily routine

Secret Student

_---------------------------------------------------------------  
_**(EDIT at; September 28th 2007)  
**  
_Sorry for the late up-date, but FanFicion wouldn't let me post this chapter or sent me an mail after I posted Chapter 5 ..  
Wait since the day before I posted chapter 5 ..._

_Someone said that I was complaining about that no one reviews, I was __wondering__ why ..  
I can't believe I got so many reviews _**(O.o)**_  
Thanx for the help with the nameless zanpaktou thing!_

_Many thnx to Pickle Reviver, for using her spellcheck on this chapter!_

_THANK YOU!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------_

_---------- Chapter 06 ----------  
Daily routine  
------------------------------------_

The next four days went by without much problems, Ichigo was writing down ever word Yuzuki-sensei said, and after class Tomoko would grab his notes to see if missed anything thanks to Morita and his snoring or talk about how how great 'Kurosaki-sama' was. Ichigo had to restrain himself not to strangle him into becoming silent, or harming him in any other way.

On Wednesday, after zanjutsu, Ichiro and his two brothers found Ichigo, Morita, Kentarou and Tomoko talking by the large tree that became 'their' spot during break.

"Yo, Shirosaki." Ichiro said

"What do you want this time?" Ichigo asked bored.

"I want you to apologize for hitting me"

"So that's where you were!" Tomoko said as if she discovered how to turn stone into diamond.

"I thought class was quiet, now I know why!" she said happy.

"It took you two and a half day to recover from that little punch?" Morita asked

"Shut up Orange-disaster" the short brother Jiro said.

"I didn't even punch that hard to begin with, are you sure you're fit to become a shinigami? If it takes you that long to recover ..." Ichigo asked, still not looking at the three.

"I will win if we were to fight right now, or are you too scared to fight, maybe you have to go to Ukitake-sensei's office again" he said with confidence.

"I don't care about that, I just don't want to get dirty, I still have to eat, and my food will taste like crap if I beat you and your brothers up first."

Ichiro got mad and jumped at Ichigo, who quickly went out of his way, taking his food with him. Ichiro dived against the tree, face first.

"I will get you." he yelled as he tried to hit Ichigo, who kept stepping away.

"Ukitake-sensei!" Ichigo yelled and raised his hand.

Ichiro stopped dead in his tracks and ran away "I will beat you, just wait!! Shiro-chan!"

"Hey, where did you see Ukitake-sensei?" Kentarou asked

"I didn't. I guessed that he'd leave when he heard that name."

They all laughed and went to class after the bell rang.

Thursday and Friday went on without problems caused by the Saito brothers.

--- --- ---

Saturday they had history class, Ichigo wondered how they would teach, would it be like the boring history class they had back in the real world or completely different.

Everyone took their seats and took out their notebooks and something to write with.

It was a while before their teacher showed up.

"It was like this last week" Tomoko informed Ichigo

"Any idea why she's late?"

"Some say she's sick and that is why she comes late"

"I heard someone say that Fumiko-sensei is a relative of Ukitake-sensei" Kentarou said

'_That explains her sickness'_ Ichigo said to himself

"Good day class, I am feeling very weak today, so I'm afraid I have to shorten the class."

Ichigo noticed that she looked like Ukitake, but only in the way he had her hair, Hers was black, while Ukiatke's was white.

"Last time I wanted to tell you all how Soul Society came to be, and about the King, who played a important role in Soul Society's creation, but I was forced to cancel that lesson"

"Fumiko-sensei" Morita asked as he stood up

"What it it Takahasi-kun?"

"Is it true that OuKen was an important item during the last war?"

'_How the hell does he know about something as OuKen!??'_ Ichigo thought, while his mind went racing over the possibilities.

"What makes you think that?"

"I heard something..." he trailed off. He didn't want to say that.

"You heard it where?" Fumiko asked with a steady voice. OuKen was classified information, how could this kid know about it.

"I just heard it ...somewhere" he grew silent

Fumiko came walking up to Morita and wanted to know the answer

"That was a part of classified information, I want to know ho-" she started coughing, and even a little bit of blood, the students backed off as if she would make them sick, while others went away because they saw blood being coughed up. Ichigo didn't really care and walked up to her to take her to the nurse's office.

"Morita, could you give me my bag" he asked in a relaxed voice.

"Ehh, sure" he said, and put ichigo's notebook and pens back in his bag and gave it to him.

"Thanks." he said as he helped Fumiko-sensei stand up and walked with her out of the room, when they left the room, Fumiko looked at him and her eyes grew wide.

"You... You're that kid from the war"

"Yeah I am, but please don't tell anyone, and try not to talk, it will lessen the cough till we get to the nurses office"

She nodded in understanding

--- --- ---

Back in the classroom the others thought it was weird that Shinji didn't seem the least bit fazed when their teacher started coughing up blood.

"Did you see, Shirosaki didn't look the least bit weird in front if that" someone said.

"Who knows what he did when he was alive"

"Maybe he used to fight a lot" Ichiro said

"Maybe he killed people."

"If he killed people he would be sent to hell, and not here, to Soul Society" Tomoko shot back

"Then you tell us why he acted like it was normal."

"I... uhh..." she started, but she couldn't tell them Shinji was Kurosaki Ichigo, if she did he would get expelled and lose his power for good.

"When I was alive my father had a clinic where we saw illness and traffic accidents on a daily basis, this small amount of blood is nothing compared to what we sometimes saw." Ichigo said, standing in the door opening, he just came back from the nurse's office.

"Oh and she's sick, but it's not contagious, so you could have helped her. She said that there won't be any class today and that we're free to go."

Ichigo turned around and left, he was used to huge amounts of blood, not only because of the clinic his father had, but also due to the war, there were times that his clothes became soaked with the blood of enemies or his own, often both.

"Heey wait up!" Morita, Kentarou en Tomoko came running at him, and tried a shunpo but all failed.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"We were wondering if you were okay" Kentarou asked

"How so?"

"Because you are the new kid in the class, and you didn't look weird when you saw blood."

"Not you too, I explained that already. And I don't care what other people think, If I did I would have dyed my hair another color" Ichigo sighed.

"Guess it must be tough being a white haired kid" Morita said

"Huh? White?"

"Your hair." kentarou said.

"OH!" he just remembered that his hair was now white instead of orange.

"Then what about you Morita? Don't they say anything about your dyed hair?"

"No they don't"

"Why not?"

"Probably because Kurosaki-sama has the same colour, and are afraid that if Kurosaki-sama finds out he'll kill them."

"Wow.."

"There is a rumor that Kurosaki-sama killed an Arrancar in the war for making fun of hair."

"Really?" Ichigo asked uncertain .. He didn't remeber killing Arrancar that made fun of his hair.

Tomoko wondered how Morita would react if he found out that his idol 'korosaki-sama' was walking right next to him, heck shared a dorm room, and she started laughing at the idea.

"But where did you hear about that OuKen Morita? I won't tell anyone"

" ... "

"Ok, I'll tell you. When the war was going on I was still in Rukongai and I sneaked to one of the shinigami tents to get some food, that is where I saw a Vice Captain with red hair and he was talking to someone about someone called Aizen who wanted a something called OuKen. Then I was found, _and_ thrown out." He sighed...

'That was a close one', Ichigo thought, he was the one standing there talking to Renji.

--- --- ---

Next morning, Sunday, Ichigo woke up early and went to find Ukitake in his office.

"Who it it?" his voice was strict.

"Shirosaki Shinji"

"Enter."

When Ichigo walked into the room, Ukitake dropped his act.

"What brings you here?" he looked at the clock "This early on your free day."

"I came to ask if it was okay to train with Zangetsu somewhere, It feels like I'm getting weaker not carrying around Zangetsu, and not fighting hollows. I guess I got bored"

"I can't give you your zanpaktou to train with"

Ichigo thought this might happen, going to school meant no fighting.

"But-" Ukitake continued.

"We can't have our future captain getting weak only because he went to school." and smiled.

"Here take this card" Ichioi took the card.

"With this you have access to the dojo that stands behind the large forest. Officially only shinigami can use it, but since you are an exception, you will be granted accsses. And take this cloak with you, if anyone sees your zanpaktou, you'll be found out. And until you are able to seal him you will have to use that cloak."

"Thank you Ukitake-san." Ichigo bowed deeply.

"Oh, before I forget, Tomoko knows who I am." Ichigo said before headding to the door of the office.

"What!? How did she find out?"

"It seems that her father is a good friends with Hanatarou and comes over to her home for dinner and sometimes he takes pictures with him, most of them during the war. Tomoko saw those pictures and recognized me."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I made her promise not to tell... In exchange that I tell her about the things I did, but I'll leave out the details on how I entered Seireitei or things like that."

"If she does tell anyone, I _will_ hold you responsible"

"Thank you."

"Just train and learn to control your powers even more, and maybe how to seal Zangetu. Now go before the others wake up" Ichigo nodded and left.

--- --- ---

When Ichigo reached the edge of the forest and sees that Tomoko is standing behind a tree looking at the dojo.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She almost few straight up into the tree.

"Where did you came from and what are you doing here so early? And what is that big thing you got there?" she said while pointing at the cloak in his arms.

"Nothing much, why are you here?"

"I was wondering what this building is used for, so I decided that I would get up early to see who goes in or out."

"Okay have fun" he said and started walking to the building Tomoko was watching.

"Hey hey! Where are you going?"

"Inside."

"Why?"

"To train."

"How are you gonna get inside?"

He pulled the card from his pocket and held it against the mechanism next to the door, which bleeped and opened.

"Where did you get that and how did you know what to do." she asked while she followed Ichigo inside.

"This is called the Dojo, and it's used by shinigami to train and the walls are made so that no one outside is bothered by the reiasu that is released inside here. Making it the perfect place to train without anyone finding out what goes on inside" he told as he unwrapped Zangetsu. Tomoko's eyed went wide.

"So that is your zanpaktou, that is rumored to look like an kitchen knife."

Ichigo sweatdropped at that nickname for his zanpaktou, he knew it, but still.

"It doesn't look like one though.. How did they ever make that name up?"

"Hell, if I knew. Anyway, you gonna stay here or go back to the dorm and make homework?"

"No way that I'm going back when I have the chance to see a war hero train, maybe I'll learn something from watching you."

"Whatever you want." He said and concentrated on materializing Zangetsu.

Tomoko sat there wondering what he was doing, but didn't dare ask.

Zangetsu appeared behind Ichigo

"Who is that guy and how did he get in here" Tomoko yelled and pointed at Zangetsu

"This is the real form of my zanpaktou, Zangetsu"

"I thought that zanpaktou were animals or something"

"Remember what Takeru-sensei said? About every zanpaktou being unique?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Each Zanpaktou is unique, and so is the soul that rests within it, the shape and size vary form person to person. I saw Renji's zanpaktou during training, and that was an white monkey with a snake as a tail, both could talk as an individual."

". . . Compared to that, your zanpaktou's soul looks normal"

"Thanks."

"Who's Renji?"

"He's the Vice captain of the 6th Division Abarai Renji"

"Him!? But why don't call him Vice-Captain Abarai, or Abarai-san?"

"I never did, so why start now?"

"Did you call me out to train or to listen to your speech?" Zangetsu asked, slightly annoyed.

"Ah, Sorry Zangetsu, we'll start"

"Which training did you have in mind? Normal, BanKai or the hol-"

"Normal" Ichigo quickly answered, not wanting Tomoko to find out what the third option was

"Very well" Zangetsu said while materializing a sword from thin air

"Be prepared, I won't hold back."

"Don't worry I won't either" he said while his reiatsu went sky high, and he launched himself at Zangetsu, and exchanged blows. Whem he landed next to Tomoko he saw that she couldn't move and had a hard time breathing,

"Stop for a sec Zangetsu."

Ichigo lowered his reiatsu so that she was able to move and breath again.

"Sorry about that, I just got absorbed and forgot that you where here"

Tomoko was still catching her breath.

'_If this is how he trains, then I can't begin to imagine how high his power is when he fights serious or uses BanKai'_

"Are you okay?" he asked, he was worried that she might be hurt or something

"I.. I'm fine now, just need to regain my breath and strength.. That's all"

"If you say so, Let's try using a lower reiatsu amount this time"

Zangetsu nodded and used shunpo to get behind Ichigo, but he saw him coming and used shinpo to get behind Zangetsu and cut him across his back.

"1-0 for me, Let's go again."

--- --- ---

When Ichigo finished his 'training' he went back outside, Tomoko following him.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm weak you couldn't train properly"

"Don't think about it, It was actually better this way" he wrapped Zangetsu better in the cloak

"But you weren't able to use all your power"

"Which is better, If I ever get mad or get in a fight, I need to learn how to fight while keeping my reiatsu as low as possible."

"Oh... okay..."

"And I told Ukitake-san that you knew who I am, and he said that if you tell anyone I will be held responsible."

She looked at him shocked

"Why ..Why did you tell Ukitake-sensei?"

"I am supposed to tell him everything I do here, it's part of 'training', I need to learn how to follow orders"

"Didn't you do that during the war? Following orders I mean"

"No, I did what I wanted to do, I never followed orders and Ukitake-san knows that"

"Oh okay"

"Well by the look of it, it's late, and I need to return Zangetsu back to Ukitake-san, and then go to get some sleep""

"See you tomorrow Shirosaki-kun"

"He must have trouble hiding all that power.. He just wants to fit in, but with his history and power that is going to be difficult." she said to herself as she went back to the dorm.

--- --- ---

"Where the hell have you been!?" was the greeting he received when he entered room 105, his dorm room.

"I went to a quiet place to train kidou"

"But we looked everywhere"

"Are you sure? I was still on school grounds or did you think that I went inside Seireitei or something"

"Did you?" Morita asked all starry eyed

"No" he pushed Morita aside and went to his bed.

"Aww too bad, if you did you'd be more like Kurosaki-sama then me" and let himself fall on his bed, and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"Where were you? We really did look everywhere."

"I told you, a place where I could practice in peace, without being disturbed"

Kentarou looked at his roommate and went back to his homework.

"Shinji, did you finish kidou homework?"

"Yeah, I took it with me." Truth was he took it with him to make when he took a break, Tomoko told him that he kept missing words, they both blamed it on Morita who couldn't stop talking about his idol.

"I'm gonna take a shower before going to bed" and he left the room.

When he finished his shower he passed by the bulletin board where a new announcement was placed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Special announcement

Over three weeks 11th Division's 3rd seat Madarame Ikkaku and 5th seat Asyegawa Yumichika  
will be coming here this Saturday for an special class, all other lessons that day will be canceled.

They will fight everyone from the 7th year, students from the 1st to the 6th years can fill in the form  
that will be given during Zanjutsu class. The 4th Division will be on standby in case anything happens.

Headmaster,  
Ukitake Yuushiro.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This could be bad" Ichigo said

The 11th Division was battle crazy and loved to fight, and it just so happens to be that Ichigo was their favorite sparring partner, if they would come here, they would start a fight with him forcing him to use a large part of his power, enough to blow his cover..

This is BAD!

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

_FanFiction is being mean ... again ... It won't sent me an mail when I get a review ..  
It happened before sooo, I just have to wait, but what is the time FanFiction to start sending mails again?  
(It's been 11 days, I still miss around 53 mails ..)_

_**Please leave a Review!**  
_


	7. Possible Problems ?

_Secret Student_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
**(EDIT at; September 28th 2007)**

**Thank you for all your reviews!  
**I'm trying to update once a week, but if school gets busy it may take a few extra days.

I feel stupid right now ..  
My spellcheck was dead ..  
I found a solution ..  
Right here on FanFiction..  
It's called 'open office' ..  
Free download, right here on the main page ..  
I still feel stupid right now ..

Sorry for the kinda late update, but this chapter is more than 4500 words, which is a new record for me, and the reason it took so long.

I had a lot of mistakes, so here's Version 2  
I also added some extra conversation in the tent with Hana, hope it makes things more clear  
**( n,n)/"**

------------------------------------------------------------

_---------- Chapter__07 ----------  
Possible Problems !?  
------------------------------------_

"Shiiinjiiii?" Morita asked in an extremely happy voice.

Ichigo knew why he was happy, they whole academy was talking about it, not only the first years, but all students, 1st years through the 7th. The 3rd and 5th seat from 11th Division came, to give a special class on Saturday, three weeks from now.

During classes Ichigo tried to make up reasons not to fight Ikkaku or Yumichika, even though Yumichika would let Ikkaku fight anyway.

It's not that he was afraid of them, but if he would fight Ikkaku, they would lose sight of what was around them, which was a bad thing, since Ichigo was now a student at the Shinigami Academy under a different name, Shirosaki Shinji. He had to keep a low profile because Seireitei wants to make him a captain so they sent him to the academy to learn about the rules and how to use kidou properly.

"Are you going to fill in the paper that we get during zanjutsu today? I am! Then I can fight someone who fought Kurosaki-sama, and measure my own power." Morita said.

"You really are an Idiot." Tomoko said. "That guy is a 3rd seat, and has A LOT of combat experience, fought in the war, you only have five weeks of simple, non life threatening, training"

"Lively this early in the morning" Kentarou came walking over, he was always the last one to get out of bed.

"Say what you want, I'm gonna volunteer to fight Madarame-san."

"Maybe, I'm gonna volunteer too, but only to feel what it is like to fight someone who is far stronger than I am" Kentarou added.

"Well I don't plan on entering, I only have four weeks of practice." Ichigo said.

"I may have five weeks of training but I don't feel like being cut up by some barbarian."

"They aren't barbarians Tomoko" Morita shot at her.

"Then what would you call them? All they ever do if fight others, just for the fun!"

"They are true warriors, loyal and strong!"

Kentarou and Ichigo quietly went on their way to kidou-T class, not bothering to tell the other two class was about to begin.

--- --- ---

Before the end of zanjutsu-P Takeru-sensei gave them all the paper that they could fill in if they wanted to try and fight Ikkaku or Yumichika.

"You are getting only ONE paper each, if you lose it, you won't get another."

The class was free to go, and Ichigo went to the base of the large tree that had become their spot during the lunch breaks and when he passed a trashcan he threw the paper in it, he was NOT going to fight either of them. There was one thing that bugged him and it was not the constant reminder from Morita that official shinigami came, but the fact if they were informed about the situation. If they would tell their captain, if Kenpachi were to find out that Ichigo was at the academy he would come to fight, and there would be no stopping him.

"Hey, guys I forgot something, go ahead I'll follow later" and Ichigo went back into the main building.

He went to Ukitake's office, he needed to know if Ikkaku and Yumichika knew about the situation. When he arrived he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Shirosaki Shinji."

"Enter."

"What is it?" Ukitake dropped the strict face as soon as the door closed.

"I just wanted to ask if Ikkaku and Yumichika are aware of the current situation."

"I have informed them, and they are are nor allowed to tell Zaraki-taichou about you being here."

"That's a relief." and Ichigo let out a sigh

"We are making sure that he doesn't find out through other means, since the war all he talks about is how badly he wants to fight you again."

"Thank you, that was all, now I don't have to worry about being recognized."

Ukitake let out a small laugh.

"Was that all you came to ask?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Maybe you shouldn't come here that often, seeing that I'm quite... _unpopular_, and they might brand you as n teachers pet."

"Understood." he bowed slightly as a sign of thanks and he left.

He hurried back to the tree to find the Saito brothers at the same tree waving a paper in front of Morita, Ichigo was almost certain he knew what was written on that paper.

"What are you three doing here?" Ichigo asked in a bored voice as he came closer.

"We, all three of us, are going to fight the guys from 11th in three weeks, and proof that we are better than the four of you!" Ichiro said pointing at Morita, Kentarou, Ichigo and Tomoko.

"Ok, have fun and leave us alone." Ichigo gestured with his hand that they could leave.

Ichiro got mad and dived at Morita who got hit by a fist, As soon as Morita wanted to hit back, Ichigo stopped him.

"Morita... don't."

"What's wrong, I can take him"

"Solving problems this way is wrong, or do you want to go to Ukitake-sensei's office?"

Morita backed down, he was too scared to go there.

"Are you going to fight?" Ichiro asked

"No" Ichigo simply said

"That means you're scared"

"It just means I don't want to '_get in your way'_, and I just don't feel like it."

Ichiro leaped at Ichigo to hit him in the face for mocking him

"Binding spell 1, Sai!" Ichigo yelled and pointed at Ichiro who fell to the ground unable to move.

It took him a while to realize that he just cast his first _successful _kidou spell, and smiled on the inside,

The bell rang and they went to class.

When Takeru-sensei asked where the Saito brothers were, Ichigo remembered that Ichiro was still bound by his spell, he raised his hand and said that they were probably bound by a kidou spell.

"What would you think that"

"Ichiro was starting a fight and Shinji used kidou to stop them." Tomoko said as she stood up.

"Kidou?" Takeru questioned

"It was that or either knock him out cold like last time" Ichigo said.

"You hit him KO?"

"Yeah he wanted to fight me, so it hit him, but Ukitake-sensei saw that and I got a lecture. So I avoid fighting, unless they start."

"Just go release him and bring him here, so that we can start class."

Ichigo stood up and walked out of the class to free Ichiro.

--- --- ---

In the weeks that followed Morita was just too happy, he could finally meet someone who actually fought his 'Kurosaki-sama'.

"Would you stop praising that guy already?"

"Why?"

"You don't even know the guy, what makes his so special, all I know is that he's strong and fought in the war."

"You just don't understand it, let me explain." Morita started happy, he found someone who would listen to his rambling about _Kurosaki-sama_.

"For starters his hair is special, he beat a Menos Grande, managed to invade Seireitei from the world of the living to save the love of his life."

Ichigo choked in his food and Tomoko started laughing. Kentarou and Morita looked at the two, what's wrong with them, they both thought.

"Anyway, rumor goes that he got his shinigami powers only three or four months before his Seireitei invasion, during his invasion he beat TWO captains! Kuchiki-taichou and Zaraki-taichou. They say he even got a BanKai! Can you imagine, you find out you have shinigami powers and four months later you have BanKai and beat two of the strongest Captains."

"That sounds insane, could it really be done?" Tomoko asked "Isn't it supposed to take at least ten years or longer to achieve and still not everyone is supposed to be able to get it."

"That's another reason why he is great, it's like he's not normal"

Ichigo looked at him with a blank stare, '_Great, now they say I'm not normal, then again.. have I ever been normal?' _he asked himself.

"But the weird thing is that he was fighting _alongside_ the shinigami in the war, he fought _against_ them before. I bet Kurosaki-sama would be able to become a captain if he asked. He didn't even have to go this academy to train." he said and started pouting

"Why are you so sure that he never had to go to the academy?" Ichigo asked, half interested.

"There would have been a record of him graduating, and I looked up the classes as far as 16 years back, and his name was never mentioned"

"Morita.." Tomoko began "You have been looking at the academy records!?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Those files are forbidden for students! Someone got expelled because they were caught!"

"Really? I just walked in and started reading, Guess I'm lucky"

The other three sweatdropped.

"Then I hope for your sake that they never find out that you have seen those files, if they do, you can forget about joining the Gotei 13"

--- --- ---

Three weeks passed way too soon for Ichigo's liking.

It was today that the goons from the 11th would show up for some special class for the 7th year students, he knew he didn't have to fight them, he threw away the paper as soon as they got it. But he still didn't feel like going, they would probably find one way or another to fight him in the end, he wanted to, but he had his promise to keep a low profile.

Morita had woken him and Kentarou early, he wanted to stand on the first line up along the road that led to the main building from Seireitei.

"Why are we here this damn early Morita" Ichigo complained, still half asleep.

"So that we don't have to stand on the back, where we can't see them."

"And at what time do they arrive again?" he asked, agitation clear in his voice.

"At 11am"

"Morita, it´s 5.30 am and still DARK!!"

"But I .. I wanted to see people who fought Kurosaki-sama, and ask them what he looks like." Morita whined and faked tears.

"Fine fine, we'll wait _FIVE AND A HALF HOURS!_" Ichigo said annoyed "I'm gonna grab some homework, then I have something to kill time, since there is _no one_ here or awake."

Morita and Kentarou were happy that they convinced him to stay.

--- --- ---

When it finally was 11am the side of the road was filled with students, all lined up to welcome two members of the Gotei 13.

"Yumichikia, do you really think he's here?" Ikkaku asked as they walked past the lined up students.

"If Ukitake-taichou says so, I believe he is." Yumichika answered while enjoying the attention the students gave him.

Ikkaku spotted a white head of hair and walked up to him to ask if he filled in the paper, all other white haired people he knew were captains or quite strong(1).

"Yo, Shiro-chan, did you fill in the paper to figh- " Ikkaku broke off as he recognized Ichigo

"No, I haven't. I don't feel like fighting"

"He did fill in the paper Madarame-san!" Morita said happily

"But he just said he didn't"

"I filled it in for him, I thought he wanted to fight and prove that he was stronger than the Saito brothers. And I'm curious to see Shinji fight in this kind of battle"

"Morita, I threw it away in a freggin _trashcan_, are you telling me that you fished it out of there and filled it in later?"

"Yes! I didn't even have stains on it when I found it at the bottom of the can!"

Ichigo wanted to hit Morita with a Getsuga Tenshou,(2) but restrained himself.

"So I will see you later in a fight, I'm looking forward to it" Ikkaku grinned and went on his way to Ukitake.

"Madarame-san! How does Kurosaki-sama look?" Morita yelled after the two, Yumichika and Ikkaku looked from Morita to Ichigo and started laughing.

_'Kurosaki-sama? How he looks?'_ Ikkaku wanted to say that 'Kurosaki-sama' was standing next to him was interrupted by Ukitake who told them to hurry up and come there.

Ukitake started to explain to the 7th year students where they were supposed to go, each class had to go to a different field, that way it's easier for the teachers to see where which class was and if every student were on the right field.

"We will start with class 7-A, then 7-B followed by 7-C." Ukitake started

"If anybody gets hurt, we have 4th Division healers on standby. 7th years will now go to their designated field. And wait for us there, The other classes are to go to their own field. only those who filled in the paper are to wait on the field, the others are free to go or to stay and watch others."

Everyone went to the field they were supposed to go and wait.

"I can't believe I actually talked to Madarame-san" Morita told Kentarou happy.

"Morita" Ichigo asked with a hint of anger in his voice "I threw that paper away because I didn't feel like fighting them. If I wanted to fight them I would have filled it in myself." He was clearly angry right now, he was supposed to hide his identity, not reveal it to every one in a simple sparring against an friend, not to mention that if he started to like the sparring he was likely to forget to keep his reiatsu suppressed.

"What are you so pissed off about Shinji? Just see it it as fun, besides just go all out it's not like you have anything to hide right!" Morita said happy.

Ichigo had enough to hide, not like Morita would know that anyway.

"I heard you 2 are gonna fight that 3rd seat" Ichiro said while he and his 2 brothers came walking up to them after they arrived on the field where they were going to 'fight'.

"By the sound of your little conversation just now, you seemed angry about something."

"None of your buissnes!"Ichigo snapped at him.

"Looks like I hit a nerve there, seeing that you didn't even fill in the paper."

"It's Shinji's choice to fill it in or not!" Tomoko said

"That maybe so, but it still proves that he's too scared to face them". Ichiro slyly added as Jiro and Saburo started laughing.

"FINE! I'll fight him and _beat_ him! Would that make you happy!" Ichigo didn't care anymore if he was found out or not. Tomoko looked worried, if they found out who 'Shinji' really is, of if he would fight them at full power, she didn't want to think about it...

"You think you can beat him Shinji!?" Kentarou asked surprised

'_Shinji? That's right that is my name when I'm here.. I'm supposed to be a first year, with no chance of beating Ikkaku.._ "I will try to beat him, then again he's a seated officer and we are just first years" Ichigo said when he cooled down a bit.

"Are you scared?" Jiro asked.

"Sound like he is" Saburo.

Ichigo had to control his urges to kick these guys to Hueco Mundo and back again.

"Whatever, It's not like you guys can beat him, you can't even beat me."

The Saito's knew he was right, and it pissed them off even more that they stormed off, leaving the four alone to wait.

--- --- ---

4 hours of waiting later class 1-D finally got their turn, they were the last class the seated officers were to visit.

When Ikkaku spotted Ichigo at the base of a tree near the field he wanted fo skip the students and fight Ichigo first, but he knew better, he first had to 'fight' all the students who filled in the paper, which were, including Ichigo; Five in total.

Ukitake walked onto the field and pulled out a paper and started reading the names.

"Takahashi Morita."

Morita stood up.

"Grab a nameless zanpaktou from the chest and take your place in front of 3rd seat Madarame Ikkaku."

He did as he was told and grabbed a sword from the chest and went to stand in front of Ikkaku. Ichigo noticed that when Morita grabbed the nameless zanpaktou that he was shaking slightly, which would be normal for anyone if they got the chance to meet someone they wanted to meet or admired, and now he even got the chance to fight him.

"Saito Ichiro, grab a nameless zanpaktou and take your place in front of 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa"

Ichiro looked more confident than Morita did.

"Start when ready." Ukitake told the two and Ichiro ran at Yumichika who blocked his attack with ease and pushed the sword back which made Ichiro fall back on his butt. He stood up and tried a shunpo, but failed and fell to the ground, out of breath, Yumichika look at the panting boy in front of him.

"Ukitake-Sensei, is it really necessary continue this fight? The kid is obviously of breath."

Ukitake Nodded and told Ichiro that he lost and the fight was over. Ichiro went back to his brothers and Ichigo could hear something that sounded like 'cheat' and 'not fair'.

Morita on the other hand hadn't started fighting at all, he started asking Ikkaku all kind of questions concerning his idol, which made Ikkaku lose patience, _fast_.

"Look kid, are you gonna fight me or are you just keep blabbing on about some weird ass guy?" Ikkaku glanced up at Ichigo to how he reacted, his grin widened as he saw Ichigo getting pissed. Mission complete.

"Kurosaki-sama isn't a weird guy!!" and with that he charged at Ikkaku as if he wanted to defend the honor of his idol. Yumichicika let out a small chuckle as he saw Ichigo's reaction at Morita's snappy comment, Ichigo looked like he wanted to punch Morita for that comment but restrained himself. Ikkaku blocked a slash from Morita's blade and kicked his chest making him fall back and let his zanpaktou fall out of his hands.

"Fights over kid, who's next Ukitake-sensei?"

"Saito Jiro and Saito Saburo, Take a nameless zanpaktou from the chest and get ready."

"Ano Ukitake-sensei, we don't want to fight anymore, we now see that we will lose the fight and humiliate ourself."

Ukitake looked at them and finally said "Understood, this is a voluntary activity so we can't force you. But keep in mind that if you volunteer for something you are expected to do so."

Both swallowed and looked at Shinji to see what he would do.

Ikkaku started grinning as Ichigo picked up Morita's zanpaktou an checked his weight, this thing was way too light compared to Zangetsu, but he didn't have a choice, and took his normal battle stance out of habbit.

Ikkaku did the same, Zanpaktou in one hand the sheath in the other, ready to fight seriously.

"Shirosaki, Madarame-san, _standard_ starting poses." he said warning to both of them, after which they realized their mistake and took the 'correct' stance.

Both grinned for a second before Ukitake gave the 'go ahead' sign.

When they leaped at each other, both were smiling. Ikkaku was just happy that he got another chance to fight Ichigo, who was just happy that he could fight someone who actually knows how to hold a swords and fight with it.

Both zanpaktou hit each other in full force, the bystanders could feel the power of the blow around them and were surprised that Shinji could withstand such a blow, and somewhat frightened by it.

Both jumped back and got ready for a second strike. Ikkaku ran at Ichigo but when he was about to swing down his blade he used shunpo to get behind Ichigo, but he saw Ikkaku coming and turned around to block the blade with a big grin"Good to see you haven't lost your touch Shiro-chan" iIkaku said in a low mocking voice so that Ichigo was the only one who could hear him.

Ichigo got pissed at that comment and pushed Ikkaku backwards with more force than intended.

Ikkaku started laughing and released his zanpaktou, Hoozukimaru (3)

"The release of zanpaktou is forbidden in this kind of fights! And your opponent is just a first year who _doesn't have his own zanpaktou_ yet" Ukitake said as he interrupted the fight.

"Che."

Ikkaku re-sealed his zanpaktou and jumped at Ichigo again, who allowed himself to get cut this time in order to avoid even more unwanted attention from the onlookers.

He let himself fall to the ground and kept his hand over his shallow wound and pretended to be out of breath, or it would look even more suspicious then it already did.

"This was one of the more boring fights I ever fought, I want a real fight" Ikkaku said as he helped Ichigo up to his feet.

"I know... How about early tomorrow morning in the dojo on the school grounds?"

"Sounds like a plan" Ikkaku looked around and saw that Morita came running at them, Kentaro and Tomoko soon followed

"Hey, Ichigo I think your fan is coming to greet you."

Ichigo looked around and saw his friends running at him.

"Madarame-san!" Morita yelled as he came closer.

"Is it true that you still have a scar from your fight with Kurosaki-sama?"

Ikkaku looked confused how could this kid know about his scar? It was common knowledge in Seireitei, but not in the academy.

"What makes you think that I still have a scar from a fight that long ago?"

"Leave him Ikkaku, you have to prepare" Yumichika said.

"Heh, that's right." and a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Madarame-san, what does Kurosaki-sama look like?"

"You'll find out when you get stronger and more beautiful, and wiser." Yunichika said before they left.

Ichigo went back to his dorm room, but was stopped by Tomoko on the way there.

"So how did things go, I mean it didn't look like the monster match I expected it to be..." she sounded a little dissappointed.

"How could it? I have to keep a low profile so it would have been weird if I used BanKai or something, so we're gonna fight tomorrow in the dojo" he grinned and went on his way.

Morita wanted to get stronger so that he could meet 'Kurosaki-sama' faster and picked up one of the nameless zanpaktou and started swinging it at Kentarou, who was forced to dodge until Ukitake separated them and threatened them with detention.

Shortly after Ichigo arrived in his room Ukitake came walking in. He used shunpo to get there faster.

"I came to tell you that it might be wise to learn how to seal your zanpaktou, that way you can take it with you when your class goes to the real world for konso (4)"

"Yeah it would, but don't we get special classes in that when we learned the name?"

"Normally yes. In the 4th or 5th year, depending on the student. But you are once again an exception, you are the first to enter the academy with Shikai _and_ BanKai. That is why I propose that I will teach you tomorrow in the dojo, then you can practice when you feel like it or have time to spare."

Ichigo nodded in understanding and felt his shirt getting heavy when he looked at his chest he saw that the cut Ikkaku made was deeper than both had thought.

"Maybe it's a good idea to go to one of the 4th Division healer tents, just to make sure the wound doesn't get infected."

And they both left the room, Ukitake went back to his office go over all the fights from the 7th year students, while Ichigo went to one of the tents.

When he got closer he could hear Morita and went to the same tent and looked inside to find Morita talking to Hanatarou.

"Ah! Shinji-san, Ukitake-sensei told me that you might be coming here"

Ichigo was relieved that Hanatarou was informed of him being there. "I just had a fight with Ikkaku and got hurt worse than I thought, could you take a look?"

"Sure Shinji-san, Please take off your shirt so I can have a better look."

As Ichigo removed his shirt Morita was silent as he saw four scars on the upper body of his room-mate, one on each shoulder, one on his upper chest and one on his stomach area. Not counting the horizontal slash across his chest that Ikkaku made.

"Wow Shinji, how did you get all those scars?" Morita asked amazed.

"When I was alive I always got in fights and accidents, Seems like the scars came with me to Soul Society."

Morita wanted to ask why the scars looked like they were sword inflicted, but he could see from Shinji's expression that he didn't want to talk about it, and he didn't dare ask. Not after the power Shinji just used in his 'fight' against Ikkaku.

Hanatarou knew exactly how Ichigo got those scars, and noticed that the wounds from his last battle with Aizen were completely healed and gone, he wondered how, since Ichigo never got treated for those wounds.

"Hey Shinji."

"What is it?"

"Where did you learn to fight like that or became so strong? It was amazing how well you fought against Madarame-san! Maybe you could even end up stronger than Kurosaki-sama!"

"I... uhhh... Remembered it from back in the real world, I was good at kendo. And I.. ehh.. got absorbed in the fight that I got all hyperactive and got power from that." Ichigo made up, he _did_ fight too good for a first years, and people could get suspicious if he fought any longer than he already did.

"I see, I never had kendo-class when I was alive, and if we did I just skipped that class." and he started laughing.

Ichigo was just glad that Morita seemed to have forgotten the topic of his fighting ability, he tried scratching the back of his head, but as soon as his wound reopened he got his arm back down.

"Ano Yamada-san, could you tell me more about Kurosaki-sama?" Morita asked with a grin.

"I think I can, but am not sure if it's allowed" he said while he started on healing Ichigo's wound.

"What do you mean 'allowed'?"

"After the war, Yamamoto-sou-taichou told everyone in Seireitei that they should keep quiet about Ichigo-san."

"Why?" Ichigo asked, he became curious and wondered if it was true, or that Hanatarou made it up because he was scared to tell something that might expose Ichigo.

"Because he is still alive and to prevent that shinigami who admire him go bother him in the real world. Not everyone can see ghosts or shinigami there, so it would be strange to see him talking to nothing."

"I understand, but if you would tell me.. I won't tell anyone _please_!! Besides I can't even leave Soul Society on my own." he said with sarcasm clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry Morita-kun, but rules are rules. Shinji-san you are okay to go, and I need to go too." He said as he packed his bag and walked outside in the direction of Seireitei.

"Let's get back to our room then" Ichigo said as he put his shirt back on to hide his scars, not because they bothered him, but others, like Morita, would stat asking annoying questions.

After they arrived in their room they found Kentarou studying Hakuda.

"Where have you two been?"

"We've been talking to Yamada-san while he healed Shinji's wound, the one that Ikkaku gave him, and he told me that no one talks about Kurosaki-sama because of a rule that Yamamoto-sou-taichou made after the war."

"Okay." and he went back to reading, Kentarou was never all that intrested in Morita's rambling about 'Kurosaki-sama', but he would listen to Morita if needed.

"I don't know about you guys, But I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed, I'm beat." Ichigo said as he picked up a pair of clean clothes and went on his way to the shower.

When he got back he saw that they were copying his homework, and he took it away, getting angry words from Morita.

"Go make your own damn homework!" he got an idea to try later, concerning Morita, Kentarou and his homework, then he went to bed to get some good rest, he would need it tomorrow for his fight and training.

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

_(1) Ukitake Juushiro, Ichimaru Gin, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Ishida Ryuuken  
(2)Getsuga Tenshou, Ichi's attack, blue duing shikai, black during BanKai  
(3) Hoozukimaru, I'll use this one, but there are other translations avalible  
(4) Konso, soul burial, where shinigami press the bottom of the zanpaktou's hilt to the forehead of an wandering soul_

_I am confused by the spell check I have.. it says its 'color' while the dictionary says 'colo__**u**__r'_

_**Please leave a Review!**  
_


	8. sparring and sealing

_Secret Student_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
**(EDIT at; September 30th 2007)**

_The four scars on Ichi arge the ones he got when he fought Renji and Byakuya, when they took Rukia to SoulSociety, In my eyes he still has those scars, all the wounds he got later were either healed by Inoue or his hollow, so no scars since he got his hollow during Urahara's pit training, I'll upload a pic where the scars are visible from the manga and put the link on my profile._

_Rukia and Ken-chan will appear, I promose, just not very soon .._

_english USA/english UK is confusing ..Yay for spellcheck!!  
(if it works)  
_---------------------------------------------------------------

_---------- Chapter 08 ----------  
Sparring and Sealing  
------------------------------------_

Ichigo woke up early next morning, today was the day that he would fight Ikkaku in the dojo. He left his room quiet, he didn't want to wake up Morita and Kentarou, they would only follow him and bug him to tell where he went so early every Sunday.

When he arrived at Ukitakes office to get Zangetsu he saw that the door was already open, but still knocked on the door he didn't want to give Ukitake an couching attack or worse.

No response, so he walked in and saw a note on the desk saying;  
---------------------------------------------------  
I was called to Seireitei, and will be back shortly.  
Your zanpaktou is already wrapped in the cloak,  
I placed it behind the door so that people can't see it from the outside.  
Go ahead to the dojo, I'll meet you there.

Ukitake Jyuushiro  
---------------------------------------------------

Ichigo picked up a pen and wrote on the note;  
---------------------------------------------------  
Understood, see you there.

SS/KI  
---------------------------------------------------

Then he picked up Zangetsu from behind the door, cloak already wrapped around him and made his way to the dojo.

When he got near the dojo he saw that Tomoko was already waiting, a big grin on her face.

"Why are you here" Ichigo asked as he came withing talking range.

"I came to watch you fight, I'm looking forward to it" and with that she turned around and ran to the dojo, Ichigo used shunpo to get in front of her.

"Why are you stopping me?"

"You can't watch today."

"Why not?" and started pouting.

"When we start fighting, our reiatsu will rise a lot, far higher than when you first came to watch, maybe we'll even use BanKai. You'd be crushed by the sheer force of it."

Tomoko looked at him, was it even possible to crush someone by only increasing ones reiatsu?

"I don't care and if you say that I can't watch, I will tell everyone your secret" and crossed her arms in triumphant way. _'Now he has to agree'._ she thought.

"If you tell anyone, I will expel you and make sure that your parents are fired from their jobs."

Tomoko turned around and her eyes grew wide from shock, Ukitake stood behind her and heard her.

"I .. I eh .. I was only kidding Ukitake-sensei!" she said and quickly bowed.

"As long as you understand. Come Ichigo-kun"

Ichigo nodded and followed Ukitake to the entrance when Ikkaku and Yumichika showed up.

Tomoko was left watching them from a distance, she didn't dare to get any closer after what Ukitake had said. She noticed that Ichigo looked 'happier' in some way, maybe that was because he was among people who know and where he didn't have to hide anything.

"I wonder if he's really 'happy' here, he has to hide entire past and no one can find out who he really is. Must be difficult, I don't know if I could do the same." She said to no one in particular.

After the introductions, the group went inside the dojo.

Not long after that Morita and Kentarou came running at her.

"Have you seen Shinji? He left really early again and when we wanted to follow him he used shunpo to get away" Kentarou said

"I never knew he was that good at shunpo though, I mean during class it's like he can't use it. But when we saw him he was really good, we didn't even see him move!" Morita said amazed.

Both were out of breath, they had ran across most of the school grounds looking for Shinji.

"No, I haven't seen _Shinji_, sorry."

"Too bad, I wonder where he goes every Sunday. By the way, why are you here instead of making homework like a good girl?"

"For your information, I already _finished_ my homework, and I was waiting to see who goes in or our."

"Any luck?"

"No, I haven't seen anyone. Let's go search where Shinji goes _training_. I'm getting curious too."

When they turned around they felt the ground shaking and looked at the dojo that looked like it was trembling. Tomoko wondered what was going on in there, she looked at Morita and Kentarou who were probably thinking the same thing.

When she started to feel a bit lightheaded she remembered the feeling, this is how she felt when she watched Ichigo train for the first time. _'If those walls are made to keep reiatsu inside, so that shinigami can train for BanKai, they must be using and incredible amount of reiatsu if we can feel it out here. Now I'm starting to believe that it's possible to crush someone using reiatsu alone' _she thought.

--- --- ---

After the group had entered the dojo Ichigo removed the cloak from Zangetsu and gave it to Ukitakie who placed it on one of the few chairs that were inside, the rest was just empty aside from the changing rooms with showers. All walls were white so that they could see their opponents clearly, but it's also possible to chance the colour of the wall by applying certain amouts of reiatsu.

"Hey Ichigo, Did ya get any stronger since I saw you fight the espada during the war or did ya just lay back and relax?"

"Fight and find out" Ichigo replyed as a grin grew on his face.

"So we fight till someone drops, or is unable to fight."

"What's this? Normally you guys want to fight to the death."

"True, and I don't want to kill you, cuz then I won't have a sparring partner."

"You talk big for someone who has never beat me before." and Ichigo took his stance to release his BanKai.

"So ya want to end this fast, Ichigo. Fine by me." And he released his zanpaktou, Hoozukimaru, and got ready for BanKai, which became common knowledge after he used in the war, they came asking him if would became a captain, but he refused, all he wanted was to fight, and die under Zaraki Kenpachi.

They were now staring at each other waiting to see who would make the first move.

Ichigo decided to take the initiative and yells "BAN!"

Ikkaku follows almost instantly "BANKAI!" and his zanpaktou transforms into huge Axe-like blades, and notices that Ichigo hasn't released his BanKai, and wonders why until Ichigo appears right in front of him with a grin on his face, Zangetsu held high and glowing slightly.

"Getsuga Tenshou." he almost whispered

Ikkaku was blown back against the wall after being hit across his chest by the bright blue energy wave. When he Ikkaku was getting up, Ichigo was already behind him and shoots another Getsuga Tenshou. Ikkaku is amazed by Ichigo's speed, he couldn't even see him move, he could see him in the beginning of the war, even with BanKai speed, but halfway he didn't get the chance to see Ichigo fight,

_'Could he have gotten so much faster in that short amount of time?'_ This thinking earned him another hit on the same place as where he was hit first, which is the scar Ichigo gave him during their first fight. Ikkaku had refused to let the scar be removed, he said he would remove it _after_ he managed to beat Ichigo.

"Damn, when the hell did you get so damn fast?" He asked Ichigo while he tried to get up again and noticed that his BanKai was gone. "What the hell? What did you do!?" he shouted.

--- --- ---

Outside was everything back to normal. Morita, Kentarou and Tomoko looked at each other in confusion what the hell just happened, first they could feel something coming from inside, but now it was all gone, like nothing ever happened.

"What.. just.. happened?" Morita asked the other two in a shaky voice.

"I- I dunno.. But whoever it was was beaten fast by someone who was even stronger" Kentarou replied.

"Let's go search for Shinji" Tomoko proposed.

"Yeah, It's not like Kurosaki-sama was fighting Madarame-san in there anyway." Motita said with an sad voice.

Tomoko was shocked, _'Could he know!? Or was it just a lucky guess?'_

"We should go and look for Shinji" she proposed, she wanted to get Morita away from here as fast as possible, what if they came back outside and were seen. Then Ichigo wouuld be in trouble and she maybe even more.

--- --- ---

"I always was fast, but during the second half of the war I had to use shunpo a lot, so I gained more speed which each 'trial'. And about your BanKai, I hit you 4 times, two times on the scar you kept from out first fight, and two on your back."

"Wait, you just hit me three times."

"He's right Madarame-san" Ukitake said. "After he hit your back the first time he instantly fired another, it was almost impossible to see."

"Okay Speedy, how did you make my BanKai disappear like that?"

"I hit your '_weak spot_'." and pointed at the scar on Ikkaku's chest "From both sides quite hard and your body couldn't handle the stress of the attacks and BanKai."

"What the hell .. How did you find that out? I never heard of a thing like that."

"Me neither, but during the war I had the same problem, I was using BanKai and got hit over and over again, after a while my BanKai dissolved even though I felt 'fine', well fine as I could be at that time."

"I understand what you did, but I must admit it's pretty scary hearing you say something that actually makes sense."

Ichigo got pissed by that comment and used shunpo to get behind Ikkaku and got ready to hit him with his fist, but he was stopped by Ukitake.

"Wha?" Ichigo and Ikkaku said at the same time.

"One battle was enough to proof that Ichigo-kun is still stronger than you, Madarame-san."

Ikkaku ran everything through him mind again before agreeing. "I guess that means I need more training. Heh, sounds good. Let's go Yumichika."

He nodded and both went to the exit of the dojo.

"You should dye your hair again Ichigo, the orange is coming through" Yumichika said before leaving.

Ichigo looked at them and Ukitake came to inspect Ichigo's hair.

"He's right, you'd better get it dyed again as soon as possible to minimize the chance of getting discovered."

"Okay, but where?" he had no idea where, or if Soul Society had any barbers at all.

"Come to my office after class tomorrow, I'll dye it there."

Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"Now, as for the sealing of Zangetsu. Have you ever _tried_ to seal him on your own?"

Ichigo thought back to the war when he thought it might be better to seal him. "Yeah, I tried but failed."

"What did you try to do?"

"I asked him, and tried to force him into the sealed state. I mean I have BanKai so I thought it would be easy"

"Obtaining BanKai requires power, the sealing of an zanpaktou requires control over the zanpaktou's abilities and form. Normally shinigami train to obtain the sealed state before BanKai, but you seem to be an exception on almost everything." and let out a small chuckle.

"I know, but it's not like my life was _'normal'_ from the start" Ichigo said with sarcasm.

"Yes, I am aware of that." There was a short silence between the two before Ukitake spoke again. "To seal a zanpaktou you need to concentrate your reiatsu and place it into the zanpaktou, and then _'forcing'_ it into the sealed state"

"I understand the reiatsu part, but forcing? I tried that before."

"You forced it, but I'm pretty sure you didn't pour in any raitsu to form a bond, that bond is later tested when the wielder is training for BanKai. But you just did it backwards, gaining BanKai first and then the sealing." and started chuckling and Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so all I have to do is put some of my reiatsu in Zangetsu and then 'force' him into the sealed state?"

"Yes. It might be better if you sat down on the ground, cross legged and place your zanpaktou in your knees so that you can spread your reiatsu more easily."

Ichigo sat down and concentrated in putting some of his own reiatsu in Zangetsu and forced him onto the standard katana form while Ukitake watched how he was doing.

Which wasn't good, the blade began to glow but when the glow left, Ichigo was slightly out of breath, he tried to hard, just as he tried to hard with Kidou classes.

"What when wrong Ichigo-kun?"

"Ahh... It didn't work..."

"I see that, I'm asking what went wrong?"

"If I knew that, this wouldn't be happening... Now would it?"

Ukitake let out a laugh at Ichigo's choice of words, he always had a way to remind him of Shiba Kaien. "That's also true, now try again" he added in a stricter voice

And Ichigo placed Zangetsu back on his lap and tried again, only to fail.

After about four hours of failing Ukitake said that he had to go attend other business and left Ichigo in the dojo to practice more on his own, Ukitake had told him how, now all that was left to is to follow what he said and seal his zanpaktou.

Ichigo continued for another eight hours without much success, and wondered what time it was outside. It wasn't the first time he was training in a place where it was impossible to tell time (1) so he stopped caring about that.

But he was determined to get this done by the end of the day and continued his attempts, this time he could see the blade changing shape, and he knew he was getting closer.

--- --- ---

When he finally succeed he was hungry, out of breath and tired with a huge headache. He would perfect his zanpaktou sealing and releasing another time when he was in better shape.

As soon as he took a quick shower at the dojo and went outside he saw that the sun was coming up.

"What!? It's morning.. Class probably starts in less a few hours. Crap!" He used shunpo to get to Ukitake's office to return Zangetsu and was greeted by Ukitake himself.

"What are you doing here so early?" and he noticed that Ichigo was holding a sealed Zangetsu "Looks like you succeeded in sealing"

"Yeah it worked, but I was so focused on the training that I forgot the time and didn't get any sleep. So I came here to return Zangetsu and then get a little bit of sleep before breakfast"

"You didn't eat when you were in the dojo?"

"No, I didn't take any food with me, but I was busy with the sealing that I forgot the time so I didn't get hungry either."

"Well then, give Zangetsu here and go get some sleep."

Ichigo nodded and left with shunpo he wanted to get as many sleep as he could get, and then eat all he could during breakfast.

--- --- ---

Only two short hours later he was woken up by Morita, complaining that his alarm clock was too loud and it woke him and Kentarou.

Ichigo sat up and rubbed his to take a good look at the time.

"Good, two hours..." he mumbled before he started yawning.

"What do you mean two hours?" Kentarou asked.

_'His hearing is better than I thought, I'd better be carefull.'_ Ichigo thought.

"Two hours of sleep, I couldn't fall asleeeeeeep." Ichigo yawned.

"When did you get back to the room anyway? We finished our homework at 2am, and you weren't here"

"Ehh... I was outside trying to figure out kidou better, but I kinda forgot the time and got back a little more two hours ago" he said, it wasn't even all lies either, just the part where he said 'what' he was training.

"Sooooo who's the lucky girl you went out with?" Morita asked in a extremely happy voice.

"W- What makes you think that? I was training!" he said as his face started to blush.

"Come on Shinji, if a guy is out that late he can never be training, he must have a girlfriend!"

"I...WAS...TRAINING!" Ichigo yelled, he didn't realize that he was, not until Kentarou told him.

"It's Tomoko isn't it! She's smart, not to bad looking and she clings to you! Why didn't you say anything to your roommates!" and Morita tried to glomp Ichigo, who stopped hum with his foot against Morita's face.

"If you don't mind, I want to try and wake up with a cold shower." and Ichigo left yawning with his school bag and a clean uniform.

"His reaction proofs that it's Tomoko! Let's ask her during break!" Morita grinned as he grabbed his back and hurried to the cafeteria in search of Tomoko.

Meanwhile Ichigo had trouble to stay awake even under the icey cold shower, he didn't eat since Sunday morning and did train hard, his body needed food and sleep, he was just about to fall asleep when the school bell rang him awake and got himself dried, dressed and hurried to the classroom, using a shunpo when he was sure no one would see him.

"And why are you late _this_ time Shirosaki Shinji?"

"I had trouble falling asleep and overslept. Sorry." And bowed slightly.

Yuzuki-sensei was informed about Ichigo and his lack of sleep, but she would treat him like hewould any other student, no matter how famous he may be.

"I don't care why you're late, just make sure that it won't happen again."

"Understood" And he turned around to go to his seat.

"Good, than you won't mind to cleaning the classroom after school instead if Satoshi."

"Yeah Yeahhhhh..." he yawned as he was on his way.

Yuzuki smiled, _'So the even a great warrior can get tired, I thought he learned how to deal with lack of sleep during the war. then again he isn't even 20, when most of the students are at least 120.'_ She thought.

Class was going well, Ichigo had placed his head on his arms and fell asleep on the desk.

When Yuzuki-sensei asked Shinji a question there was no response, she noticed that Ichigo was asleep and cast a low level water spell over Shinji that he woke up at once, drenched with water.

"Good to see you awake. Now name the spell I just cast, then we can go on to the practical class for today."

Yoshi raised his hand and gave the correct answer, which Ichigo didn't even hear.

During Kidou-P Yuzuki asked the students to preform a sealing spell on him one by one, that way he could see who was good with kidou or not.

Tomoko was first and preformed a good binding spell, it was less effective than it should be.

Kentarou was next and preformed a perfect binding spell

"How did you do that!" Morita asked in amazement.

"I pay attention in class and write down the _complete_ incantation."

"What!!? Does that mean I'm missing words!?" he said with wide eyes "Now I'm doomed." and Kentarou said that it was okay and gave Morita his own notes.

Next up were the Saito brothers.

"Saito Ichiro, show me how good you are."

Ichiro was first and messed up the incantation, with as result, nothing.

Jiro was next and managed to seal the left arm of Yuzuki-sensei, but nothing more.

Saburo managed to remember the entire incantation and preformed a good binding spell, he was the only of the three that actually _made_ their homework, his brothers just copied his.

After he was done Ichiro and Jiro told him /more like forced him/ to teach them.

Morita had to go and was nervous, he missed words and Kentarou's notes and tried the incantation, and managed to bind only half.

"Good try, you manged to bind about 50 percent, and that after only quickly reading Kentarou-kun's notes. You show promise."

"Eh? Really!?" he said, still half surprised as the fact that he actually pulled off a binding spell. And went back to his friends, where Kentatou slapped Ichigo on his back and made him more awake, he was dozing off again.

"Eh?"

"Shirosaki Shinji, It's your turn."

"Okay."

"Show me how much you have learned, in the past weeks." Yuzuki said._ 'And show me if the rumors are true, about you being a fast learner.'_

Ichigo started the chant while he did his best not to fall asleep, and cast the spell, with too much force so that Yuzuki's entire body was binded, instead of just his upperbody, and fell to the ground. As soon as Ichigo realized what he just did he released the spell and helped Yuzuki to stand up wile apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't slept because I was training to seal my Zanpaktou, for Konso in the real world." He explained in a low voice.

"I know, Ukitake-san informed us that you might be sleepy, but that we should treat you like we would every other student, or it might look suspicious."

"Guess soooo." he yawned which forced Yuzuki hide his smile.

"Class is over for today, go take a break."

Morita, Kentarou, Tomoko and a half sleeping Ichigo went to the tree where they sat every break, the first thing Ichigo did was sit down in front of the tree, leaning against the trunk and try to get some needed sleep.

"Well well, if it isn't the nerdy group by the tree." Said a well known, and somewhat hated voice.

"What do you want this time Ichiro, if it's help with kidou you can forget it." Morita said without looking back to see who it was.

"I just came to tell you that _I know,_ that we're getting _real zanpaktou_ during zanjutsu, and _why._" Ichiro said like he just revealed a part of the one of the biggest secrets.

"It's-"

"Because of konso class in the real world." Ichigo said cutting off Ichiro's sentence, and surprising everyone.

"How did you know that!?" Jiro yelled and pointing at Ichigo.

"How did you find that out, and weren't you asleep?" Tomoko questioned

"Like I can sleep when those three keep blabbing on, and I overheard Ukitake-sensei yesterday while I was practicing kidou."

"Eeehhh! You knew and you didn't even tell us, your roommates."

"Like I was awake enough to tell you!" He yelled and looked at the Saito brothers "Now get lost before I lose my temper and attack you." and shoo'ed them away with his hand before closing his eyes.

"Let's go, you saw the binding spell he used, it may be better not to piss him off." Saburo said with causion.

Ichiro and Jiro thought over the things their brother said.

"If you fight him now, you might be sent to Ukitake-sensei's office" Tomoko said slyly.

Now it was certain that they agreed with their brother, they were walking away quite fast.

The bell rang and Ichigo got up for the next class, he felt better after he had a really short nap. The others followed his example and all went to the hakuda-T classroom.

"Okay class." Katsumi began "I hope you all did your homework" Some of the students obliviously didn't do it. "Today there will be no theory class, only Practice. So team up and start using the techniques we wrote down last Friday."

Kentarou and Motita teamed up, while Tomoko decided she would team up with Ichigo.

"Now that everyone has teamed up, go ot the field and start practicing the moves, and be careful that you won't get in each others way." The class moved outside and did as they were told. During the training Katsumi walked around to help students or, in Morita ans Kentarou's case; 'Stop hiding and start training.'

Ichigo was heping Tomoko with when she had trouble with moves, he already knew most of them thanks to his karate training and fights that he kept getting into, Katsumi noticed that and didn't bother to visit them and tell them was was good or bad, which some students found strange, but didn't ask. It was more like they didn't care, if Katsumi-sensei didn't come It means that you're doing good.

After class, Katsumi called Ichigo over.

"What is it?"

"You might want to try and look like you're trying the moves, all I saw was you helping Miyaki-san."

"Why? I mean she has trouble with hakuda so I helped her."

"I know, and it's a good thing too. But students are looking at you, wondering why you don't practice during class."

"Oh that, I' ll just tell them I already practiced on Sunday, I'm in the dojo then, so they can't find me either."

"...You have a point. Still, you could do something in class, instead of being a private teacher for her."

"I understand, I'll try, but if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep some more in the break" and walked away.

"That kid would make a good teacher, if he wanted." Katsumi said to himself in a whisper.

Ichigo was already at the usual spot, sleeping when the other three arrived after looking for him. They looked at each other and decided to let him sleep, at least until the bell rang.

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

_For some reason this chapter was hard to write, I had no inspiration so forgive me if I cut things short...  
and yet again 4000+ words_

_(1) Urahara's underground training room, The BanKai training room in SoulSociety and the Vaizard underground training place_

_**Please leave a Review!!**_


	9. Familiar faces

_Secret Student_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
_Sorry for the late update, don't blame me, blame school and a writers block ..  
Field trip, yes, Ichi guide, no, will be suspicious.  
Zangetsu is in constant Shikai, Yoruichi tell him that in chapter 120 of the manga.  
Ichi has to go through the academy cuz of the rules, no academy, means no captain.  
I intended Morita to be annoying, looks like it worked :p_  
---------------------------------------------------------------

_---------- __Chapter__ 09 ----------  
__familiar faces__  
------------------------------------_

"Hey Tomoko."

"Hmn? What is it?"

"Are you and Shinji dating?"

As soon as the words had left Morita's mouth, Tomoko's food was laying across the grass.

"Excuse me?" she said, not sure if she heard it correctly while wiping away some rice that was still on her face.

"Are. You. And. Shinji. Dating?" he asked word for word

It sounded even more unreal this time. "What gives you that idea? We're classmates and good friends nothing more!" She said as he face started to blush slightly at the idea of dating a famous and strong shinigami.

"Well, he didn't show up before 2am. He said he was busy with kidou and forgot about the time."

"What is so strange about that?"

"If a guy comes back late it _must_ mean he has a girlfriend, or a date. It just isn't normal if he was training, that would be unhealthy!"

"Unhealthy? Why is that?" How could training be unhealthy, well maybe when someone did nothing else .. pretty much what Ichigo was doing every Sunday.

"Training day in day out, how can that be good?"

She wanted to defend that, but decided against it in the hope they would drop the subject.

"But back to the main question-"

_'damn'_

"-you're not his girlfriend?"

"No! Now drop it or I'll tell Shinji that you're doing this while he's sleeping!"

_'Crap'_ that wasn't supposed to happen, all they wanted was to ask her, not anger her.. But this kinda proves that she _is_ his girl, even if it's one sided.

The bell rang but Ichigo didn't wake up, he wanted to sleep more.

"Hey Shinji wake up, we got zanjutsu next, and we finally get our own zanpaktou, if the rumors are true anyway." and all three acted like noting happened, they didn't want to Shinji to find out.

Ichigo rubbed his eyes and stood up, picked up his bag and went to the Zanjustu classroom, still yawning.

"I know that there have been some rumors flying around for a while that you get your own zanpaktou today." Takeru told them, "And yes, the rumors are true, you will be getting your zanpaktou shorty." and listened as class burst into discussion as what they're shikai would be like. "This does not mean that you can release your zanpaktou the moment you have it. I told you this before but it seems like I need to say it again, it takes a long time before you find out how to talk to your zanpaktou, and then you can start on finding it's name, and only after you archived both can start thinking about shikai." the class sounded disappointed, most of them thought that when they got their zanpaktou they would be able to release it.

"Get in line according to the names on the list to get your zanpaktou, after that go to the field and wait there until everyone has one, which means NO unsheathing the blade. If you do, your zanpaktou will be confiscated" Takeru warned them before they got in line to receive their own.

After they all received one, they went to the field as instructed and waited for the others to arrive.

"Now that everyone has his own zanpaktou, choose a partner and start practicing, as you may have noticed, these are heavier that the ones we trained with so I advise you to get used to the weight first before actually sparring with them." he yelled at the class to make sure everyone heard him, most were talking to each other and not listening to him.

Morita and Kentarou teamed up to see what Tomoko would do, and as expected she went after Ichigo who agreed to be her sparring partner, but Morita wanted to spar with Shinji so he walked over to them and told her to switch. She thought about it for a while and decided to go along, hoping not to draw any more attention to her and Ichigo then they already had.

"Soo Shinji, do you think a real zanpaktou is heavy?"

"Not really"

"Eh! You mean you think this is light?" Morita said trying to swing his own up and down vertically.

_'Damn, because of Zangetsu I didn't realize that zanpaktou's are supposed be 'heavy' for a first years' _"I did most of the heavy lifting back home, I guess that made me stronger, which explains why I don't think it's heavy" he made up, and it wasn't a complete lie either, he did help his dad, but not as much as he just claimed.

"Guess that would make sense..." he looked at Shinji in disbelieve, he wanted to believe him but something was off and made him doubt, but he decided to ask it later, when the other would be more awake.

Most of the students were busy with getting used to the weight of their zanpaktou, while Ichigo looked around bored and decided to sit back against a tree, trying to get some sleep.

Katsumi noticed that Ichigo had stopped trying to spar with Morita, and walked over to him "Why are you sitting there, doing nothing?"

"I want to spar with Morita, but.." he looked at Morita who was, like all others, still getting used to the weight. "..he isn't even able to hold his zanpaktou yet, so what is there to 'train'?"

"You can always help him with it."

"Maybe, But what I need now is sleep" and yawned.

"What if I'm your sparring partner?"

"How would I _'fight'_? I mean, if we were to spar wouldn't it be suspicious that I am able to fight already? I prefer to get some sleep." and he closed his eyes to get some sleep.

_'He got some guts to talk to a teacher like that, then again it's not like I could win in a fair fight'_ Katsumi thought "You got a point, so I'll leave you here." and went back to help the other students who were trying to get used to the new weight, the wooden swords they were training with before were lightweight, the real zanpaktou's they were holding now were at least 10 times heavier.

After class a lot of students got hurt, most were because when someone swung their zanpaktou they didn't have control over its movement, thus hitting others.

"Shirosaki." Takeru yelled at Ichigo "Come over here, I need to talk to you."

Ichigo stood up and rubbed his eyes, he really did sleep during class, and now he would now get punished for it. Crap.

"Ukitake told me to give you this after class." and Takeru handed Ichigo another zanpaktou, he recognized it, this was his own zanpaktou, in it's sealed state."He also told me to give you this message 'By giving you back your zanpaktou, you should be able to learn and train on your own, good luck'."

Ichigo gave back the zanpaktou he received at the start of class. "Thank you both." he bowed and went to his friends who were waiting at the base of the tree, their usual spot.

"What took you so long?" Kentarou asked when he arrived

"Sensei called me, he wanted to take a closer look at my zanpaktou, and said something was wrong with it and gave me another." he said as he placed Zangetsu on his back, which was kept in place with a simple rope, ever since Zangetsu was sealed his trademark red chain was gone, so there was nothing to keep it on his back, although he missed the weight on his back, This had to do for now.

Tomoko started at Shinji's 'new' zanpaktou and noticed that the guard was different than hers or those of Morita and Kentarou. _'Weird, I'll ask later if it has a reason, until then I'm gonna look at other zanpaktou to see how those guards are shaped.'_ She thought and remembered reading somewhere that a zanpaktou's guard changes when the shinigami learned it's name and her eyes widened _'could this be that huge sword from before!? But it looks so small compared to that one'_

"What was wrong with it?" Kentarou asked interested.

"He didn't say, he asked if he could see my zanpakou, and said something was wrong and gave me this one."

"I'm gonna ask is there is something wrong with mine! I mean mine is just to heavy!" Morita yelled and ran off. They wondered why he was able to ran away after complaining how heavy it was.

Even though Takeru-sensei warned them, some students started sparring, which was forbidden unless they had permission to, when they got caught, their zanpaktou were confiscated and returned a week later.

When Morita came back (Kentarou didn't go with him this time) he was relieved, there was nothing wrong with his, shortly after the bell rang, they went to the last class of the day, Hohou.

When everyone was seated Shun-sensei started talking "You can keep your notepads in your bag, we have a special guest today. She will come and see how much you have learned so far. Shihouin Yoruichi."

And a black cat came walking inside the room and jumped on the desk, Ichigo recognized the cat, _that_ was Yoruichi.

"Where is Shihouin-san?" Morita asked, he wanted to meet her and ask questions about how she trained Kurosaki-sama and if she could train him as well.

"The kid with the dyed orange hair, isn't that bright is he?" the cat asked Shun.

"That is almost certain it seems."

Ichigo raised his hand, he was almost certain that he knew what was going to happen, she loved to see people react after she transformed back into her human form, he found it out before his BanKai training.

"What is it Shirosaki?"

"Is it okay to ask if Shihouin-san, could get dressed before we begin?"

"What are you talking about Shinji!? Shihouin-san isn't even here."

"Morita, use your brain! Shun-sensei introduces Yoruchi-san and a cat comes walking in! Who do you think the cat is?" Ichigo said annoyed, he didn't even realize that he called her 'Yoruichi-san', but no one noticed since they were busy looking from Shinji to the cat and back

"You're saying that Shihouin-san is that cat!?"

"Yes, and since cats don't have clothes she'd be naked when she transforms back!" is face became redder than he intended, he still wasn't used her transforming from cat to human.

"Aww Shiro-chan, why do you take away my fun ?" the cat responded, by the time the class looked at the cat, the cat was no longer there, there now stood a woman, naked, and all guys went quiet. "Hehe, looks like it still worked" she grinned mischievously before she got dressed. Ichigo's face go all red again, and she grinned at him, _'Ichigo still is the innocent kid from before, heh, I need to tease him more before I get back to Seireitei, that should be fun.' _she said to herself.

"Okay guys!" Yoruichi yelled at the class "We are going outside"

The class followed her and murmered to each other what a great body she has, which made her laugh inside.

"Okay, now each of you find yourself a partner for playing tag, everyone gets a pair of gloves with paint on them, tag your partner, and it will leave a paint mark, then reverse the roles, at the end we can see how good you are, off course I will be watching you guys, to make sure you don't cheat. Oh, before I forget the paint comes off when you use tab water, so no need to order new clothes." as soon as she finished explaing Tomoko walked over to Ichigo to team up, but she was stopped by Yoruichi "I'm gonna team up with the smart one okay?" and she tilted her head a little to the side and smiled. "Oh okay." Tomoko said and walked away to find another partner. She figured that it had something to do with the fact that they both knew each other and probably were gonna catch up or something.

"As soon as you have a partner, start tagging the other!" and two by two, the students left trying to tag each other using shunpo, one with more succses than the other.

"So Ichigo, how's school life?" Yoruichi asked when she was sure no one would hear them.

"Different than school back in the real world, but this is more boring since I know most things already, Hakuda, Zanjutsu and Hohou, the only reason is actually Kidou." he said while looking around to see who already left.

"We'd better get moving too, we talk on the way. Oh and tell me if you see someone slacking off."

"Sure, but how fast or slow do you want to go?" Ichigo asked, unsure if he should use a perfect shunpo so that no on would see, or slower so that it didn't look suspicious.

"How a bout fast, that way we can check more students, and they won't see us." and grinned before she used shunpo to get moving, Ichigo went the other way to see what Kentarou and Morita were doing.

They were both hiding in thick bushes hoping they would be missed, but Ichigo knew where his roommates hid, and went into the same bush to 'hide'. "So is this a good hiding spot?" he asked it and scared them, they didn't hear him enter the bush.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Morita yelled but was quickly silenced by Kentarou "Make a noise and she'll find us." he whispered.

"Who did you team up with?" Kentarou asked

"I didn't get a choice, that _'cat'_ wanted to team up with me, so I'm in trouble, gotta go!" he yelled as he ran out of the bushes when he sensed Yoruichi, and as soon as he was out of sight continued his search for slackers at shunpo speed.

When the lesson was over they gathered to bring back the gloves Ichigo had trouble trying not to laugh when he saw Morita, Kentarou and a few others, they all had a orange or green hand print across their face. They were found while doing nothing, and Yoruichi was so kind as to leave her 'paw print' behind.

"I got enough information, and will tell Shun about it later. Now scram and go make homework or practice." most of the students went to the wash room to clean their uniform and get the paint off their faces. But Morita saw an opportunity and grabbed Kentarou and Ichigo by their wrist and dragged them to Yoruichi.

"Shihouin-san Shihouin-san!!"

"Hmm? What is it?" Yoruichi asked as Morita was within range.

"Will you train me like you trained Kurosaki-sama?" He asked all starry eyed.

"Kurosaki .._ -sama_?" She said surprised and looked at Ichigo who looked the other way, he just wanted to get the hell out of there _'this could be fun'_ she thought "Why is that skinny, good for nothing guy your ... hero?"

"He's not skinny! At least he can't be, from what I heard he's strong and looks even stronger if that's possible.. I have a drawing somewhere.. Just a sec.. could you please tell me if I got something right" he murmured as he seared his bag for _something_.

"Wait, you take _that_ _drawing_ everywhere with you!?"

"A drawing of what?" Yoruchi said intrested as she saw Ichigo's reaction

"Ah! Here it is!!" and he handed over the drawing (1) and Yoruichi looked at it.

"..."

She held the piece of paper so that she could see the real Ichigo on one side and the drawing on the other side "It looks good, really." and looked at Ichigo to see his reaction, which was priceless, he was speechless and wanted to yell at her, but couldn't, not without revealing who he really is. And Yoruichi loved every second of it.

Tomoko noticed the same reaction and couldn't help but to starts laughing aswell, which earned her a confused look from the two other guys.

"Well I need to go back to Seireitei, See ya." and left, but not before using shunpo to get behind Ichigo and telling him in a low whisper; "Isn't it better this way? Now he thinks _Kurosaki-sama_ is a buffed guy, if I told him you were skinny like a twig, he might found out." and then gave him a small kiss on the cheek just to piss him off, which worked since his face burned red and he started yelling at her. The second Ichigo started yelling the others looked around and saw Yoruichi shunpo away.

"He really is still the same as before. Good for him, I'd be sad if the war changed him for the worst" she said to herself "It would be a waste if Seireitei would kick him out." she mumbled to herself on her way.

On their way back to their room Morita became curious about something "Do you think that Kurosaki-sama will give a speech or show up at graduation?"

Ichigo was surprised "Why?"

"He's proof that you can become strong without going through this." and looked around the academy grounds.

"Who cares if he's strong, _if_ he comes here for some kinda speech, what will he say? And who will believe him? He doesn't know what life is like here." Tomoko said, she didn't want to, but after Hohou Kentarou wondered why Yoruichi wanted to pair up with Shinji, It's not like he can use a perfect shunpo and help her find slacking students, or could he?

Ichigo looked over at her and agreed "Tomoko is right, if he indeed never went here or had any kind of 'official' training, what would he have to say?" He didn't like the idea of giving a speech in front of the entire academy either.

"He can tell us about his adventures during the war, and help us train for future attacks from that traitor, whatever his name was." Morita said happily, he just wanted that his idol would come to the academy so he could meet him.

"Are you retarded? The war is over and that 'traitor' is called Aizen, and he's DEAD!" Tomoko almost yelled, and looked at Ichigo who gave a sudden nervous impression at the mention of Aizen's name. He almost forgot due to the whole 'graduate-from-the-academy-and-become-a-captain-so-you-can-go-home' chaos.

"Look, I don't care weather that guy comes or not." Ichigo said annoyed "I forgot something." and he ran off, he tried to tell Ukitake that Aizen had managed to escape along with Ulquiorra before, but he didn't get the chance, he would try to tell Ukitake today, his orange hair come through and Ukitake said to come after class so he could dye it white again.

"Morita" Tomoko asked, trying not to laugh "You like that 'paw print' on your face?"

It was then that he and Kentarou realized that the paint was still on their clothes and face. They looked at each other and ran to the washroom that was still filled with students with paint stains, they would have to wait. Tomoko just looked at them, running, and said to herself "If they would use their brain, they would know that they have a spare uniform. They can wear that and wash this one tomorrow" before walking back to her dorm room.

_--- --- ---_

Ichigo arrived at the door feared by many students, and knocked on it.

"Who?"

"Shirosaki Shinji."

"Enter."

As soon as Ichigo closed the door behind him, Ukitake stood up and walked over to Ichigo, mumbling something that made his hands glow pure white, Ichigo wondered what it was but doubted that it was harmful, Ukitake wouldn't hurt him... right?

"Umm Ukitake-san?" Ichigo began.

"Stay still for a moment, this is a new way to dye hair, developed by Isshin-san, your father." he explained as his hands ruffled Ichigo's hair that became whiter and the pieces of orange dissapeared. "Stay still for a short while, as soon as I am finished with your hair I need to leave. There is a meeting I must attend." and removed his hands from Ichigo's hair. "Now If you'll excuse me, I am already late" and left the room without another word. Ichigo tried to call after him but to no avail, he was gone.

"Damn, now what. Aizen is alive, and they don't know. He probably used Kyouka Suigetsu (2) on them, that way they would believe he's dead and he can go back to Hueco Mundo and prepare another army. I just hope _he_ found out where Aizen is staying, then we can stop this sneaking around and end this...for good." he said as he walked back to his dorm room.

As he entered he'd expected to be bombarded with question as to why acted that way and why he ran off, but not what he saw. Their room was a mess "What the hell happened here?"

"It happened so fast, we came into the room and there was a flash of red and black!" Morita explained.

"When we looked if any of our stuff was missing, we saw that our zanpaktou were missing!" Kentarou added

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled and searched his own belongings, Zangetsu wasn't there. "Fuck." and looked outside where he saw red and black person running with his hands filled with zanpaktou. He ran outside at top speed, a shunpo was too risky, but he knew the person running "Dammit Renji" he muttered.

"Give me back my zanpaktou!" he yelled as he tackled Renji, who let all zanpaktou fall to the ground. Ichigo quickly found Zangetsu and picked him up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!!" Renji yelled when he was back on his feet.

"Tackling you for stealing my zanpaktou." he said dryly.

"Ukitake-sensei sent me to collect the zanpaktou, besides do you know who I-"

"Just shut up Renji, and get the hell out of here before-"

"There he is!!" Morita yelled as they came running at Renji and jumped him and started yelling at him and punching him, Renji didn't feel much pain, he was used to to far worse beating, and looked at the white haired kid that tackled him and somehow knew him. "Ich-" he began but was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Morita, Kentarou." and they stopped beating Renji "What is it Shinji?"

_'Shinji!?, what the hell!?'_ Renji thought, but he kept quiet.

"That's Vice-Captain Abarai from the 6th Division." They looked at each other and than at Renji.

"Get off of me!" Renji complained as he pushed the two off.

"I'm here on orders of Ukitake-sensei and am here to take the zanpaktou that were given to you today." their eyes widened, he was a Vice-Captain, sent by Ukitake-sensei, and they attacked him, they were in trouble and quickly helped to gather the zanpaktou and gave them to Renji. After that they bowed and headed back to their room.  
When they got back in their room Ichigo saw that he still had Zangetsu with him. "Looks like Renji forgot mine. I'll go take it to him." and looked outside, seeing that he was still there, waiting for a explanation.

"Who do you call him Renji and not Vice-Captain Abarai?" Kentarou asked.

Ichigo got annoyed by the fact that Kentarou could pick up anything that seemed a little bit off. "Because it's a hassle to say 'Vice-Captain Abarai' everytime, besides, It's not like he can hear what we call him here. Not even when we call him the "Red Pineapple'." (3) and left the room.

When Renji saw Ichigo coming back outside, he turned around and led him away from people that will be watching, like Ichigo's roommates.

Morita and Kentarou were wondering why Renji did that, all Shinji had to do was give him his zanpaktou, then he could go back to the dorm room and make his homework ... "HOMEWORK!" they both yelled.

"But I actually want to know where they are going." Kentarou said, all Morita did was nod and they went for the door, only to find Tomoko on the other side, ready to knock. (4)

"I need help with my Hakuda homework, is Shinji here?"

"No.." they let her in the room "He went back outside to give his zanpaktou to Vice-Captain Abarai, who came here to get back the new zanpaktou, he didn't say why though" Kentarou informed her.

"That must be why I couldn't find my zanpaktou. Anyway, maybe you two can help me."

"We still need to make it ourselfs... Maybe Shinji finished already and we can just copy his!" Morita said happy and went through Ichigo's schoolbag "It's not here.." he moved to the other places where Shinji placed his homework "Not here either" then he gave up.

"He must have expected this and hid them. Guess we have to make our own then." Tomoko let out a sigh.

"Yeah, we're always copying his notes and homework, guess he got tired of it. So we'd better get started then" They nodded and started their homework.

_**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**_

_(1) Yes, t__hat__drawing that Morita made and showed Ichi on his first day .. I missed it x3 so here's the return of the bodybuilder and a kitchen knife x3  
(2) Sou-chan's zanpaktou; '__Kyouka Suigetsu' (Mirror Flower, Water Moon) and what it does .. well you should know as a bleach fan right? X3  
__(3) Red Pineapple, it's in Renji's shirt in Episode 126, and he is often compared to a pineapple due to his hair, and since his hiar is red; Red Pineapple  
(4) The dorms are separate and students are not allowed in the other building, Tomoko sneaked in to see Ichi and get his help with hakuda and hohou homework, and got curious about the noise earlier._

_I'm once again sorry for the late update, but I needed a break from writing, since I had a writers block..  
Maybe partly my own fault for trying to write 7 fic's at once ... baka ...  
I just hate my overactive brain sometimes ... Then there is that 'challange' with Pickle_ _Reviver ..._

_**Read and Review Please!  
And tell me what I did wrong, then I can learn from my mistakes :D**_


	10. Dark Secret

_Secret Student_

---------------------------------------------------------------

_---------- __Chapter__ 10 ----------  
__Dark secret__  
------------------------------------_

Renji continued to lead Ichigo further away from the dorms.

"I think we're far enough already Renji" Ichigo complained after 10 minutes of fast walking.

He came to a halt and turned around, placed the zanpaktou on the ground and looked at Ichigo, his face confused "What the hell are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be 'living' your life in the real world instead of playing 'dead' and go to school here?"

"That was the idea, but my annoying dad and Ukitake-san made some kind of .. _plan_" he said, looking bored .. Now he had to explain it all again.

"Plan?" he asked confused.

"Something about me becoming a captain in the Gotei."

Renji never heard of this, but if Isshin-san and Ukiatke-taichou were involved there was a chance that Vice-Captains were not allowed to know... Probably because they would bug him and test him.. _'Better not ask before I get into trouble'_

"You a captain? You're Still alive.. Or did you die in a really lame way?"

"NO! I'm still alive in the real world, which makes it stange. I mean why make me a captain if I still have life back home?"

"How am I supposed to know!?"

"Aren't you a Vice captain? Shouldn't you know something! Or don't they trust you anymore after you ate all the food when we were camping in the outskirts in Hueco Mundo, and tried to blame it on Kira?"

"How did you know it was me who ate the food!?"

"So it really was you .."

"You didn't know?"

"I know now" Ichigo grinned "What did they do to Kira anyway? I never found out."

"They made him clean the dishes and stuff like that."

"That ain't so bad."

"Yeah.. Did your hair change color?" Renji asked, he didn't noticed Ichigo's white hair before.

"Fast as always.. My dad dyed it before I came here, without my knowledge" he added "But back to the start, why are you here anyway? And stealing nameless zanpaktou?" Ichigo asked "Or did Zabimaru leave you, and are desperate enough to steal them from students" Ichigo mocked

"Shut up! And Zabimaru is back in the 6th division office. And the reason I'm here _'stealing' _zanpaktou, is that this shipment contained fake zankpaktou. So I was sent to _retrieve_ them." he said proudly

"A Vice-captain like you?"

Renji nodded.

"Have you been demoted?" Ichigo asked, with a devilish grin.

"NO! And what makes you think that!?"

"A Vice-captain. Retrieving zanpaktou. Something that even Hanatarou could do. And they sent you.." he said while he raised his eyebrow.

"What the hell does it matter!" Renji yelled, pissed that Ichigo was right. "Just take your zanpaktou and go back to the dorm. I got WORK to do" he said as he turned around, picked up the zanpaktou and got ready to leave.

"I want to fight you again, to see if you got any stronger." Ichigo said before Renji could leave.

"I'm free this Sunday, come to the dojo, take your zanpaktou with you."

"I'll be there. And Renji.."

"What is it? I need to get back, or Kuchiki-taichou will hold back my salary."

"Whatever, I just wanted to say 'Don't forget your first-aid kit' Now go then, or Byakuya will get angry and won't let you fight Sunday."

Renji looked at him ready to shoot an insult, but didn't and left with shunpo. Ichigo turned around and ran back, if he was seen using shunpo it would only raise suspicion.

At the exit to the academy grounds Ukitake was waiting for Renji.

"Abarai-fukutaichou (1) I need to talk to you about something"

--- --- ---

When Ichigo arrived back in his room he saw the three of them were just finishing up with their homework and their talk about the thief.

"Hey Shinji, what took you so long?" Kentarou asked

"I wanted to give him my zanpaktou, but that ass walked away."

"Why are you talking so bad about Abarai-san? What did he do to you?"

"Well for starters he- " Ichigo started, but stopped halfway seeing that Tomoko looked worried. "Ah.. Sorry, I had a friend who was called Abarai, so every time you guys say that name I'm reminded of that guy."

"You got me there for a sec," Morita began "If you talk about Vice Captain Abarai like that, you must know him pretty well. I was starting to think you were Kurosaki-sama who was sent here on a secret mission!" he said extremely happy "Buuuut he's alive so they would have no reason to sent him here" he finished in a low and said voice.

Ichigo wanted to ask why he was hoping that he was 'Kurosaki-sama', but then again ... Would it be suspicious if he asked about it? Tomoko shook her head slightly, as if she could read Ichigo's mind.

"I'd better get back to my own dorm before I'm found out." Tomoko said as she packed her bag, stood up and headed for the door.

"Thanks for the help with kidou-T." Kentarou said before she closed the door behind her. Ichigo took this chance and went to bed fast, he didn't want anymore annoying questions from his roommates.

"Hey Shinji, did you fini-" Morita wanted to ask, but went quiet when he saw that the other was already in bed, sleeping. Well pretending, but neither noticed.

--- --- ---

Ichigo did sleep, but had dreams about the day that his identity would be revealed, unwanted.

After Ichigo, Morita and Kentarou woke up, took a shower, got dressed and went to the cafeteria to get some food. Ichigo noticed that everyone from first year were missing their zanpaktou, _'looks like Renji had help with the 'retrieving' of them'_ he thought. They could hear whipers of students who claimed to have seen the thief, unfortunately Morita heard that as well.

"I know who the thief was!" he yelled, he wanted attention "It was Vice-Captain Abarai Renji!"

The students looked at him in disbelief until a fifth years spoke up "I saw someone running away with the zanpaktou, but he had short black hair, and we all know that Vice-Captain Abarai had RED hair. So stop lying." the fifth years sat back down and continued his breakfas like nothing happened.

"But I saw him, and hit him..." he continued in a low voice, looking downcast.

"Don't mind them Morita." Ichigo said. "Let him, we know what we saw, if they don't want to believe it, it's their problem" and took another bite of his food _'It was probably Rikichi (2) that helped him'_ he thought as he remembered how he always followed Renji around, before the war and even more after.

The bell rang and they went to class, Morita still looking sad, he was used to being proven wrong by first years, not by a fifth.

On their way class Ichigo asked Morita "Can I have your bag for a sec?" Morita gave his bag, and Ichigo opened it and searched the contents, and pulled out his homework. "Thanks." and went to the classroom, leaving Morita, and Kentarou behind, confused. He hid his homework in Morita's bag!?

"Ok class, today we'll see how you guys will do with high level kidou." Yuzuki-Sensei said happy. And Kuboto raised his hand. "Yes?"

"How are we supposed to use those? Didn't you tell us that we could only perform high level if we would have enough reiatsu?" Kubota asked.

"Good to know that some students do pay attention to what I have to teach." She informed the class, sarcasm in her voice. "The reason I'm doing this is to see how high your reiatsu is compared to the level it was when you entered here."

"Shinji, what was your reiatsu level when you entered here?" Kentarou asked interested.

"I don't know, they never measured my reiatsu." They wouldn't need to; his reiatsu was way higher than all students and most teachers. So they let it slide, not foreseeing this problem.

"They didn't!?" he asked surprised, "Based on the level you're put in a class with students who have the same level."

"What level is this class?"

"The highest." Kentarou said "So it makes no sense why you should come into this class, with the highest level, without that your own had been measured. You said you just woke up in our dorm room, after you died the day before. They don't measure your reiatsu, and you seem to be holding back some power"

Ichigo didn't know what to say, it looks like Kentarou knew his secret, not the details, but that he was 'special' to Soul Society in a way. If his secret were to come out, he would be in deep shit, and that would be an understatement.

"Look I don't know what the rules here are!" He yelled harder than intended which earned him a scolding after he had been hit by a theory book. "Sorry." he said and bowed, before sitting back down. "All I know is that I woke up here and was kind of forced into the academy, without realizing that I died. If you want to know why I'm here I suggest you ask Ukitake-sensei or someone who should know, because I don't have a clue." He finished agitated. And he turned his attention back to the lesson.

"Alright, now we go outside to see how much you guys have improved." Yuzuki yelled at the class.

Once outside, they all were assigned to a wooden pole, shaped as a human or hollow.

"This will be your target, since we will be using higher level spells the danger increases, and it's still to early to try these on each other, hence the dolls" she said as she placer her hand on one of the dolls. "Does everyone have the spell written down on a paper so they can recite it without holding their book the entire time?"

Ichigo raised his hand "I don't have the spell written down, is it okay to hold the book?"

"If that's what you want. I just advise to write it down on a paper since it easier to hold and less heavy."

Ichigo nodded and got the book out of his bag.

"Start when ready" as soon as those words left Yuzuki-sensei's mouth the students started reading the chants out loud. Ichigo was no different than the others when reading, but that changed as soon as he fired the spell; almost completely destroying the doll.

'_Oh shit!' _that was the only things going though his mind. He just tried to convince Kentarou that he was not hiding anything, but his recent actions proved otherwise. He had used too much power for the blast, he thought that was necessary but he was wrong. And the students looked back and forth between the Shinji and the remains of the doll, before they started whispering to each other.

"Shirosaki! What happened here!?" she said, but before he could answer "Never mind that question I can guess what happened. How about you stopped the lesson for now? you can sit and watch others, or help them if they need any help." And she left to yell at the others to continue their practice.

Ichigo sighted, to was going to be shitty day, _real shitty_.

During break the discussion continued about what happened to their zanpaktou last night. Some came to Morita and asked if it really was Vice-Captain Abarai. Morita became extremely happy and started to tell them his 'fight' with Renji, and how he felt like Kurosaki-sama. Ichigo wanted to puke; he was getting tired of Morita calling him 'sama'.

Next up was Hakuda, Ichigo didn't want to go, he might reveal even more of his power then he already did.

"Since you guys, and girls, will be going to the real world for konso, we were instructed to give more –P classes so that in the event that something happens you can defend yourself." Katsumi-sensei told them. "I noticed that most of you usually team up with friends from the same group, so today and the rest of this week, we will draw names so that you'll get a random opponent. Which you will probably know nothing about, which means that you will have to change your way of fighting a little to become victorious, just like in a real battle; your opponent is never the same. Well almost"

After everyone wrote down their name on a paper and put in a bag Katsumi had prepared.

Ichigo drew Ichiro's name _'This really is a crappy day'_

"So you're my opponent." Ichiro said as he left his brothers and walked over to Ichigo.

"Will you at least try to fight me like you mean it? Last time we fought you missed class for 3 days after I knocked you out with one little punch." Ichigo said bored, and Ichiro started to attack before they were outside and Ichigo dodged him with ease.

"What do you think you are doing Saito Ichiro?" Katsumi asked him while holding one of Ichiro's wrists; he was planning to hit Shinji; if Katsumi didn't stop him. "If you are going to fight, do that outside, during class. NOT in the class_room_."

Ichiro looked at Shinji "Fine I'll beat him later." He said with a confident voice and headed back to his brothers before going outside, and wait for Shinji to come and fight. Katsumi looked at Ichigo and wondered how Ichiro would act the same of he knew that Shinji was the famous 'Kurosaki Ichigo'.

Once everyone had a sparring partner, they stood far away from each other so that they wouldn't hurt the others, as soon as Katsumi-sensei gave the go ahead sign Ichiro leaped at Ichigo with his fist, Ichigo dodged it again with ease, Ichiro was so predictable. He kept attacking and Ichigo kept dodging, not wanting to attack, he was frustrated and would not be able to hold back, which would mean that Ichiro would be hurt bad, maybe even worse.

"The way you fight now you won't even be able to save your mother if she's attacked by a hollow" Ichiro mocked as he kept attacking.

Ichigo stopped moving, his hands dropped to his side as the memories of his mother came back into his mind, he saw how she lay there on the riverbank, covered in blood which faded into his second encounter with Grand Fisher, and saw how weak he was, he could not avenge his mother's death! He always had been sensitive when someone spoke badly about his mother, but this was right on the mark, Ichiro was mocking him and making things up, he didn't know the mistake he just made, nor the consequences of his actions.

Ichiro had stopped moving when Shinji stopped "What? Are you too scared to fight me, or-" he stopped in mid sentence as a pair of hands firmly grabbed his throat. Ichigo had used a short range shunpo and grabbed Ichiro by his throat and lifted him so that his feet were no longer touching the ground, he tried to struggle free but Ichigo's grip was too tight and way too strong.

"Shirosaki!! Stop that at once!!" Katsumi-sensei yelled, as he came to closer to Ichigo he could feel his reiatsu slowly rise, and filled with blind rage, which made him unsure of what to do with the boy.

"Miyake-san, go get Ukitake-sensei,"

Tomoko nodded and left in a hurry, Ichigo could kill Ichiro with ease she thought as she ran as fast as she could to Ukitake's office.

In the classroom Morita and Kentarou tried to get their friend to let go, but he didn't move an inch, no matter how hard they yelled, pulled on his arms or clothes.

Ukitake entered the room and saw the scene, he tried to get Ichigo to let go by yelling at him, trying to forcibly remove his hands, but failed, when he felt that Ichigo's reiatsu was filled with blind rage he knew that meant danger, he had felt this once before. During the war Noitora almost killed his sisters, if it were not for his father that protected them, and got hurt bad. After that Ichigo had lost all reason and attacked Noitora laughing with a voice that sounded like his own, but wasn't. It was then that he noticed that Ichigo's eyes were beginning to turn black he wondered what it could be, but whatever it was it couldn't be good and he drew his zanpaktou.

The others looked shocked, why would the principal need his zanpaktou to stop a first year student?  
_  
'Forgive me Ichigo-kun' _he said to himself and got ready to stab Ichigo, he knew Ichigo was stabbed and wounded far worse than what he was about to do. He stabbed through Ichigo's lower stomach area from behind and the blade exited at the front.

Ichigo felt the blade going through his muscles, which sent a message to his brain, which made him become aware of what was happening and closed his eyes. He dropped Ichiro who started gasping for air, and grabbed his stomach where the blade went through, he tried to hide the would that already healed due to his hollow ability, instant regeneration.

He kept his eyes closed, he didn't want to be seen with black and white eyes, he had to keep it a secret or his friends would hate him if they found out what he was, he was desperately trying to revert the color of his eyes, but he failed, the only way he could think of was to pull out his mask and break it after. But he was at school, and Ukitake was there, it would only make thinks more complicated, so he decided to keep his eyed closed.

"Shirosaki Shinji!!" Ukitake yelled "You are coming with me NOW!!"

Ichigo nodded, grabbed his bag to follow Ukitake. He had left Zangetsu back in his dorm room.

When they left the field the class remained quiet, their classmate Shinji almost killed Ichiro and Ukitake was needed to stop him, by _stabbing_ through him, what in the world is Shirosaki Shinji.

Jiro asked if they could take Ichiro to the nurses office. Katsumi-sensei nodded and Jiro and Saburo helped Ichiro stand up and took him to the school doctor.

Ukitake was more angry than Ichigo had ever seen him before, and practically stormed through the hallways leaving Ichigo to follow him in his wake, on their way to the office.

Once they arrived inside the office and the door closed Ukitake took a deep breath; "WHAT the hell were trying to do back there!?" he roared at Ichigo.

"I lost control."

"Control of what?"

"My emotions."

"Why?"

"Ichiro said something that made some memories resurface."

"I need a complete answer, not the half baked once you're giving now!"

"Fine, Ichiro said that I wouldn't be able to save my mother if she was attacked by a hollow."

"You're strong enough, and _should_ be wise enough not to let that bother you, so why did it?" Ukitake asked, he seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"When I was 9 years old, my mother was killed. It was only after I first got my shinigami powers that I found out that she was killed by hollow with the code-name 'Grand Fisher', I fought him and lost. I blamed myself all these years, and I still do. Even with my power I wasn't able to beat him!" he told Ukitake, while keeping his eyes closed.

Ukitake was simply shocked by what this boy had gone through, even before he knew what he was, seeing that his father was a shinigami himself, and didn't tell his family. But now he understood why Ichigo got angry.

"Why do you keep your eyes closed Ichigo-kun"

This was the question he was dreadding.

"I uhh .. am thinking better this way, about what I did, yeah that's it!" he hastily said.

"Open them."

"No, I'm fine like this" he stubbornly answered.

Ukitake wanted know what Ichigo was hiding and stepped closer to use his hands to force his eyes open, Ichigo resisted, but gave up.

"Alright already. I'll open them, but don't be alarmed." he said and Ukitake wondered why, until Ichigo opened his eyes. They were black with white irises.

Ukitake walked back and only stopped when he hit his desk. "Wha.. What is that!? Why are you're eyes that color?" he said with a slightly shaking voice, as visions of a possessed Shiba Kaien came back to him, and feared he knew what caused that color. "But how?"

"Since I'm found out I might as well tell." he sighted "During the war we were called 'Vaizard', A shinigami who gained hollow powers." he said with a serious face, more serious than Ukitake ever saw him.

Ukitake looked like he still didn't believe Ichigo's words, truth was he didn't _want_ to believe "H-how?" he stuttered "Since when?"

"Since before I invaded Seireitei, but I wasn't aware of _him_ then."

"Him?" he questioned

"My inner hollow."

Ukitake still didn't understand what he was trying to say. He knew what Vaizard were, but he thought that they would just get the powers, and not a complete being in their soul.

"I don't understand it all that well myself. All I know is that I have 2 souls inside of me; Zangetsu, my zanpaktou, and my hollow self, who looks exactly like me, just completely white, hair, clothes, skin and these eyes" he pointed at his black and white eyes. "In the beginning we fought each other for control over this body, later I learned how to suppress him. But that turned out o be a mistake, by suppressing him I lost power. If we wanted to become stronger, we had to learn how to work together, which we did. Because of that I can now hold my mask for over 6 hours, back when we were fighting I could only hold it for 11 seconds before it broke."

Ukitake was speechless, and still slightly confused, how could a person have 2 souls? He sometimes thought that one was more than enough.

"Ukitake-san?" Ichigo asked as he saw the other lost in thought "Would you mind if I call forth the mask and get rid of these eyes? I don't want to be seen with them."

Ukitake nodded and watched what Ichigo meant when he said 'call forth' his mask.

Ichigo held his left hand above his head and gathered reiatsu in it before pulling it down over his face, materializing his mask. Ukitake looked in shock as he saw the white mask appear out of thin air. Ichigo noticed this and broke the mask that dissolved into the nothingness where it came from, his eyes changing back to their normal white and brown color.

"Sorry" he said "But this is the only way I know to get rid of those eyes."

"No.. It's okay.. I just didn't expect that." He managed to say, still a tad shocked.

Ichigo went down on his knees and begged Ukitake to let him stay. "Please, just let me finish this year, that way I can control my reiatsu better.. And-"

"It's alright Ichigo-kun" Ukitake told him. "But.. I need you to hand over your zanpaktou, come to my office everyday after class, giving me a full report of the events of that day. And most important, DO NOT participate in any -P class, until I tell you otherwise."

Ichigo looked up "Thank-" but was cut short.

"Don't thank me yet, I will need to see prove that can control him and follow orders. You will only back your zanpaktou when you go back to the real world, if something goes wrong, _you_ will be the one who has to help the others,"

Ichigo stood back up and nodded in undersanding.

"How is your wound?" Ukitake suddenly asked, his voice slightly worried.

"It's already gone and healed."

"How?"

"My hollow has 'instant regeneration', which I only to use for wounds, that are lethal or stab wounds like the one you gave me."

"I heard of that ability, but I've never seen it."

"Want me to demonstrate?" and he grabbed Ukitake's zanpaktou and wanted to cut off his own hand, but Ukitake stopped him.

"That won't be needed, I just have to believe you on this, now go and bring me your zanpaktou. After that you can return to class"

"Be right back" he said and used shunpo to go back to his dorm and to take Zangetsu back to Ukitake "That could have gone worse.." he said to himself while he grabbed Zangetsu and went back to the office and handed him over to Ukitake.

"I'll keep him here and you can go back to class, I will give you an assignment that will keep you busy during the -P classes"

Ichigo nodded and left the office, and looked at the clock "Class is almost over, I'll wait for them at the usual spot, if they are willing to come near me that is. After all the crap I did today I wouldn't be surprised if they got too scared." he mumbles to himself as he went to the tree.he sighted when he sat down at the base of the tree. "How will I get myself out of this trouble. I'd better not think too much about it, that'll just make things worse."

And then the bell rang.

_**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**_

_(1) If Fuku-taichou means Vice-captain, correct me if I'm wrong  
(2) Rikichi, the name of the shinigami that sees Renji as his idol, even the tattoo on his forehead, Still don't know? Google Images, using the words 'Bleach Rikichi' x3  
I was told by 'Smpihm miow' that I changed Yuzuki from a she to a he in different chapters .. Srry!  
But Yuzuki is a SHE._

_Me and a friend wanted to cosplay as Shinigami, but we had no idea how to make it...  
OR what it consits of (Hakama/pants, shirt, under shirt, obi, socks, shoes etc.) PLZ let me know if_ _you have any info, or sent a PM!_

_Read and Review please!_


	11. Fear

_Secret Student_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
_Hichi's eyes are black/yellow in the anime, but on the cover of volume 25 they're black/white_

_The last part is what happend, srry for the foggy-ness !!_

_I wrote this chapter in 2 days! New record :p  
Oh, and my overactive brain produced more fic idea's; which makes a grand total of, 9 other fic's, this one not included.  
(for a full list, go to my profile page)  
_---------------------------------------------------------------

_---------- __Chapter__ 11 ----------  
__Fear__  
------------------------------------_

And then the bell rang.

Students came walking outside, some more tired than others due to the classes they just had. When class 1-D came walking outside they stopped dead when they saw Shinji sitting against the tree where he always sat during break.

"Why is he still at school?" someone said "Shouldn't he be in detention?" "Why isn't there anyone near to make sure he doesn't do _that_ again." and many more students didn't understand why Shinji was just sitting there like nothing happened. A third year managed to get through the class that didn't dare to get closer, afraid of that he might try and hurt them too, maybe worse.

"Why is everyone standing here like statues?" the third year asked confused.

Kubota (1) pointed at Shinji "He snapped during Hakuda, and almost killed someone." the third year looked shocked. "We couldn't get him to stop, neither could Katsumi-sensei." he looked from Kubota to Shinji while wondering if that was possible for a first years "Then Ukitake-sensei was called from his office and managed to stop him." he indicated the kid sitting against the tree "by _stabbing through him_ with his own zanpaktou!"

"What!!?" this surprised the third year greatly, and looked from Kubota to Ichigo, and back "Is what you told me true?"

"Why would I lie about something like that!" he looked past the third year at Shinji, who shifted a bit to a more comfortable position. Which made the students either freeze on the spot or take a step backwards, including the third year and several students from other classes who heard the story, which was now spreading like a wildfire through the entire academy.

"Just as I thought" Ichigo mumbled to himself, he moved into another position on purpose to see how they would react, it was clear that they were scared of him, and he didn't blame them. It was his own fault, _he_ was the one who couldn't control his power, _he_ was the one who let Ichiro's comments get to him and lost control. "Damn it.." and he slammed his fist against the grass hard enough to make a indication that his hand has been there, which made some students jump, some girls let out a scream.

--- --- ---

Morita, Kentarou and Tomoko were searching for Shinji at Ukitake's office, but he said that Shinji left a while ago and they decided to go the tree where they sat every break. Once they arrived at the front door they noticed that their class was there, standing still, when Morita wanted to ask why they were standing still like that, he heard some of the girls scream. They looked at each other and went around the others and saw their friend sitting against 'their' tree, and noticed that everyone was keeping a good distance from him, probably out of fear.

Tomoko was the first to move and walked over to Ichigo. "Hey, what happened back there?" she asked.

Ichigo looked up, he saw that she was trying to behave normal, but he didn't miss the way her voice was slightly shaking out of fear. "Nothing happened." and he closed his eyes again. "I can hear in your voice that you're scared."

She went quiet, was it really _that_ clear in her voice? She sat down and got some food out of her bag and started eating in silence.

Morita and Kentarou looked at each other, nodded, and headed to their friends "Mind if we sit here Shinji?" Morita asked, his voice clearly shaking, at least Tomoko was able to hide it better. Both sat down and started eating their lunch in silence, very unlike how it usually was. Noisy.

The other students walked back inside or avoided the the 'monster' as he was now called by some, he was oblivious hiding things and the last incident made it crystal clear. Last week a seventh year got in a rage after he studied the wrong chapters for a big test, he attacked another student the same way Ichigo had done, but he was easily restrained by classmates and the teacher, but _never_ was Ukiatke needed to stop someone who lost it...

--- --- ---

When the bell went Ichigo stood up, startling the others. He sighed, _'They must be terrified of me now, I can't blame them either...'_ and went to the zanjutsu classroom.

Morita, Kentarou and Tomoko looked at each other and decided to follow him with a distance, just to make sure he was 'okay'. They could hear the other students talk about Shinji, who was now nicknamed 'The first year monster' or just 'Monster'. All three of them were pretty sure Shinji could hear them. But what they saw next was difficult to believe, even the 6th and 7th years were talking about him, using that nickname! Tomoko wondered what Ichigo thought about that, but she didn't dare ask, afraid a hitting another sensitive nerve.

Ichigo on the other hand heard every word they spoke. His hearing increased during the war, he still wasn't one of the best when it came down to sensing the enemy, so he had to rely on hearing, his sensing ability's did increase as the was dragged on. The voices of the other students only confirmed what he already knew deep down _'I'm a monster'_

When they arrived in the classroom, Ichigo went to the back of the class, to his normal seat and waited for further instructions, closing his eyes and listening to the rumors that were going around the academy.

Takeru-sensei heared about what happened during break, Ukitake called all tachers together and explained the situation to them. But that almost every student at the academy would be scared of him, that was hard to belive, yet, it was the truth. And he wondered what Ichigo thought about the whole incident.  
Morita went to sit down next to Ichigo, but didn't start talking to him, instead he started talking to kentarou in a happy voice, but Ichigo could tell there was a slight vibration in his voice one that he heard too many times in the past 30 minutes.

"Do you think Takeru-sensei is going to tell us about the thief?"

"Don't know, we'll know if he does as soon as class starts" Kenatrou answered, while Tomoko seemed to be lost in thoughts about what Ichigo had said _'I can hear in your voice that you're scared.'_ She didn't _want_ to be scared, it's just that everyone would be freaked out if they saw one of their friends do that, right?

"Ok class" Takeru said, he didn't need to yell, the class was already silent and looking nervously at Shinji afraid that he might repeat his actions. "As you probably noticed, your zanpaktou were taken away last night. This was due to the fact that there have been a lot of rumors that they were illegal or fake. That is why Ukitake-sensei asked some shinigami from Seireitei to collect them." Morita raised his hand "Yes?"

"Umm, was Vice-captain Abarai Renji one of those from Seireitei?" he asked uncertain.

"I don't know who was sent to retrieve them, if you want to know, you can ask Ukitake-sensei after class."

Morita gulped and sat back down, he didn't want to go to that office, with that strict man.

"This morning we received the new zanpaktou, so stand in line the same way when you received the previous zanpaktou." some of the students started talking to each other and then glanced over at Shinji who was still lost in thought. "Shirosaki Shinji" Takeru said, snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts "You won't receive a new zanpaktou." the students were somewhat relieved, the monster wasn't getting a weapon "Ukitake-sensei has an assignment for you, I'll give it to you when everyone is busy training. So stay there until then" Ichigo nodded, but didn't speak.

After everyone had a new zanpaktou and was 'training' with it on the field outside, although it was more like getting used to the weight than actual training. Takeru took a envelope from his desk and walked over to Ichigo. "This is the assignment given to me by Ukitake, I don't know what it's about so I can't help you with this." he handed the envelope to Ichigo before he went back to the others and help them.

Ichigo opened the envelope and read the assignment;

----------------------------------------------  
I want you to write a report from the day that you met Kuchiki Rukia, till the day that you finish it.  
Don't leave out any details, I want to know how you got into Seireitei, what you did and how.  
This also includes the war and all solo and team missions.  
I expect a detailed report.

Ukitake Jyuushiro (2)  
----------------------------------------------

Ichigo simply smiled at the task he was given. He could guess this is what he wanted, since he never spoke to anyone how we got into SoulSociety and Seireitei, except with those who were involved. Even less people knew what he had done after they split up in Las Noches to search for Inoue, and no one knows what he did when he lost contact with the others in the second half of the war. "Guess I have to tell what happened." and took out his notebook and began writing that he sat in his room when Rukia suddenly walked into his room through the wall; their first meeting.

After a while the bell rang, and the students came back into the class and went quiet when they sat Shinji sitting there writing, Ichigo saw them and put his report away, he didn't want to be discovered on top of everything else. Then again, no one wanted to come near him anyway. He put his stuff back in his bag and went outside to sit down against the tree.

Morita, Kentarou and Tomoko talked about Shinji's situation during practice and decided that they would treat him as they always did, like their roommate and friend.

"But," Tomoko began on the way to the tree. "He can hear if someone is scared or not. When I talked to him during the last break I wasn't scared, at least I thought I wasn't, but he said could hear it.. And I don't want to hurt him more than he already is." she finished in a sad voice

"Don't worry about that!" Morita said optimistic "If we just forget the whole incident when we talk to him, how can we sound scared?" He was telling himself that, and he tried to cheer her up. Which seemed to work.

--- --- ---

When they arrived at the tree they saw that Shinji already sat there, and students from a different years looking at him with slight fear in their eyes and and whispering to each other, they could guess what it was about. Morita walked over to Ichigo and sat down across from him. "Shiiinjiiii" he began in a whiny voice. "I need help with some zanjutsu moves, can you help me?"

Ichigo sensed then coming closer, but was surprised that Morita would act like that, and looked at him. "Sorry, I can't help you with that." he stated and closed his eyes again, but couldn't keep them closed for long, Tomoko and Kentarou arrived as well and asked why he couldn't help them. "What do you think will happen when they see me holding a zanpaktou? You know what they call me, even without a zanpaktou. I'd be expelled if a teacher saw me holding one, afraid what I might do if it happens again, but this time _with_ a weapon."

The others seemed to think over what he just said and agreed. "W-What happened anyway during class" Kentarou asked, he wasn't as scared as before but his voice was slightly shaking and wondered how strong Shinji could be.

Ichigo remained silent for a while, thinking what he should say and hopefully make them shut up "Ichiro said something that triggered a very bad memory, and I lost control, which probably gave me enough strength to do what I did." He hoped that it would quiet them down, but at the same time he realized that they were the only ones who tried to talk to him, despite being scared.

They wanted to know more, but were afraid that if they continued on the topic, he might 'snap' again. So they dropped it and continues talking about what they would do during konso class this Saturday.

_--- --- ---_

During hohou, Ichigo took notes like normal, but wrote his report during the -P part of the class. He was glad with the fact that his three friends were still talking to him, even though they were scared.

After class Ichigo walked over to Morita, Kentarou and Tomoko, the others didn't come near him when went back to the classroom to pick up their stuff and go to their room to make their homework. "I need to go to Ukitake-sensei's office... I have to go there everyday and tell him what happened." and he walked away, ignoring the stares and talk behind his back.

--- --- ---

Once again he arrived at the doors he came to know so well, after all he had come here so many times already they looked almost as familiar as the doors to his dormroom and wanted to knock on the door but the door almost few open as an old man came walking out, he had a long white beard, tied by a ribbon of some sorts, a bald head with a X-shaped scar, a captain's coat with the number '1' on it. Yamamoto-sou-Taichou! Ichigo quickly bowed out of respect, but he didn't really respect him, he just played along with the rules here in Soul Society.

Yamamoto looked at Ichigo who was bowing, and wondered if they had a white haired student, a first years. Then again, how was he supposed to remember every single student and continued on his way back to Seireitei.

When Ichigo was sure that old guy was gone he stood back up and heard Ukitake cough, and went inside the office, closed the door before going over to him. He placed his hand on the headmasters back and made circular movement with his hand giving Ukitake some of his own reiatsu in the hope to lessen the cough. It seemed to work, the cough did go away and Ichigo handed him some tissues that were placed on his desk.

Ukitake took the tissue and wiped away the blood around his mouth and from his hands. "What did you do just now?" He asked, no one was able to stop his cough this fast.

"I gave you some of my own reiatsu in the hope of stopping the cough. It seemed to work." Ichigo said looking a bit sad and concerned, he knew about Ukitake's illness but it still troubled him.

"Thank you for doing that, Ichigo-kun" and sat down on the large chair behind his desk, looking tired "I didn't tell Yamamto-sou-taichou about you if that's what is bothering you." he said with a troubled face.

Ichigo was surprised "Why?" he asked confused, Ukitake was responsible for all academy students _and_ he was a captain the Gotei 13. He was supposed to protect others from danger, and he proved that he was dangerous. "I'm a danger to everyone, I proved that already when I almost killed Ichiro!"

Ukitake looked at him. "I know this won't happen again. You fought a war, and didn't harm allies." he began "From what you told me this is the first time that you snapped like this. From the first day that you arrived at the academy you were forced to suppress your reitsu, and had to do things in a whole different way that what you're used to, and with little to no chance to get rid of the stress that's building up inside if you; by means of fighting hollows or sparring with high ranking officers. It just keeps building and when Ichiro made that comment, it was just too much and you snapped." he sighed as he finished his explanation. 'Or am I wrong?"

Ichigo was speechless, he didn't know that Ukitake looked at it that way. He was right though, ever since the day he became a shinigami there was always someone to fight with to get rid of some excess stress or reiatsu by fighting. Before he became a shinigami he would fight his father or get into fights, when he became a shinigami he fought hollows. Then he invaded soul society and he would fight shinigami instead of hollows. When he got back from Soul Society he was fighting hollows again that later became strong Arrancar and Espada. After the war was over he would be fighting normal hollows again. But ever since he got to the academy he didn't have any means to get rid of his stress, anger or excess reiatsu growing inside of him; like a balloon when you keep blowing in more air, it has to burst sometime. In Ichigo's case, Ichiro's comment. Come to think of it, he didn't even get into a fight here at the academy. Which was better, seeing what could happen if he got absorbed in the fight.

"Is something wrong Ichigo-kun?" Ukitake asked worried, Ichigo had been staring into space after Ukitake stopped talking.

"Eh?" was all he could say, as he was pulled back from his thoughts. "Yeah, you're right." he said with a more confident voice then before. "But why was Yamamoto-sou-taichou here anyway?" he figured he's better call him by his complete title or he could get into trouble, even more than he already is.

"He was here due to a hollow that was supposedly in my office earlier today." he looked at Ichigo, who was confused. "Don't you understand? That hollow was you when you put your mask on. But I told him I was out my office and didn't see anything. He didn't seem to like that answer and left." he said amused.

"But isn't there a security camera or something?" Ichigo asked.

"Security camera? What's that?"

"Never mind then."

Ukitake was confused, he should look into this 'security camera' thing when he got time.

"How is Ichiro doing?" Ichigo asked in a low voice, afraid that he might have hurt him for good.

"He's fine. The nurse healed healed his wounds, just bruises around his throat, within 10 minutes. He got advice to take it slow and avoid you for a while. Oh, And to refrain form making comments about others." Ukitake said slightly amused.

Ichigo smiled weakly and thanked Ukitake for all he did, and left the room feeling a whole lot better.

--- --- ---

When he opened the door to his room he noticed that both Kentarou and Morita were sitting on their bed, making homework, but they were talking before he came into the room and both were quiet and watched Shinji as he walked toward his own bed. Ichigo got his own homework and started writing, meanwhile he tried to feel the reiatsu of both his roommates. He could feel both were still afraid that he might do something, they were probably scared that he would attack them with their own zanpaktou when they were asleep or something. He didn't feel like working om his normal homework, and got out his report and started writing again.

"What are you writing Shinji?" Kentarou asked, only a slight trace of fear could be found in his voice.

"A report, about why I did what I did during hakuda" he explained while writing.

"Can we ask why?" Morita asked curious with a hint of fear. "I mean we _are_ room mates after all."

Ichigo thought about it. "I told you, didn't I? After zanjutsu."

"Yeah we know but .." Morita trailed off. "We; Myself, Kentarou and Tomoko, are worried about you. I know it sounds weird saying it like that. And we want to make sure that we don't say the wrong things that cause you to snap again."

Ichigo looked at his roommates in understanding, and decided to tell them. "When I was 9, my mother was killed in front of my eyes. And when Ichiro said that I couldn't protect my mother I just lost it. So to prevent that, don't talk to me about that subject." and he went back to writing. He hated to talk about that part of his life.

Both were shocked, he _saw_ how his mother was _murdered_, and then Ichiro's comment.. Now they understood why he snapped. And suddenly the whole 'monster' image was foolish, now that they know why he really snapped and that he got a power boost from it.

**_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
_**_1-D is Ichi's class for those who forgot (including myself, Baaaad me xD)  
(1) Kubota, one of Ichi's classmates  
(2) I misspelled his name in chapter 6 ... it's Jyuushiro_

_Side note; When Ichi's bowing fot that old geezer, he couldn't see Ichi's face. If he could, he would have recognized Ichi after all the trouble he caused. xD_

_This chapters has less conversation than normal, I know, but since no one had enough courage to talk to Ichi's kinda logical .. Right?_

_Oh, and I know the chapter has a weird ending, but if I wrote anymore this chapter would be huge (5600 words?)_

_I' m curious if my spelling and grammer are good or bad, I mean I'm not a native english speaker, I'm from The Netherlands._

_Read and Review please!!_


	12. Midnight Encounters

_Secret Student_

_---------------------------------------------------------------  
5600+ words is huge for me, seeing that in my previous fic almost every chapter was about 1500 words..._

_I LOVE pocky !! gimme xD I'll write faster :p_

_About Uki's explanation.. I just made that up as I was writing .. I never really gave it much thought .. But that's me being weird again .._

_I get my info from the manga, seeing that the anime just screws thing up with their fillers  
(which I can't stand.. Just go on with the story .. Srry xD)_

_About Uki taking away Zangetsu and not allowing him participate in the -P classes is simple; if he would be allowed to keep Zangetsu he would be feared even more, since he would have a weapon. And it's for the students, that they feel safer when he's not participating. Main reason, it would only raise suspicion even more._

_For those who were wondering after the last chapter, I'm from the Netherlands so my native language is Dutch xD_

_**Thanx**__ for the overall Spelling an grammar check!!_

_And about the 'making' and 'doing' homework, I grew up with American shows on TV, and English at school , Thus I tend to mix them... Srry!  
---------------------------------------------------------------_

_---------- Chapter 12 ----------  
Midnight Encounters  
------------------------------------_

About 30 minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Kentarou opened the door since his bed was closest to it. When he opened the door he saw Tomoko, still in her school uniform.  
"What are you doing here? This is the boy's dorm tower." He said, while Ichigo and Morita could guess who it was judging by Kentarou's words.

"Is Shinji here?" she asked.

Ichigo placed his homework and report back in his bag, and placed it on his bed before walking over to Tomoko. "What is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you in private.. Do you have time?"

Ichigo nodded "Yeah." and left the room, closed the door and went outside. Tomoko following silently. He walked to the tree where they always sat during break and sat down on 'his' spot against the tree trunk and Tomoko sat down opposite of him. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

She became nervous and thought that he was angry at her "I... I just wanted to ask what happened..." and her voice started trembling.

"Are you still afraid of me?"

"Huh? NO no!! I was just afraid that you're angry that I asked this, seeing how everyone acted afterwards..."

"It really is annoying that you, Morita and Kentarou keep asking that, but-"

"I'm sorry!!" she yelled and bowed

"But, I'm really glad that you don't run away like the others, so it's okay."

"Eh?"

"You three are the only ones that talk to me. The teachers probably heard from Ukitake-san what happened and the reason why. Aside from that everyone avoids or ignores me."

"Isn't it ... hard to be in your position?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked curious.

"You have to hide everything! who you really are, your past and power." she told him, she wanted to know this for a long time, and now she finally found the courage to ask.

"I'm used to it." he simply stated.

"H- how?"

"When I first gained my shinigami powers, I had to hide it from everyone, my family, friends. When there was a hollow, I had to sneak out of the house and could only hope that no one would find my body without my soul in it. It was months later that I found out that others could see me."

"Isn't that kind if your fault? For not sensing that they could." she said bluntly.

" . . . ." he just stared at her.

"Sorry." and she had to push back a smile.

"You're right though. I'm not the best at sensing reiatsu and back then I still had to figure everything out." he told her while scratching the back of his head and neck. "But since I came here I think I've become better at it."

"What is it that what you have to write? I mean I saw you writing and it's not your homework." she felt safe again when she was around him, the incident broke the image she had of him as a protector. But she now saw that it must have been something Ichiro said. The Ichigo sitting in from of her would not snap on a whim again.

"Oh that, Ukitake-san said to write a report from the day that I first got my shinigami powers to the day that I hand in the report, _with details_." he sighted. "It's gonna be a thick report when I finish it.."

"Can I see it?" she was curious and wanted to know what he did before entering Soul Society and during the war.

"No." he stated flatly "It's not something a _normal_ student should read"

"Hmpf, And you still didn't answer my first question." She looked at him slightly pouting. "What made you snap in the first place?"

Ichigo didn't feel like telling the story again and reliving the memories a third time, but by the looks of it, it was the only way out of here. He tried to avoid the question, but it didn't work. "When I was 9 years old I saw how my mother got killed by a hollow." he looked at Tomoko's shocked reaction before he continued "During class Ichiro made a comment that I couldn't protect my mother if she would be attacked by a hollow. Then I lost control of my anger, and the rest is known."

She was speechless he saw his own mother get killed by a hollow.. "I'm so sorry." she said in a sad voice. "When I asked you probably relived everything."

"It's okay, This is the third time today and I need to let go of that memory. But don't tell Morita or Kentarou about the hollow part. I told them it was a murder, not _what_ killed her." he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Tomoko didn't notice. "Let's go back to dorm, we still have class tomorrow"

She nodded and stood up and Ichigo did the same. Both walked back the dorm towers until they heard a voice behind them.

"Oi, Shiro-_Chan._ I see you got yourself a girlfriend" the man snickered.

"What the hell do you want this time Renji?" Ichigo asked annoyed, he recognized the voice at once.

"Yamamoto-sou-taichou came here, so I figured it was about you. What did you do this time?" he asked in a mocking voice.

"What makes you think _I_ did something? What if he just wanted to have some tea with Ukitake-san." And Ichigo glared at the red head.

"Che, Guess I came out here for nothing. See you around Shiro-_chan_" and used shunpo to get back but before he could there was foot on his back pushing him down to the ground, making him eat the grass he was lying on. "What the hell was that for!!" he yelled, Ichigo had kicked his back with a shunpo of his own.

"For calling me Shiro-Chan." he said and saw that the red was confused, and looked at Tomoko. Ichigo followed his stare and understood. "She knows who I am, so it's okay.. Pineapple."

"What did you call me? '_Strawberry_'" and Renji looked at Ichigo with a devilish grin. If you give Renji a nickname, he'll give you one too.

"You heard me, you deaf Pineapple!"

"Try me, Strawberry_-chan_!"

"Pineapple"

"Strawberry"

"Pineapple"

"Strawberry"

The two continued to throw 'insults' at each and Tomoko couldn't help but laugh. "Is everyone in Seireitei like that?" she asked between laughs.

"Eh?" they both said at the same time, stopping their argument.

"No, he's an exception" Ichigo simply said.

"What!?" Renji yelled, and walked over to Tomoko. "Did you know that he sucks at kidou?" indicating Ichigo.

"Yes, he told me Abarai-Fukutaichou" she said politely.

Renji looked taken aback by the sudden politeness from this girl, he half expected her to be rude like Ichigo or Rukia "See! The girl has manners! And respects for me!"

"So? Rukia is polite when she's pissed. And Tomoko can't bet the shit out of you. _I can_." Ichigo mocked him.

"Someone who can't use kidou or control his reiatsu?" Renji mocked back, and another verbal battle began.

"In case your head was to think during the damn war, I now _can_ control my reiatsu. As for Kidou, I'm still learning. Unlike a _certain_ graduate who tries to cast a spell but blows up in his own face instead of that of the enemy."

"Why you ... I always was good a sensing other peoples reiatsu, I could tell who and where they were from miles away." Renji changed the subject on purpose, he knew he couldn't beat Ichigo with that, and he hated that fact.

"If you always were _so good a_t sensing others, then explain why you couldn't find me when we first met in the real world, why didn't you sense that large group of arrancar during that scout mission, or recognize me last night when you came 'collect' the nameless zanpaktou." he finished in a confident voice.

Renji knew he lost the vocal battle and decided to duke it out; he leaped at Ichigo, who dodged before he was hit, Ichigo dodged again as more fist and feet came flying at him until Tomoko yelled "Please stop this!!" they both looked at her "Abarai-Fukutaichou, if you are planning on fighting Ichigo here, he might be discovered."

Renji remembered the talk that Ukitake had with him when he went back to Seireitei last night. "Yeah, we don't want the strawberry to be sent back to the living world" he smirked

Ichigo glared at him "I can beat you any time, any oplace, any rules"

"Great!" Tomoko said happily, and both of them looked at her confused "Then why don't you two fight in the dojo that Ichigo uses every Sunday? Then you could fight each other using only; hakuda, kidou, and hohou."

"Why not zanjutsu?" Renji asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Because, that way you can fight it out equally, and determine who's the better fighter." she explained "And also because Ichigo doesn't have his zanpaktou..."

"Did he ran away?" Renji teased him, Ichigo told him the same thing, and now he got it back.

"Look, I acted stupid and now Zangetsu is confiscated, at least until I finish my report." he shot back.

"Is there a time that you ain't acting like an idiot?" Renji asked simply.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back on the ground. Ichigo was smirking at him. "Who's the fool now?" and walked back to the dorm tower. "It's getting late, let's go back." Tomoko nodded and followed.

"So you're running away?" Renji said as he got back on his feet and brushed the dust of his black uniform "Just leaving like this."

"This sunday, early morning in the dojo on the academy ground." and continued his way back to his room Tomoko looking exited, she got a chance to talk to Renji and witness two war heroes discussing... well nothing actually.

Renji just smirked before he went back to the 6th Division office back in Seireitei.

--- --- ---

Back in his room Ichigo saw that Morita and Kentarou found his homework and were copying it. He looked at their shocked faces, they were sure he would be away longer, if Tomoko would indeed be his girlfriend. Ichigo grinned and went to bed. Morita and Kentaou looked at each other, Shinji _saw_ that they were copying _his_ homework, and he didn't _do_ or _say_ anything. Why? And what was with that creepy grin?

--- --- ---

The next day during kidou-T Ichigo started grinning and they wondered why. Neither of them knew that Ichigo had made another notebook with the same homework, but wrong answers (1). They found the fake note and didn't pay attention to what they were copying. When they showed Katsumi-sensei their homework she said that both Morita and Kentarou had the same wrong answers. During class he took notes like always, and ignored Morita the best he could, in order to hear everything. He was _NOT_ going to lose to Renji this Sunday. And it was a good chance to see if Renji improved and go get rid of some excess energy that was starting to built up again.

--- --- ---

On Friday in the break after hakuda, Ichiro and his brothers gathered the courage to come close to Ichigo, They hoped he would be alone, but after he came back to class he noticed that Shinji's annoying friends were still with him, which bothered him a bit. Ichiro hated to be laughed at or proven wrong, unlike Morita who was used to it.

"Oi, whitey-chan" Ichiro began in shaky voice that clearly shook in fear "I D-Demand t-that y-y-you apologize to me r-right now..."

Ichigo looked up from his conversation about konso the next day. "Why should _I_ be the one to apologize?" he asked in a slightly annoyed voice, which made Ichiro shiver, afraid that Shinji might attack him again.

Jiro and Saburo stepped forward, past their brother "You attacked him!!" Jiro said pointing a shaking finger at Shinji.

"Watch where you point that finger, I _might_ bite..." Ichigo said and bit the air, his teeth making enough noise to scare the Saito's away, very fast. Ichigo couldn't help but grin at their reaction, while the other 3 laughed to the fullest.

After the laughing died Morita, Kentarou and Tomoko looked at their friend and realize that no matter what happened they would stay friends. Besides it wasn't entirely Shinji's fault, Ichiro was to blame as well for digging up those memories that Ichigo had kept locked away.

Kentarou knew that Shinji wasn't who he said he was, but he must have his reasons. And those reasons could involve Ukitake-sensei, seeing that Shinji should be expelled, or at least investigated, but he was neither. _'I'll wait for him to tell us what's going on, and who he really is.'_ he thought

--- --- ---

After classes Ichigo went once again to Ukitake's office to report what happened during the day. Morita and the others went back to the dorm room. When Ichigo entered the office he started telling Ukitake that the classes were normal with the exception of the students who still avoided him as much as possible. "Ichiro came to me during break after we had hakuda. He demanded an apology."

"What did you do then?" Ukitake questioned.

"I asked why I should apologize. He's the one with the smart-ass comment that started the entire incident. I told them 'I _might_ bite' if they came any closer." Ichigo started grinning at the memory of them running away. "After that they ran away, where I prefer them, far away from m-"

At that moment the door opened and Kuchiki Byakuya came walking in. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were having a conversation with a student-" then he recognized Ichigo by his reiatsu "What are you doing here? Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at him unsure, shouldn't he be aware that I'm here? "I don't have anything more to say, excuse me, Ukitake-san, Byakuya" he bowed and left the room. He wasn't planning to stay in the same room as Byakuya and he sure as hell wasn't planning on calling the noble by his title.

"What is that boy doing here at the academy?" Byakuya asked Ukitake in a serious tone.

"He's a student here in order to get more control over his reaitsu, to prevent that it affects more humans in the real world" Ukitake said

"I was asked by Yamamoto-sou-taichou to interrogate everyone who might have seen or sensed the hollow that appeared on radar. But now I know it was that boy." he stated calmly.

Ukitake was shocked, Byakuya knew about Ichigo being a Vaizard!? "What makes you think that Kuchiki-taichou?" he asked as calm as his voice would allow.

"When I fought the boy after he first invaded Seireitei, I was confronted with a different personality that sensed like a hollow, and a mask was forming on his face. That is why he should not be here."

"He helped us during the war! You know that!" Ukitakte protested

"Did you forget that the boy is still alive in the real world? He does not belong here." he interrupted Ukitake "And we discussed this issue during the captain's meeting a few months ago, or did you forget?"

In truth Ukitake didn't forget, he ignored what was discussed, he didn't agree with the others. "I did not forget Kuchiki-taichou." he said and walked over to his desk and got something out of it, and started couching. Byakuya came closer to see if his old sensei was feeling okay. As soon as Byakuya was within range he used the 'thing' he removed from his drawer, a memory eraser (2). "There were no people near my office when the hollow appeared, if there was someone nearby I will contact you as soon as possible." Ukitake told Byakuya to fill the blank that had appeared in his short term memory.

"Understood" and he prepared to walk out of the room. Before he was called by the other captain.

"Why don't you come and visit sometime for green tea and a game of shogi (3)."

The noble nodded and left.

"That was a close one" Ukitake sighted as he let himself sink into his chair. He didn't want to do what he did, but he didn't have a choice. "They'll find out eventually..."

--- --- ---

When Ichigo arrived in his room he saw that his roommates were busy practicing zanjustu moves and hakuda. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh you're back!" Morita said as he nearly hit Ichigo with his zanpaktou, he was swinging it around like a baseball bat, trying to get the hang of it. "Sorry!!" he yelled as he realized what he just did. "Are you ... angry?" he asked uncertain.

"No, just watch where you swing that thing." he said slightly annoyed, he was still pissed at Byakuya for showing up like that. Still talking like he owned the damn place.

"Aren't you gonna practice for konso class Shinji?" Kentarou asked.

"I was perfecting my hollow destruction technique, 'Ultimate Morita Attack'! In case a hollow shows up." He wanted that a hollow would show up, then maybe someone famous would show up and kill it to save them. Morita entered a daydream an was now staring into nothingness.

Ichigo sweat dropped at the name of Morita's attack. "I don't feel like it, and prefer to finish homework and that damn report. That way I can relax an do nothing all Sunday." He just wanted to finish his homework so that he could fight Renji whole day long, without worrying about his homework or stuff like that. And training for konso? Why? He did konso before, and he was never told how, he just copied what he saw Rukia do. And if a hollow shows up, he's kill it fast. He would be getting Zangetsu back after all, and he could beat Arrancar and Espada. There was no need. "Just be quiet while I make finish this and go to bed. I don't want be tired during class." and continued with his report.

After a couple of hours Ichigo went to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a normal day without much trouble. Or unexpected visitors.

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

_(1) Fake homework, Ichi's idea at the end of chapter 7  
(2) it works different than the 'memory replacement thingy' that Rukia used in the beginning of BLEACH, this one erases a part of the memory and allows the user to fill it in as he/she wants.  
(3) Shogi, Japanese chess, correct me me if I'm wrong_

_Evill Uki (6) Yaay !!_

_Next chapter, konso class!!  
Srry it took so long __**(u.u) **__But I wanted to explain a few things before they went and go konso those souls that don't belong there xD _

_Read and Review Please!!_


	13. Home, Sweet Home

_Secret Student_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
_OMG, I have fan art xD made by 'Lizeth'  
__www . deviantart . com / deviation / 58666213 __(Remove the spaces)  
THANK YOU!!_

_Pocky!! I now have lots of Pocky!! I can write!! (Maybe too much **Xp**)_

_I appiciate when ppl tell what's good and wrong in my fic, And sometimes I read over my own mistakes, stupid I know, but my beta is on vacation right now.  
__Uki calls Ichi "Ichigo-kun" in the manga and anime, how 'gay' it may sound. See chapter 181 of the manga, and Episode 63 of the anime ;)  
(Before Ichi goes back to the real world after the SS-arc, when Uki gives him that seal of approval)_

_'Shinobi's Fire'__ mentioned Kurotsuchi (12th Division captain) .. I HATE that guy! So unless I can torture him, he wont show up **(6)**_

_The events during the war that Ichi thinks/talks about, are made up. I read the anime and watch the anime. And if it happned in the manga It's made up **xD**_

_A lot of ppl are asking about Tomoko being Ichi's girlfriend. No. They're just friends. even if Tomoko does like Ichi. But Ichi is just thickheaded and doesn't realize. He has enough things on his head as it is._

_Amd no other pairings, it doesn't fit into my planning **(-.-)"**_

_I'll reveal the plot, but by bit, teaing the readers ... Is it working so far?  
I got almost everything planned till the end, so I just have to write it ... easier said than done **(u.u)**_  
---------------------------------------------------------------

_---------- __Chapter__ 13 ----------  
__Home, Sweet Home__  
------------------------------------_

It was dark, and it was raining. Ichigo was walking along the river beds, not really knowing where was he continued his was, wiping away the rain from his eyes. He sensed a hollow and ran towards it out of instinct, somewhere he knew where he was and who was screaming, he could only hope he was on time to prevent it.

The scream was calling out to someone, but the rain made it impossible to hear who it was. As soon as Ichigo arrived on the scene he saw a woman lying on the river bed, soaked in rain and her own blood, dead. A boy lying unconscious beneath her. And the monster that stood over the woman who reached out to the female body and pulled out her soul, and looked over the body that hung lifeless in his claw. "Human females really are the best" and the hollow started laughing as he put the soul in his mouth.

Ichigo looked at the scene in horror, he knew who the players were in this twisted reality. It was the night that his mother was killed, and he was again unable to do anything about it. He cursed at himself and drew Zangetsu from his back and started slashing at GrandFisher, but the blade went through his body and he left in search of more humans to eat. Zangetsu was dropped onto the wet grass, and Ichigo screamed his lungs out in frustration and saw the world turn black.

When the light came back he stood on the same spot as he was when the weirdness began. This time he knew where he was and what was going to happen. He ran as fast as he could (forgetting he knew shunpo) and saw his mother already dead on the ground, her soul dangling in the claws of the hollow. He drew Zangetsu again and ran at the hollow, but when he got closer the hollow turned around and looked directly at Ichigo who froze on the spot. This wasn't GrandFisher ... This was his own hollow, a complete mask, long orange hair, tail, claws and markings on the entire body. (1) The hollow smiled at Ichigo in a creepy way "You might as well have been the one who killed her, you did nothing. Not even when that fat tub of goo showed his face again." and his mothers soul vanished in the hollows mouth. "But he was right about one thing." Ichigo looked confused at his own hollow body. "The souls of human females do taste great!" and he started laughing like his inner hollow, insane. The hollow left Ichigo behind, almost broken. Who started screaming in anger at himself as what he just saw.

--- --- ---

Ichigo sat up straight in bed, covered in cold sweat and looked around. He was still in his room and he had a nightmare. Morita was still snoring like usual, while Kentarou slept with earplugs to exile the snoring from his sleep. "It was a nightmare... right?" he said to himself "But it looked and felt so... real" He tried to lose the nightmare, but as usual it isn't that simple. Ichigo stood up and went to take a shower to get rid of the cold sweat.

When he got back in his room he thought that the snoring-volume went up. Why didn't he use earplugs again? It was because he wasn't bothered by it, but was now and didn't have any. He went back to bed and tried to get some sleep before they would go to the real word. No luck, he blamed the shower and his nightmare for that. "Better get some kind of warm up, no one is around so I can use shunpo." he muttered to himself, making sure that his roommates couldn't hear him. So he pulled on his uniform, the only clothes he had. Now that he thought about it, where do they buy clothes? He pushed the unnecessary thought out of his head and left the room quietly, making sure he wasn't heard by anyone.

Once outside he started running around the school grounds, it helped him clear his head and also served as a warming-up. After all, he was the one who was supposed to save them if a hollow would indeed show up. The occasional shunpo made him feel somewhat relaxed, he didn't have to hide it like he usually has, and took advantage of it and used it as often as he could, making sure that he still could do it after all these weeks of hiding it.

After a round or 26 he started sweating a bit and decided that he had done enough, and went back to his room. Ichigo looked at the clock which read; 5:30am. "Figures, the only time I _want_ to stay asleep. I wake up _way_ to early.." and sighted "Better take another shower, I'm sweating again, guess that means I became lazy during school." he grabbed a towel and another uniform (he has 5 of them) and went back to the shower.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised, ever since I got my shinigami powers I have been running around, and now we basically do nothing all day, at least when I compare it to the war... We always were busy fighting a hollow, Arrancar, Espada or were fighting each other, to get stronger. I kinda miss the war..." he muttered under the shower "We were together, having fun, we didn't need to hide anything... All I had to hid is what I am... Not my _everything_ like I have to now..." he sighted again and dried himself off.

On his way back to he got an idea to wake up his roommates and want to the kitchen, normally off-limits, but there was no one now so he took a chance and got some ice cubes from the freezer and went back to his room using shunpo. Would he have walked/ran the ice would have melted before he got back. Back in his room he threw the ice cubes under the blankets of Morita and Kentarou who almost jumped out of bed when the cubes touched their skin and fell to the ground, looking dazed as to what just happened. Then they spotted Shinji, grinning.

"What was that for!" Morita yelled as he looked back into his bed and noticed the ice, what was quickly melting due to the body heat that remained in the matrass "Ice cubes!? How did you get those?"

"From the freezer in the kitchen. Or did you expect me to go back and forth between the North pole?"

"The Kitchen is off limits for students, how did you get in?" Kentarou asked. "And why are you already dressed?"

"I woke up way to early so got dressed. Then I went to the kitchen for food, but there wasn't anything, and when I saw the ice cubes... I just had to do this. Besides, you guys woke me up a lot of times." he said with a small grin of victory.

"We woke you, but not like this!" Morita pouted.

"I know, this is payback for _all_ those times. We're even now. Get dressed, it's almost time anyway." and left the room with his bag, which contained his homework and report. He didn't want anyone to find them, so he decided to take them with him.

Morita and Kentarou looked at each other and decided to go to the shower and then to the cafeteria for food. Shinji was there already, seeing he tried to raid the kitchen before it was open.

--- --- ---

"What took you guys so long?" Ichigo manged to say after he just took another bite of his rice. He was hungry after the nightmare an the warming up.

"Not all of us are as awake in the morning as you are Shinji." Morita began irritated, he was dreaming that he finally met Kurosaki-sama who started to train him.

"Morita, did you forget the time that you thew a bucket of water over his head?" Kentarou began. "You thought that Shinji was Kurosaki-san who dyed his hair and wanted to poof it by throwing water when he was asleep."

Ichigo remembered that, he almost drowned with all that water being poured onto his face. "It's also payback, like I said before." That was a large part of the reason, but he wanted something to distract him from the dream and fearful looks from the other students who still didn't trust him.

"There you are!" Tomoko yelled as she spotted the orange, white and black haired students sitting together. "And just how long have you been here?" she asked, when she noticed that Ichigo was busy on his fourth bowel of rice.

"I just woke up early, and then woke them up." Ichigo said

"With ice cubes" Morita added with a bored voice, as he took another bite of his food.

Tomoko started laughing, she never expected him to do something like that. Then she noticed the sadness in his eyes, he hid it well. He probably acts like that to hide his true feelings. He probably doesn't want others to find out that he's sad for some reason. And she looked distracted.

"You okay?" Kentarou asked when Tomoko started straing into nothingness.

"Eh? Oh! Nothing at all. I was just thinking where might go in the real world, It's been a long time since I've been there" She said exited. "How long has it been for you guys?"

"I can't remember.." Morita said. "When I first came here I couldn't count to ten or tell the days.. So I prefer not to talk about that..."

Tomoko looked at him with sadness, Morita noticed this.

"But what matters is that I'm here and have good friends! So who cares how 'old' I am!" he finished happily.

"I agree with that, we're here now, and who cares where we came from?" Kentarou agreed.

Ichigo nodded, but knew that it did matter where one came from. If one came from a wealthy family they won't get respect so easily, but if one is from Rukongai it's sign that they fought to become a shinigami. Just look at Byakuya and Renji. total opposites.

"Guess you're right about that Morita, right Shinji?" she looked at the place where he sat only seconds before. He was now walking towards the exit of the cafeteria. "Hey! Wait up!" she yelled as she ran after him, Morita ans Kentarou followed not far behind.

That conversation made Ichigo realize that they were already dead, and that he was still alive. They were so happy to see the real world again while he would see plenty of it and got the chance to live in it... "Guess that makes me a outsider for being alive.." he mumbled.

"What are you mumbling about?" Tomoko asked happily as soon as she caught up with Ichigo.

Ichigo obliviously didn't hear her running seeing he was standing frozen from shock. He was in deep thought about what could happen. "... Nothing, just talking to myself ... hehehe." he laughed nervously. Come to think about it, where would they go for konso anyway? "Do any of you guys know where we're going for konso?" he asked Morita, Kentarou and Tomoko, who just came running.

"No one knows, not even the teachers." Tomoko said in a 'I know it all' voice.

"Why?"

"The destination in chosen randomly. When we arrive, word is sent to the academy where we are so they can sent teachers there to guide us."

"Guess what you say makes sense, but isn't it faster if they choose a destination , sent the teachers, and then us?" Kentarou said.

"Yeah, that would be easier. Still, I doubt that they will take a chance and see where we arrive. We could end up in the missle of the ocean." Ichigo added. Then again, they must know where they go since not all towns or cities have enough wandering souls for the entire class to practice konso. Ichigo stopped his train of thought seeing that it didn't matter how they were able to pull it off, as long as they did. "Let's go to the meeting point on the main field."

They all nodded and headed for class.

--- --- ---

Once they arrived on the field they saw a new teacher standing there; he was tall, looked like he was in his late teens, with long brown hair, and light brown eyes.

Hikaru-sensei spotted Ichigo "Are you Shirosaki Shinji?" Ichigo nodded and looked at the teacher wondering how 'old' he could be. "Ah, then this is your zanpaktou" He handed Zangetsu over to Ichigo. "Ukitake-sensei told me to give you a message. 'After you come back from your trip come to my office at once to hand over your zanpaktou.'" he finished as he imitated Ukitake during the 'message'.

They laughed at the way the new teacher acted, But Ichigo was happy that he had Zangetsu back, even if it was for a short while. He had to suppress the urge to release zangetsu here and heave him on his back out of habit.

After about a hour the entire class was gathered on the field ready to go.

"I hope everyone has their zanpaktou with them, if not, you stay here." Hikaru-sensei looked around and counted the heads to see if everyone was present. "I want you all to divide into small groups, three or four students each." The class scurried around and quickly teams were made. "First group come forward."

Ichigo stepped forward, ignoring the mutter and gasps as the others saw he had a zanpaktou. He was used to it by now, the looks of fear and distrust. "Group 1" Ichigo said.

"Tell me your names, than I can mark you as a group"

"Shirosaki Shinji"

"Takahashi Morita"

"Nakamura Kentarou"

"Miyake Tomoko"

Each said their own name and Hikaru, wrote the number of the group behind their name. "Once you step through the gate Ryoma-sensei will be waiting for you and take you to the right place." he looked at them if they understood. "Any questions?" they shook their heads. "Good, now go."

When they walked through the gate they felt weird, who wouldn't? Going to another world. As soon as they were outside the gate they saw Ryoma-sensei. He was a short guy with short dark green hair and green eyes. "If you would please follow me" they nodded and followed.

Ichigo looked around to see where they were, when he recognized some of the buildings he grew nervous. Of all the places they could go, they ended up in Karakura! A lot of people could see shinigami and hollows thanks to the war. A lot of battles were fought here, most were BanKai battles, the reiatsu had 'touched' the human souls and they could now see shinigami. _"This is bad"_ Ichigo thought "If we come across someone who recognizes me..." and he looked ahead to see where they were headed. It was a place that he visited once before, the abandoned hospital. The place where he had met Don Kannonji for the first time. He recognized the hole in the wall the hollow made when he ran into the it. and busted out of a few stories higher. The broken glass door he dragged Kannonji through to save his ass.

"Okay, listen good you kids." Ryoma-sensei said to them. "As you can see we're at a abandoned hospital that has lots of earthbound souls. Which are souls that aren't yet sent to Soul Society. A colleague has collected eight of those souls, two for each one" He looked at them to see if they understood. "Who's gonna go first?"

Ichigo stepped forward, wanting to leave here as soon as possible. "I will."

"Okay, Bring the first soul" Ryoma said as he turned around. Another man in a shinigami uniform came walking out of the hospital, with eight souls trailing behind him on some sort of spirit leash, all of them had a broken chain attached to their chest. The man reminded Ichigo of the scientist Espada, Szayel Aporro. They had the same hairstyle, only his was deep blue.

The first soul was placed in front of Ichigo, and looked around wondering where he was and why he was kept on a leash, Ichigo drew Zangetsu and the soul became restless. "What are you going to do to me with that sword!" he yelled as the white haired kid came closer. "Don't come near me ... You .. you samurai wannabe!" he screamed as he started struggling against his leash.

"Don't worry" Ichigo told the soul in a soft carefree voice, very unlike his usual rough stressful tone. "I won't kill you with this sword." the soul stopped struggling when Ichigo started talking. "I won't send you to hell either, the place I will sent you is Soul Society."

The soul was confused. "What is this Soul Society you talk about?"

"A place where all souls go when they die, yet not everyone goes there normally. That is where we come in, we guide the souls to find their way. That's why I'm here."

"D- Does it hurt? I.. I mean you have your sword ready and all ..." the soul was scared, it was all too clear in his voice.

Ichigo was starting to lose his patience, why was this soul so damn noisy! Normally the souls were on the run for hollows so he could simply sent them on their way, since they were afraid of the hollows chasing them. "No, it doesn't hurt at all." Ichigo grabbed the hilt of the sword that started glowing, and quickly hit the forehead of the soul before he could ask another thing. The soul disappeared into the ground with a bright yellow/gold light. Ichigo made sure he didn't hit him to hard. He then stood back up and sheathed Zangetsu. And looked at Ryoma.

"Almost perfect I'd say. You should listen to the soul better, and only sent him when he was finished asking questions" Ryoma explained.

"I'd like to do that, but this one was damn noisy and started to irritate me. If he went on longer I would have shut him up with force, and kicked his ass to Soul Society." Ichigo said, his voice was normal again. "Besides I don't think we need to become best friends with souls before we sent them, it only consumes more time. I think I'd prefer the 'hit-and-run'. Where you just konso the soul, and then move on to the next. Quick and efficient" Ichigo finished.

"That mat be so, but it's still our duty to calm the soul before we sent it."

Ichigo wondered if they would ever be able to control every soul that comes into SoulSociety. He never was checked, at least as far he knew. And went back to the others.

"Next one please."

Tomoko walked forward "I'll go, Ryoma-sensei."

"Next soul please" and another soul was placed in front of her. "Go ahead." And walked over to Shinji who sat down on the ground, talking to Morita and Kentarou. They started asking him what they needed to do. "Shirosaki Shinji." Ichigo looked up. "You also have to fill in this list with questions about the lesson." Ryoma looked over to the others who were looking curiously to the paper. "Alone." he added, and Ichigo stood up and sat down somewhere else.

"You can begin, Miyake-san."

Tomoko nodded and walked over to the soul of a young female. She drew her zanpaktou and came closer, but stopped when the soul started talking.

"Are you going to do the same thing as that white haired kid just did with the other guy?"

"Yes, I will sent you to soul society. Is that what you want?" She asked nervous, this soul obliviously heard Ichigo's speech.

"Yes, my brother and I died in the same car crash. But I haven't seen him since. If what that boy said is true, he should be there, right?"

"He should be there" and she gently pressed the bottom of the hilt shaking to the souls forehead, who disappeared in the ground, with the same gold/yellow light. "That was easier than I thought... I thought that it would be harder than this."

"It usually is" Ryoma-sensei said. "This was an easy case since the souls already heard the entire speech from Shirosaki-san. So you didn't have to explain everything." He looked to Shinji writing. "And you had trouble holding your zanpaktou, you still aren't used to the weight? Even after all this time?"

Tomoko looked away, ashamed that she was unable to hold her zanpaktou properly.

"Here's your list to fill in." Ryoma handed her the paper. "Next please."

This time Kentarou came forward, Morita still uncertain if he knew what to do.

The next soul was brought forward, a old man.

Kentarou walked up to the man and drew his zanpaktou.

"Hey now young man, swords are a dangerous toy, you could get hurt. I remember the time that my grandson bought himself a nice looking kitchen knife ..." and the old man started telling the story about how his grandson almost cut off his own finger with a new and sharp knife.

Kentarou looked at Ryoma-sensei. "Do I really have to listen to all his stories?"

Ryoma shook his head. "This kind of soul are an exeption, they can keep talking for hours, which we don't have. Konso him."

Kentarou nodded and lifted the hilt of his zanpaktou and pressed it against the forehead of the old man. Who also disappeared through the gold.yellow portal in the ground. He was amazed that the man kept talking even as he was sent to Soul Society.

"Okay, that was good. Considering that you pushed a bit too hard. Take note of the age of the soul, they might be dead, but they still feel. Keep that in mind with your next try" he grabbed another paper and handed it to Kentarou. Who thanked Ryoma and went to sit with the others. Ichigo was finished with his list and gave it back to Ryoma.

"That was quite fast that you filled everything in." he looked at the paper if everything was filled in. "Last one.." He looked at his list "Takahasi-san, please come over."

Morita swallowed and came as he was told. He watched nervous as the soul was brought, he bragged that he would be the best and all. But when he was expected to do something, he grew nervous. He didn't want to hurt the soul with his clumsiness.

"What the hell are you spacing out for!?" the soul yelled, he looked like a junkie who probably died of a drug overdose.

Morita looked up at the soul, snapped out of thought. "I'm not spacing out!" he yelled back.

"You were.."

"I was not!!"

"Whatever dude. Do they have great _'stuff'_ there? Ya know, where you're gonna sent me?" the soul asked in a low voice, he didn't want to be heard by what looked like the teachers.

"Huh?" he asked confused "What stuff?"

The junkie soul looked at him dumbstruck "What are you!? Retarded!?" he yelled at Morita in a mocking voice, he didn't know what_ stuff?_ When was this orange haired samurai-wanna-be born? The ice age?

Morita had enough of the souls insults and smashed the bottom of the hilt against the souls forehead. Who started cursing him even as he disappeared into the glowing light.

"That was one of the worse konso's I've ever seen!" Ryomo-sensei almost yelled. "Even if you don't know what the soul means, you should always try to put it at ease. So say things like 'Yes, they have plenty' or 'Of course you'll meet your lost family members'." and he handed Morita his own paper with questions.

Morita looked down at the ground and cursed himself that he did that. "Damn..."

Ichigo walked over to Morita "Don't worry, you still have another chance." and walked further too his second soul.

Morita walked back to Kentarou and Tomoko who were both busy writing. "As if Konso wasn't enough, we aslo have to answer questions." he whined.

"Just shut up already!" Tomoko shot at him. "Konso isn't that difficult."

Morita was quiet. And started writing when Ichigo came back already.

"Finished already?" Kentarou asked.

"Yeah, the last soul was happy to go. He hated it to stay here, so it was easy." he explained. In truth it was his neighbor that died of a heart attack, and didn't cross over due to the shock. After Ichigo explained what he was about to do, the man almost pulled Ichigo's zanpaktou from his hands and did it himself, and thanked him as he went to Soul Society.

"Miyake-san" Ryoma called "Your second soul is ready" And She stood up and walked over.

"Ne Shinji" Morita asked "Why are you so good at this? Konso I mean."

"I pay attention in class, and take notes." he simply answered.

"What!" Morita began "I do take notes!"

"Those are incomplete." Kentarou said before Morita could continue his rant, and Tomoko came back.

"Guess that means It's my turn again" Kentarou said as he stood up and headed for his second soul.

Morita went for Shinji's bag to uncover the notes, but failed. Shinji pulled the bag away, leaving Morita to hit the wall he was sitting against.

"Shouldn't you two finish that paper?" Ichigo asked them. Both of them grabbed their paper and started writing.

"Morita! Your turn!" Kentarou yelled from his spot next to Ryoma-sensei. He was also finished with his paper.

Morita stood up and walked away, leaving Tomoko alone with Ichigo.

"I wanna ask something." she said "Do you know where we are?"

"What makes you think I know where we are anyway?"

"You've seen more parts of the real world, recently, than any of us. And you've been acting a bit weird since we arrived."

Ichigo didn't see a way out of this, and sighted "This is Karakura, the town were I live. Almost everyone can see shinigami in this town as well as hollows. So there is a big chance that I'm discovered."

"What's discovered?"

Kentarou was back and he heard the end of the conversation.

"We were talking about tricks for an easy konso and how to avoid the long useless talk with the souls, and we discovered that they should be unable to check every soul of how they were treated during konso." Ichigo quickly made up.

Tomoko nodded, wondering how he could come up with this logical sounding excuses so easy, she would ask him next time.

Morita came back, looking unhappy.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Remember the soul from my first attempt?" all three nodded "This time it was his friend and he was angry. Angry of how I treated his friend and started to attack me.. I stabbed him and Ryoma-sensei sent him to Soul Society." they were silent at the bad luck he was having, and his stupidity "I'm gonna fail konso, I just know I am!"

"Just finish your paper than we can go back to the aca-" he stopped dead as he sensed a hollow not far from his current location. Instinct took over as he grabbed Zangetsu and his bag before he left in a hurry, Ryoma and the other teacher called him back but he didn't listen.

"Damn, why now." he cursed under his breath. While now using shunpo to get there faster. He saw the hollow, it looked like a cow; it had a trademark hole on the middle of his stomach, and could shoot reiatsu from his nostrils. Ichigo hung Zangetsu on his back with the rope, and his bag over Zangetsu, making them cross at his back "This is a good chance to see how strong my kidou is... If I mange to fire it... What the hell am I thinking about!" he hit his forehead with the palm of his hand "I will beat it with kidou and I will beat Renji tomorrow!" and with that said, he started the incantation "Ye Lord, Mask of Blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings. Ye who bears the name of Man, Inferno and pandemonium. The sea barrier surges, march on the south! Way of Destruction 31, Red Flame Cannon! (2)" and he shot a red ball of energy towards the hollow and hit it's head. "Eh?, it worked?" While the hollow was disintegrating he managed to hit Ichigo on his head who was still stupefied that his spell actually worked and got smashed into the ground, leaving a small crater. "Damn that's cheating!!" He yelled at the hollow that was no longer there. "Tch, damn hollow.." he murmured as he stood up and brushed the dust out of his uniform.

"Are you the one who just beat the hollow!?" a voice asked behind him, when the dust was gone the voice spoke again "You're an academy student!? And first Years!!" she screamed "What's your name?"

Ichigo turned around. "Long time no see, Rukia"

Her mouth almost fell open and pointed at him. "I- Ichigo!?" He nodded, and gave a faint smile. "What the hell are you doing wearing an academy uniform, and your hair!!" she yelled at him as she got closer and started pulling his hair. "This isn't a wig.. And is that your zanpaktou!?" Rukia suddenly yelled as she pointed at the sealed Zangetsu on his back, and walked around him to inspect it.

"Hey, HEY!" he yelled at her. "Look it's a long story." He said quickly as he sensed Morita, Kentarou, Tomoko and Ryoma-sensei come closer. "I was sent to the academy under a fake identity; Shirosaki Shinji. If you want a better explanation, ask Ukitake-san."

"What got into you Shinji? Morita asked when they arrived."

"Ah.. I ehh.. Thought I sensed a hollow and went after it. After Konso I felt confident enough to beat it. But then Kuchiki Rukia came and saved me." he made up.

Morita's eyes seem to double in size before he ran over to her and looked at her with starry eyes "Are you _the_ Kuchiki Rukia that Kurosaki-sama risked his life for?"

Rukia was speechless, what was with this guy!? He obliviously dyed his hair _orange_, and he was calling Ichigo.. Kurosaki-sama!? What the hell. "Ehh, why do you call that guy 'Kurosaki-sama'? He's just a obnoxious brat." Ichigo twitched but had to keep silent, Rukia noticed this. "All he ever does is fight with brute strength and never, _never_ uses his brain. He sucks at suppressing his reiatsu, he can't even cast a kidou spell!" she looked over at Ichigo, to see how he would react. He looked pissed. Rukia grinned inside.

"I know all that! But I want to know what he looks like, I do have drawing that I made from the information I gathered."

"Do ou take _that thing_ with you every time you go outside the dorm or something?" Ichigo yelled, he was almost sure that Morita had brought _the_ drawing with him.

"Of course!" he replied. "I never know when I get to meet one of Kurosaki-sama's friends!"

Rukia wanted to see the drawing at first out of intrest, but now that she saw Ichigo's reaction. She _HAD_ to see it. "Can I see it.. What's your name?"

"Takahashi Morita, Kuchiki-san" Morita was almost to happy when he handed her the drawing. "I met Shihouin-san a while ago and she said that it looked good." he added happily.

Ichigo wanted to puke or run away, anything but _that thing_ again.

Now Rukia was curious and looked at the drawing. "...Is this Ichigo?" she had to suppress a large wave of laughter.

Morita nodded proudly. "And does he look like Kurosaki-sama?" he asked all starry eyed.

"...Yeah, he looks ...Just like him ...Especially the hair color and his zanpaktou..." she started laughing when she saw the real Ichigo looking sour.

"Really!?" he leaned in closer to Rukia. "Are you two dating by any chance?" he asked out of nowhere.

"What!?" Ichigo and Rukia yelled at the same time, earning confused looks from the others.

"I was just looking at the time and saw that it was already late. What's wrong then?" Ichigo made up.

Rukia was confused. "Why would you think that?" she asked, decided to keep it cool and not lose her temper.

"Why else would he risk his life, and soul, to save someone?"

"That idiot thought he owed me something."

"Like what?" Morita asked, now even more intrested.

"I don't know!" she said with a loud voice. "Ask him when you find him. He should be able to tell you." Her cheeks became a light shade of pink as she turned her head. She knew that it was because he was the reason she got sentenced to death, and also because she neglected her duty that day, the day they met.

The others were just looking at how Morita bombarded Rukia with questions about his idol, 'Kurosaki-sama'.

"But I still don't understand why you call him _-sama_." Rukia managed to ask, while ignoring all his questions.

"That's simple! He's only 17 or 18 years old and look at how strong he is. I mean I wish I could be strong like that in such a short while." he trailed off, he was way older than 18 and he still was weak.

"You can't compare your life to his, no one can." Rukia told him. "He was able to see ghosts, shinigami and hollows his entire life. And when he trained, it was by former high ranking shinigami with strange training methods." remembering the BanKai-doll Urahara made. "And I doubt you could say the same." she finished.

Morita looked surprised at this new information. "Thank you very much Kuchiki-san! Now he's even more my hero and I will find high ranking people to help me train. Just so that I'm more like Kurosaki-sama than I am now!" He was just too happy, hyperactive happy. He had met Kuchiki Rukia and got some new information.

"What is taking you guys so long!" Hikaru-sensei yelled at them. "First you aren't at the konso-site, then I find you here talking to a- " he recognized Rukia. "Talking to Kuchiki Rukia." he finished in a less angry tone. "Now come back to the academy. It's already late and I don't want you guys to be any later."

Ryoma-sensei stepped forward "It's my fault aswel." he bowed "After Shirosaki-san ran off we found him here with Kuchiki-sama, who claimed to have saved him from a hollow." he looked a bit nervous "After that he conversation started and time flew by."

"I understand, I'll have to report this to Ukitake-sensei. Now we must go. It was a pleasure to met you Kuchiki Rukia-sama" Hikaru and Ryoma bowed, afraid that they might insult someone from noble family, _and_ the sister of Kuchiki Byakuya.

Mirota, Kentarou and Tomoko bowed. "It was very nice meeting you all." Rukia said politely.

Then the whole group left, leaving Rukia behind alone. At least she now knew where Ichigo had been the past few months and went back to her room that was still there, at the Kurosaki clinic.

--- --- ---

Once they arrived back at the academy grounds, Ichigo said that he would be back soon, he still had to give Zangetsu back to Ukitake. When he arrived at the office it was closed, he picked the lock and opened the door placing Zangetsu on the desk and wrote a memo for Ukitake.

-------------------------  
Sorry for the late return,  
Shirosaki Shinji.  
-------------------------

When Ichigo got back in his doorm room the others were silent.

"What's wrong?"

"Hikaru-sensei came by just now and said that we had to to go Ukitake-sensei's office in the morning at 9am; to explain why we were too late and other things he wants to know." Kentarou said.

Ichigo looked at them, this was his fault. He was the one who ran after that hollow, but Morita was the one who kept talking to Rukia.

"Who would have thought it!" Morita suddenly yelled, scaring the others. "I got to meet _the_ Kuchiki Rukia, who would have thought that!" he continued in a dreamy voice. "It shouldn't be long before I meet Kurosaki-sama himself"

Ichigo wondered how Morita would respond when he finds out that he was sharing a dorm room with his Idol. "Dream all you want Morita, I need to sleep, so keep it quiet" Ichigo said as he changed into his night shirt and went to bed.

Morita went quiet. He and Kentarou couldn't help but wonder how Shinji got those stab-like scars on his torso. They saw them when he changed his clothes.

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

_Nice and long chappy, hope ya guys/girls like it __**(n.n)  
**__My fingers are dead and I'm off to play some games on the PS2  
_

_--- ---_

_(1) The Vaizards told him how he looked and took pictures for some weird reason..  
(2) The spell Ichi used is the same as Momo, Kira and renji used during their Konso class, but they had to be saved by Sou-chan and Gin. (episode 46, and manga chapter -17, an extra at the end of volume 15)_

_--- ---_

_**My ramblings/'useless' info;  
**__1; Ichi didn't see what GrandFisher did, but his mind filled in what happened, seeing he now knows what the hollow looked like that ate Masaki (Ichi's mom) and how souls are eaten by hollows.  
__2; __he abandoned hospital where Ichi met Don Kan'onji in manga volume 4 or Episode 10 .. Or however you spell his name, the BOAHAHAHAH guy..  
__3; I sometimes hate my ability to stretch stuff waaay to long... (Blames pocky's)  
__4; I was re-watching some older eps, and according to ep 49 the name of Kaien's wife was Miyako xD And I called Tomoko 'Miyake' after some google for japanese names xD  
__5; Same happened with Ikkaku's scar, I said he didn't want to remove it until he beat Ichi, and what did Grimm say in manga chapter 279 xD_

_Read and Review please !_


	14. Identity Revealed

_Secret Student_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
_Rukia is a bitch to write, her personality is almost split... I mean she's all nice and good when she's around new ppl, but when she's with ppl she knows she can be a bitch. Bya-chan is an exception, she's always polite around him.. Calling him Nii-sama (why not call him Byakuya-nee-sama ... **xD**)_

_yeah .. Aizen .. Ichi has been busy and tends to forget stuff (no matter how important) when he has other stuff on his mind (like graduating and not getting his power sealed)_

_And srry for the late up-date.. I was plannig another fic and almost forgot this one... /hides beind something strong/ ...don't hit me!_

_ppl really want Morita to find out about Ichi ... /insert evil laughter/ **(6)**_  
---------------------------------------------------------------

_---------- __Chapter__ 014----------  
__Identity Revealed__  
------------------------------------_

Next morning they all gathered in front of Ukitake's office.

"What do you think will happen to us?" Morita asked nervously.

"Hopefully we will be able to stay at the academy.." Tomoko added hopefully.

"I doubt he will expel any of us" Ichigo said, sounding confident "I mean everything ended okay, so why would he expel any of us?"

"I guess your right, Shinji. Although I think we'll get some sort of punishment." Kentarou mentioned as he thought about the possibilities.

"I think someone will have to knock on the door." They all just stood in front of the door talking to each other. "I'll knock" and Ichigo knocked the door.

"Who?" asked Ukitake's from the other side of the door.

"Shirosaki Shinji, Takahashi Morita, Nakamura Kentarou and Miyake Tomoko. " Ichigo answered.

"Enter."

They opened the door and walked in and stood next to each other. This was nothing new for Ichigo, he had been in this room many times before and knew that the strict looking man in front of them was just a facade. Also back in the real world he was called to the principals office every time he had been in a fight.

"Now, I want to speak to all of you individually. That way I can see what happened, since you didn't have time to make up a excuse." He took a moment to enjoy the horror on Morita's face. "I'll start with Takahashi-kun" he informed them, a grin hidden beneath his strict act.

Morita's nightmare came true, he was to be alone in Ukitake-sensei's office. And that after he did his best to follow the rules in the hope to avoid this. He nodded a bit shaking.

"The others can wait outside."

"Good luck." Kentarou whispered when he and the others walked past Morita and left the office to wait in the hall.

--- --- ---

In the hall Tomoko leaned against the wall, Ichigo sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. And Kentarou walked impatiently across the hall, he was still afraid that Ukitake might expel them since they, disobeyed the rules which could have them killed if it were not for Rukia's help.

"Hey Kentarou, stop running around like that." Ichigo said annoyed. "It's annoying."

Kentarou looked at him anger clear on his face. "If we get expelled, it will be your fault! You were the one who ran off after you sensed a hollow and went after it! If Kuchiki-san didn't show up to help you, you'd be dead!" he yelled at Shinji. "What am I supposed to do when we get expelled? I don't have a home to return to!" He was angry, he was sure that they would be expelled and he blamed it all on Shinji, he was the one who left the group.

Tomoko looked how Kentarou became angry at Ichigo, she never saw either of them angry. If Ichigo became angry at him, he would be in serious trouble. She thought it was weird that Kentarou didn't realize that Ichigi 'sensed' a hollow, which was something they would learn in the second or third year. Must be because he's so anger and afraid. she said to herself

"You worry too much." Ichigo said as he closed his eyes and stretched his arms above his head. "When it's my turn, I'll tell Ukitake-sensei that it was all my fault. That I was the one ran off, and you guys only followed because Ryoma-sensei told you to." he informed Kentarou, he was sure that Ukitake wouldn't expel them. And if Kentarou decided to attack him, he wouldn't care. He was stronger anyway, and Kentarou knew that. "He has no reason to expel you, Morita or Tomoko. If anyone will be expelled, it will be me."

Kentarou looked at Shinji, he was right there was no reason to be expelled. "I... I'm sorry for yelling at you like that." He wanted to apologize, if he didn't get so worked up he'd see that.

"Don't worry about it."

Kentarou looked surprised.

"This is your only home right? If you were sent back to Rukongai, you would have noting. I think that Ukitake-sensei will keep that in mind." and he leaned back against the wall.

"Thank you, Shinji" he almost whispered.

The door opened and Morita came walking out, he looked a bit more relaxing. "How did it go?" Tomoko asked.

"He just asked me to tell him what happened." He simply said.

"That's all?" Tomoko asked. "He didn't ask about Kuchiki-san, or other things? Only about what happened?"

Morita nodded "Yeah.. Oh, I almost forgot. Shinji, you're supposed to go now."

Ichigo opened his eyes, stood up and walked over to the door. "Good luck." Kentarou told him. Shinji was the one in most trouble of all of them. He was the one who left the group. Even so, they still didn't want him to leave.

And Ichigo walked inside the room and closed the door behind him.

"Don't you guys think It's weird that Shinji was so.. _relaxed_?" Morita asked. "Everyone thinks that guy is scary, yet he doesn't seem to care."

"I understand what you mean, he's not nervous at all. I think it's weird, he's got the biggest chance to be expelled and it's like he doesn't care at all." kentarou added.

Tomoko knew the reason why Ichigo was like that. But she wasn't allowed to tell. "What do you think you're doing Morita?" she said as Morita walked to the door and pressed his ear against it.

"Shhhh stay quiet. I want to know why he's so relaxed." And he continues listening. Kentarou also pressed his ear against the door in the hope hearing some sort of reason.

Tomoko wanted to tell them to back away from the door, but in fact she was just as curious as the other two. She cursed herself for it and pressed her ear against the door and tried not the breath too loudly.

--- --- ---

"Tell me what happened." Ukitake said in his normal voice, after he dropped the act. "You were not allowed to slay _any_ hollows, unless they posed a direct threat to others. So why did you?"

"Force of habit I guess."

"Please explain that."

"I _still live_ there, in Karakura, I became a shinigami there, fought against hollows, Arrancar and Espada there. So when I sensed one I just didn't think, I just went after it." He bowed "It won't happen again."  
"I understand your reasoning, but remember that right now you are 'Shirosaki Shinji' and _not_ 'Kurosaki Ichigo, a hero of the Arrancar war' as you are being called"

--- --- ---

Kentarou and Tomoko looked at Morita, who was just standing there, not believing what he just heard. His friend, his _roommate_ was his idol; Kurosaki Ichigo. "Why, why didn't he tell us..."

"He must have have his reasons." Tomoko whispered, she knew the reason, but couldn't tell them.

"But this means..." Morita began quietly "...That I already met Kurosaki-sama!" and his hand went for the doorknob, ready to bust into the office, and ask Ichigo all kind of questions. But his attempt was stopped by his two friends.

"If you go in now you'll disturb the conversation. Don't forget that Ukitake-sensei is still in there. Do want to get detention or worse?" Tomoko said in a low voice, she didn't want Ukitake and Ichigo to know that they were listening to the conversation. She would get into trouble for not stopping them, and not only she would be in trouble (1). "Just shut up and listen to the rest of the conversation, then we may find out why he didn't tell." She couldn't help but wonder if she would be punished now that they found out this way, without her telling anything.

--- --- ---

"I heard Kuchiki's side last night, but now I want to hear yours."

"What is there to say? I sensed the hollow and went after it, I have no excuse and it won't happen again." and he bowed again as an apology.

"Then again, you never listened to anyone but yourself." He sighed "But remember why you are here, you are to become a captain after graduation, and then you are free to go back home in the real world. So you should better start listening."

"I understand." Ichigo said with a slightly sad voice, he stil wasn't sure if he even wanted to become a captain. He was still alive!

"You should make sure that no one finds out your real identity, if they do we have no choice but to seal your power, your reiatsu, forever."

Ichigo looked up in horror, he never said that before, how was he supposed to protect everyone after his power was sealed.

--- --- ---

Morita, Kentarou and Tomoko were shocked, if anyone found out about his real identity his power would be sealed.

"No way..." Morita began. "I finally metKurosaki-sama is but I can't call him that..." he was about to cry out of happiness and frustration.

Kentarou went over to him in a attempt to comfort him. "Don't worry about it too much. You know why he didn't say anything. And if you act like you don't know, he can stay at the academy, and in the same dorm room as us." He said in a attempt to cheer him up.

It seemed to work, Morita looked happier, wiped his would-be tears from his eyes and pressed his head back against the door.

--- --- ---

"Tell me what happened from the start after you arrived"

"When we stepped out of the gate and I wasn't sure where we were, but when we arrived at the konso site I knew for certain where we were. Back home, back in Karakura. Which I saw as lucky at first, but during the war there were many limit's (2) lifted, which caused normal people to see shinigami and hollows." He looked over at Ukitake, who nodded slightly in understanding. "So a lot of people could have recognized me and called me, revealing who I am."

"That is understandable. What did you do when you sensed that hollow" Ukitake then asked.

"I went after it, to kill it." Ichigo replied dryly.

"...You know what I mean."

"When I sensed that hollow I searched for his location, like I'm used to. Then went after it, like usual. It's just the way my body reacts when I sense a hollow."

"You should have resisted that urge, you knew Kuchiki was stationed there. Even so, what did you do to beat the hollow before Kuchiki arrived? Did you release your zanpaktou? Or any other ways that might have exposed your real identity."

"No, I used kidou. I wanted to find out if I could cast them, which worked, so there was no need for Zangetsu." he said with a faint hint of triumph in his voice that he managed to beat a hollow with kidou. "Was that all? I'd like to finish that report so I can have Zangetsu back and start training on Sunday at the dojo to get rid of some stress."

"Yes, that was all. I'll allow you to participate in the -P classes again. We don't want a repeat of Wednesday, do we?"

Ichigo shook his head "Thank you, Ukitake-san." he bowed and headed for the door.

--- --- ---

Morita, Kentarou and Tomoko took the 'thank you' as a sign to get the hell away from the door and act like they were just waiting for Ichigo to come back out.

"How did it go Shinji?" Tomoko asked as if nothing was wrong, she already knew who he was before this incident. So she for one didn't have any trouble acting like nothing was wrong. The others on the other hand just looked at him. Wondering how he could be _the_ 'Kurosaki Ichigo', both believed that he was a really buffed, kinda like the drawing Morita has. Kentarou had to remind Morita not to jump Ichigo, by grabbing hold of his arm. If it became known that others found out they would never see him again.

"It went okay... I think, I don't believe any of us will be expelled." and he wanted to walk away, back to his dorm room.

But then he was stopped by Kentarou. "Where are you going? Aren't you gonna wait for the rest of us?" his attempt was good and Ichigo didn't notice he was acting slightly different.

"I'm gonna finish that damn report so that I can get back my zanpaktou and start practicing again." He turned around to continue his way. But stopped. "Kentarou, It's your turn this time. Good luck, and don't de afraid to be expelled." and left.

They kept staring at him, wondering how he could act like nothing special happened. Then they realized he was acting this way since the beginning of the year, and that in **his** mind, nothing has changed. The only ones who were different, were the three listening to the conversation; Tomoko, Kentarou and most of all Morita.

"Guess I'll go in then." kentarou sighed, he knew there was nothing to fear, yet he felt uneasy. That must be because Ukitake-sensei has a bad reputation.

"Good luck." Motita and Tomoko said at the same time, cursing each other when they realized.

"How can he be the real Kurosaki-sama?" Morita asked Tomoko "I mean if he's strong, where are his muscles? He looks like he'll break if you hit him too hard."

She sighted at his reaction. "Don't you remember what Yuzuki-sensei told in one of our first lessons?"

"How would I know? That was ages ago.."

"...The key to a shinigami's power isn't how buffed he is, or how strong he looks. It's the amount of their reiatsu and the control they have over it. Baka"

"If that's how it is, then how come we don't sense anything?"

"We haven't learned that yet.."

"Oh... I'll shut up now."

"Please do."

Morita was pouting, and started day-dreaming. He was following his Idol, asking him all kind of questions. Then they were training and he was learning really fast, After that they were standing back to back fighting a menos grande. He had seen drawings of one in a book when he was writing a report on hollow types for Fumiko-sensei. They both fought and managed to beat the menos and stood together laughing loudly, while looking at the sundown.

--- --- ---

Back in his room Ichigo sneezed (3), looked around and took out his report from his bag and started writing.

"Oi, Shiro-chan!" Renji called Ichigo as he sat in the window opening of the room.

"What do you want Beni-chan (4). I'm busy. Unlike a _certain_ Vice-Captain." he shot at the red head.

"Ohh, Berry-chan forgot the challenge. Cuz he was sure he'd lose." Renji said in a mocking voice. A evil grin on his face.

"I don't remember any- ! Oh, crap!" he yelled as he put his report back in his bag. "Something went wrong during konso-class yesterday, and just now we had to tell Ukitake-san what happened."

"What did you do this time?" he asked in a bored voice. It wouldn't be the first time everyone had to to explain what happened after Ichigo screwed up.

"I killed a hollow, now let's go." and he pushed Renji out the window, not caring that he screwed up his landing "Just hurry, so that I can beat you fast and finish my report before nightfall."

"Don't think that you can win that easily."

"I'll prove I can!" and they left in a hurry, taking his bag with his homework and report with him.

--- --- ---

Morita, Kentarou and Tomoko were on their way back to the dorm towers when they saw Ichigo and Renji run in the direction of the dojo. Then Tomoko remembered the fight they planned a while ago.

Morita ran after them, Kentarou following shortly after. Tomoko wasn't sure this was a good idea, but followed out of curiosity.

_'If this fight is going to be anything like the one where he fought Madarame-san, maybe more student's will come...'_ she thought while running after them and stopping before the dojo.

"Let's hide. If they see us, who knows what can happen." Kentarou advised them and they hid in the bushes on time, Renji looked around, thinking he saw someone.

The two went inside and placed their stuff on the side, hoping it wouldn't get damaged during their fight/sparring session.

"I wonder if we will be able to feel something." Morita suddenly said. "Remember the day after Madarame-san came to the school? We were looking for Kurosaki-sama then and we could feel _something_ from the inside of that building. Maybe we'll feel something again!"

"Do you even realize what it means if we, first years, are able to _sense_ someone's reiatsu?" both shook their head. "That means that whoever is giving off that reiatsu must be really strong! So whoever was fighting that time, must have been strong." She knew that Ichigo was fighting Ikkaku that time, but if she told them that it would be clear that she knew his secret before today.

"That makes sense, but as long as they don't attack us we're fine." Kentarou said as they waited for something to happen. Only problem was that none of them what what they were waiting for exactly.

--- --- ---

"So, how do you want to start Renji?" Ichigo asked when their belongings were at a 'safe' place.

"How about..." Renji used shunpo to get behind Ichigo and punched him in the ribs. "Like this." he finished with a smirk, while looking at Ichigo who was standing up again.

"Damn, all these classes made me slow." he cursed.

"Making excuses already? Shiro-chan." was quickly added in a mocking way. "That's not like you."

Ichigo grinned back and also used a shunpo to get behind Renji, planning to throw him against the wall. Not through it, That would cause problems.

Renji had no problem following the movements the other made and dodged easily. "Is that the fastest you can go?" he laughed at Ichigo when he missed him.

Ichigo tried again and again to catch Renji or just hit him, But he just kept missing each time. "Damn!" He cursed when he stopped and hit the ground with his fist. "Damn that laid back academy!"

"So you now blame on the academy that you got _fat and _slow." Renji continued to mock, he didn't want a half baked fight like this, he closed his eyes in confidence and walked over to Ichigo who was still slamming the ground.

When Renji was close enough to Ichigo he jumped up, keeping his reiatsu hidden the best he could and kicked Renji's left shoulder with force, making Renji tumble over and hit the floor. "That was for calling me fat!" he ran at the other. "And this is for calling me slow!" he yelled as he jumped again and aimed for Renji's stomach area.

Renji was slightly surprised by Ichigo's sudden outburst. Then again it was just like him, he needed to be provoked before he became serious in a fight. No matter if it was a friendly fight, or a life or death fight with an enemy. "Ohh.. Then why are you so pissed off now? Maybe you _did_ gain weight?" Before he knew it he was smacked against the outer wall and was sure that if there were people outside they would have heard it.

"I didn't gain weight, you oversized baboon!" another hit aimed at the red head, but this was blocked. "I was beginning to think you either became weak or forgot how to block attacks." Ichigo smirked.

"It doesn't matter" He pushed Ichigo back and got himself to a 'safe' distance, wherever that may be. Renji knew first hand the distances Ichigo could cover with a single shunpo, scary. "You're finally becoming serious about this." He aimed a kick at Ichigo's right side "It would be boring otherwise."

"Don't be so sure about that." Ichigo grabbed hold of the leg and swung it round letting go when he was turned around. "I beat Ikkaku's BanKai a couple of weeks back, without my own BanKai." he watched as Renji placed his hands on the ground ending his fall with a back flip, and landed on his feet. "So don't say that this will become boring."

"He never told me that." Renji said in surprise. "He never even told me you fought him!" Using shunpo to get behind Ichigo he aimed for the lower left side of his back. "Not that it matters, I _will_ beat you." The kick hit the air, and he looked around for the other, not seeing him.

"You think you can beat now?" Ichigo whispered into Renji's ear from behind, making him jump from shock. Ichigo laughed at the reaction he got. "You never could beat me before, what makes you think you can now?"

After he got his senses back in order he wasn't so sure anymore if he could beat Ichigo, seeing that he was better in hakuda than him. It's typical, the longer he fights, the better he gets. "Ya know, I just noticed something about this 'fight'."

"Which is?"

"That this was supposed to be a battle with; Hakuda, hohou and Kidou."

"Yeah so?"

"You still haven't used kidou, the entire time. Can you even cast a spell?"

"Same goes for you. You don't use kidou either." When he looked better he could see that Renji was already casting the chant. "Damn it!" He cursed and started his own chant, but spoke faster in the hope he would finish around the same time Renji's would finish. He knew the red would take his time, seeing most of his kidou just blew up in his face.

"Way of Destruction 31, Red Flame Cannon!" They yelled at the same time.

"Crap!" Was the last thing Ichigo heard before he fired his own blast. He immediately realized that he put too much power in the blast and was wondering if the other was 'alright'. "Renji?" he asked with caution, not sure of the other was conscious. But he knew the other was when he heard coughs and some painful groans.

"Damn..." Renji cursed as he stood up. "Why did you use so much power anyway?" He rubbed his head.

"Eh?"

"You used too much power!"

"Isn't it your fault?" he stated flatly.

"How can this be my fault? I'm the one that gut hurt!"

"One, if you where better at kidou you would at least be able to shoot the attack, instead of blowing up. Second, If you weren't so damn _slow_, you could have evaded my attack." Ichigo stated.

This was the last straw for Renji, he knew Ichgo was right and that infuriated him even more, and with renewed, and somewhat improved power and speed, he attacked Ichigo. This time landing blows and bruising the other, and he could have sworn he heard something crack. Maybe it were his own bones, maybe Ichigo's.

--- --- ---

Outside of the dojo the three had trouble guessing what happened inside. It was quiet at first, then some low thuds of something hitting the ground. When they got closer to see if it was possible to hear what was going on. Morita ran towards the wall and pressed his ear against it, only to jump away when something hit the wall with force. "What was that!" He yelled in shock. "Something.. Someone hit the wall..." He pointed to the spot where his ear was just a few seconds ago.

Kentarou pressed his hands against Morita's mouth to shut him up. "If someone comes and sees us here we have to get back to Ukitake-sensei's office. This place is supposed to be off-limits to students, shinigami only. They told us during the welcoming speech."

At the mentioning of Ukitake's name Morita went quiet. "Are they..." he said walked closer to the wall again. "...talking?"

A bright red flash shone through the small windows high on the walls, and a loud explosion was heard and felt, the building and the ground were shaking. Tomoko screamed, but quickly silenced herself with her own hands. "What... just happened?" she asked with a slightly shaking voice.

Morita and Kentarou shook their heads, neither had any idea. They looked at each other in confusion, wondering what their friend Shinji, no Ichigo, was doing inside to cause that much noise.

The noises started again. This time it was faster and harder, as if they moved faster and hit each other harder. "If Kurosaki-sama and Abarai-fukutaichou are fighting or training, why don't we hear the zanpaktou hitting each other?" Morita said half dazed, he was still confused about the fact that his roommate and friend was his idol. But what amazed them, even if they knew who he was, that he was able to 'fight' a Vice-captain as an equal. They still saw him as Shinji, their hardworking and sometimes clumsy friend.

"The reason you don't hear zanpaktou is because Ichigo doesn't have his. Or did you forget that?" Tomoko informed them. They looked at her and remembered that he had to give his zanpaktou to Ukitake and would get it back once he finishes that report. "And it would be unfair if Abarai-fukutaichou would fight with his zanpaktou."

After another 30 minutes of nonstop hitting and moving sounds became slower and eventually stopped. They guessed the 'fight' or whatever they did, was over and looked at each other before heading back into the bushes to hide in case they came out. If they were spotted they would be in serious trouble.

--- --- ---

Inside Ichigo sat on the ground leaning against the wall, out of breath, bruised and probably broken bones. Renji lay unconscious in the middle of the room, bruised, and likely some of his bones were broken as well. They didn't go easy on each other, that much was certain.

"You really broke a few of my ribs!" Ichigo complained to the snoring red head in the room. "I guess I better heal the worst injuries before he wakes up and finds out about how I healed them." said to himself and closed his eyes and concentrated his hollow reiatsu on the fractures and sore skin. He was momenteraly wrapped in the pitch black reiatsu that was his hollow's. Quickly healing the wounds before Renji would wake up and find out what he is. After his own wounds were healed and the other was still snoring, Ichigo decided to search the dojo for something that looked like a first-aid kid to patch Renji up a bit, he was sure that he would have to resume work afterwards. When the wounds were cleaned and bandaged Ichigo decided to go exploring and take a shower afterwards.

Two hours later Renji finally woke up. "Where the hell am I?" he said sheepishly and sat up looking around and spotted Ichigo. "I guess I lost." he said as he tried standing up, noticing that his body protested against it. "Damn it!" he cursed. "You must have broken a few of my bones.." he felt his ribcage. "My ribs!"

"You should drink more milk." Ichigo said with sarcasm "Then you should get stronger bones. But seeing that you're already dead, I'm not sure if it'll work."

"Just shut up!" Renji barked back, regretting his action, as he could feel his rib against his lung. "Fuck.. What time is it anyway?"

"Since you've been out for almost two full hours, it's now 1.35pm." and he pointed at the clock built into the wall, which he discovered when exploring the inside of the room.

"SHIT!" Renji yelled as he started running for the door and left.

"I guess he really did have work... It's his own fault for being out cold for that long. Even though I tried to wake him up, he kept snoring."

--- --- ---

When they heard the door open they saw Renji running out, parts of his body bandaged.

"Looks like he got hurt real bad." Tomoko said, worry in her voice. "I wonder how Shinji is..." she was used to call Ichigo Shinji, she knew already and got used to it.

"I'm sure he's fine!" Morita said happy. "It's Kurosaki-sama we're talking about! How can he not be fine!"

"Just keep quiet or he'll find us." kentarou added wile he pulled Morita and Tomoko back into the bushes when he saw Ichigo coming out of the dojo.

"Damn him, he knows I can't heal bruises." he pulled up his left sleeve, revealing his arm that was almost completely covered with bruises. "It's more than I thought. At least he still has his broken ribs and Byakuya to deal with." he grinned evilly and headed towards the nurses office to get the bruises healed.

When Ichigo was out of earshot and eye sight they came out of the bushes. "Did you see that..." Morita began.

"Yeah.." Kentarou added unbelivingly

"He was almost completely unhurt..." Tomoko began. "And he said that Renji had broken ribs.."

"That must mean he's waay stronger than Abarai-fukutaichou, if all he got was some bruises!" Morita almost yelled.

"Do you even realize how much he has to hide just to try and be one of the normal students?" Tomoko said at both of them. "He's stronger than a Vice-captain! Can you even begin to imagine the power that he has to hide!"

Morita and went into his own dreamworld. "If I had that kind of power I would have beaten Ichiro senseless, and..."

Kentarou hit him on the head. "If Ichigo-san would have used all his power to fight Ichiro seriously, he'd die in an instant. And Ichigo-san knows that. So stop dreaming and help me figure out how we're gonna deal with this.

"What do you mean 'deal with this'?"

"How are we gonna act now that we know Shinji is Kurosaki Ichigo." Kentarou looked at Morita. "Knowing you, you'd bother him every chance you get. Asking him about the war and other things."

They stayed out until everything, every detail was worked out about what to do with the situation. What they would say if he started asking questions.

--- --- ---

Meanwhile Ichigo's bruises were healed and was now writing on his report, he wanted Zangetsu back so that he could train with him and fight Renji again, but then with Zangetsu beside him.

--- --- ---

"And remember, that if Ukitake-sensei finds out that we know Shinji's real identity, he'd really expel us and seal his power forever. Which means that we won't ever see him again." Kentarou told them when they finished. It was turning dark and dinnertime was in less than 30 minutes. "We should go, and follow the rules we just agreed upon."

Morita and Tomoko nodded. Al three of them headed for the cafeteria for dinner. Morita started running, wanting to 'talk' with his idol.

_'Let's just hope he remembers the rules and doesn't do anything stupid.'_ were Kentarou and Tomoko's thoughts as they saw Morita running towards their destination.

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

_**(1)** Uki's 'threat'in chapter 8, before Ichi went to fight Ikkaku.  
**(2)** the 'seal' Captain's and VC get when they go to the real world, to prevent their reiatsu from affecting others... Pretty much what Ichi did in the beginning of bleach...  
**(3)** a suspersticon, when someone talks bad about you, you sneeze ( I read it in a manga)  
**(4)** Beni means 'crimson' ... Aka means 'red'. So I could have called him Aka-chan... But Beni reminded me of baka **xD**_

_My Ramblings;  
__**1;** I got curious about the dubbed voice of Hichi.. And I regret watching it... (Episode 39)  
**2;** I found new Bleach Beat collections!! Ulq-chan and Grimmy .. /Dances around/  
**3;** Pocky lets me write more in a way ... my poor fingers ... **(T.T)  
4;** I'm busy planning other fic's so It can be awhile before the next update.. **(u.u)**_

_Read and **review** please !!_


	15. Where Are They?

_Secret Student_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
_I thought I planned everything .. Damn ..._

_And Uki didn't mean it, sealing all of Ichi's power. He said it to make Ichi more aware of it, seeing that he was kinda lazy and irresponsible about keeping the secret, secret._

_If Ichi would train the others it would become like 'DA' in the Harry Potter books, students making an army against a enemy that is alive, but denied by the adults._

_Morita didn't burst in cus he was shocked, didn't know what to to. Frozen on the spot, not completely beliving etc. Besides, Tomoko and Kemtarou would stop him from going in._

_Ichi is better at sensing reaitsu than before, but cuz the others are 'weak' he can't sense them, and he didn't search for it either._

_'Tenshi's Wings__' You are right! Aka-baka __**(6) **__It fits him __**xD**_

_Yes, I am aware that Renji probably knows about Ichi being a Vaizard. But he doesn't in my fic. Ichi managed to keep it a secret from Soul Society/Seireitei.  
_---------------------------------------------------------------

_---------- __Chapter__ 15----------  
__Where are they?__  
------------------------------------_

During dinner that evening Morita sat in front of Ichigo, on the other side of the table, staring at him. Burning with the desire to just ignore the 'rules' they made and just cling to him and beg him to train him. And he would have were it not of the constant reminders of Kentarou and Tomoko, who kicked him under the table when he looked ready to take action.

"My leg is starting to bruise!" Morita suddenly yelled and the cafeteria went quiet and everyone looked at him.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Ichigo asked him, wondering why he would suddenly yell like that.

"After we left Ukitake-sensei's office, he got mad and kicked a tree, then his leg got bruised." Kentarou looked at Ichigo to see if he believed it so far. Which he seemed "And knowing him, he didn't want to get it healed. He said that Kurosaki-sama would not back down from from a simple and small bruise like this." he laughed nervously. Maybe the bruise part was a dead giveaway. He could only pray inside his head that Ichigo wouldn't get suspicious.

"That sure sounds like him." And he took another bite of his food. "Getting mad over nothing."

'Is he acting? It's oblivious that they knew, can't he see that?' Tomoko thought after hearing Ichigo's laid back answer. She didn't say anything, but kept observing the whole situation in silence and kicked Morita when needed.

--- --- ---

After dinner they went back to their dorm to see if they finished all their homework for Monday.

Ichigo looked through his books and notes, and saw that everything was already done. He stretched out and lay down on his bed, ready to sleep, especially after his fight with Renji. God he missed fights like that, just fighting and getting hurt. Now that he thought about it, he never really got hurt like that since he started the academy. Everything has to be safe so the students won't get hurt, he wondered why. If they would enter the Gotei they would get hurt anyway (especially the 11th). So why not let them get used to it from the start? He sighted deep and closed his eyes.

"Shinji?" Morita asked while holing his notes held close.

"What is it Morita?" Ichigo asked slightly annoyed that he was disturbed from his sleep-to-be.

"Could you help me with hakuda? I don't really understand this..." He pointed to a series of punch and kick movements in his theory book. "Can you show me, or help me with it?"

"Why me? Ask Kentarou, I wanna sleep." Ichigo closed his eyes again and turned to his side, not bothering to change his clothes.

Morita looked at Kentarou with pleading eyes, and then he understood. He wanted Ichigo to 'teach' him, just like always wanted. He gestured that he should quit this before things got worse and he found out that they knew. But when Morita used his secret weapon, Kentarou just couldn't win. Who could? Against Morita's 'Puppy-dog-eyes'?

"Umm... Shinji?" Kentarou began. "I don't really understand those movements either." Now that he thought about it, private lessons might not be so bad afterall.

Ichigo cursed under his breath as he sat up, and ruffled his air. "Fine. But I wanna sleep after this without hearing any of you two snoring."

Kentarou gulped, thinking that this was a bad time. Ichigo did have a fight with a Vice-Captain and he might be tired. But when he looked sideways at Morita he knew the other didn't care, he was grinning almost from ear to ear. "You better drop the insane grin you have, or he will find out." Kentarou whispered to Morita before Ichigo would look at them.

"Fine.. just hurry up and go stand in the neutral position."

"Yes Sir!" they both acted like they were in the army and Ichigo didn't like that.

"Stop with the 'yes sir'. It's annoying and I'm not a teacher or am I some high and mighty military officer. We're friends, and friends help each other right?" Ichigo explained.

Morita was close to tears. He was called a friend, by Kurosaki-sama! His dream was coming true.

"Why the hell are you crying!?" Ichigo ask surprised and confused that the other started crying.

"He's just happy that you are willing to teach us, that is all! Right Morita?" He looked at Morita and stepped on his feet.

"AH!.. Yes! that's true." Morita said without even knowing what they talked about.

"You two sure are acting weird today.." And Ichigo eyed them for a short while.

Kentarou wondered if they really were that oblivious.

"Whatever, I've seen weirder." He walked closer and started telling them how they should move and how high or low each arm and leg should be during each move.

'Is that really all he has to say?' Kentarou thought 'For someone who fought a war and is considered a hero he sure is dense. Which might be better for now' and he placed his arms where Ichigo told him to.

After nearly two hours Ichigo had enough, Kentarou was doing everything right. Morita wasn't.

"I've had enough!. Morita you keep messing up on purpouse. Why?" Ichigo asked, slightly angered.

Kentarou didn't see it in Morita's way of moving, but he could guess. "I guess he just wants to get it perfect." he quickly said, seeing that Morita would probably say something that would give them away. "You know Shinji, the way you 'teach' us is quite good. Did you ever teach before you died?" He quickly added hoping to take Ichigo's mind of the fact that he answered every question that was asked.

"No, I guess it's just easy to explain because I understand most. It's a whole lot like karate in the real world. Now I will go to bed, and you two better be quiet." He walked over to his bed and lay down, again, and almost fell asleep instantly. He was still wearing his uniform, but didn't care.

After they were sure that he was asleep Kentarou walked to Morita who was still half dreaming. "You idiot!" he almost yelled, snapping Morita from his dream. "You could have gotten us exposed and expelled on the same day."

"Well everything went fine, and we got a private lesson from Kurosaki-sama." He said happy in low voice, afraid of waking up his idol. Who warned them _not to_ wake him up. "I'm off to bed." He jumped onto his bed and as soon as his head his the pillow he was asleep. Kentarou envied him for that. He changed his clothes and also went to bed.

--- --- ---

The next morning Ichigo woke up early and reallized that he was still in his uniform. Looking at the clock he saw that he had at least another 3 hours before kidou class and decided that he could use a shower and took another uniform from his closet and headed for the shower.

Back in his room Morita heard something and woke up, looking around he saw that Ichigo's bed was empty. "Aaaah!" He yelled, waking Kentarou.

"It's way to early to get up, go back to sleep." and he closed his eyes again.

"But Kurosaki-sama is missing!"

"Maybe he just went to the bathroom."

"But.."

"SLEEP!"

Morita went silent at the aggressive tone of the other and went back to sleep.

--- --- ---

A few hours later they found Ichigo on one of his favorite spots; under the tree where they always sat during break. He was writing on his report.

"So here you are." Came Kentarou's voice as they came closer. "Where were you last night? I woke up after Morita started yelling that you were gone."

"I felt like a late shower." Ichigo answered simply.

"No special missions or- " Morita began but was silenced by Tomoko who planted her elbow in his stomach area.

"He's still half asleep." she laughed nervously. Hoping he would see that the other two found out, But seeing his relaxed expression she concluded that he had a thick skull. She would need to tell him, or he would not see the problem. Easier said than done; Morita was everywhere Ichigo was, except maybe the bathroom, But she couldn't go there so she couldn't be sure.

--- --- ---

During Kidou-T Ichigo was taking notes of what Yuzuki was saying, like he always did. But Morita found the way that Ichigo wrote down the words suddenly very interesting. When he started whining about how he didn't understand any thing that Yuzuki told them, Ichigo snapped at him that he should be quiet so that he could write down the incantation. And to Ichigo's amazement Morita went quiet for the rest of the theory class.

When they walked to the kidou field, Ichigo walked along the other students. Which earned him looks of distrust and looks that seemed to ask 'What are you doing here?' Morita wanted to walk next to 'Kurosaki-sama' but Tomoko ans Kentarou held him back. They knew that if they were to let go he's follow and bug Ichigo, and it would be only a matter of time before it's known that they know his secret, thus the end of Ichigo's power.

After everyone was on the field Yuzuki started to explain the use of the dummy hollows. (Which in Ichigo's opinion didn't look like hollows.) They were to shoot as much kidou spells at the dummy to find their own limit. Class would end fifteen minutes earlier so that the students could eat and regain the reiatsu that they lost during this assignment. That way they can't complain about being too weak for the next class.

After everyone found themselves a dummy Yuzuki yelled; "Shirosaki-kun!" over the students who were still searching their notes and books for the correct incantation. None of them bothered them by learning it in their free time.

Ichigo walked over to Yuzuki-sensei. "Something wrong sensei?" he asked, wondering what he did this time.

"Follow me." And she walked away, leaving Ichigo no choice but to follow. When they were out of earshot from the others Yuzuki started explaining. "This exercise is useless for you. You already know your limit and have a large amount of reiatsu. That is why I won't allow you to participate."

Ichigo wasn't really happy about it, but she was right. This was to find your own limit, which he didn't have. He knew he had enormous reiatsu, and that it would be difficult to fake being tired while being perfectly fine. "So what am I supposed to do instead?"

"I heard from Ukitake-sensei that you have access to the dojo behind the woods, is that true?" Ichigo nodded. "Then you can go there for the rest of this class. If anyone asks you where you were, you can say that I told you to go somewhere else since I didn't trust you with them."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and neck. "Guess they would buy that.. Seeing they still are afraid or don't trust me." And Ichigo walked towards the dojo.

Yuzuki went back to the others, and saw that some of them were already drained.

--- --- ---

During break Ichigo went back to the tree where they always sat, not sweating at all.

"Where were you Shinji?" Tomoko askes as he sat down.

"Sensei still didn't trust me enough to train with the rest, so she sent me away and I could train on my own." He looked at their faces, each was sweaty and tired. "Guess you really tried hard to find your limit."

Kentarou looked up. "You don't look tired at all. Why?" Morita and Tomoko looked at Ichigo curious, but Morita was the only one who looked at him with admiration.

"She told me to train, but I didn't feel like it, so I didn't do anything." he made up, in truth he had a long talk with Zangetsu and his Hollow.

"I guess that explains it..." Morita said in a whiney voice, he had hoped that Ichigo would tell him how hard he trained alone.

"I guess we'd better go to class. I lost track of the time and it's almost time anyway." He stood up and walked away.

"What were you expecting!?" Tomoko almost yelled as soon as they lost sight of Ichigo. "You know he can't tell you how he trained!"

"I can still have hope can I?" Morita said hopefully.

--- --- ---

During hakuda-T Morita kept quiet and Ichigo didn't like it. But decided to ignore it, he still had to write that damn report. And there was something else, something _**very**_ important, he should be doing, but due to the chaos of the past week he forgot what it was.

During the practical hakuda lesson, Ichigo had to team up with Katsumi-sensei, and start sparring. Ichigo held back and let himself be thrown on the ground. Much to Morita's disappointment, he hoped to see his 'Kurosaki-sama' fight a teacher and win easy.

Kentarou saw this as a uppertunity and thew Morita to the ground. "Don't get distracted. You know what happens when they find out we know."

Morita didn't answer he just looked sour. He knew what would happen, he didn't need Kentarou to remind him of that. But how long van you hide it when you find out that one of your best friends turns out to be your idol. One you hoped to become, become worthy, even meeting would be enough. He could only pretend for so long.

--- --- ---

When Zanjutsu started Ichigo was bored. He knew everything already and still couldn't remember what he forgot, aside from the fact that it was important. Morita softly kicked Ichigo under the table to keep him awake, each time it looked like his idol would fall asleep he would kick him and thus waking him up. Fifteen minutes before the end of class Ichigo had enough.

"Will you stop kicking me already!" He yelled as he stood up, startling the other students. Who looked at him with fear, afraid that he snapped again.

"Shirosaki." Takeru-sensei called out. "What is wrong there?" And the class looked from Takeru to Shinji, waiting for the answer.

"Morita kept kicking my leg under the table. It got annoying so I yelled at him, maybe too loud."

Takeru sighted, he already noticed that Ichigo was almost sleeping. He was waiting till he completely was asleep before sending him out to the hallway where he could take a short nap. "Shirosaki, seeing that your zanpaktou is still with the headmaster you can't participate in the theory class. So I want you to stay here and write that report so you can have it back and join class normally."

"Understood." Ichigo said and started writing in his notebook, writing a fake report. If he started to write in the middle of class there was every chance that he could be discovered, by what he wrote down on the paper. When the class left the classroom Ichigo tore the page from his notebook and got his real report from his bag and started writing while wondering what the hell was wrong with Morita and Kentarou. He _did_ notice that they acted different than normal, but had no idea why.

--- --- ---

When they walked into the hohou classroom Ichigo walked over to Shun-sensei ans and asked if they would learn about the long-distance shunpo.

"You won't get that information _officially_ in class until the fifth year." Shin explained. Ichigo looked at bit sour at that answer he received. Shun chuckled at bit and continued. "I said 'officially'. And we both know that you already completely mastered the short-range. So I will write down the explanation and give it to you under the condition that you won't show it to anyone else."

Ichigo nodded and went to his seat.

"What was that about?" Tomoko asked curious.

"I only asked when we get top learn about the long-distance shunpo."he said as he sat doen.

"There is a long distance!?" Morita said in surprise.

"You didn't know?"

"I just thought that when you master shunpo you could go anywhere you want."

"He really doesn't listen does he?"

Kentarou and Tomoko nodded in agreement.

"Why would you ask that?" Kentarou asked, even though he could guess why. And it would be weird to suddenly stop asking.

"I think that the short-range is easy, so I wanted to try a more advanced move. And it sucks that we won't get it until the fifth."

"Why did you have to ask that Kentarou? We all know that Kur-" but he was cut off when Tomoko silenced him by pressing her hands against his mouth.

"Shinji is pretty good with hohou." she said fast, and started laughing nervously. Hoping that he would get the hint that they knew.

"I'm really that good?"

"Well you were the only one who didn't have any paint on you after Shihouin-san came to teach hohou. And you were teamed up with her, and that's saying something!" Kentarou decides that he should use this kind of facts instead of making up excuses.

Ichigo forgot that incident completely, at the time he was glad that he was able to use shunpo like it's meant to. Not the running they did during class. He forgot he was supposed to be a first years. "I uhhh... I think she went easy on me. I mean, I'm a first year student at the academy. So there is no way that I could beat her."

"Yeah you're right Shinji." Kentarou told him.

"If Kurosaki-sama ever went to the academy, I'm sure he would beat everyone!" Morita said suddenly, Tomoko had loosened her grip when she thought he would stay quiet. Kentarou and Tomoko looked shocked.

"Why do you think that guy will beat everyone?" Ichigi asked him in a emotionless voice that could rival Byakuya's.

All three looked at him, not expecting this change in attitude. "Well..." Morita said uncertain at the sound of the question "Kurosaki-sama is strong enough for the academy... So there would be no reason to sent him here... ?"

Ichigo sighted, and realized the tone he just used. He cursed himself that he got upset by that little comment. "Sorry for the way I sounded, I didn't sleep that much last night." He made up and started listening to Shun-sensei, trying to see if he gave any hints for the long-range. It gave him something to do.

The three looked at each other and decided to leave Ichigo alone. For now.

--- --- ---

Friday Ichigo had enough of Morita following him. Enough of the weird behavior of his three friends. Morita wanted to team up during each -P class, and Ichigo tried teamed up with Kentarou or Tomoko. But most of the time he was too late. What annoyed him most was the way Morita looked at him, with those damn worshiping eyes...! "They can't know... Or can they? It would explain their behavior..." he muttered to himself while he sat in one of the larger trees on the academy grounds. After hohou-P Morita came running at him, and Ichigo didn't want to find out what Morita wanted. So he used shunpo to get away, and hid in the largest tree, waiting for them to go back to the dormroom. Using shunpo was fine now, they knew he was good at it, and he hoped that they would see it as talent rather than finding out his true identity.

"Are you up there?" yelled a voice from below. It was Tomoko, somehow she could always find him.

He jumped down from his seat and landed on the ground without much trouble. "What is it?"

"I tried to find you alone, but Morita was so obsesed that I didn't get the change."

"Where is he now?"

"I told them I'd find you and send you back to your room."

"... Do you have any idea what's wrong with those two? They are starting to creep me out, following me everywhere. I can't even go to the bathroom alone!."

"They know." She said. "They know you are Kurosaki Ichigo,"

Ichigo didn't look surprised. "I thought that was it. When did they found out?"

"Last Sunday, when it was your turn with Ukitake-sensei. They wanted to know why you were so relaxed so they eavesdropped the conversation... And heard your real name and reason." she felt guilty telling him this, as if she was betraying Morita and Kentarou. "But they also heard the part where Ukitake-sensei said that your power would be sealed, so they haven't told anyone. They were afraid that you might be expelled." She added quickly.

Ichigo seemed to go over the information in his head. "Then why didn't you go Ukitake-san? You knew that they found out my secret, and if you can't tell me you should have told him."

"I..I'm afraid of that man. B-But I told now didn't I?" She added hopefully.

"He's not that scary, he's just like that so the students listen to him." He told her slightly annoyed.

"How was I supposed top know?" She said angrily. "But what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to tell Ukitake-san what you told me, and then we'll see. Even though I think I know what he's going to use." He turned around and walked away, then a shunpo. He went to Ukitake's office, knocked, and entered. When Ukitake asked why he came he told him everything that Tomoko just told him.

"I see.." he said in a thinking voice. "Take them here, we'll have to erase their memory."

"What about Tomoko? She didn't tell them and she already knew about my identity."

"Please call as well, she will get some lines to write. It was also her responsibility, and she failed to report."

Ichigo nodded and went to fetch the 'victims'.

--- --- ---

When all stood in the office lined up just as they stood last Sunday. Ukitake spoke to them in his strict voice. "It has come to my attention that you three found out a secret that should have been kept secret."

The three looked at each other, Tomoko's face was as shocked as the others, not revealing that she was the one who told Ichigo or Ukitake.

"Shirosaki, Miyake. Turn around." They did as they were told. And Ukitake walked over to his desk and grabbed something out of the top drawer. It looked like a candy holder(2) and come walking over to them, raising the candy holder at their eye level.

"Please don't kill us!" Morita shrieked out of fear of the weird looking thing with the head of a cute rabbit on top(3).

"I won't kill you." Ukitake said with a sinister voice. "This will be far worse..."

Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered how a cute candy holder could be worse than death. Morita swallowed and saw a blinding flash of light and lost consciousness, Kentarou fell too.

Tomoko was scared at the way Ukitake spoke to them and turned around when she heard the others fall. She sat down beside them and checked their pulse to see if they were alive, which they were.

There was a moment of silence in which Ichigo turned around and looked at Ukitake. Then both started laughing.

"What the hell is so damn funny!" Tomoko yelled, she didn't understand any of this and lost her temper. How could they be laughing at this!

"Don't worry so much." Ichigo told her. "We didn't hurt them at all. All we did was erase the memories of my real identity and nothing more. So when they wake up they just forgot who I really am. Like it never happened."

"And I won't allow students to be killed or harmed." He dropped his facade. "It's just amusing to see Morita-kun scared, he overreacts to almost everything." And he started snickering softly. "Ichigo-kun, would you be so kind as to place them both back into their room? And when they woke up, you can tell them that they lost consciousness after attempting shunpo but didn't saw a tree."

Ichigo laughed. "Sure." He picked up his sleeping friends and walked out the door.

Tomoko walked after him, noticing how strong he must be if he could lift both of them so easily.

"Tomoko-kun." Ukitake called her back.

"Yes Ukitake-sensei?"

"If something like this happenes again, I expect you to tell me." he said after returning to his 'strict-mode'. Tomoko nodded. "Now you will copy the first 8 chapters of the kidou-theory book, and give them to me right after class tomorrow. I hope that you'll tell me in the future, unless you like copying the text from books."

Tomoko swallowed. That book had the biggest chapters and hardly any illustrations to go with it. "Understood, Ukitake-sensei." She bowed slightly and left the room.

"I wonder if Ichigo-kun realized that I was only joking about sealing his powers. He's become to laid back. But we can't afford to seal his power, that would be a mistake. If there ever comes someone with Aizen's power, we will need him."

--- --- ---

"Fuck it, I lost them." The teal haired figure cursed as he looked around. Seeing that he was in a thick forest. "Come to think of it, where the hell am I anyway." He let his senses fly and noticed that there were a awful lot of souls around. And they sense like.. "Shinigami... Figures, that they would go hiding in a place like this. Hiding where they blend in, right under their noses." He cursed some more and started walking into a random direction, keeping his reiatsu low as possible. "Better find out where the hell I am. After that I can try and find out what they want."

--- --- ---

Ichigo was happy, neither of his roommates seemed to remember his real identity. Which meant no annoying Morita following everywhere, at least not like the past week.

"I wonder if Fumiko-sensei is well enough to teach today. I'm curious about the different types of hollow." Tomoko asked Ichigo as the walked into the classroom, and found that Fumiko already was in the classroom and ready to start the lesson.

When all students were inside the classroom she closed the door and walked over to the blackboard where she pulled down various scrolls that hung above the board. On those scrolls were pictures of various hollow types. Ichigo recognized one of them; Grand Fisher.

Ichigo took a better kook at the drawings, not really paing attention to the things that Fumiko was explaining, he noticed that there were no Arrancar or Vaizards on those scrolls. And wondered why.

((Soul Society decided that only those who needed to know about Arrancar and Vaizard were told. It was considered a risk to tell anyone else. They might want to become one themselves, which is forbidden. During the war it became clear that everyone who knew was trustworthy enough that they would not attempt to become such an _'abomination'_ or _'hybrid'_.))

Kubota raised his hand, Ichigo thought he wanted to go to the bathroom, so didn't pay any more attention to him.

"What do you call something... Or someone. That looks like a human, but has one of those holes in their body like a hollow."

" ...!!"

This was enough for Ichigo and Fumiko to start paying attention to his story. "What makes you think that something like that exists?" Fumiko asked, both curious and carefully.

Kubota looked a bit uneasy at all the attention he was suddenly getting. "I woke up really early today and after I took a shower and got dressed I went outside to take a walk. Then I saw man standing in the bushes, at first I thought it was a shinigami. But his clothes were white. His hair was short and teal colored. But the weirdest thing was that he had a hole in his stomach, a hole that could only belong to a hollow. According to the things sensei just explained. It looked like he was peeing(4) in the bushes, but he had something that looked like a zanpaktou, so I didn't dare to get closer or even move."

Ichigo knew exactly who it was that Kubota just discribed. Only one problem, why the hell was he here. He raised his hand.

"What is it Shirosaki? Did you see that person as well?"

"No, But I need to go to the toilet." He asked with a serious face.

Fumiko knew that Ichigo was planning to go after the Arrancar, and nodded, giving him permission to leave the classroom.

Once outside Ichigo thought about the best place to hide, which would be inside the dojo. But Grimmjow didn't have a cardkey to enter the building. But it would still be a good place to hide, seeing it was also located behind a thick forest, making it well hidden. He looked to the roof of the dojo and jumped to the roof, only to find his neck on the sharp end of a zanpaktou. When he looked better he saw that it was Grimmjow's sword. And sighted inwardly with relief. "Ultra Unholy(5)"

Grimmjow eyed Ichigo for the longest time. Before finally answering. "Hearted Machine(5)" And lowering his zanpaktou. "Why the fuck do you look like an idiot? Wearing some kind of clown costume, complete with the white hair."

"...You have no idea where you are do you?"

"Someplace with a shitload of shinigami."

"Of course there are shinigami here. This is the shinigami academy. But why the hell are you here, and how did you get here?"

"I'm here after I lost sight of that asswipe Ulquiorra and Aizen."

Ichigo suddenly felt very vulnerable right now. Aizen and Ulquiorra were on the academy grounds, probably searching from him, to kill him. And he didn't have Zangetsu. "I need to get back to class. I'll be back soon." And before Grimmjow could say another word Ichigo had already left.

When he came into the classroom he shook his head after he was sure that Fumiko saw him, who nodded that she understood what he meant. Morita said that Shinji sure took his sweet time on the toilet. Ichigo snapped back that he should shut up.

After class Ichigo was in a hurry to get to his room to get the report that he finished yesterday after he came back from Ukitake's office.

Tomoko was waiting for him, but when she asked what it was he looked serious, way more serious then she ever saw him. It scared her and she didn't move, not even when he passed her and used shunpo to get faster to his room.

Ichigo grabbed his bag and searches it's insides for the report, which he found easy enough. It was thicker than a phone book. Ukitake wanted details, now he has them. After he made sure he had all the pages he went to Ukitake's office and knocked on the door.

Ukitake almost fell off his chair when he saw the large pile of paper. "I guess that that's your report?"

"Yes." And he placed the pile of paper in front of Ukitake, who started to look through it and saw that there really were details. (Even on the weather, from what Ichigo could remember.) And suddenly Ukitake regretted that he asked for details. He stood up and grabbed Zangetsu from the small vault in the room and handed him over to Ichigo. "Is there a reason that you wanted your zanpaktou back so soon after class?" Ukitake asked when Ichigo wanted to walk out the door.

"I just want to start training again, after Morita found out who I am he was getting on my nerves and I just want to fight Zangetsu to get rid of the frustration that has been building up."

Ukitake looked at Ichigo for while before nodding that he could leave,

"Thank you." He bowed and left the room. He wanted to tell Ukitake that Aizen was probably on school ground but decided against it. Soul Society didn't want to believe that he was still alive, and he didn't have any proof either. Heck he wasn't even 100 percent sure that Aizen was indeed on school grounds. Now that he thought about it, he never told anyone that Aizen was alive. Well, he did in the beginning, but they said he didn't have proof, and the word of an ex-Espada doesn't really count as trustworthy. (In the eyes of Seireitei) So he refrained from telling anyone else until he was sure and had proof. He placed Zangetsu on his back, and it was held in place by a simple rope. When he arrived back on the roof of the dojo he was once again met by a blade, but this time countered it with his own. "Ultra Unholy."

Grimmjow lowered his zanpaktou. "Hearted Machine." and both sheathed their weapon.

"Now tell what the hell is going on!"

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

_**(1)**__ The memory eraser, I dunno what else to call it...  
__**(2) **__The memory replacement thingy... I can't recall what it's called in the 'normal' world ..__**  
(3) **__Yes, Evil Uki has a cute chappy__** xD  
**__**(4)**__ I dunno if Arrancar use the bathroom or not __**xD  
**__**(5)**__ Their 'code', so they know it's not some illusion or fake, and it's also the name of one of Kubo-sensei's short stories. It can be found in Volume 2 of Zombie Powder._

_**My Ramblings;**_

_**1;** Ichi's kinda dense when it comes to recognizing that other ppl know his secret...  
**2; **I seem to be getting more and more pocky to write **xD** Wheeee  
**3;** Morita, Kentarou and Tomoko do not know about the memory tools Uki used or the ones that Rukia used in the series.  
**4;** The dorm rooms were build so that students could practice inside if the weather was crap, so it's quite big.  
**5; **Kubota didn't see Grimmy's face, so he didn't see the partial mask.  
**6; **I am still addicted to the 'Bleach Beat Collection' of Ulq-chan and Grimmy.. Now I have to wait for Sou-Chan's single /Is getting hyper/ Sou-chan singing __**(8)  
7;** I have no experince in fighting sports, so I don't know if there is something like a 'neutral stance' **/nervous laugh/**_**  
8;** Sorry if Grimmy seems OOC !!  
**9;** Morita may not remember Shinji is Ichi, but the fic ain't over yet** (6)(6)**

_**Read and review please!!**_


	16. Improvement

_Secret Student_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
_Sorry if Grimmy is OOC!! I have no idea how he should act. I mean Ichi and Grimmy became a sort of 'friends' in this fic.. So I'm just guessing about he should act._

_Making Ichi 'suffer' is kinda fun._ /sadistic smile/

_Grimmy was 'good' from the start of this fic (planning) and that was before the chapter that Inoue 'healed' Ichi came out._

_They won't get stronger from being around Ichi, he's suppressing his reiatsu. Something he didn't/couldn't do before. Before he was like a fountain of reiatsu..._

_And on the oblivious/obvious issue, me and spellcheck had a fight, meaning I screwed up._ /nervous laugh/

_Grimmy wanted to fight right away, but Ichi kinda came and went away fast, Grimmy didn't have much chance to 'demand' a fight._

_I see Ukitake as nice captain that doesn't mind to joke around. As long as it doesn't have too big of a consequence._

_Yesh, I like the Grimm/Ichi pairing too, just not in this fic. Another will have that... I just need to write it._

_For those wanting to know where I got the Ulq/Grimm/Aizen beat collection, PM me._

_**Spoiler alert**__ for manga chapter 280 and beyond._

_---------- __Chapter__ 16 ----------  
__Improvement__  
------------------------------------_

"Now tell me what the hell is going on!" Ichigo said to the teal haired person in front of him.

"No, You start!" Why the fuck are you here instead of trying to trace them with the help of Soul Society, you said they would do that when you told them that Aizen was still alive." Grimmjow finished.

He was right. Ichigo said that he would 'use' Soul Society to find Aizen but when no one believed that he was still alive. He was sent back to the real world, without contact to Soul Society. So he just went about his 'normal' live, going to school, killing hollows. But when he did get back in contact with the other shinigami he was already in Soul Society, but with a new 'look' and name. What happened after is known. "Simply said; They didn't believe me, threw me back into the real world, broke contact. And when I saw them again I was here, my hair dyed, and I was to graduate this academy."

"Then just leave if you don't like it. Or let me do it, then I have something to do."

"If I would run away they would seal my power away. So I have two choices, One stay and learn kidou. Or run away and don't have any power at all."

"Whatever. You want Aizen dead almost as much as me. So why not run, if you keep moving they won't find you."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Wondering for the first time whey he didn't run away.

"I've been on the move. And they couldn't find me." Grimmjow added cocky.

Ichigo quirked his brow. "Where have you been since last time? After Aizen fled?"

"Following them, what else you idiot! It'll be hard to kill them when you don't know where they are." Grimmjow said sarcastically.

"Just shut up and tell me what you found out." Ichigo said annoyed, his hand still on Zangetsu. As if challenging him him without words.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's hand on his own zanpaktou and grinned. "They went everywhere. Hueco Mundo, the real world. Back and forth countless of times. I guess they were looking for us. Then a few days ago I followed them and ended up here."

Ichigo seemed to think over the things Grimmjow told him. _'It must mean that they were looking for us in the real world and Hueco Mundo, and must have come here after they found out one of us was here.' _he thought. "So what should we do now that we all are here i-" Ichigo didn't finish his sentence. He looked at Grimmjow who had his sword ready to strike. "Hide your reiasu quick!" He whispered. As he looked over the edge down he saw Ukitake standing there.

"So this is where you ran off to." He said half amused. "I heard from Fumiko that there was a Arrancar sighted at the grounds, and that you went after it. Did you find it?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Not yet."

"Why didn't you tell me about it when you came to get your zanpaktou?"

"I wanted to be sure there was someone, and I got Zangetsu back in case there was one left from the war. I'm sorry."

"Just report anything that you discover to me. How useless it may look, understood?" Ichigo nodded and Ukitake turned around. "Oh! And why are you on the roof of the dojo instead of in it? I thought you wanted to train?"

"Well yeah, but Morita was driving me insane after I hurried out after class. And I was taking a short break from searching on a place where he can't come. I guess that's here."

Ukitake laughed and headed back to the main building.

"A real loyal dog are you now?"

"Just shut up!" Ichigo shot at the Arrancar. "I have to act like that."

"Ya just want to be goody two-shoes, so that they won't find out what you really are." Ichigo looked away, Grimmjow was right. He didn't want to know that others found out what he was. A Vaizard, a shinigami who gained hollow powers. He was afraid that if they knew,they would hate him, fear him, treat him different, maybe even hunt him. He just preferred that others didn't know.

"Oi, stop spacing out like the idiot you are and fight me."

"Fine follow me." He looked around, seeing if there was no one else and jumped down, Grimmjow following shortly. "In here." and he opened the door to the dojo using the cardkey and went inside.

"What is so special about this big ass place?" Grimmjow said as he looked around.

"This place prevents reaitsu from getting out or in. Shinigami use it for BanKai training." Ichigo explained and heard Grimmjow snort at that. He probably hated to admit that it was going to use a shinigami invention.

"Whatever." He turned around, a big grin on his face, bloodlust in his eyes. He was ready to fight.

Ichigo responded by releasing Zangetsu into the big cleaver that it usually was.

"I never thought you would be able to seal that big ass zanpaktou of yours." Grimmjow mocked.

"Why don't you try and beat me. Blue." Ichigo said as he went into BanKai-mode, and held his hand above his head and pulled it down over his face, revealing his hollow mask along with the black and white eyes.

"Looks like you're eager for a fight. But so am I." He unsheathed his sword and placed his free hand on the flat end of the blade "Grind! Pantera!" Grimmjow said as he transformed into his released state. With his now, long hair, sharp teeth, his trademark 'jaw' gone, pointy ears and long tail which starts at the base of his neck. He looked like a mix between a panther, hollow and human(1). A strange sight, but a powerful one nonetheless. "Want to finish where we left before Noitora intervened?"

Ichigo grinned and started simple, a shunpo and a getsuga aimed at Grimmjow's back.

He evades easily. "Is that the best you can do after all this time here? You disappoint me Kurosaki!" Grimmjow complained. But before he could throw another insult a fist connected with his jaw.

"Want to say that again?"

"Now you've done it!" He roared as he powered up a cero that was easily deflected by Ichigo.

"You better mean it, blue!" Ichigo mocked as he evaded another cero. "Oi! We better not wreck this place or they will know where we are."

"You think I care? HA! No way." Grimmjow cut his finger on purpose and prepared to fire his 'gran rey cero'(2)

"Good to see you finally are getting serious!" Ichigo mocked. He did began to wonder if the attack would destroy the dojo, if so, both would be in a lot of trouble. Although Grimmjow would probably start fighting, and then leave saying something like. 'I don't have time to kill weaklings'.

"I'm gonna kill you for that and your eyes, they still annoy me!" With that said they attacked each other and started fighting, much like the fight they had in Las Noches when he came to save Inoue.

_--- Flashback ---_

_Grimmjow was defeated and Noitora had thrown his own 'blade', if you could call it that, at Grimmjow injuring him even more. Ichigo looked at the new arrival with confusion, weren't he and Grimmjow on the same side?_

"_So you are the one who beat this thrash?" Noitora spoke directly to Ichigo, ignoring the teal haired Espada on the ground. "You look like shit after fighting him." he pointed over his shoulder to the other man. "I'll let you know my rank, and why you won't be able to beat me" He stuck out his toungue, revealing the number 5, tattoo._

"_Fifth.. I guess we're even then." Ichigo stated bravely, he was hurt, tiried and bleeding._

"_And why would that be?" He could see that the shinigami was in pain, and would take advantage of it._

"_I defeated Grimmjow, the sixth Espada, I lost against Ulquiorra, the fourth. Do the math, if you can." Noitora kicked Ichigo in his side, making him fly and hit one of the wrecked buildings._

"_Tesla, hold the girl. I will kill her in front of his eyes and then kill these two. Proving I am superior to both!" Tesla, Noitora's little helper, quickly went to Inoue and held her. Pointing his sword at her throat, preventing her from moving._

"_Kurosaki-kun!!" She kept yelling, wondering if he was alright._

_Ichigo managed to stand up, and got Zangestu ready to strike when Grimmjow slashed Noitora across his back.  
"He's mine to kill!" Grimmjow panted and bleeding._

"_You had your chance." Noitora claimed while charging a cero; ready to fire at Grimmjow._

_When the dust settled Ichigo had blocked the cero, protecting Grimmjow. "Now you owe me." He grinned while pushing Noitora back._

"_Kill that bitch Tesla." Tesla nodded and was about to slice Inoue's throat when his hand was stopped by a skinny white hand._

"_You are not to harm that women. Those are Aizen-sama's orders." Ulquiorra had escaped his prison."So what are you doing?"_

"_Release Inoue!" Ichigo yelled._

"_I see, the woman healed you." Ulquiorra said in his usual toneless voice. "I'll have to correct that error." he appeared behind Ichigo, who managed to doge at the last second. But due to his injuries he lost consciousness._

_--- --- ---_

_When he regained consciousness he was in a holding cell, along with Grimmjow._

"_I see you're awake."_

"_Where am I and what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as soon as he realized that he and Grimmjow were in a small room._

"_Prison. If that is what you want to call it."_

"_Where are my friends!" Ichigo demanded to know. He didn't care if the other was the enemy, he was worried about the others and if they made it out safely._

"_I saw that blond friend of yours that interrupted our second fight. But that spoon-head, Noitora, knocked me out cold and I just woke up."_

_Ichigo was relieved, Hirako had come and hopefully saved the others. He wanted to grab his zanpaktou to cut his way out of this place only to realize Zangetsu was gone._

"_Do you really think they would put us in here with our swords? You're dumber than I thought."_

"_Just shut up!" Ichigo shot back._

_Grimmjow looked around. "Any idea on how to get out of here?"_

"_How should I know, you're the one living in this damn white place. You tell me!"_

_After another ten hours of yelling at each other they gave up on screaming to get them out. _

"_How do we get out of this.." Ichigo sighted and lay back down on one of the two beds in the small, completely white room._

"_Hey Grimmjow, If we ever get out of this place, how about we work together in secret? To bring down Aizen I mean." He was tired, hungry, and his body still hurt. Who cares what happens in here, getting out was a small chance._

"_Why would I want to work with the guy I'm trying to kill?"_

"_You owe me! I saved your sorry ass from that Noitora guy. And from what I've seen, you hate it here. So why not give me information so that we can bring Aizen down faster. And then we won't have interruption while we fight."_

_Grimmjow seemed to think over the offer. He hated Aizen, and this place. And after Aizen was gone he would settle the score with the kid. This time without interruptions. "It's not like we can get out of here anyway. And even if we managed to get out. I won't be getting any information. In case you forgot. This is a prison."_

"_Just convince them somehow..."_

"_..."_

_Another seven hours, and they were just quiet, neither spoke. Until a perfect circular hole appeared in one of the walls, a blond man with a white/green striped hat stuck his head though, accompanied by his fan. "Good day Kurosaki-san!" He said happily._

_Ichigo had no time to be surprised as another voice spoke. "Move aside Urahara." And a shinigami with short black spiky hair and the remains of a captain's coat tied to his upper left arm came walking out of the hole, pointing his zanpaktou at Grimmjow._

"_Dad!?" Ichigo screamed as he tried to stand up._

"_Quiet son, we don't want Aizen or him," He said in a serious voice, unlike his usual 'crazy' attitude while looking at the Espada. "to follow us, now go through that hole and tell us what happened."_

"_What about Zangetsu, Inoue, Renji, Rukia, Chad and Ishida!?"_

"_Everyone is at the Urahara shoten, now hurry." Isshin almost pushed Ichigo through the hole that closed afterwards, leaving Grimmjow alone behind._

_--- --- ---_

_After a few days later Ichigo was sitting in his room, with nothing to do. They decided that Ichigo should lay low for a while. Just in case Aizen would sent someone after Inoue or him again. He pushed the shinigami badge against Kon and swallowed the green pill that popped out of the plushie. "Im going out to get some fresh air. And stay out of trouble." With that said, Ichigo jumped out of the window and vanished into the night. He went to the highest place in Karakura, Karakura tower(3). He stood at the highest place, looking over the city until he felt someone appearing behind him and swung his zanpaktou down but was blocked by the others blade._

_Ichigo wasn't sure what to think. "Grimmjow?"_

"_Did you expect anyone else?"_

"_I wasn't expecting anyone, but why are you here?" He wondered why the other didn't attack, but decided not to ask._

"_I will give you information, and help you kill that basterd Aizen. But as soon as he drops dead I will kill you."_

_This wasn't what Ichigo was expecting, he was only half serious. But this could work out better. "How did you get out and trusted enough to get information."_

"_That's none of your damn business!" Grimmjow said angrily, and Ichigo didn't ask more. "Just make sure that those shinigami are here." he pointed at a map he brought along. "That is where the Espada will strike." And then he left through the garganta, back to Hueco Mundo._

"_Well at least I have a source of information, now all I have to is keep it a secret as to where I got it from. Or they might think that I sided with Aizen... Why do I always get into this weird situations." He sighted and went back home to inform the others. But how to tell them without raising suspicion._

_--- --- ---_

_Eventually things started to work out, every night Ichigo went out to the tower, and got information. If another shinigami or Arrancar showed up they would start fighting, to avoid suspicion. Ichigo then started to 'get along' with the teal haired Arrancar. Meaning, less fighting and more talking, about strategy and the best way to kill Aizen. When they finally confronted Aizen, ready to kill him, and almost beat him too. If it wasn't for Ulquiorra who stabbed Ichigo in his neck, making him almost completely paralyzed. Grimmjow had avoided a similar stab and landed out of sight, thinking of a plan to win against these odds. But before he could do anything the other shinigami arrived. Aizen used Kyouka Suigetsu's ability of perfect hypnosis to make the shinigami believe he lay dead on the ground, head-less, by Ichigo's hand. Soul Society was celebrating Ichigo's victory over the ex-captain and Ichigo gained the nickname 'Hero of the Arrancar war.'_

_But Ichigo knew better, Aizen wasn't dead, and he would come back when no one expects it. He would need to find Grimmjow and have him keep eye on Ulquiorra and Aizen. When he confronted Soul Society with the fact that Aizen wasn't dead they just told him that he was seeing things. He was hurt badly and probably halucinating, and who would believe the word of a 'substitute' shinigami over that of at least seven captain, and Vice-Captains. So it was up to Ichigo and Grimmjow to dring Aizen down, and this time for good._

_--- End Flashback ---_

After a while Ichigo began to wonder what time it was and looked at the clock, which read; 01:38 am. He was shocked and dropped his guard, which didn't go unnoticed by the ex-Espada, who took this chance and completely cut of Ichigo's right arm. He cried out at the initial pain but soon shut his mouth, he didn't want to attract attention and be found with one arm. "Why the fuck did you do that for?" Ichigo cursed at Grimmjow.

"You spaced out and I took a chance. And don't be such a wimp, I know you can regrow limbs, way faster than that green eyed emo." Grimmjow simply stated.

Ichigo knew he was right, but that didn't stop him form getting angry for cutting off his arm. He concentrated and from his shoulder came black reiatsu that took the form of his arm and solidified until it was the arm of his hollow form. They both looked at it. Ichigo was the first to act and pulled his mask off, his eyes returning to their normal hazel brown and white, at the same time the hollow arm broke, leaving his normal arm behind, unsctrached.

"So why the fuck were you spacing out for?" Grimmjow asked when Ichigo started to see how his 'new' arm responded.

Ichigo looked up, he forgot the time again. His eyes shifted from Grimmjow to the clock which now read 01:46am. "Shit!" He ran out, but stopped at the doorway. He closed his eyes, concentrated reiatsu into the fingertips of his middle and index finger and fired a cero at the arm that was lying on the ground, in a small puddle of blood.

"Looks like you're better at cero than last time."

Ichigo sighted, sheathed Zangetsu, and was about to leave. "Don't let others see or find you. I have to act like nothing is wrong. Meanwhile you search for them." Without another word he left the dojo, praying that Morita and Kentarou were already asleep.

--- --- ---

"Baka.." Grimmjow grinned to himself as he turned back into his human looking form. "They will start to suspect something when they see your clothes are full of blood."

--- --- ---

When Ichigo arrived back in at the dorm towers he saw that all lights were switched off. But when he looked at his own room, the lights were just clicked on. "Damn." He sighted and headed for his room, hopefully he could grab a clean uniform while he threw the one he's wearing away. But it was in vain, when he tried to open the door silently someone yanked it open from the inside. Surprising Ichigo who fell on his face while his roommates pointed their zanpaktou at him.

"Shinji!?" Both of them yelled when they recognized him.

"What the hell happened to you!?" Kentarou asked.

"What do you mean? I feel fine." He feels fine, but looks not fine, not by a longshot.

Morita and Kentarou stared at him. "Your right sleeve is missing and your uniform is red... Wait, is that.. Blood!? And those cut's! Don't they hurt? What the hell have you been doing?"

"You're covered in blood Shinji, what happened after class? It looks like you were in a fight and got your arm cut off.. But that's impossible, you still have your arm, and it's impossible to re-grow limbs that fast." Morita added nervously.

_'Oh shit..'_ He was so obsessed with the time and the loss of his arm that he completely forgot about his clothes and minor injuries. He looked over his own body and saw the cuts Grimmjow left him there. "I.. Uhh.. was trying out some moves I created myself and lost my balance. I fell on some pointy rocks and on the way back here my sleeve got torn off.." He made up, hoping they would believe him. Unlikely. "But I'm gonna take a shower and then go to bed, I feel all sticky.." Ichigo almost knew for certain that they didn't believe him, but he still got a clean uniform and headed for the shower, taking Zangetsu with him(4).

As soon as Ichigo vanished in the bathroom they started talking. "Do you believe a word he's saiying?" Kentarou asked.

"Nope... But what else could he have done? Killed another student?"

"I don't know. But he looks dangerous, and with his shunpo level, we wouldn't be able to catch him. You saw his arm was alright, but where did all that blood come from?"

"I'm getting scared.." Morita confessed. "He's been acting strange ever since Kubota saw that person in white."

"Maybe he didn't went to the toilet during class, but went to find that person and lost a fight. He was gone for a long time."

They looked at each other, silence followed. "Did he just take his zanpaktou with him under the shower?" Kentarou stated, he always was the one who noticed things like that. "When did he get it back?"

Morita was about to say something but Ichigo emerged from the showers, throwing his torn and bloodied uniform in the trashcan and went to bed, taking his zanpaktou with him. The two looked at him and wondered when he got his zanpakou back and why he took it with him to bed, instead of placing him against the wall like he always did. But they were certain about one thing, something was wrong with Shinji.

--- --- ---

_He was running, Ichigo was running as fast as he could towards the place he knew was the center of this dream was. He arrived at the river bank and saw the usual hollow standing over his mothers dead body that was covering his own, hiding it from view. But the dream changed, Grand Fisher changed shape. It became his own hollow that bowed when distant footsteps came closer._

"_Welcome, Aizen-sama." The hollow said to the man standing in the shadow._

_The man emerged and Ichigo now clearly saw the man, Aizen Sousuke. He sped forward ready to strike when his blade was stopped by Ulquiorra. "Get out of the way! I must kill him!" Ichigo yelled but the green eyed Arrancar didn't move. Now that he looked closer, nothing moved. The wind stopped everything and everyone, except him. There were new footsteps from far away, two of them by the sound of it, coming closer. He placed his hand on Zangetsu's hilt and prepared to strike..._

--- --- ---

...He swung his blade but stopped only millimeters before Morita's throat when he realized that it were Morita and Kentarou who came closer. They looked at each other in silence for what seemed like hours. "I'm sorry." Ichigo said as he sheathed Zangetsu and realized he was sweating.

"You were... screaming... We were worried." Morita said, feeling his throat to see if his head was still attached.

"I was screaming...?" Ichigo said, still not looking at them, he was ashamed that he had drawn his zanpaktou against his friends. Friends who stood by him when almost the entire school was against him.

"Yeah, you were yelling _'Get out of the way, I must kill him.'_ Who do you need to... kill?" Morita was almost afraid to ask.

"... That was just a bad dream. I'm having nightmares almost every night. And I thought that if could get Zange- ehh... My zanpaktou back, I would feel safe. No more nightmares.. or so I thought." He didn't know what to say anymore.

"Oh... Okay..." They both answered, not daring to ask anymore.

"I'm gonna take another shower and try to get some sleep. I'm Sorry." and Ichigo left them alone, for the second time that evening.

"What should we do?" Morita asked in a low whisper. "About Shinji. I mean He's acting weird and scary, the way he he just stopped that zanpaktou a few millimeter before I lost my head, that perfect shunpo... He can't be a normal student."

"Then what do you suggest we do about it? Kick him out of our room and be the next one on his 'to kill list'?" Kentarou was afraid, it was obvious. But Morita was scared too.

Shinji came back to his room, late at night. Missing a sleeve and covered in blood. Any sane thinking person would be freaked out. They decided to go back to bed and won't ask Shinji again.

--- --- ---

Ichigo on the other hand went Ukitake's office, to see if he was still there. But had already left for his home in Seireitei. He sighted and went back to his room, to find the other two asleep. He went back into his own bed and tried to get some sleep. Which turned out to be quite difficult after losing/regrowing an arm, a nightmare and almost killing a friend. Eventually he fell asleep and woke up after only four short hours of sleep. When he looked around the room the other beds were empty and their school bags was missing. "Guess they left early or didn't want to see me after last night... And I can't blame them.." He changed into his school uniform, placed the now sealed Zangetsu on his back and headed for the cafeteria for something to eat.

Morita and Kentarou sat at the far end of the tables, close to the exit, when he walked over he was stopped by Tomoko who almost dragged him to another table. "What the hell happened last night? Those two are terrified."

Ichigo looked away, and sighted. "Thought so... After class, I picked up Zangetsu from Ukitake's office and went to the dojo where I started training with Zangetsu. During our fight I got a lot of cuts, bruises and stab wounds, which made my clothed stained with blood."

She didn't know what to say.. The others must have just misunderstood. "If that's all-"

"No, there is more. After I went to bed I had a nightmare and almost killed Morita by chopping off his head." He looked at Tomoko's shocked expression and continued. "If you'll excuse me, I'm goimg to Ukitake-san to ask If I can get a single room." Ichigo left the cafeteria and headed for the office.

"Ukitake-sensei isn't coming today." A voice said behind him when he was about to knock on the door.

"Where is he then Satoshi-san?" Ichigo asked the janitor who was cleaning the hall.

"He wasn't feeling well last night and decided to go see Unohana-taichou. Captain of the 4th Division, and the best healer in Seireitei. She told him he sould take it easy a few days and stay home."

"I see, so there is no telling when he might be back?"

"I'm afraid not."

Ichigo bowed, "Thank you Satoshi-san." and left.

When he entered the classroom he found it empty and realized that it was Sunday. So he went back to his room to get his homework. He really didn't want to make it, but he had to play the part of student until they knew where Aizen and Ulquiorra were hiding. He'd rather search for them instead. He grabbed his school bag, with all his books and notes inside, and headed outside, toward the dojo. It was quiet there and he wouldn't be bothered there, praying that Grimmjow was searching instead of being lazy.

"Shinji!! Wait up!" Tomoko yelled when he wanted to jump to the roof of the dojo.

_'Damn, there goes the quiet time'_ Ichigo thought. "What is it?"

"Morita and Kentarou.." She began, "They're scared because they don't know what happened! I- I think they want to apologize for their strange behavior.. But they-"

"Are scared." Ichigo finished."If you can tell me where they are hiding I'll explain it to them." She pointed at the bushed behind her where the two came walking out of, they had been hiding and listening to the conversation. "I see." He didn't have any time to make a fake story, so he had to improvise.

"When I died I saw a man in white clothes, so when I heard about a man like that I got angry and wanted to kill him, as revenge. I went looking for him when I asked to go to the toilet. But I didn't find him. After class I was determined to find that guy, so I gave Ukitake-sensei my report and got my zanpaktou back. I then started searching the school grounds and found him. I fought him, but he was too strong and stabbed my side with his sword, I couldn't see, but the bleeding didn't stop.." Ichigo tried to act like it was real in the hope that they would believe him. "Then I lost consciousness and when I woke up, the bleeding had stopped. I went back to dorm, hoping you two would be asleep and didn't see me like that. After that I had a nightmare about being killed by that man, where I didn't wake up... The rest, well you know what happened."

"Have you told Ukitake-sensei there is a freak in white around the academy that attacks students?" Tomoko intervened.

"I wanted to, but he isn't here today. Satoshi-san told me."

"Who's that?" Morita asked.

"The janitor, didn't you know?"

"We have a janitor?" he said surprised at this new piece of information.

"Never mind, I was about to start my homework here, where it's quiet. But why don't we go to the cafeteria? There's food and a place to sit." They nodded in agreement and went back. _'there goes the strategy meeting..'_ Ichigo mumbled in his head.

--- --- ---

The next morning Ichigo took his zanpaktou with him during kidou class. Which was unusual, seeing there was no use for it. So when Ichigo entered the room Yuzuki-sensei asked why he had his zanpaktou with him he said that if the Arrancar were to attack he could fight. (The teachers were informed about the sighting.) She understood and let him keep it.

Later during Kidou-P he tried even more to get things right. He did master the cero attack quite fast, but kidou was another story. He tried a binding spell on a straw doll. It was the idea to bind the horizontal 'arms' of the target to his side. But when Ichigo cast his spell he placed the bindings to hard, causing the doll to look like a pile of straw that went through a shredder.

_/suppressed laughter/_

Ichigo recognized that sound, he heard it before. _'Grimmjow..._' he cursed himself for shredding instead of binding, but even more that the ex-Espada wasn't searching, but laughing at him. _'I'll get him for that later.'_ He mumbled. Then again, if he tried to bind Aizen and he would end up like that, it would be a good thing!

"Shirosaki! The assignment is binding,_ NOT shredding_."

"Hai sensei!" Ichigo yelled back and tried again on another straw doll.

After class Ichigo told them he would go to Ukitake-sensei to say he was attacked and about the man. When he was in front of the building someone called out to him.

"Shirosaki Shinji." Said a well known voice.

"What do you want Ichiro?" Ichigo asked without turning around to see the others face.

"I want you to get down on your knees and beg, beg that I will forgive you for almost choking me." Ichiro said in voice that was supposed to be confident, but was filled with fear.

"And why would I want _your_ forgiveness?" Ichigo said in a voice that lacked all emotion while he turned around, looking pissed.

The three brothers took a few steps back. "Because I have connections to the Gotei 13. I c-can help you to g-get into a division."

Ichigo just started at them. "I don't care." And continued his way.

Ichiro ran forward and grabbed Shinji's arm. "Then why are you here, If not to get into the Gotei?"

"Let go." Ichigo's voice was like venom, he was angry.

"Why?" Saburo asked again.

"Because I hate people who use their connections to get what they want." He raised his reiatsu subconsciously, making the three fall to their knees and gasp for air. It was then that the Saito bothers knew for sure that 'Shirosaki Shinji' was far stronger than he showed. Ichigo realized what he was doing and suppressed his reiatsu again. "Now _leave._" He ordered and they ran away as fast as they could.

When he arrived at the office he saw Satoshi. "Satoshi-san. Is Ukitake-sensei in his office?"

"I'm afraid not. Unohana-taichou called this morning, and said that he will be there for at least another week."

_'Damn..'_ Was the first thing in his mind. "Thanks Satoshi-san." Ichigo bowed and hurried to his next class; Hakuda.

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

_**(1)** For a pic of Grimmy's released state, read manga chapter 281 and further.  
**(2)** The strongest cero (Or so Grimmy says). seen in chapter 280.  
**(3)** Dunno if it exist in the manga, but a tower is high, see it as the bleach version of Tokyo-tower_**  
_(4) _**_Not like that pervert_** x3 (6)**

_**My Ramblings;**_  
_**(1) **Damn writers block..._ /curses to a random door/  
_**(2) **The problem was not what to write, but how to write it down...  
**(3)** Grimmy is OOC, but he fits better into the story this way...  
**(4) **I'm so happy, Bleach7 is back online_ /does a weird happy dance/  
_**(5) **I got carried away while writing that flashback... I had to stop myself from writing some 'love' in the cell... I'll do that in another fic, not this one_ **(n.n)  
_(6) _**_When re-reading the fic, I realized a few... Awkward sentences... But I was happy and in a slightly perverted mood.._ /thinks it was quite obvious/  
_**(7)** Since the manga chapter of this week, 287, the correct spelling for the spoon's name is revealed! But I like Noitora more, so I keep using that one_ **(n.n)** _If he appears again ..  
**(8)** FFN was being evil again, when I tried to up-load the chapter, it kept saying 'empty document'... The file was 9 pages long, hoe can that be empty?  
**(9)** When it finally did accept my document, words were missing... I added them back. And hopefully, they will still be there when I post it_ /prays/

_**Read and Review please!!**_


	17. On Edge

_Secret Student_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
_Ichi told SoulSociety about Sou-chan being alive, but they didn't believe him, so he thought something along the lines of 'I will fix it' and started searching for Sou with Grimmy's help. When he has more proof, he will try again._

_If Ichi would take Tomoko with him during training when he's fighting Grimmy, she's die __**(o.O)**_

_Even if Ichi's sleeve is cut off (along with his arm) during BanKAi, it still bleeds and his clothes are still torn... In fic they are anyway_** xD**

_2 HUGE reviews, yay!_

_I just couldn't find a place to put in humor lately, hope this chapter makes up for it. (n.n)_

_Now that you mention it, those three are just like Keigo, __Mizuiro and Rukia __**(o.O) **__/never realized/_

_To be honest, I never really planned them, (Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro) to appear in this fic._

"_...that leaves about 202 unread chaps left..." __**(o.O)"**__ That many!? I don't know if that's possible..._

_I didn't really saw a reason let Ichi talk so much, I mean he doesn't talk much when he's in 'trouble' like he's now. He just starts to avoid ppl._

_-- Happy Birthday Renji --_

_(FFN deleted some words for no reason.. so this is the second attempt)_

_---------- __Chapter__ 17 ----------  
__On Edge__  
------------------------------------_

During Hakuda-P Ichigo could hear faint whispers coming from the other students. He was wondering what it was about, but decided he didn't care. The rumors would be about 'Shinji' and not 'Ichigo', so why should he care Ichigo started to wonder what they said when he noticed the way they looked at him. Fear. _'Not again...'_ he said to himself.

Katsumi-sensei teamed up with Ichigo, he heard from Ukitake that there was a Arrancar sighted at the grounds and that hasn't been found yet. Knowing Ichigo he was worried and didn't keep his power in check like he should, so to avoid discovery, he was to team up with the teachers during the -P classes until the matter was solved.

"Shirosaki focus on the lesson, not on other students!" Katsumi told Ichigo as he looked the other way and got hit in the face.

Ichigo gabbed his nose, feeling if it still was in place, which it was. "Sorry, got distracted."

Katsumi sighted. "Go take a breather and tell Morita that what he's doing is completely wrong."

Ichigo looked at him and saw that Morita was punching when he should be kicking. He walked over and told Moria his faults.

"Shinji, did you notice the way the others look at you and what they say about you?" Kentarou asked him.  
"I noticed, but don't really care. Why?"

Morita looked a bit nervous, wondering if he really should tell. "Well, I think someone overheard us when I was telling Tomoko what happened Saturday night..." How could either of them forget? Ichigo came back to his room all bloodied and bruised, then he screamed in his sleep and nearly kills his friends because of a nightmare. "And it spread across the school. Some are saying that you killed a student. Others say that you're some kind of failed experiment with too much power which you are hiding."

Ichigo looked only half surprised at the information, and he looked at Ichiro and his brothers. He was sure they started the part where he was a experiment with too much reiatsu. He was stupid enough to raise his reiatsu too much. "I could guess it was something like that... Just go back to training." Ichigo turned around and headed back to Katsumi.

"That took longer than expected. What happened?"

"Nothing much, just that the students seem be scared again."

"Of what?"

"Me."

Katsumi looked confused. "Why? The incident of you choking Ichiro has long been forgotten right?"  
"It's not that," Ichigo said as he started sparring and missing on purpose. "I was training Saturday night I got pretty torn up." He spoke in a whisper so that only Katsumi could hear him. "I saw the time and panicked, forgetting I was all bloody and I scared the hell out of Morita and Kentarou. And some other things happened.." He tailed off, lowering his guard.

Katsumi thought it was on purpose and was about to hit Ichigo's right side when Ichigo's instincts kicked into gear and blocked the attack, returning a counter attack. Which made Katsumi-sensei fly off, as soon as Ichigo realized what he just did he used shunpo to get the other back.

Ichigo was sure the others didn't _see_ anything, but he could guess from the increase in murmuring that they must have guessed something happened that a _normal_ first would be unable to do. "Are you alright sensei?" Ichigo asked as he helped the other stand up.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." He said as he brushed the sand of his black uniform. And continued in a low whisper; "You should be careful, I think I might have broken a rib when you kicked me. What was that technique anyway? I haven't seen that in any book."

"It wasn't a technique, at least not to my knowledge. I just fight and attack the best way I think possible. Simply said, I fight without thinking. Which has gotten me in trouble as well." Ichigo looked annoyed at the fact that he just kicked a teacher out of frustration, but what amazed him more was the fact that he got away with it.

"That's it for today class. You can go." Katsumi-sensei yelled over the sparring students who stopped and went to the cafeteria for some food.

--- --- ---

The whole week went like that. Friday after classes Ichigo complained to himself that he shouldn't be so stressed out and sat against the tree where they always sat. Zangetsu never left his side since he found out that Aizen was on the school grounds. "Dammit!" He cursed as he leaned against the tree, closed his eyes and placed his hand on Zangetsu. Every time he heard a leaf moving from the wind he thought that it was the traitor who had come to kill him, since Ichigo was the one who almost killed him, with the help of a certain Ex-Espada. Ichigo didn't sleep since he found out, he was tired but afraid to sleep, afraid to be killed when he was asleep. "Calm down..." He kept telling himself. "If they're here, he would have found them already..."

"They? He? Who are you talking about?" Morita asked, he came walking at him from the cafeteria. He got hungry after class.

Ichigo didn't hear him, he just dismissed Morita's walking as other students and almost flew into the tree. "Why the hell are sneaking up on people like that?" He was now standing and almost drew his zanpaktou.

"I... I wasn't sneaking! I just came walking here like I always do. You are the one who's on edge for some strange reason, and you won't tell any of us why!" Morita countered.

"I have damned good reason to be like this!"

"Then tell us!"

"I-" He saw Tomoko shaking her head, anticipating what he was about to say. "It's.. none of your concern." He turned around and got ready to walk away when his arm was grabbed by Morita.

"Like hell it is! If you keep drawing zanpaktou like that some one is gonna die. Since Kentarou and me are sleeping in the same dorm room as you we have a right to know!" He was angry; ever since Shinji saw, fought and lost to that man in white. He was on edge or something. And now he wanted answers.

Ichigo was out of idea's to yell at his room mate and left with a shunpo. Out of sight of the others. Running away. He decided to see if Ukitake was back in his office, which he wasn't. Ukitake was still home on Unohana's orders. He dumped his school bag in his room and headed back outside, to spar with Grimmjow. On his way out he was called by the lady from the administration office, who also handles the post the student sent or receive from their family in Rukongai.

"Are you Shirosaki Shinji by any chance?"

"Yes, I am." Ichigo said as he came closer to the lady.

"Then this letter is for you." She smiled as she handed him a envelope with his name on it, written in a hasty way.

"A letter for me?" He asked, wondering who would sent him something. "I don't know anyone that could sent me a letter." Ichigo said while opening the envelope and reading the folded letter;  
------------------------------

_Hiya 'Shinji',  
I't my Birthday this Saturday(1) and I want you to come and join the party.  
It's in Seireitei, in the 6__th__ division area, I'll wait for you there, Don't be late, and wear your academy uniform, I'll give you a mask. It's a costume party.  
See you soon!_

_Renji._  
------------------------------

He looked at the letter, and didn't know what to say. If this was discovered, his secret would be out in the open. "Idiot." he muttered, gaining a confused look from the administration lady. "Thanks." He bowed and headed for the dojo, finding Grimmjow on the roof, enjoying the sun."Ultra Unholy"

"Hearted Machine." The teal haired man almost yawned.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Idiot. Looking at the clouds."

"I see that." A sigh. "What I mean is why."

"I wanted some rest. And what's wrong with you?" Grimmjow suddenly said as he saw Ichigo's face that obvious lacked sleep. "You look worse then ya did when we fought last time." He added sarcastically.

"... At least I'm busy trying to find those two! Unlike a certain lost _kitty_." Ichigo snapped back.

"What the hell do you think I've been doing up until now!?" Grimmjow had sprang to his at the work 'kitty'. "While you were sleeping soundly in that soft bed of yours, I've been keeping guard, seeing those two like the dark more than the light."

"Why are you keeping guard? Isn't it always each fights his own battle?"

"It is, but when we find them there is a chance that the battle will start like last time, two against two. And I don't like fighting alongside a guy that's about to fall asleep. That would mean I have to fight both of them."

"You saying you can't beat them both?"

"Just saying that there is no need to fight both as long as both can stay awake."

"Fine, then curl up into a little fluff ball and get some sleep."

Before Grimmjow had time to throw back a insult, Ichigo was gone, snickering. When he looked back up he saw another person in white clothes, this one had, what looked like half a horned helmet on his left side of his head and green eyes. "Ulquiorra." Ichigo cursed and started to chase the other across the school ground, both using fast shunpo so that the others didn't see them.

Ulquiorra stopped before the gate that led to the outside of the grounds. And turned around.

"Why the hell are you still alive?" Ichigo questioned the green eyed Espada in front of him.

"Aizen-sama will sit on the throne in heaven and I will aid him."

"You should have stayed dead." Ichigo spat at him and started to raise his reiatsu and unsheathed Zangetsu who started glowing black.

"Seeing your current situation, it's not wise to raise your reiatsu, students will find out."

He lowered his reiatsu again. "How do you know about that?"

"Aizen-sama knows all that is needed to bring down the enemy. Don't forget that." Ulquiorra looked past Ichigo and saw something. "Looks like our conversation is cut short."

Ichigo turned around to see Morita, Kentarou and Tomoko come at him, yelling. When he turned back to Ulquiorra, the other was gone. "Fuck."

"What are doing way out here Shinji?" Tomoko asked. But Ichigo didn't listen, he was busy looking around to see where the other had left to.

That behavior earned him a foot in his back. "Will you start answering our questions already!" Morita yelled as he watched Shinji stand back up.

"Will you stop doing that!" Ichigo was mad, mad that he had let Ulquiorra escape. He didn't want to vent his anger on them, but now was not a good time. "Sorry, I was mad at someone else and took it out on you guys." When he turned around a piece of paper fell from his pocket on the floor.

Morita, as curious as he is picked up the paper and started reading. "Shinji!" He yelled in excitement, making the others jump. "How did you get invited there!"

Tomoko and Kentarou looked at him, wondering what was going on. Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks, knowing exactly what was on that paper. Renji's invitation.

"It's not mine.." he stammered as he scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"Then why is he talking about 'Shinji' and 'uniform'!" Morita continued to ask, forgetting he was mad at the other.

"I found the paper. It must belong to some other guy called Shinji, it's not a rare name."

"How did you get invited there!" He kept asking, not listening to what the other said.

"Morita, what are you talking about?" Tomoko finally asked. She hated to be the one who knew nothing about the conversation.

"Here read that! And then tell me what you think." he said exited as he handed the invitation to Tomoko, Kentarou walked up to her and also read it.

"Is this really yours?" Kentarou askedbut Tomoko knew it was his.

"Like I said, I found it while practicing shunpo. It's quiet here."  
Morita was disappointed at that answer, and remembered why he was here. "Why are you acting so weird anyway?"

Ichigo sighed. _'Not this again.'_ "What do you mean?"

"You're acting like a guy who's been in that Arrancar-war, and thinks it's still going on." Morita said half seriously.

He hit the nail on the head.

"But thanks to Kurosaki-sama killing that Airen guy, or whatever his name is, the war ended." he finished happy.

"Aizen, that was the guys name. And he isn't dead, your 'hero' was too weak to kill him. So the war is still going on, just on a smaller scale!" He yelled angrily. Startling the other three with the seriousness and anger in his voice. Before turning around and leaving them.

"H- How would he know things like that..."

"No idea, why would he say that that Aizen is still alive when everyone says that he's dead."

"I'll go talk to him." Tomoko said as she ran at Ichigo. "Shinji!" She yelled hoping he would hear her, which he did, turning around, looking pissed.

"What?"

She flinched at him action. "Is it true that Aizen is still alive, that you failed to kill him, and that the war is still going on?"

Ichigo was taken aback by the information she had. "How.. Do you know that?"

"What? You just said that to the three of us."

"Shit.. I gotta go." he cursed as he used shunpo to get away _'now panic will arise, just as he wants.'_ He found himself at the gate that led to Seireitei_'I better go talk to Renji, he has to believe me.'_

--- --- ---

Back in the woods Tomoko was just staring at the place Ichigo disappeared, the other two coming at her. "Woow, that was fast! I think that even sensei can't go that fast." Kentarou noted.

"What flew up his ass?" Morita asked as they stood beside a dazed Tomoko.

"He's probably going to fight..." She whispered to herself, but loud enough for the others to hear her.

"Who's he going to fight? Ichiro?" Morita questioned.

"No, Aizen and his followers..." another whisper.

"Huh? They are dead and even if they were alive. He's not Kurosaki Ichigo, he can't beat them. Besides, Seireitei would know right?" Kentarou asked.

"Huh, what?" She asked confused, not knowing that she just spoke out loud. "Nothing, at all." And walked away, not looking back, embarrassed and afraid that she just revealed Ichigo's secret.

--- --- ---

Ichigo had arrived at the gate that was guarded by Jidanbou, the gatekeeper, who was still guarding the gate.

"What is a academy student doing out here, and a skinny one at that."

"Jidanbou, it's me, Ichigo."

"I remember a Ichigo, but he had hair like colored rock candy(2), Not the color of freshly fallen snow."

"Look I beat you by breaking your both your axes, then you started crying, I apologized and you lifted the gate but Gin was waiting on the other side. He cut off your arm and Inoue healed your arm."

"How can a student like you know all that?"

"Like I said, I'm Ichigo!" He yelled.

"Your hair is wrong, and your zanpaktou is too small."

"ARGH! Just let me through you big oaf! I'll beat you again if that is what it takes!" Ichigo was starting to become angry that the gatekeeper didn't let him trough.

"Ichigo, is that you?" A voice suddenly spoke. Renji had come through a smaller door next to the gate, one that could only be opened from the inside, not visible from the outside.

"Renji."

"So it was you, I could hear ya screaming from inside. Now hurry up the party is about to start." He told the white haired student while dragging him through the door. "Sorry Jidanbou. It really is Ichigo. He just felt like change in hair color."

"Renji!" Ichigo pulled himself free from the others hold. "I came to tell you something important. Ulqui-"

"Here, put this on." The red handed him a mask; which looked like a mix between himself and Grimmjow with silver hair(3). Renji said, interrupting the other.

"No! That's not important right now, just listen!" Ichigo protested.

"Put the mask on, not wave it around like a fan. You're not Urahara." And Renji put the mask in place on Ichigo's face.

The mask wan uncomfortable, he preferred his own hollow mask, but that would just scare and alarm people."Umph, just listen to me!" Ichigo managed to yell as he was dragged across Seireitei while Renji used shunpo and maintaining a tight grip on Ichigo's upper arm.

After another fifteen minutes of being dragged, they arrived at the party and Renji pushed Ichigo in a chair and gave him a bottle of sake. "Here, drink!" And walked away, leaving Ichigo behind, confused

"Why doesn't anyone listen when I have to sat something... This mask is annoying" and wanted to pull if off his head, but was stopped by Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"This is a masked party, you are supposed to keep it on." Ikkaku grinned. "Just drink that bottle and enjoy the party!" Indicating the sake bottle.

"Listen, Ikkaku, I need to tell you guys something!"

Both looked at him, and started laughing. "That mask really suits you. It makes you look beautiful." Yumichika said as Ikkaku got another bottle and put of forcefully in Ichigo's mouth. Now he _had_ to drink, or suffocate. Yumichika held his hands so that he couldn't pull the bottle away.

When the bottle was empty, Ichigo fell to his knees. He wasn't used to drinking a bottle at once, and certainly not sake. "W..Why... hiccup.."

Others laughed at him, pointing at him that he acted like that after only one bottle.

Ichigo managed to stand up, and find Renji easy enough, his hair stood out, even if Ichigo was starting to get drunk. He grabbed the red's shoulder. "Lust jisten to meeee.." He almost sang without meaning to, earning a laugh from the red who steered him to the couch and gave him another bottle. Ichigo wanted to put away the sake and switch for a glass of water, he had never been drunk before, what would he do when those two showed up when he was like this. He stood up again in search of someone who would listen. "Huuhei!" Ichigo sang as he saw him, he'd met him before and looked serious enough. But when he turned around and saw the mask Shuuhei started laughing, took Ichigo's bottle and stuck in his own mouth, drinking half and then in the others mouth, and kept it there until it was empty.

"Noooo..." Ichigo complained to no one, and tried to get off that annoying mask, but Renji was back to push it back over his face and dragged him back to the couch. Ichigo's legs didn't work anymore and it was becoming dark outside. _'Why won't they listen to me.'_ Were his last thoughts before passing out.

--- --- ---

Saturday morning during Fumiko-sensei's history class, Shinji was missing.

"Morita-kun, Kentarou-kun. Could one you please go get Shirosaki?"

"We'd like to, but we haven't seen him since yesterday, he missed dinner too." Kentarou answered.

"Has anyone else seen him then?" Fumiko asked all the whole class. "He's not hard to miss with that hair of his." The students shook their heads, and Fumiko sighed. "If any of you **see** him, tell him to come and see me right away."

--- --- ---

Back at Renji's place Ichigo started to wake up, and looked at the clock that read 6:30 pm. When he tried to sit up he noticed that his head hurt like hell, and his body felt like rubber. 'What the hell happened?' he wondered while looking around, seeing nobody.

"Oh, looks like the kid finally woke." said a smug voice behind him. Renji.

"Don't talk so louud... My heed huwts.." Ichigo said and realized he sounded awful. Looking around for some water, thirst had made itself known in his throat. He spotted a bottle that looked like water and started drinking when Renji looked nervous out of the window, as if he was hoping that no one would come in.

By the time Renji looked back, Ichigo had passed out gain. "Baka, that wasn't water. Just a water bottle that Shuuhei filled with sake for fun. Oh well." He picked up the unconscious teen and dragged him to a good place where he could sleep it off, refilling the water bottle with sake, and put it in Ichigo's uniform. Before hiding him in his closet. (Ironic) Then the red continued cleaning up the room.

When Ichigo woke up he was thirsty again and started drinking the bottle he found, when the last drop left the bottle the door swung open. "Weey, Wenji. Wou look fwunny." And Ichigo bust into giggling.

Renji removed the mask and saw that Ichigo's eyes were bloodshot and his face red. "I never though I would see him like this. One of the strongest shinigami hiding in a closet, drunk." He grinned as he lifted the other and set off back to the academy.

--- --- ---

On the academy grounds Morita, Kentarou and Tomoko were still looking for their friend. No one saw him and he couldn't have left the school grounds, or could he. They had agreed to start from the dojo and search from there. Shinji was often found there, so there was a good change they would find him there. After two hours of searching they got back to the rendezvous point, but stopped when they heard someone come closer and someone giggling. So they hid in the bushes.

Renji arrived with Shinji on his shoulder, giggling, and sat him down on the ground leaning against the side of the dojo. "It's really boring in Seireitei without someone like you to fight. You should sneak away more often." he picked up the empty water bottle and looked at his watch. 3pm. "Damn, the meeting starts at 3:15." And he sped off.

"Youuu Won't beat meee! I will BanKai your ass..." Ichigo's head fell forward and started snoring softly.

When the cost was clear the three came out of hiding to see what happened to their missing friend, when they were close enough, they could smell the alcohol. "He's drunk." Morita stated simply.

"If the teachers find out about this, he could be expelled sake or any type of alcohol is forbidden." Tomoko said, knowing that he probably went to the party anyway.

"We should put him under a cold shower and then back to bed, so he can sleep it off." Kentarou noted.

"You sure?"

"Well, that's what I heard. I never knew someone who got drunk like this."

"This means.." Morita suddenly began. "That he went to Seireitei! Broke a dozen rules, and knows shinigami from the gotei!" He said in a exited tone.

"That doesn't matter now! What matters is that we get him into his bed, unnoticed before someone sees him like this and makes the connection." She seriously said, while she laughed inside. This was a rare sight, a war hero, drunk, and babbling nonsense.

And so they started dragging him to their room, and lucky enough, most students were now busy with their homework and didn't notice the three of them having trouble with getting Shinji into his room. He was asleep and almost impossible to wake up.

Once arrived at the room Tomoko left to finish her homework. They were searching non-stop since Saturday and didn't **do** their homework. For this time only, Tomoko would **do** the homework and the boys could copy it, since they were busy with Shinji.

Morita 'threw' Shinji on the bed with Kentarou's help, and sat down from the trial they just passed. "What now?" Morita heaved.

"Put him under a cold shower, or just let him sleep it off?" Kentarou asked, unsure of what to do with the drunk.

"Let him sleep it off. Then we get free time while Tomoko **does** the homework."

A few hours later Ichigo slowly woke up felt sort of relaxed, but when he tried to stand up his head felt like it was about to burst, it hurt like hell. "What the hell.." He muttered, drawing attention from the other two in the room who walked over to him.

"You okay?"

"My head huwts..." Ichigo grumbled ad he tried to stand up, but fell down, his legs were like rubber.

"Guess he's still not sober."

"Sobew...?" Ichigo mumbled, thinking of how he got drunk if the first place. "Damn those guys..."

"Who?" Morita asked intrested.

"Those guys who fowced me to dwink. Could guys help me to the shower? I can't weally walk that good wight now..."

The helped him get into the shower while suppressing their laughter, it was funny to hear Shinji talk like that. (Speaking the 'w' instead of the 'r') Kentarou handed him a clean uniform so he could change when he was done. As soon as the door to the shower closed they started laughing at their roommate.

Ichigo on the other hand didn't think it was funny at all, he had a massive headache, like he was hit against a metal vault or something. But what he did realize is that he was now less on edge, he had slept for hours, regaining the sleep he lost. '_But they didn't have to force me to drink like that, I just wanted water. If they even know what that is...'_

After Ichigo managed to dry and redress himself he slumped back to his bed and fell down, almost instantly asleep.

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

**(1)**_ Renji's birthday is the 31th of August (today _**xD**_), but I needed an excuse to get him to Seireitei. And I doubt he would be invited to Bya's B-day, and there is another reason that will become clear later_ **xD**_ laughs evilly  
_**(2) **_It's what Jidanbou said in episode 21, subbed by Lunar, I looked it up_ **(n.n)**  
**(3) **_Akutabi Gamma, the main character from Kubo-sensei's first manga, Zombie powder. It has 4 volumes, and is incomplete. If you like Bleach, You will like Zombie Powder too. Just give it a try._ **(n.n) **

_**My Ramblings/sort of diary;  
**_**(1)**_ I got all three G-files in the FF7-Dirge of Cerberus, and I was happy to see Gackt in the 'secret ending', but then he spoke.. It sounded.. So unlike Gackt... Just wrong..._ **(T.T)**  
**(2) **_Got sidetracked again ... I started writing chapter 22 .. Which isn't finished btw..  
_**(3)**_ Then it was chapter 20 ... I write pieces of future chapters, But didn't finish eother of them...  
_**(4) **_Ahhh, the OST of Final Fantasy X ... It does miracles when writing, as do pocky's_ **xD  
****(5) **_I need pocky, one of my best friends moving to another country..._**  
****(6) **_Ikkaku has a mask of the 3-eyed guy from DBZ, Yumi has a 'Count D' mask (Pet Shop of Horrors)_**  
(7) **_Renji has a Goyjo (Saiyuki), and Shuu a Hakkai (Saiyuki)  
_**(6) **_I don't know when the next chapter will be up, seeing school started again, meaning less time to write_** (u.u) /**_cries_**/  
(8)** _Come to think of it, I have no idea how a drunk person should act_ **xD  
**

_Read and review please!_


	18. Prelude to Reality

_Secret Student_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
_Reason for the late up-date is at the bottom of the chapter. Or you knew already, seeing I 'said' on my profile-page too._

_I didn't want to continue this fic before the other fic plannings were back. 11 fic's gone. 6 of them, with 7 chapters or more. So with those plannings out of the way (meaning re-wrote), I can start re-writing the parts of chapters I already had. About 60 percent each_ **(T.T)**

_--- Q&A ---_

_A truckload of Pocky from 'Cashala Bermuda' **thanx!!** I still need more_ **xD** _Strawberry or Pineapple hehehehehe..._

_Kira and Hinamori won't appear in this fic, both are too emo for my taste_ **(e.e)**

_Filler or not, judge at the end_ **xD **_(and the next chapters)_

_Action will be coming.. in the horrible way I tend to write it.._

_If Tomoko would meet Grimmy, Ichi would have to explain everything. Something he doesn't want to. Not when he can avoid it by just not telling_. **(n.n)**

_I stated before that no one knew about Ichi's hollow, with the exception of Bya-chan who fought him. (Ichi managed to keep it a secret... somehow)_

_And to be honest, I forgot that I made Fumiko Ukitake's sister..._ **_/Hides/_**

_Morita can be annoying to write too. So I just play 'Bleach Soul Sonic 2005' in the background, and it becomes easier._ **xD**

_And I know that I should get more into detail, but I think it's hard to write for some reason. As I write I have a clear picture in my head and forget to add detail. Shoot me... After I hid behind bulletproof glass_ **xP**

_Tatsuki, Keigo and Muzuiro will __not__ appear in this fic. I know they are training for the war, but this is after that war. And __inside__ Soul Society. They don't have any reason to go there. (and I don't like em)_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**_  
---------------------------------------------------------------

_---------- __Chapter__ 18 ----------  
__Prelude to Reality__  
------------------------------------_

Ichigo was feeling better than the last few days, but he still had a huge headache to deal with.

"Wake up!" Morita yelled in his ear, thinking he had become deaf after all that alcohol. It was something he was told when he was still in Rukongai, _'After people get drunk, they get deaf.'(1)_

"Shut up! I'm not deaf! But I will be if you continue to yell like that... Ungh..." He gabbed his head with one of his hands as he sat up.

"You okay?" Kentarou asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, yeah..." Ichigo waved his hand, motioning it was time to go to the cafeteria for something to eat, even is he wasn't very hungry.

--- --- ---

After they sat down Ichigo looked quite sour and annoyed. "Who turned up the volume?" he complained as he started eating. The other two looked at him and wondered if really was alright.

"Hi Guys!" Tomoko said happily as she arrived at the breakfast table where they always sat. Both guys managed to shut her up by placing their hands over her mouth.

"Talk in a low voice, his head still hurts and I want to keep mine." Morita whispered.

She just looked at them. "Whatever." and walked past the two towards Ichigo. "Here." She put the answers to the homework on the table. "Since you were.. _Unable_ to make it." a hint of blame in her voice.

"Where's ours?" Morita asked, as he eyed the paper on the table.

"Yours? Shinji was asleep, so you two could make your own."

"How would you know? We were in our room the whole time, waching over him." Morita defended while Kentarou just looked at the two with amusement.

"That's strange. Because when I went to see how Shinji was doing you two weren't there, But when I looked out the window you two were eating snacks, probably stolen from the kitchen. And for a while too, seeing there were wrappers all around you two." She grinned evilly. "So you two, can make your own."

Both were speechless.

"It's your own fault. And class is starting." Tomoko headed for class, Ichigo following.

--- --- ---

During Kidou theory Ichigo was dozing off, wanting to sleep, not wanting to deal with the headache. But Morita wanted to be helpful and kicked his legs every time he was about to doze off.

After fifteen minutes Ichigo had enough. "Just stop kicking me already!" he yelled, and grabbed his head. The whole class stared at him.

"Is something wrong Shirosaki?" Yuzuki asked him.

Ichigo didn't respond, he sat down on his chair and placed his hands over his ears in a attempt to block out the noise.

"He's having a headache." Kentarou quickly said.

"And how did he get that one?" Sensei asked. But as she came closer, she could sense that the headache came from alcohol.

"How did you get the alcohol Shirosaki?"

Ichigo looked up at her, eyes asking not to ask any further, but Morita beat both of them.

"He was at a party of Vice-Captain Abarai in Seireitei!" he explained happily. "And here I have the the invitation. I couldn't throw it away, it's handwritten!"

Yuzuki understood, Renji's party's were always _famous_. Especially the amount of sake that was consumed in a single night.

The students didn't believe what they heard, Shinji knew a Vice-captain, and had been to a party in Seireitei. How? When? Did he became all buddy-buddy with a Vice-Captain, and got himself invited there.

"Go to the nurses office after class, then come back here for detention."

Ichigo nodded and started to doze off again, until Ukitake entered the classroom.

"I need to talk to Shirosaki Shinji. Would that be a problem?"

"It won't be, unless he falls asleep halfway." Yuzuki said with sarcasm.

Ukitake raised an eyebrow, and wondered why. "Shirosaki, come with me."

Ichigo complied and shoved his books in his bag and followed Ukitake. "What did I do this time?" he asked when the door closed behind them.

"Looks you still have a partial hangover, when and where did you drunk."

Ichigo looked sour again. "Blame Renji and his drinking habits."

"Abarai? When did you- His party last weekend. Why did you go? You could have been discovered!"

"Yeah, yeah.. But what did you drag me out of class for?" Ichigo asked as they walked into the direction of the headmasters office.

"A few days ago a student said he saw a Arrancar, the one with teal hair..." Ukitake couldn't remember the name. "The one who always picks a fight with you."

"Grimmjow."

"That one, have you found him on the grounds?"

They entered the office, and closed the door after they were both inside. "No... But I did see Ulquiorra."

"What!? He died at the end of the war!" Ukitake exclaimed. "You killed him along with Aizen!"

"No, I didn't." Ichigo stated flatly.

Ukitake looked like he wanted to hit the person in front of him but grabbed something from his desk drawer. "Take this," he handed Ichigo some pills. "and take the day off."

"What are these?"

"Pills against headache and a leftover hangover."

"Alright." Ichigo sighted as he took the pills and swallowed them. Ukitake handed him a glass with water to make the swallowing of the pills easier.

"Than I'll be off to bed and go back to class tomorrow. Thanks for the pills." Ichigo bowed and left the room, heading for his room. To dump his books.

Now he could talk and discuss strategy with Grimmjow without anyone, namely Morita, interrupting the conversation and blowing everything. But before he went he wanted to take a cold shower, to see if he could wake up a bit more.

--- --- ---

Once arrived at the dojo he saw Byakuya and Hitsugaya enter the dojo, and hid behind a tree. _'What would those be doing together in a place like this?'_ he wondered, when both captains were inside he came out of hiding and jumped up the roof, and came, once again, face to face with the others blade. "Ultra Unholy."

"Hearted Machine."

"Found out anything new?" Ichigo asked. His headache did indeed get less after he took those pills.

"No."

"That's strange." The orange haired teen said with some major sarcasm. "Because a couple of days ago I saw Ulquiorra and followed him. Both of them know _exactly_ what's going on here!" he yelled, but regretted it as soon as the headache came back, and he grabbed his head.

Grimmjow started laughing, completely ignoring the fact that Aizen knew what was going on. "You can't hold your sake can you?" the other mocked.

"Shut up! It's not like I _had_ a choice anyway." He complained. "They forced it down my throat, it was drink or die."

"Then just attack them, or kill them with a cero." Grimmjow simply stated. "I know you cane use it, even without that damn mask."

Ichigo looked away. It was true, he could fire a cero in this form, thanks to Grimmjow telling him how during the war. "...That would get me in even more trouble, baka."

"Is this thing." He knocked on the roof of the dojo. "free? I feel like cutting off your arms and legs."

"No, before I came up here two captains went in.

"Damn it. Managed to get any _'help'_?"

"You really think they would believe a drunk person? And I did tell them, but they didn't listen. Their problem." He said in a 'I-don't-care' sort of way. "You know what? Screw them. We're gonna kill those two and take all the credit and proof how weak and stupid they are, falling for the same trick twice!"

Both of them lied on the roof, half sleeping, half thinking about what to do and lost track of time. Neither of them noticed that the classes for today already ended.

"Shinji! You around here?" Morita yelled at the base of the dojo, looking around.

"Wha...?" Ichigo said, still half asleep. And he saw Grimmjow point downwards and he looked over the edge and saw his three friends standing on the ground, looking everywhere, except up. "Up here!" he yelled, not sure if they heard him otherwise.

All three looked up. "How the hell did you get way up there!?" Morita yelled back.

"I climbed up here, looking for a quiet place."

"We got worried when you didn't show up for class." Tomoko began.

"Hold on. I'm coming down, wait for me!" Ichigo yelled and got ready to jump off on the backside of the dojo.

"So, what do you plan on doing now?" Grimmjow asked.

"Same as usual, I have to get back to my 'normal' life here. If you can call it normal. And you have to find out where they stay. So we can kill them, and end this charade."

"Tch, whatever works."

"Oh, and if possible, stay _inside_ the dojo, there you can fire all the cero you want, and blow off some steam." Ichigo said before jumping down on the backside of the dojo and walking towards his friends. Half way he felt that Grimmjow started moving. _'He's finally getting off his lazy ass.' _he thought. "What's tomorrow's homework?"

"You didn't miss that much." Morita began. "So tell me, how did you get invited to the party of Vice-Captain Abarai? I wanna get invited too." He whined.

"What makes you think I know him?"

"Well, for starts you got an _handwritten_ invitation to his party last weekend. So you must know him!" Morita said happily while Kentarou remained quiet and observed the whole event.

_'crap' _"I only met him once! And that was when the zanpaktou were stolen. So why he would give me a invitation. I don't have a clue. Go ask him." Ichigo spun around feeling someone slap on his back.

"What's wrong Shinji?" Tomoko asked, slightly worried.

"I felt someone slap my back but didn't see him." He muttered as he tried to feel if there was anything on his back.

Tomoko tore the piece of paper from his back and read it out loud. "Kick my ass." She held the paper so the others could see too. "And it's signed by a number? The number '6' Does that ring any bells Shinji?"

Ichigo cursed inside and knew that this was Grimmjow's idea of a bad joke. "No, it doesn't."

"You must be careful!" Kentarou began, maybe a bit too exaggerated. "If this guy is so fast that we couldn't see him. He must be strong too!"

"I think you worry too much." Ichigo simply said, as he got the paper from Tomoko and used a low level fire based kidou spell to burn the paper. "Let's go back to the dorm and start homework already." He said as he started walking in the direction of the dorm towers, Tomoko following close.

Morita wanted to follow, but was held back by Kentarou. "I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Shinji. I don't think that's his real name. Too many '_strange_' things happened around him. And he's hiding something and I'm sure that Tomoko knows what it is."

"Like what?" Morita asked innocently.

"Remember the day that Madarame-san came to the academy(2) and fought Shinji?"

The other nodded. "Yeah, we got to fight Madarame-san too!"

"While watching the 'fight' between Shinji and Madarame-san, I got the idea they fought each other before. Madarama-san released his zanpaktou and Shinji didn't seem to care, nor was he surprised. And the way their 'fight' ended, it looked to me like Shinji lost on purpose. Madarame-san didn't look to happy either. Or the way their fight began, both took a different position than what we learn here. When did Shinji got a personal one?"

"So maybe it was Shinji who was fighting in that place the next day! We were looking for him, but we could feel that someone was fighting in that thing. Maybe it was Madarame-san who fought Shinji... But that would mean that he's super strong, _way_ to strong for a normal student."

"Exactly. And then there was that Shunpo class from Shihouin-san(3). Everyone was dirty with the paint and dirt, but both of them were paint free. Like they outran each other. Shihouin-san was nicknamed 'Goddess of flash'(4) And how could a simple first years student beat someone with hundreds of years of experience?"

Morita nodded, but didn't understand where this was going. "But what about the scars he has on his upper body? Those looked like they were made by a sword."

"He said they were from fights and accidents, but I don't buy it. And he knew she could change into a cat, and would be naked when she transforms back. Even though he explained it like that I got the feeling those two knew each other."

"They looked like strangers to me."

"Then what about the time in hakuda class? When Shinji was suffocating Ichiro(5). No one could get him to let go, Ukitake-sensei was called to stop him, by using his zanpaktou to _stab_ him."

"Don't remind me, that was scary enough."

"My point is that he should have been expelled, and not have the strength to a thing like that in the first place."

"Can we skip this? I'm getting scared, thinking about it."

"But you get my point so far, right?" Morita nodded and Kentarou continued. "Konso.(6) It looked like he knew exactly what to do."

"He told us he read it in the library. What's so strange about that?"

"You got a point there, but what about his 'speech'? He said that he prefers the 'hit-and-run' as he called it. It sounded as if he did that before. But how could he?" Kentarou finished.

"You remember the day after?" Morita asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?"

"I remember I was extremely happy about something(7), it lasted for a week. But the strange thing is that I can't remember what I was so happy about."

"I know what you mean, it's like a certain memory was erased. But that's impossible. Isn't it?"

"What else can you think of that might have happened?"

"Nothing. But what doesn't fit is what he told us after he came back to the room all torn up and bloody that day.(8)" Kentarou didn't need to tell what day he meant, both wouldn't forget it that easily. "He was torn up like he was in a fight with swords, and his sleeve was cut straight, while it would have looked ragged if it got torn off like he said."

"Now you're scaring me Kentarou. I don't want to think about Shinji as a weird friend." He whined.

"I know, I don't want that either, but something _is_ strange, there's no denying that. Why else would Ichiro be so scared and start a rumor where Shinji has massive power(9), maybe he's right. Maybe Shinji is hiding a lot of power."

"He must be, something happened during hakuda the next day(10). Sensei was on the ground, and Shinji looked kinda nervous. Like he did something he wasn't supposed to. Maybe he hit Sensei that he flew away." Morita demonstrated by waving his hand.

"But why would he take his zanpaktou everywhere he goes?(11) He knows the school grounds are safe and no hollow can enter(12). Everyone is checked before they can enter."

"But he managed to get off the grounds to go the party of Vice-Captain Abarai. How did he do that, and how was he able to enter Seireitei?" Morita said as he thought over the possibilities. "Maybe he went in the way Kurosaki-sama did!" He concluded happily.

"What would you do if Shinji was Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Wha..." He never thought of that. "That would be AWSOME!!"

"That's for sure. But it would also explain how he could get to the roof of this building and why he didn't care about that note on his back just now."

"So." Morita grabbed the front of Kentarou's uniform. "Shinji is Kurosaki-sama!!" he said, eyes wide open (with stars in his eyes).

--- --- ---

Back in his room Ichigo sneezed, and looked around, deciding to close the window. He didn't want to get a cold. Not with Aizen and Ulquiorra on the loose.

--- --- ---

"It is a _very_ small chance. But the question remains; Why? If it's true."

But Morita didn't listen. He started singing. "Kurosaki-sama-- Here at the academy-- In my room-- My friend--"

"Both of you to my office NOW!" Ukitake was taking a walk across the grounds and heard Morita's voice yelling '_awsome_' and got curious. Then he heard him '_sing_'.

Both were taken to Ukitake's office and had their memories erased_ (again)_. They wouldn't remember the conversation they just had.

--- --- ---

The next morning Ichigo woke up early with the feeling that something serious would happen, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He just _knew_ something was going to happen. Instinct perhaps. Even though he had this feeling ever since he found out those two were on the school grounds. But this was different.

_'Damn it, it's still two hours until class starts.'_ He grabbed Zangetsu, and a clean uniform before he took a shower. After he was done he went back to his room to get his bag and went to the cafeteria for some food.

"Why are you doing here so early?" Kentarou asked as he and Morita entered the cafeteria.

"I woke up early and couldn't sleep. So I went here, were there is no snoring."

"I don't snore!" Both said at the same time.

"Denial is the same as a confession." Ichigo simply stated as he took another bite of his food.

--- --- ---

During kidou class Ichigo found it harder than than normal to concentrate on the things. Maybe it was Morita who kept bugging him to reveal the secret on how to become friends with a Vice-Captain and to get drunk. Maybe it was Kentarou who kept looking at him like he knew something he shouldn't. Maybe it was Tomoko who kept looking in his direction, afraid that he might go and stand on the table yelling something like 'My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I will proof it by releasing my zanpaktou'. Or maybe it was just the fact that most students looked at him, each with a different thoughts.

Admiration; He managed to get of the school grounds unseen and broke into Seireitei where he got drunk at the party of a Vice-Captain.

Confused; Kentarou wasn't the only one who thought that Shinji wasn't who he said he was. And began to wonder who he could be. Some seemed to think that if they stared long enough his real name might appear on his forehead.

Fear; There it was again. Some students were afraid by the speed Shinji learned things, but not only that. They had the impression that Shinji would use his Seireitei connections to make sure they would never get a job in the Gotei if you messed with him.

But he ignored them all and took notes nontheless.

During Practical class everything seemed to go alright. It was a practice with a tricky incantation. The assignment was to bind the doll and then attack it wit a follow up spell, both were low level incantations.

At the follow up part Ichigo got tongue tied and the spell blew up in his face. _'Screw this exercise. I'll just cut it up! I survived a damn war without kidou, so I don't need it and chop this doll till there's nothing left._' He yelled in his head, as he drew Zangetsu and used the dull edge of the blade to hit the innocent practice doll.

"Shirosaki, what did I tell you about zanpaktou use in my class?" Yuzuki asked him in a stern tone.

"Not allowed." he replied with a cocky attitude.

"That does it!" She suddenly yelled and everyone looked back at her and Shinji. "Get your stuff and leave this class. And I don't want to see you till you understand that there is no need for a zanpaktou when you have kidou."

"Tell that to the people who died in the war, when kidou was all they had after their zanpaktou was destroyed by a Arr-" He broke off, realizing what he was about to say. And walked away, angry with himself.

--- --- ---

When the first break finally arrived, Ichigo already sat at the base of the tree they always sat.

"What were you about to say back in Kidou-P?" Morita asked interested since it involved the war.

"Nothing."

"You can tell us..."

"No."

"You can!"

"Just drop it okay!" Ichigo yelled not wanting to do that. "Sorry, lost my temper. But just leave it alone."

His friends backed off when he yelled but knew that Morita was being annoying with his questions, he usually was. And ;left the subject alone.

--- --- ---

During hakuda-T Ichigo realized that what he said would surely cause him trouble. But he couldn't go to Ukitake for such a small mistake, he would have to live with it and make up some lame excuse they would have to believe. He didn't feel like taking notes, so he just sat there acting as if he was paying attention.

_"...saki"_

"Huh?" Ichigo said dully.

"Shirosaki! I've called you four times already, asking if you could come here and demonstrate the technique on page 505, illustration 13-c."

"Sorry." And Ichigo bowed slightly as sign of excuse before he headed to the front of the class.

After he demonstrated the technique he went back to his place and sat down, even more bored than before. If Morita didn't poke him he would still be staring into nothingness all day.

"Today we will be sparring in teams of two so choose you partner and let me know before you start."

Tomoko took her chance and grabbed Ichigo's arm and almost dragged him to Katsumi-sensei to tell him they'd teamed up.

"Then you two go stand in the back of the field and practice the technique we just discussed in class. Since you'll be with Shinji you should be fine." He watched the two go to their place and turned around. "Anyone else has formed a team of two?"

When they were at their place and were getting ready to attack Tomoko stopped. "What's with you today?" she sounded concerned.

"I woke up early. I screwed up kidou because I'm still not used to it. And I didn't respond to Katsumi because I was bored. I already have my own fighting style."

Tomoko took the beginning stance. "And why do you think you can't learn new things."

Ichigo went at her, just as he did in the classroom with Katsumi. "I survived that war. And I already new this technique." He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her backwards while he tackled her with his foot. "I use it differently then what the book says. Reality is different anyway." He helped her stand back up.

"I kinda forgot that you fought that war, mainly because you don't look like the type who did."

"I guess that's a good thing." He said as Tomoko grabbed his shoulders softly. "How are going to get the enemy on the ground with a weak grip like that?"

"I don't want to hurt you." She blushed as she looked away, hiding her face.

"Eh..." This isn't what he expected. "If you threw me of the dorm towers, while I was asleep I would still be okay. So just grip my shoulders as tightly as you can. Or are you afraid to hurt the enemy?" he mocked her.

She gripped him more tightly this time. "This better?"

"Yeah, just treat me like you would a enemy." Ichigo told her. _'Because we will be when Seireitei finds out what I am...'_ he thought, not noticing he was now on his back on the ground.

"I did it!" She said happily. "Was it good?"

"I'm on the ground aren't I?" He stood up. "Try again."

--- --- ---

When break finally arrived Tomoko was drained. Ichigo had let her do all the practice, he knew it already so he saw no use to 'train' for it.

"Tomoko, You look tired! You must have worked hard. And Shinji is relaxed as always." Kentarou noted as they found the other two back at the tree. They got a lecture because they were spying on Tomoko and Shinji.

"I didn't train for the move, I knew it already. So I helped her learn the move."

"Did you talk about _anything else_?" Morita asked curiously.

"Like what?" Ichigo asked back, not knowing what the other meant.

_'How dense can you get?'_ Morita yelled in side. "Personal live, shared interests. Anything like that?"

"Not really."

Tomoko found out once again how dense the other was, when it came to things like this.

--- --- ---

"Keep your books in your bag, today we'll use the full two hours to train for the upcoming test. Too see what you all remembered of the classes so far." Takeru-sensei explained to the class who busted out in murmur about how they would not be able to remember the stuff they did in the first few classes. Most of them didn't take notes. They deemed it as 'a waste of time' or 'not necessary'. Their mistake.

Kentarou wanted to team up with Ichigo to ask him some questions that bothered him for a long time, but Tomoko beat him yet again._ 'Does she really like him or does she know something we don't?'_

She dragged him across the field yet again. "I'm ready." She said happily. "You can start attacking me." Tomoko said as she readied her zanpaktou for the defense.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'll hold back." And Ichigo started swinging down his blade and Tomoko did the best she could to block or evade everything he tried.

After a hour of evading the most simple slashes Ichigo could think of he heard Takeru-sensei call for attention.

"Switch positions. The attacker now becomes the defender. And start again."

Ichigo and Tomoko switched places "I don't see the use in this. The only way I can learn is if I'm attacked at the speed of shunpo or faster..." Ichigo complained.

_'Then look here, and fight me.'_

Ichigo's eyes shot open and looked afraid for only a second. He knew that voice, but where and looked around.

"Shin..ji?" Tomoko asked uncertain at the sudden change in attitude.

"Where... I know I heard _him_..." Ichigo looked more around and also looked at the roof. Nothing. When he looked back at Tomoko he saw the source of the voice standing on the edge of the field, wearing his old shinigami uniform, captain's coat, his old hairstyle and glasses.

He failed to notice that no one else saw the new arrival on the field, not even if he was dressed as Seireitei captain.

"Tomoko," He said in a serious tone. As if he was about to give a order to a subordinate. "Go to Takeru-san and tell him to get everyone to safety."

She could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't joking and wondered what was going on. She didn't even dare to look around, and even less when his grip tightened on his zanpaktou. "Wha.. What's going on?"

"He's here."

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

_**(1) **__I just made that up. It's to warn other ppl, don't wanna get deaf? Don't drink _**xD** (too drunk to hear anything?)  
_**(2)** Chapter 8, the chapter where it happened, if you forgot. (Like I did ...)  
**(3)** Chapter 9, Yoruichi and Ichi playing tag.  
**(4) **Not exactly sure what it was so I left it like this.  
(5) Chapter 10, where Ichi almost kills Ichiro and Uki finds out that Ichi is a Vaizard.  
**(6)** Chapter 13, konso class.  
**(7) **He found out Ichi's identity in chapter 14, and forgot in the next chapter.  
**(8) **Chapter 16, After Ichi fought Grimmy and lost his arm.  
**(9)** When Ichi raised his reiatsu to let Ichiro know he shouldn't mess with him. Also in chapter 16.  
**(10) **Chapter 17, Ichi sent Katsumi flyimg, they know something happened. Just don't know what.  
**(11) **Ichi took zangetsu with him to the shower in case Sou-chan or Ukelala showed up... **/perv thought/ **And also to kidou class.  
**(12)** No hollow can enter, hybrids can come and go as they please_ **xD **_They still have the old protection system. When it was impossible that hybrids existed.  
_

_**My Ramblings/Sort of Diary;**__  
__**(1) **__I had be so smart as to delete the files I was working on, the files were too badly damaged and couldn't be retrieved (tried 7 different program's)__  
__**(2) **__So after that I had to re-write what I already had for the chapters 18, 19, 20, and 22 which was about 75 percent each... _**(T.T)**_  
__**(3) **__I also had to re-write the planning of 10 other fic's I plan to write.  
__**(4) **__Thus I'm very late with up-dating, no need to tell me I was stupid, cuz I know that _**(e.e)**_  
__**(5)**__ I did have __**real**__ Pocky, not anymore _**(T.T)**_ I needed to write, so I ate them _**xD**_  
__**(6)**__ I should be writing this chapter, so why did I start writing chapter 20? I don't know _**x3**_  
__**(7) **__I feel __**evil**__ ending the chapter here _**xD **_I like it _**(n.n)/"**  
_**(8) **While writing about Sou-chan's hiding place I kept seeing the two of them sitting on the ground against the outside of the wall. While everyone inside searches the grounds. Hiding just out of sight and reach **xD** Evil, and smart, who would go looking there for a mastermind_ **xD**  
_**(9) **Lots of nummery thingy's_ **xD**  
_**(10) **And why oh why do I start writing other fic's when the 'main' one (this one) still ain't done...I dunno. But it's fun to write dirty things for another fic's_ **xD**_  
__**(12) **__With some other fic I wrote the last chapter first.. I have to start chapter 1, yet the last is already finished ... __**XD**__  
__**(13) **__The end of the chapter is boring. I think anyway. It's because I already had the ending, and I didn't want to write it again. It's different with other chapters, some are fun to write. The ending of this chapter just wasn't _**(-.-)" **_imo__  
**(14)** Lots of useless info at the end __**xD  
(15)** Somehow when I upload a fic to FFN, the document manager, it removes words and doubles some others... Weird..  
**(16)** I edited the chapters 1-8, mainly spelling errors. It does not effect the plot in any way.  
_

_Please Leave a Review!!_


	19. Unwanted and Unexpected

_Secret Student_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
_Sorry if this chapter is kinda crappy... But this is the THIRD time writng this chapter._ **(T.T)  
_--Q&A--  
_**_OMG! 48 reviews within 24 hours_ **(O.o)**_ Thanx everyone!!!!_

_I had Pocky, and I needed it... Strawberry_ **xD**

_Almost everyone guessed it right, Sou-chan, but is it him or not_ **_/Muhahaha/_**

_never thought about side effects of the memory eraser... **/sweatdrops/**_

_Wow, 63 reviews, and only this much 'questions'_

_Thanx everyone who left a review!!!  
School is the reason for the lateness of this chapter _**(u.u)**

---------------------------------------------------------------

_---------- Chapter 19 ----------  
Unwanted and Unexpected  
------------------------------------_

"Wha.. What do you mean." Tomoko wanted to ask but before she got the change to ask he already used shunpo to get away. She looked around to see if he still was anywhere in sight. Nowhere. "Sensei!" She yelled as she ran towards Takeru.

"Something wrong?" Takeru-sensei asked.

But Tomoko didn't get a chance to explain what Ichigo had said to her. There was a loud crash and dust and sand flew around.

"Wha.. What happed...?" Kentarou stuttered from his position on the ground. The force of the impact blew some students of their feet.

"He must be strong to survive something like that..." Morita said, hoping it wouldn't be a enemy.

"Everyone please try remain calm!" Takeru yelled over the chaos. Hoping the that even the students he couldn't see heard him.

The dust settled and a figure could be seen standing in the crater the impact created. The person stood still, looking up at the roof. They followed his stare but saw nothing.

"Shi...Shinji!?!?" Morita suddenly yelled, causing everyone to look back at the person standing in the crater. It really was Shinji, they could see the white hair, the blue white uniform. But something was different about him. "J-just a scratch on his cheek... From that blow..." He lookes serious, angry and ready for a fight.

"Give him some space!!" Takeru yelled as students came closer to Ichigo. That concentrated. face, tight grip on his zanpaktou. They blinked and he was gone.

"There!" Someone yelled. "On the roof!" And all were now aimed at the roof of the main building.

--- --- ---

Ichigo stood on the roof looking at the man in front of him. He looked like a shinigami captain; his clothes, white long-sleeved coat with the number 5 and thick-framed glasses with a trusty face. But Ichigo knew better, this was the same man that fooled Seireitei for years, joined the hollows in Hueco Mundo after obtaining Hougyoku, started a war which he lost. Aizen Sousuke.

"Long time no see Kurosaki-kun. Or should I say _Vaizard_?" Aizen said slyly.

Ichigo didn't feel like answering and released Zangetsu(1) before shooting a Getsuga Tenshou at Aizen.

"Not very talkative are you?" He simply said as he dodged another blue energy wave. "And quite aggressive too."

--- --- ---

"Wha... No... Impossible..." Ichiro stuttered as he saw his classmate shoot light blue energy waves at the unseen enemy with a huge sword. He was suddenly very much aware that the other could have killed him if he was serious. He kept staring at the others, his brothers looked at him and didn't notice that Ichiro's hakama was getting wet around his thighs.

"Shinji...? Is that really you?" Morita said, his brain unable to process the things his eyes saw on the roof of the school.

Tomoko looked at the way Ichigo 'fought'. "Please.. Stop.." She whispered to herself while her hand locked together as if she was praying.

"Tomoko?" Kentarou wondered who she was talking to.

"Don't fight... They'll sent you away... Seal your power... Please... Ichigo." She looked up hopeful, hands folding together, knuckles becoming white form pressure.

_'Ichigo!? As in Kurosaki Ichigo?'_ Kentarou screamed in his mind. _'That means I was right! About Shinji not being his real name, and that Tomoko knew...'_ And looked back up to the fight. Next to him heard someone fall to the ground, it was Tomoko, breathing hard. "You okay?" he asked in a worried tone, making Morita look back down.

_'It's just like that time! But it's heavier..._"I'm fine... His reiatsu is to strong for me.." She panted.

Not long after Kentarou's legs gave out too. "What's this force pressing me down like this?" he gasped.

"What's wrong you two?" He didn't feel anything yet, but he too, soon fell to the ground. "What..?"

"It's his power... It's to much for us to handle." Tomoko panted

"Morita.." Kentarou managed to say. "How do you like the idea that Kurosaki-san is fighting for us?"

"Wha...?"

"How did you...?" Tomoko began.

"Observing and I heard you whisper before..."

"What are you talking about..." Morita's brain didn't seem to process the information.

"Can you explain it to us after-" Tomoko lost consciousness. "You alright? Hey, say something!" Kentarou wasn't sure what to do now.

"She just lost consciousness." Takeru told them. "She'll be fine."

--- --- ---

Ichigo could tell people were having a hard time on the ground and probably inside the building as well. _'I'll have to finish this with BanKai, and fast. Or I'll kill some of them with my reiatsu without meaning to.'_

"Why don't you use BanKai?" Aizen asked Ichigo, knowing full well why. Toying with people is just so much fun.

But Ichigo accepted the challenge, and swung Zangetsu down diagonally. He was now inside a black flame of reiatsu and cut it away using his now slim, black zanpaktou. "Tensa Zangetsu." But Aizen wasn't where he just stood, and Ichigo spun around as fast as he could.

"...90; Kurohitsugi(2)"

_'Fuck.'_ Ichigo managed to say before he was caught by the attack. After the black cube dissolved Ichigo was still standing there, but filled with deep cuts which bled a lot.

"Looks like you've gotten stronger. But no matter how much you can improve, You can't beat -"

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled shooting another black energy wave at the other but this time he went through the target. His eyes widened as fired another blast. This one was stopped by the green eyed Arrancar, Ulquiorra.

"You don't have the power to pose a threat to Aizen-sama. Thrash."

Before Ichigo could issue a insult at the other he was bound by a high level binding spell. "It doesn't matter if he has the power or not. He was just fighting Kyouka Suigetsu illusions."

"That's a lie!" Ichigo yelled at the other. "Illusions can't hurt me like this!" He hated admitting that he was too weak to stop the others attack.

"I did attack you. Just not from the direction you were facing."

He understood what he just did. He used his Shikai, BanKai and fought a illusion. They would seal his power and sent him back to the real world. He would no longer be able to fight Aizen.

"It's time to go Ulquiorra."

"Hai Aizen-sama." The Espada answered and opened the garganta and stepped through.

"I wonder what they will do now." It wasn't a question, he knew about the sealing of Ichigo's power. Both were gone, so was the binding spell and Ichigo stood back up and just stared at the place the two vanished.

_'He knew... And now I'll be sent back home, powerless. And he didn't have to lift a finger!'_

--- --- ---

Back on the ground Ukitake ran across the field and told the teachers to get each class in a different classroom and see if there were students missing. "Wait for further instructions!" He yelled as he jumped onto the roof. "What the hell were you thinking!" He screamed at Ichigo. "Lower your BanKai and explain to me why you did this!" He was angry, and he wanted answers.

Ichigo did as he was told and dropped his BanKai. "Dammit.." he cursed loud enough for Ukitake to hear. "...Kyouka Suigetsu." he looked up at the moon that faded behind the clouds and used shunpo to get away.

Ukitake sensed the direction the other went and followed. "Seireitei will find out about this..."

--- --- ---

The pressure was lifted and the students slowly got up. Even teachers were forced against the ground by Ichigo's massive power.

"Ungh..."

"Tomoko! You okay?" Morita and Kentarou asked at the same time was she regained consciousness, and helped her up her feet.

"I see you're in good hands." Takeru told them and went to help other students.

Morita looked up and stared at place where his friend and roommate on the roof of the main building stood seconds before. Still not believing that he was the source of the strange, unseen power that forced everyone to the ground. Still not believing that his friend and roommate was also his hero. Kurosaki Ichigo.

"So it's true then." Kentarou began. "Shinji really is Kurosaki-san. And you knew." He said to Tomoko, his tone slightly accusing.

"Yes.."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Telling Morita would be suicide, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't.."

"Am I that untrustworthy?"

"No! It's no that, I promise."

"Then help me understand."

"I think I can tell, everyone probably knows now anyway." She sighed. "I knew it was Ichigo from the first time I saw him."

"How?"

"My dad is in the 4th Division and is good friends with Yamada-san. He comes over for dinner and then talks about the war and shows me pictures of him and Ichigo. So when he arrived in the academy, I recognized him."

"But still, why not tell me?" He wanted to know more, he was right all along.

"At first I tried to blackmail him into telling me about the front lines in the war. But one day Ukitake-san overheard me talking to Ichigo. And he told me that if anyone finds out who he really is I would be expelled and my parents would lose their job."

"That does sound like something he'll do." He comforted her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "If they ask, I found out on my own. Which I kinda did."

"Someone has found a girl." Morita suddenly sang. He was happy that he found out how his hero looked like.

"Do you have any idea how Ichigo thought about your drawing every time you showed it to someone?" Tomoko asked Morita amused.

Both forgot that piece of paper and became red in the face. "I'm gonna draw a new one!" Morita said quickly as he pulled a white sheet of paper from his bag and a pencil.

"Class 1-D! Everyone go back to the Zanjutsu-T classroom! I'll check if everyone is accounted for." Takeru yelled as he was sure most students of the class were awake and could go back to class. Morita was forced to put his stuff back into his bag and go back inside. Where he could continue his 'New and improved' drawing of his idol.

--- --- ---

When Ichigo arrived at the dojo he jumped onto the roof, expecting to meet the other blade but all he saw a empty roof. "..." He went back down and used his card-key to open the door(3). It bleeped and the door opened.

Grimmjow charged a cero at the newcommer. "Ultra Unholy"

Ichigo charged a cero of his own. "Hearted Machine" he yelled as he fired his cero.

Grimmjow didn't expect that much power and was hit by the blast. _'He only overpowers my cero when he's pissed off about something. And I didn't do anything... Yet.'_ He grinned ignoring his own wounds as he charged Ichigo with his zanpaktou. "What flew up your ass?" he mocked the other.

"Aizen and Ulquiorra. (4)"

"I didn't know you liked guys. I'd better watch out for my ass." He laughed as he once again ignored the fact that Aizen showed up again. This remark earned him Getsuga Tenshou from all sides, and up.

"Those two showed up and you didn't do anything!" He yelled at the dust cloud.

"Then explain to me why I didn't sense that asswipe Ulquiorra!" The Arrancar yelled back as the dust settled.

"Did you already forgot what did place does?" He waited two seconds for a answer. "This place keeps Reiatsu inside. So you can't feel anything from the outside!" And the shouting contest began.

"You told me to stay inside!"

"You never listen to anything I say, why the change!?"

The door opened again and Ukitake came running inside, panting slightly. He saw Grimmjow, bloodied and wounded, who wasn't impressed by his sudden entrance. "What..." He unsheathed his zanpaktou and leaped at Grimmjow, releasing it halfway. But his attack was stopped by Ichigo, using his bare hands. "Ichigo-kun?" He didn't understand. "Why?" He asked as he backed off from both hybrids, feeling slightly threatened.

"He isn't part of Aizen's army anymore. Not for a long time." Ichigo answered. And noticed Ukitake's defensive stance. "He won't attack you, he only seeks to kill Aizen and Ulquiorra."

"Those died at the end of the war. You killed Aizen and Ulquiorra."

"How dumb can you-"

Ichigo stopped Grimmjow from talking. "They didn't die. We almost killed them, but they escaped by showing everyone a illusion of their death."

"If that's true, why didn't you tell someone?"

"I tried, but everyone was so happy. It got ignored and told me it was all in my head."

Ukitake didn't want to believe what the other was telling him. "What about him." he motioned toward Grimmjow.

"He's been helping me find those two." He looked at he shock written on Ukitake's face. "We've been working together since the time I got back after rescuing Inoue. I was caught and thrown in a jail cell with him."

"The time Urahara-san and Isshin-san broke you out?"

"Yes. Since then he gave me the information we needed to 'win' the war."

"You told everyone that you followed retreating hollows back to Hueco Mundo, got the information, then threatened hollows to take you back to the real world where you gave us the information."

"That's quite a thought out plan... For a blockhead like you." Grimmjow said. He had no idea what kind of lame excuse the other made up.

"You two have been working together since then? Why not let someone know?"

"Last time _three_ _captains_ betrayed Soul Society." Ichigo said flatly. "And the less people knew, the better."

"I see your point. Does he know about." Ukitake pointed to his face.

"He knows, since the second time we fought." Ichigo charged a cero but didn't fire it. "He taught me this. And Aizen knows about me being a hybrid as well." and he let the cero dissolve.

"So he's really is alive then?"

This time it was Grimmjow who spoke. "That is what he tries to tell you for a while now. You shinigami are just scared by the idea that he's still alive." His eyes narrowed "Or is it that because a _hybrid_ told you the news?"

"Soul Society doesn't even know." Ichigo explained. "The only ones know are Aizen, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Ukitake-san and probably Byakuya."

"Byakuya!?" Ukitake exclaimed. "How does he know?"

"My hollow took over during out fight after I stopped Rukia's execution. I think he didn't tell anyone because he thinks he owes me or some other weird reason."

"I feel sorry for Isshin-san."

"Why?"

"You're just 17 years old, and already this responsible. But also troublesome for hiding important things. You just worry those around you."

"It doesn't matter." Ichigo said flatly. "The main problem is Aizen. And about troubling others... I don't want them to know what I am." And turned around, searching the lockers for a clean uniform to wear.

Ukitake turned to Grimmjow, still not used to _'talk'_ to Arrancar like a ally. "How did you manage to find this place?"

"Why should I answer to a weak shinigami like you?"

"He followed Aizen after the end of the war and ended up here. Where he told me those two here hiding on the grounds." Ichigo yelled with his head still in a locker, searching.

"But no hollow is able to enter Soul Society!" Ukitake yelled in Ichigo's direction.

"That's for hollows." Ichigo simply said. "Me, him, Ulquiorra and Aizen aren't hollows. We're just partly hollow. Besides I became a hybrid before Rukia's execution. I could enter freely back then."

"You already were a hybrid back then!?"

"I just found out later.. When my hollow side took over and almost killed Byakuya."

"I have to go back to to erase the memories of the other students."

"...I won't be sent back? My powers won't be sealed?" Ichigo was confused as he came walking back with a clean uniform.

"That was just to warn you. You were slacking off. I hoped you'd take it more seriously."

"I will but everyone knows by now who I am."

"I'm going back to the main building and erase the memories of everyone."

"Good luck." Ichigo said sarcastically, wondering how the other would erase that many memories.

"Come back to the main building after about two hours. It should be solved by then."

Ichigo simply nodded and Ukitake left.

--- --- ---

When he arrived back at the main field he could sense people coming from his way, when he turned around he saw Yamamoto-sou-taichou and Byakuya.

"Yamamoto-sou-taochou, Kuchiki-taichou. What brings you here?"

"There was reiatsu measurement that shouldn't be possible for this area." He looked at the crater. "And what happened here?"

"Looks like Zaraki got lost on the way here." Byakuya noted.

"I didn't see the cause of this, but when I questioned the students they described a man that greatly resembles the traitor; Aizen Sousuke."

"That's impossible. We saw his body without his head that day. We all did." Byakuya countered.

"It's possible that he faked his death. Just as before." Ukitake said, hoping he could help Ichigo and his 'friend' in some way.

"It doesn't look like Aizen was the one who do something as this. He plans everything carefully. And doesn't use his power unless he needs to." Yamamoto said. "And what could have his interest here at the academy?"

"I can't answer that, unfortunately."

"Why didn't you sense that enormous reiatsu?" Byakuya asked Ukitake.

_'Shit...'_ "I was doing some basic training in the dojo. So I only felt the reiatsu when I came outside. After I arrived here the threat was gone and the other teachers escorted the students into different classrooms so we could see if there were students hurt or missing." He looked at the main building where everyone looked out the window, trying to see what was going on outside. "They are waiting on further orders."

"We should keep this information secret. We don't want to cause panic among the students." Yamamoto concluded.

"Understood. I'll inform the others to erase the memory of the event, and 'repair' that crater." Ukitake said as he bowed slightly and turned to leave.

"One last question Ukitake." Byakuya began. "Why did the reistsu feel like it belonged to that outsider; Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ukitake froze. "That would be impossible Kuchiki-taichou. Ichigo-kun is alive and in the real world, far from here."

"You were also the person who suggested him for a captains seat, and continued to defend him while the other captains said we should let him live his life." Byakuya said in his emotionless voice.

"Are suggesting something Kuchiki-taichou?" Ukitake asked, slightly suspicious.

"No, just mentioning." Yet the feel of Ichigo's reiatsu was almost burned into his mind. Ready to expose the boy for what he really was. But the boy had shown him that orders could not always be followed to a 100 percent. He was in turmoil yet again.

Yamamoto observed the conversation and got the feeling Ukitake was hiding something, it probably had to do with the boy. But nothing serious happened so he let it be. "Let us go back Kuchiki-taichou."

Byakuya just nodded in agreement and both left by the use of a long range shunpo. Ukitake sighed in relief. "I just hope they won't find out..." And went back to the other teachers to tell them they could start erasing the memories and take away reminders of the event, like notes, drawings or other things.

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

_**(1**__) He can release Zangetsu without calling his name or the command (Renji uses 'Roar' Zabimaru) Bya said that it was possible of a shinigami has BanKai. He said it in his fight against Renji before Rukia's execution  
(__**2)**__ Hodô no. 90 Kurohitsugi, The black coffin. The kidou spell he used on Komamura in chapter 176 of the manga. (I used what was in the VIZ version of Volume 20)  
__**(3)**__ Ichigo got another card-key for Grimmjow so he could enter the dorm. He 'borrowed' Renji's card after they fought in the dojo. He figured Renji could get a new one easy. And if he ever asked, it got destroyed during their fight.  
__**(4) **__I just needed to make that yaoi comment, it doesn't mean anything! I'm having too much with that couple in other fic's _**xD  
**

_**My Ramblings/Sort of Diary;**__  
__**(1) **__The __third_ _time I'm typing this... After I finished chapter 18, and almost this one my computer thought it would be fun to corrupt the working file.. Meaning I had to start over __**AGAIN /screams/**__  
__**(2) **__It was 98 percent done the second time.. And I have no _**/insert crude curse words/** _idea what went wrong...__  
__**(3) **__I'm writing more chapters at once.. Not one at a time. Just write what I felt like... Works better for me if I just write what's in my head instead of forcing my brain to make up something else...  
__**(4) **__I got sick, meaning no school. So I can write all day. I can't sleep during the day for some reason and I didn't feel like gaming... Strange thing is, I got a writing boost from being sick. And I didn't even have Pocky_ **xD**_  
__**(5)**_ _Strawberry tea... Yummy :__**heart:**__  
__**(6) **__I haven't even posted chapter 18, when I'm writing this _**xD **_It's done for over 5 days _**xD **_I'm evil _**xD**_  
__**(7) **__I miss Morita's drawing _**xD** _I really need to draw it and print it out _**xD**_Too bad I can draw just a good as Rukia...  
__**(8) **__I just made up that Ichi stole Ren's card.. It was a flaw in my planning... But Ren was out cold for a long time, so he could easily 'borrowed' it _**xD**_  
__**(9) **__I'm not sure about Ichi's age in the manga... Ishida said Ichi became a shinigami in mid May, his birthday is the 15th_ _ofJune. So that makes him 16 when they go and rescue Inoue. This is after the war, and the start of a new school year (September) Meaning it was his B-day again, so he's 17... Right?  
__**(10)**_ _Uki doesn't need to know that Ichi and Grimmy will fight each other after Aizen dies..  
**(11)** Bit short. But from the planning, I used the first part of this chapter in the previous chapter, to make that evil ending 'He's here.' **(6)  
(12)**_ _Uki is surprised about Grimmjow being there and friends with Ichi, cuz Ichi didn't wrote that in his report. He just wrote that he went and got the information himself._

**_Please_ _leave a Review!!_**


	20. Truth

_Secret Student_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
_There is someone who enjoys reviewing (all) my fic's with only negative stuff. That he/she thinks it's crap and other stuff like that._

_I don't mind critics. But give me something I can work with. Not  
"(_you need to re-work this fic... totally blows! i couldnt even bear to read anymore...)"  
_Then why to bother review at all, without telling me why?  
--** Q&A** --_

_I kinda forgot all about the 'MIB' movies_ **xD**

_POCKY!! Me happy!_

_If this was any other story more would happend when Ren was sleeping /waves Urahara fan/_

_Is my name now Pocky-girl?  
I like the sound of that _**xD**

_I really enjoy reading all your reviews, thank you all!!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------

_---------- __Chapter__ 20 ----------  
__Truth__  
------------------------------------_

After Ukitake left the two hybrids alone, Ichigo went to the shower - not wanting to give his friends another heart attack by showing up all bloody and torn up. Ukitake did say that he would erase all the memories. So they wouldn't remember him being torn up, or why. "Go take a shower Grimmjow, you stink."

The teal haired ex-Espada ignored that comment and lied down on the ground, curling into a ball. "I'll shower later." Which meant his wounds hurt more then he let on, and he would take care of it when he wouldn't look weak in front of the other.

Ichigo laughed quietly and washed the blood away while he used his hollow ability to heal the wounds.

After he was done he dried off and put on his new uniform that didn't have any bloodstains or holes. "I'm going back to see what the damage is. Meanwhile you are going to find them before they manage to pull another stunt like that."

Grimmjow was already on his feet before the other emerged from the shower. "Making you look stupid? That ain't so hard."

Ichigo sighed as he re-sealed Zangetsu. "You know what I mean." He opened the door, looking around to see if anybody was around. "Just find them so we stop hiding everything. Now be a good kitty and lick yourself clean before you head out, or they might smell you."

Before Grimmjow realized what the other just said, Ichigo was already gone. "I'll get you for that._" /sniff sniff/_ "..." He headed to the shower.

--- --- ---

When he arrived back at the main building he tried to find his class. Which was easily found due to Morita yelling his name.

"Shinji!" Morita yelled hard enough for everyone to hear, even if they were inside a classroom on the other side of the building.

Ichigo came walking normally toward the loud group. And heard Ichiro say something to his brothers.

"He must have gotten scared and ran away."

"I followed someone who looked suspicious," Ichigo said and Ichiro turned around. "Did you wet yourself?" Ichigo grinned.

"I spilled my drink!" Ichiro yelled, which caused everyone to look around.

"In the middle of class?"

"Shinji!" Tomoko yelled as she hugged him. "They didn't send you away..." She whispered as tears began to fill her eyes; tears of happiness.

"No they- Wait... You're crying!?" He said surprised.

Tomoko realized what she was doing and pushed herself off of him, quickly wiping her tears. "No I wasn't." But her slightly swollen eyes told a different story.

"Where have you been?" Kentarou asked. The memory of Ichigo's fight might be gone but suspicion was still there, had been there since the beginning of the school year.

"During all that dust I thought I saw someone run away, into the forest. I followed, but there was no one to be seen. I still continued searching, but found nothing." As expected they didn't know _what_ happened, just that something _did_ happen.

"Weren't you worried about us?" Morita slightly whined.

"Sensei was with you, so what could go wrong?" Came the simple answer.

"Shirosaki!" Takeru yelled as he saw Ichigo. "Come with me." He looked to the rest of the class. "You are all free for the rest of the day, but stay in your dorm room until dinner. A explanation will be given then."

All the students moved into the direction of the dorm towers, while Takeru and Ichigo stayed behind. "What happened back there?" He asked.

"I was tricked by an illusion." He noticed Takeru's confused look. "Aizen used his zanpaktou, Kyouka Suigetsu, to make me believe he was on the roof. I fought him, or at least I thought I did. He attacked me while I looked somewhere else because of his hypnosis."

"Aizen!?" Takeru almost yelled. "He's supposed to be dead."

"Then who else could fool me like that?" Ichigo said annoyed as he subconsciously started to raise his reiatsu again, and only noticed when Takeru backed off, looking scared. "Sorry," he lowered his reiatsu again. "I tend to do that when I'm pissed about something."

The other swallowed. "You should go back... To your room."

Ichigo looked away, he could see the other didn't trust him like before. "Understood." He said, sounding sad, when not meaning to.

Takeru felt guilty, but couldn't find the courage to tell him. _'He has to hide everything is he is. And look at how I acted... He did it to protect us. And we show him our thanks by erasing it from everyones memory.'_

--- --- ---

Back in his room Morita and Kentarou were waiting for him. "What did he want to know?"

"What were you expecting? He wanted to know where I ran off to. I told you guys I saw something and ran off," Ichigo said, not wanting to explain everything. "I'm gonna start my homework so I can go to bed early." And searched for his books and notes.

The other two just looked at each other and did the same. It was obvious that Shinji didn't want to talk about it; question was: Why?

--- --- ---

During dinner Ukitake came to explain what happened at the fifth and sixth hour. "What happened today was just a mistake made by R&D in Seireitei. They were testing something - they didn't want to explain what - but it got out of control and was launched into the sky. After it disappeared from their radar it crashed here at the field in the center of the main building, exploding on impact it released a enormous amount of reiatsu, which all of you experienced as an 'invisible force' which pressed you down to the ground." He looked at the students to see if they heard him. "For further explanation, come see my in my office." And he left the cafeteria.

Most students just took what Ukitake said as the truth, seeing they didn't want to disagree with him or ask him in his office.

--- --- ---

Next morning Ichigo got up early, not wanting to deal with his roommates asking annoying questions.

Kidou-T was as it was every day, taking notes while ignoring Morita's rambling about random things. Ichigo wrote down what Yuzuki wrote down on the blackboard. When he looked back up he looked into the big grayish eyes of a short pink haired girl wearing a black shinigami uniform.

They just stared at each other and the class was looking at her. _'Oh shit...'_ Ichigo thought as he recognized the girl. She tilted her head to the side as if trying to figure out if he really was who she hoped he was. _'If she's here, he can't be far away...'_

"Ah!" She suddenly squeaked and pointed at Ichigo. And jumped up and down on his table. "Ken-chan! It's really Ichi! Ichi's here!!"

Ichigo almost knew exactly what was going to happen next, he quickly shoved all his stuff in his bag and swung it in his back, grabbing hold of Zangetsu, ready to strike.

And not a moment too soon, the wall connecting the classroom to the center field was broken down and a figure could be seen standing in the dust: a tall broad man with spikes on his head. Students ran away from the crumbling wall as soon as they could, not wanting to be near the thing that just broke down the wall.

To minimize the damage to the classroom Ichigo used shunpo get to the front of the class taking his bag with him.

As the dust settled the man could be seen. He had a scarred face, eye patch over his right eye. Then they realized he was wearing shinigami uniform with a white sleeveless coat over it, with ragged edges. "So, this is where you have been hiding." he spoke.

"I wasn't hiding," Ichigo said in a relaxed tone.

"Then why didn't you come and fight me?"

"I didn't feel like it, you'd lose too fast." Ichigo mocked, forgetting where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. He only saw Kenpachi, a good way to get rid of frustrations from his recent loss against Aizen.

The captain smirked and his reiatsu started to raise.

"Shinji..." Morita sounded scared that his friend talked that way to a captain. (His future captain, hopefully.)

_'Not again...'_ Tomoko thought silently.

"He... He's insane..." Ichiro suddenly screamed. "That's Zaraki Kenpachi! The bloodthirsty captain of the 11th Division. Elite combat unit! To challenge him is suicide!"

Everyone looked from Ichiro to Shinji, who just stood there grinning at the other man, ready to strike.

"Sensei!" Tomoko yelled. "You must stop them!"

"I can't..." Yuzuki didn't dare to say anything to the two men. Her power was non-existent compared to the power those two held.

"Outside." Ichigo suddenly spoke and both walked outside through the hole in the wall, onto the field in the center of the main building, crater still in the ground, a few feet away.

"Ohh! Ken-chan is gonna be happy!" Yachiru chirped happily from Morita's shoulder who didn't even realize she was there until she spoke.

"When did you get there!?" He screamed in surprise.

"You have the same hair color as Ichi." She said happily.

"Excuse me." Kentarou asked politely, and Yachiru looked at him. "When you say 'Ichi' do you mean Kurosaki Ichigo?"

She nodded. "He's gonna fight Ken-chan and then they have fun."

Morita fell silent. "It has to be a lie... " Yachiru poked his head and pulled out a few hairs. No reaction. So she jumped to Kentarou's shoulders.

"Let's go and watch them play!"

"That'll be dangerous!" Tomoko said. "If they rise their reiatsu high enough, they could crush us!"

"What is the glasses girl talking about?"

Kentarou didn't seem to mind the girl on his shoulders at all. "Yesterday there was some incident which involved a whole lot of reiatsu, enough to force us to the ground."

"That is why we're here!!" She jumped up and down on his shoulders, making him a bit weak in the knees. "Ken-chan said it was Ichi who did it, and came all this way to play." Yachiru was gone, she was now standing in the opening in the wall looking at the two men, waiting for the fight.

Tomoko tried to wake Morita by shaking him, when that didn't work she hit him on his cheek with her hand. "What did you do that for?!"

"Let's go watch Ichigo fight." She said, feeling sorry that he just found out (for the 4th time(1)) who Shinji really is.

His eyes doubled in size. He grabbed her shoulders and looked serious. "So Shinji really is Kurosaki-sama?"

"Yes." Kentarou and Tomoko said at the same time.

"Then let's go watch!" He grabbed both of their wrists and dragged them towards the hole, standing next to Yachiru who jumped back on his shoulder to get a better view.

Ichigo drew Zangetu, and Kenpachi drew his own zanpaktou while his smirk grew. Before Kenpachi could do anything more Ichigo was already behind him, sword ready to strike. "I told you'd lose fast." He smirked, but let the other block his swing. "I'll give you a advantage." He pointed at his eyes and closed them. "I won't use my eyes." And attacked again.

"Don't give me that crap! Fight me at your full power! Kurosaki Ichigo!!" He roared as he his reiatsu increased again, making the students gasp for air.

"If I use all my power, this fight is over in less than a second. That ain't fun." He was just playing with the other. Not realizing what he was doing and where. He was absorbed into the 'battle.'

"It's no fun when you don't use all your power, show me the true form of your zanpaktou, the one you fought with last time." He didn't want to fight this tiny sword, it looked so weak.

"I'll tell you something interesting. During BanKai my blade is this size." He held the sealed Zangetsu in front of him, horizontal. "It's black, and at least ten times more powerful than my Shikai(2)."

"Show me." Kenpachi said eagerly.

"Yada(3)." Ichigo said flatly with a straight face.

This time it was Kenpachi who attacked with a diagonal slash which was evaded with ease. "Did you get weaker?" That fired Kenpachi up as his speed increased. "So you were holding back." Ichigo grinned. "I'll use Shikai." And swung his blade against the other that tried to cut his head in two. "Slash(4), Zangetsu!" And the blade became longer and broader.

"That's the one." His eyes showed even more blood lust than before.

"Getsuga Tenshou," His whispered when Zangetu connected yet again with the nameless one of Kenpachi, making him fly back. "Is that really all you have?" Ichigo asked bored as he placed Zangetsu on his shoulder.

"Tha... That's.. Impossible.. A- A first year's... Beating up a Gotei captain with ease..." Saburo stuttered.

"Baaaa-ka!" Morita yelled at the three shaking brothers. "You're blind! That's not Shinji, It's Kurosaki-sama, who was in our class undercover!" He turned back to the fight. "Go! Kurosaki-sama!!"

Ichigo waved his hand in the air, not taking his eyes from Kenpachi. Who stood up, grinning. "This is what I wanted. This is fun!" He roared and charged at Ichigo once again.

Zangetsu was raised into the air, pointing to the barely visible moon. "Getsuga-" but neither warriors were able to finish their attacks as pink flower petals hovered between them, their wilder coming into view.

"Tch, annoying noble..." Kenpachi cursed. "Interrupting my fun."

"Byakuya..." Ichigo was just annoyed as the other. "Why did you stop the fight?"

"So it was you who caused the reiatsu spike yesterday."

"Reiatsu spike?" Ichigo confused what the hell was he talking about.

"There was a high concentration of reiatsu yesterday, at this field." Byakuya spoke in his somewhat emotionless voice. "But that aside, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, sealing Zangetsu and sheathing him. "You guys wanted me as a captain and sent me here to learn kidou and the rules."

"That is not true. You name was mentioned for a captain's seat. But only by Ukitake. The rest of us were against it. You are still alive in the real world and do not know the way Soul Society is run."

"Why didn't you tell me last time you were here?"

"When I was here before, we didn't speak, or you would not have been here."

"What... But Ukitake-san told me that-"

"He will be spoken to." Byakuya interrupted Ichigo. "It seems that he arranged this all on his own without proper authorization. You will have left this place by morning, or I will personally make sure that you do." He called Senbonsakura back to his sheath. "Zaraki-taichou; I'm here to take you back to Seireitei."

Ichigo just stood there, staring into nothingness.

"Tch." Kenpachi complained and followed Byakuya away from the academy, back to Seireitei.

Once they were out of sight Morita ran at Ichigo and glomped him, causing them both to fall on the ground. "Kurosaki-sama!" He said happily and started to hug his idol. "Why didn't you say anything to your number one fan?"

_'Everything was for nothing...'_ Ichigo ran everything through his mind after Byakuya's new information. _'But then why didn't he just tell me? He could have said something...' _He ignored Morita who was hugging him in strange ways, and mumbling something. _'All the friends I made... All the trouble of hiding everything... Everything was just... Useless...' _He tried to stand up and noticed that Morita was clinging to him like a second skin. He ignored the other and walked into the direction of the dorm towers like a zombie. Halfway he found out that walking like this was hard. He grabbed one of Morita's arms and threw him off of him, hitting a tree about ten meters away, and a 'crack' could be heard on impact. Morita was in pain and lost consciousness. Ichigo didn't notice or care. He was angry at Ukitake and he wanted answers.

Ukitake came running at all the commotion that was going on and sensing Kenpachi and Byakuya. Then he spotted Ichigo. "Shirosaki! Explain what was going-"

Ichigo had hit him in the middle of his face, sending Ukitake into the nearest wall of the building, coughing up blood as he sat on the ground. He looked down at Ukitake with disgust. "Liar." His voice like ice, cold and emotionless.

"What," he coughed up more blood, his illness helping him with that. "Do you mean?"

"You sent me through all this trouble, _just to do what you wanted, that stubborn noble told me_."

Ukitake's eyes widened as Ichigo's voice changed, it became higher, it sounded insane. "I'm sorry..." He coughed.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as they slowly became black and white. "Like a few words will take away the problems you've caused by trying to manipulate everyone." His hand shot out wrapped his fingers around Ukitake's throat. Pinning him to the wall, feet dangling in the air. Slowly choking him. He started laughing. "I'll just kill you and then I'll forgive you." His grip tightened.

Ukitake felt himself lose consciousness. He couldn't blame Ichigo. He was the one who dragged him here, forced him to hide his past, power and hollow. Forbidden him to fight seriously. He didn't know the boy had a hollow in his soul, nor did he realize that mental stability was needed to keep said hollow under control. Maybe... If he told Ichigo the truth from the start this all wouldn't have happened. Maybe... He could live longer...

Ukitake fell to the ground. Yuzuki had shot her most powerful kidou attack at Ichigo in the hopes of saving Ukitake. When Ichigo looked at her, she saw the black and white eyes. She fell to her knees, shaking in fear.(5)

"So you tried to save the old, sick guy over there?" He sneered at her. But there were now three others standing in front of her; Katsumi, Takeru and Shun. He just grinned at the three ready to attack him.

None of them noticed the black and white eyes observing them. Their eyes watching the blade, his hands, his feet. Waiting for some movement, but he stood still like a statue. Of course he was, he fought a war, fought stronger enemies than they were together. They knew it was impossible to beat him, their best chance was hoping for some reinforcements from Seireitei.

"His reiatsu..." Yuzuki breathed heavily. "He's hiding it... Seireitei won't sense him... Ours is too weak to reach them... He knows that... "

Takeru noticed it to. "He knows what he's doing... He's just toying with us." He said as he saw Ichigo's mouth turn into a cruel grin.

--- --- ---

Tomoko couldn't believe what she was seeing, Ichigo trying to kill Ukitake and Morita. Why? What happened? She didn't understand any of it, what did that captain tell him that made him like this. He seemed different somehow, not like his usual self. "Ichigo..." she ran to Morita, Kentarou following her.

"What the hell happened to make him do this?" Kentarou wondered out loud. "You know something don't you?" He blamed her, for something she didn't know. He couldn't help it, he was frustrated and didn't know what to do.

"Morita..." She shook him. "Please say something..." Tears flowed from her eyes.

"This isn't fun anymore, get up," Kentarou said, his voice shaking, afraid his friend might be killed by another friend.

"Kurosaki-sama...?" Morita groaned with some difficulty. The impact blew the wind out of him, hurt his lungs, broke a few ribs.

"That's him..." Tomoko sniffed.

"Yup." Kentarou added.

He tried to sit up, to see where his idol was now standing and ask him again. But didn't dare move as he saw Ichigo standing ready to attack the teachers, Ukitake sitting bloody against the wall just behind Ichigo, unconscious. "What happened when I was out?" His voice shaking in fear.

"We're not sure, that captain with the pink flower petals said something, after that, it went downhill." Tomoko said. She had no idea what to think, she didn't want to think about it. None of them wanted to.

--- --- ---

Ichiro was shaking in fear, he didn't dare speak or move. 'Shinji' could kill him when he wanted to. His hakama wet, his face sweaty. Carefully looking around he could see the other students in similar states of fear, some even fainted.

--- --- ---

Grinning, Ichigo raised Zangetsu, pointing at the moon, and began to surround himself with pitch black reiatsu. "Getsuga." He said in a sinister way.

The eyes of the teachers widened, they knew what that word meant, and the damage it could cause when released.

"It's gathering power!" Takeru suddenly screamed at everyone. He, Katsumi and Shun started to chant the incantation for the strongest barrier they knew.

Ichigo just grinned and swung his blade down. "Tenshou."

But the impact never came. When they looked back at Ichigo he was on the ground, unconscious and man in white clothes with teal hair stood next to him. Everyone was staring at him.

Kentarou, Tomoko and Morita stared at the man, he had a hole in his stomach, just like the hollows they saw in the books during class from Fumiko-sensei.

"What the hell.." Ichigo groaned as he stood up shortly afterwards. "Grimmjow?"

"You're... You again?" Katsumi asked confused.

"What do you-" he began. He heard his hollow giggle inside his head. _//I had my fun, now it's your turn, aibou(5).//_ And gave Ichigo the memories of the past few minutes, from where he punched Ukitake. His eyes widened in shock. "I am so sorry about what happened!" He bowed deeply and went on his knees. "Please forgive me." bowing, his head down.

Everyone was confused, one minute he tries to kill everyone, the next he's begging for forgiveness.

When he stood back up he walked over to Ukitake and lifted him from the ground. "I'm gonna take him to the sickbay. Grimmjow, you wait here." His voice was filled with regret of his recent actions. He walked away. "I'm so sorry Ukitake-san... I wasn't thinking and my hollow took over, just for fun," he muttered against the unconscious headmaster.

Grimmjow looked where Ichigo left and turned to the teachers. "What the fuck are you looking at?" He spat at them. Which made them take a step back.

"What's someone like you doing here?" Shun asked after he found the courage to say something.

He raised his reiatsu, but not enough to appear on the Seireitei radar. "Give me one good reason why I should answer that."

Shun took a step backwards, he thought about using shunpo, but seeing this guy just 'beat' Ichigo it probably was a bad idea. "I don't have one."

"Good. Then shut up, and stay quiet." He told them as he sat down against the wall where Ukitake sat before.

Ichigo reached the sickbay but the nurse was out, he put Ukitake down on the bed in the room and was about to leave to thank Grimmjow for stopping him and to apologize. But his wrist was grabbed from behind, Ukitake regained consciousness.

"I'm sorry Ichigo-kun... It was my fault." His voice coarse and heavy.

"No, I didn't think straight. I usually let my hollow out one night each week, but since coming here I had to hide him. We both became frustrated and he saw this as an opportunity to come out and cause some trouble."

"No." Ukitake coughed up more blood. "I was the one who dragged you here and told you to hide everything. If I told you what was going on from the start none of this might have happened. If I was just honest..."

"We're both guilty." Ichigo finally said, interrupting Ukitake. "We both hid things we shouldn't have. Let's leave it at that. You need your rest." He pulled the blanket over Ukitake. "Rest, and if the nurse asks about the marks on your neck, blame Grimmjow. You were fighting him." And Ichigo left the office, heading back to the others to tell them he was going to quit the academy for everyone's safety.

When he came back everyone was still trying to figure out why an Arrancar would be at the school grounds, and not eating students. "Grimmjow." He said out loud and everyone noticed he was back.

"Took you long enough, how long can it take to dump a old guy in a room and get your ass back here?"

"Thanks for stopping me just now."

"You're just lucky. I found those two and came to pick ya up."

"You found Aizen!?" He said surprised, not expecting that.

"He's been in Hueco Mundo since yesterday, and heading for Las Noches."

"Let's go."

Takeru and the other teachers came closer when they saw Ichigo talking to the Arrancar like a partner in crime. "You know him? And are planning to go with him to Hueco Mundo, to find his master? What are you planning?"

"We have been working together since the war, and we're going to Las Noches to kill Aizen." Ichigo explained with some annoyance clear in his voice. "And don't begin with the whole 'Aizen is dead' shit. He's alive."

Grimmjow opened the garganta. "Hurry up." And stepped through.

Ichigo followed and turned around. "Please tell Ukitake-san where I went and I'm once again sorry about everything." The garganta closed, leaving the others behind.

A few moments passed before they heard someone groan. Morita was trying to get up but he broke a few ribs. Katsumi went to him and took him to the sickbay, Tomoko and Kentarou following. Everyone was still confused about what happened. Takeru, Yuzuki and Shun took care of the rest of the class, who were unusually quiet.

--- --- ---

In the sickbay Ukitake was done with his treatment, but he felt that he should go see Unohana-taichou later. Katsumi came in along with Morita and his two friends, just as Ukitake was about to leave.

"Ukitake-sensei, are you alright?" Tomoko asked worried.

"I'm fine, where did he go?"

"I'll will tell you that in private." Katsumi said as he looked at the three students. And the two of them walked out of the room to Ukitake's office.

After the door closed Ukitake turned around waiting for an answer.

"Kurosaki was hit by a teal haired Arrancar with the number 6 tattoo. After that he was back to normal and started apologizing. Then he took you to the sickbay and when he came back he talked to to Arrancar and claimed that they were working together to kill Aizen and left though a portal to Hueco Mundo." Katsumi didn't believe it. "It has to be a lie. And he's out to kill us all."

"So you do not trust Ichigo-kun anymore?"

"Hell no. Not after what he did today and yesterday. He isn't safe Ukitake-sensei. He's better suited for war, not school. In war he can use his power and crazy techniques to have fun. He does not belong here."

Ukitake walked over to his desk and took some medicine against the cough. He put the medicine bottle back in the drawer. "I'm sorry you feel that way." He pulled from the drawer the Chappy-memory modifier and used it on Katsumi. "There was a Arrancar on the grounds that got lost and attacked the students. I got hurt, yourself and the other teachers stopped him long enough for Ichigo-kun to arrive and chase him away, and followed him through the garganta."

"I understand," Katsumi said dreamily.

"Now go to your room and take the day off and get some rest, you look tired." The other nodded and left. "One down..." He went to the intercom that was only to be used in emergency's and pressed the 'talk' button. "I would like your attention. All classes will have to remain in the room they are located in at the moment. I'll visit each class and afterwards you are free to go for the day." He released the button and searched his desk for more memory modifiers. "Looks like I have enough for everyone. I'll have to order new ones when I'm in Seireitei again." And he went on his way, telling the teachers that a Arrancar got lost, and Ichigo chased him away and followed into Hueco Mundo. Against the students he said that a ryoka from Rukongai came to steal some food and left afterwards, injuring people in his way. Shinji chased after the ryoka and followed hin into Rukongai.

Lastly he went to the sickbay. "Miyake-san." He said to Tomoko as he entered the room. They were shocked to hear him so suddenly.

"Yes, Ukitake-sensei?"

"Would like to remember today?"

She knew what he was talking about, he had the power to erase this day from her memory. "I would like to keep my memories."

"Then please wait outside the door." Five minutes later he came back outside. "Why would you want to remember him like that?" He motioned that she should follow him. "Most people would only want to remember the good things about him, praise him as a hero. But it's partly my fault this happened."

"Why is that Ukitake-sensei?"

"We kept secrets from each other. Things we should have told. He had to hide more than I would ever thought possible" They were walking across the grounds, a deserted place on the edges of the academy grounds. "This place helps me quiet down."

"I would like to remember everything. I want to learn and live with the things I experience. Blocking things out is easy. But by remembering, you can learn." She realized that Ukitake wasn't such a strict man as he wanted others to believe. "Ukitake-sensei." He turned to look at her. "If possible, can I join your Division after I graduate?"

He didn't expect that. "I wouldn't mind. But how did you know I was also a captain in the Gotei?" It wasn't told that Ukitake was a captain. Or his Division wouldn't have any members due to his academy reputation.

"I've been talking to Ichigo. He told me about things in the real world and what he saw in Seireitei, I think he didn't even realize he told me." She chuckled a bit.

"I see. But I must go now. Inform Seireitei that Ichigo-kun has gone to fight Aizen, planning to end the war. For real this time."

"The war isn't over yet?"

"It seems that way."

"Will Ichigo come back safely?"

"I'm sure he will." Ukitake said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "He is stronger than last time, he now has kidou and another, powerful, secret."

"Thank you very much." She bowed and Ukitake left with shunpo.

He went directly to Yamamoto-sou-taichou and explain the situation.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**(1**__) When Morita found out about Ichi;  
1 - After Konso class.  
2 - After Morita's long talk in chapter 18. (Tomoko doesn't know about this one.)  
3 - Ichi VS Aizen illusion.  
4 - Ichi VS Kenpachi.  
(__**2)**__I know that BanKAi increases the power 5-10 times. But Ichi is exaggerating _**xD**_  
__**(3)**__ Translates to 'Don't want to' or 'No way'... I think, tell me if wrong.  
__**(4) **__I don't know what 'Slash' is in Japanese _**(-.-) **_Sowwy...  
**(5)** What Ichi did with Yuzuki, is the same what Yamamoto did with Nanao. Before Uki and Shunshui fought Yamamoto._

_**My Ramblings/Sort of Diary;**  
**(1) **The third time I'm typing this... After I finished chapter 18, 19 and almost , my computer thought it would be fun to corrupt the working file.. Meaning I had to start over **AGAIN/screams/**  
**(2) **I'm writing more chapters at once.. Not one at a time. Just write what I felt like... Works better for me if I just write what's in my head instead of forcing my brain to make up something else.. (Yay for chapter planning!)  
**(3) **I started writing this after I finished chapter 19, and I still have to post chapter 18 _**xD**_ Talk about LAZY!  
**(4) **Grimmy couldn't remember the last time he took a shower, always saying 'Tomorrow' _**xD**  
_**(5)** I'm somewhat amazed by my ability to make up nonsense... Like Ukitake's excuse for Ichi's fight... I made up as I wrote it...  
**(6)** Yachiru is annoying to write.. Her personality..  
**(7) **Most of this is written in one day, a rainy day _**xD**_While listening to 'Everybody's fool' from Evanescence. Kinda fitting _**xD**  
_**(8) **Be honest, who expected this?_ **XD x3 xD  
_(9) _**_The Ichi chokes Uki part just happened while writing, not planned..._**  
_(10) _**_I was giggly and almost wrote that Ukitake put om sunglasses and got ready to use that memory thing and said "Uki-flash!" Then he flashes/activated the Chappy thing _**xD  
**

**_Please leave a review!!_**


	21. True Colors

_**Secret Student**_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
_I didn't like this chapter, to write I mean. I suck at writing action... **(u.u ;) **__And I had no idea who to let them say.  
So I wrote the beginning, then the end, and lastly the middle.  
Hope it worked out okay._

_Miss Flesh and I teamed up and wrote a fic where Ichi gets tortured, non yaoi__, if interested:  
www . fanfiction . net / s / 3887942 / 1 /  
Just remove the spaces; or search for 'Hard way to Hollow' in the bleach catagory._

_-- Q&A --_

_**/grabs a list/** Surprising readers.. ckeck_ **xD**

_Artemis Fowl has been mentioned multiple times, but all I know there are books. No idea what it's about..** /thinks of hiding/**_

_I didn't expect the sunglasses thing would be liked so much_ **xD**

_Uki just ordred some memory modifiers each month and he saved them up, cuz they wren't needed before._

**Thanx for all the support, reviews and Pocky!!  
**_/Tries to hug all reviewers!/_  
---------------------------------------------------------------

_---------- Chapter_ _21 ----------  
True Colors  
------------------------------------_

Ichigo and Grimmjow both arrived in the white desert of Hueco Mundo, looking around.

"Why here?" Ichigo asked.

"That asshole came back here more often than anywhere else. He's in love with his throne if you ask me, he's living in a dream."

"I mean why _here_ and not where he is."

"He'd know we were coming, this way we can surprise him."

"Whatever. It's time to break that dream of his to pieces." Grimmjow nodded in agreement and they ran off in the direction of the white palace; Las Noches.

Once arrived they stood before the almost completely destroyed palace. "Well, lead the way," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Tch, never thought I would come back here."

"Getting sentimental already?" Ichigo smirked.

"Let's just give him hell and leave this damn place," Grimmjow said as he ran off into the palace.

After a while they almost knew for sure that Aizen was waiting for them at the end of the hallway. So far all roads were one-way, so they didn't have a choice but to follow the path planned for them. When they arrived at the large double doors Grimmjow spoke up. "Behind this door is the throne room and probably that bastard."

"Let's give him hell, and then send him there."

Both nodded and kicked the door in, zanpaktou drawn and ready to fight.

"I didn't expect it would be this hard to find this place. And we went through the trouble of creating a path all the way and staying in one place," Aizen said amused.

"You two should have died at the end of the war. This time I don't plan on holding back like last time," Ichigo said while he pointed a sealed Zangetsu at Aizen. He blinked and saw that Ulquiorra was gone and reappeared behind him, but his hand was blocked by Grimmjow.

"You go get Aizen, I'll take care of of this ass kisser." And they both continued their fight elsewhere in the enormous white room.

Ichigo turned back and his midsection connected with the others blade and almost cut him in half, just like first time they met, but this time he had a ability he didn't have then. He used his left hand to spread reiatsu across the cut, healing it. Aizen looked slightly amazed by the white substance that spread throughout the wound, filling it, healing it.

"That's quite a handy trick you have there," Aizen observed.

"And it will be the reason I will survive and you won't!" The orange haired hybrid screamed as he leaped at the brown haired man with the white uniform.

Kyouka Suigetsu and Zangetsu clashed and their wielders not giving the other any time to breath as they withdrew their swords and they found each other yet again, this time on the other side of the room. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were busy with their own fight, swords were keep sheathed, only to be used when the end was near. A trump card. Until then, cero would have to do.

Grimmjow countered one of the cero's shot by green eyed Espada at close range and tried to use the smoke to use a 'caja negación'(1). But the other expected this and used sonido(2) to get out of the others range.

"Do really think I will fall for the same trick twice?"

"You sure look dumb enough for it," Grimmjow retorted with a broad grin as he unsheathed his zanpaktou, Pantera.

"We'll see." Ulquiorra said an unsheathed his own zanpaktou. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop the other's blade with his bare hands, and certainly not with his killing intent. This was going to be hard.

--- --- ---

In Soul Society Ukiatke reached Yamamoto's office and walked inside, trying to look calm and collected, which he wasn't. "Yamamoto-sou-taichou." he bowed slightly. "I have urgent news."

"You seem rushed, what is it?"

"The shinigami representative, Kurosaki Ichigo." Yamamoto looked at him curious, he was already informed about Ichigo being at the academy by Kuchiki Byakuya. "He went to Hueco Mundo to fight Aizen and one of his remaining Espada." He decided to keep silent about him having teamed up during the war with another Espada.

"And your reason for believing the boy over your own eyes?"

"I do not believe he would enter that place of he didn't have a good reason."

"How did he get there? Did he go by himself or did he have help?"

"I am not certain. I found a note in his room saying he went there, not explaining how or why," Ukitake made up, not wanting to get Ichigo into more trouble then he already was.

"You're in luck, I was just about to send three others to see if there are any possible threats lingering there. You can join them if you wish. They leave in ten minutes from Urahara Kisuke's shop in the real world."

"Thank you." He bowed and hurried to the gate leading to the real world. Within ten minutes he arrived in the basement of the Urahata-shoten. Where he saw the three other shinigami where Yamamoto was talking about; Kuchiki Byakuya, Hitsugaya Toushiro and Abarai Renji.

"Ukitake-taichou!" Renji said. He was the one who noticed the newcomer first. "What brings you here?"

"I came to join the search in Hueco Mundo."

"What business do you have there?" Byakuya asked coldly, guessing it was about the Kurosaki boy.

"It's Ichigo." He said after a long pause. "He went back there to fight Aizen and an Espada."

"Then he must have used another way than mine." Urahara said seriously after he arrived and before other shinigami could speak up. "I haven't seen Kurosaki-san, nor did I help him get there. You should ask him when you find him." As he waved his fan, he obviously knew more then he said. Like usual.

"Then how the hell did he get there?" Renji complained. Ichigo had found yet another way to beat him with something.

"Everyone!" Urahara sang from his place on one of the two wooden poles that stuck out of two large, mountain-like stone rock formations. "I'll open the gate now." And he started chanting the incantation. "The stone bridging both worlds lies in my right hand, the sword securing reality in my right. Black haired Shepard, chains of the hanged men, with the arrival of the stratus, we strike the ibis."(3)

When he finished, his energy connected the two poles and the very air itself ripped open, creating the garganta. "Let's go," Hitsugaya said and jumped into the hole, closely followed by the other three.

As soon as they all went through, the garganta closed. "How will you get out of this one Kurosaki-san?" Urahara asked no one in particular, he was alone in his underground training room anyway.

--- --- ---

In Las Noches the fight was still going on. Ichigo was now using BanKai and had several white area's covering his body, his left arm was completely white, with black lines running from his shoulder to the back of his hand. His hands had turned into claws, with razor sharp nails. Four sharp spikes on the place where his shoulder connected with his left arm. Aizen had succeeded in cutting off Ichigo's arm that was now replaced with his hollow arm, he figured it was better to keep this arm, this way he could attack with both Zangetsu and his claw.

Grimmjow was about to make a smart ass comment but didn't get the chance to as Ulquiorra swung his blade which he managed to block with his own. Both Espada and ex-Espada were covered in cuts and bruises, some deeper and bigger than others.

Aizen was almost unharmed, mostly because he was using Kyouka Suigetsu induced illusions to confuse the orange haired hybrid. He had been exposed before so there was no need to get through the trouble to 'hypnotize' him.

"Stop using those damn illusions!" Ichigo yelled as he cut through another Aizen-clone, which disappeared, earning him a diagonal cut across his face. "That hurt!" Ichigo complained while wiping the blood from his eyes. _'Where is that stuff Ikakku has when you need it!' _But he ignored that thought and traced the cut with his finger, healing it, stopping the bleeding.

"And you say you will kill me? When you have trouble separating reality from fiction?" Aizen said as he took a few steps back to look at his work. He grinned when Ichigo held his hollow hand above his head, smiling. Not knowing what the boy was planning. _'Surprise me, show me your power. Then find out how useless this fight is.'_

--- --- ---

"Oi, you here?" Ichigo asked as he stood in his inner world on one of the many sideways buildings. He was completely fine here; no cuts, no bruises nothing.

"The king is pretty torn up on the _outside_." His hollow responded with some minor sarcasm. He knew this was a losing battle and he didn't want his king to lose his life to illusions. It would mean his death as well.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Ohhh- The king wants his horse to do something." The white counterpart started grinning, probably thinking what his king thought. "And what's that?"

Ichigo didn't want to do this, but he saw no other option. "You fight this battle."

"What's the catch?"

"There is none. You aren't affected by his damned zanpaktou. Win this battle and I'll let you out two nights a week and on sunday."

"Sounds to me like you're _very_ desperate."

"Yes or no." He was in a hurry seeing he wasn't really sure how long this would take in the outside world.

"Two whole days." His hollow wanted more freedom, and now he could negotiate over his freedom.

"No negotiations." Ichigo said stubbornly. "Take it or I'll finish the fight. And if I die, you die."

"So you're going to fight, knowing you'd probably lose?" The hollow raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'm giving you a chance to fight for your freedom and life! Now go you shitty horse, It's an order from your king!"

"If you put if that way, I'm already gone." The white one almost sang as he disappeared. He was planning to fight from the start and was just trying to see of he could get more freedom. There was no way he would allow this body to be killed. He would trample the king with his hooves before he would let that happen.

"Don't screw up..." The orange one silently prayed, knowing that his body would take the form of a hollow when the white one was allowed complete control, they prevented that when they switched that one night a week. Or they would have been discovered immediately.

--- --- ---

Ichigo pulled his hand down and the mask appeared on his face, the white mask with black stripes covering the whole left side. It looked as if the mask was reflection of his soul, the white part stood for the 'good' side; Shinigami. And the striped part for 'evil'; Hollow. He was both, a perfect hybrid.

"What will you show me next time, Kurosaki?" The orange haired one just grinned. And Aizen's eyes widened as the boy in front of him suddenly disappeared and his back was bleeding. _'Is the power of his mask that great?'_ He wondered and decided to confuse the boy some more, but this resulted in a deep stab wound, just below his heart.

"Tch, I missed it. Your pretty illusions won't work on me." The orange haired body almost whispered in a voice that sounded like his, but was far from it at the same time. He pulled back the sword from the others chest, now filled with blood and licked the blade. "Not bad for a traitor. But King said I couldn't enjoy a meal and I don't feel like pissing him off."

"That means you are not Kurosaki," the brown haired man noted.

"And I thought you were smart," he stood up straight and placed the slim black, bloodied blade on his right shoulder. "I am him, and I'm not. But that doesn't matter at all right now, you will die!" He jumped at the other, blade ready to cut the him in half.

But Aizen blocked the blade with a second zanpaktou which he had kept hidden and whispered. "_Asalto, caballero_(4)" And from the guard of his new blade came a white substance that quickly covered his entire body where it hardened and took the form of a knights armor from the middle ages, only his was white instead of iron, and probably much stronger. His elbows ended in a spike with a purple point. The same type of spikes were all over his neck and back. His shins and the outside of his arms as well. His head was now protected by something that looked like a helm with what the hollow guessed were feathers for decoration.

"When did you gain a hollow of your own!?" Ichigo's hollow demanded to know.

"This is a creation of mine." He explained simply. "It allows me to use the hollows power on top of my own without mental instability." The orange haired hollow looked slightly confused. "It means that I can use this power without having another being in my soul."

"Tch, that's just an annoying trick. But if that's the way you wanna play. Fine by me." And he pulled his hollow arm horizontally across his chest which became the same white as his arm and spread quickly throughout the rest of his body.

He now looked like a complete hollow, including the hole in his chest. His orange hair had turned partly/half white and was filled with blood, his own and Aizens, giving it a crimson dyed look. The spikes on his shoulders grew in length and numbers, his hair was longer. At the base of his back was now a long tail swaying from side to side, it had a black tip and markings that looked the same as on his arms and legs. His mask, nor his eyes changed. The feet split into three toes, each ending in a long sharp nail. The resolve to win this battle only grew more and more. "Ready bucket head?" Ichigo's hollow sneered as he used a shunpo to get behind the other, who saw him move and and blocked the slim black blade with Kyouka Suigetsu. Then Ichigo's left claw went for the others side and met the others new blade.

"Out of options?" Aizen taunted.

"Nah," he said as his tail flew over his head an wrapped around the others neck, but quickly let go when the spikes pierced his flesh. The pierced area quickly became purple an slowly started spreading, much to his annoyance he couldn't move it and cut off the purple part. "That's pretty mean; poison and paralysis." Jumping back he regrew the last part of his tail. "But it won't wok on me."

"Maybe that won't..." The feather looking things moved and now pointed at him and were fired, creating a huge explosion on impact. "But this might."

--- --- ---

Meanwhile Grimmjow released his true from; Pantera. Ulquiorra was being confident and refused to show his true self to 'lowlife traitors'. "Your arrogance will be your biggest mistake asswipe!" He cursed the other and used a sonido to get some distance before holding his claws together and charging his attack 'desgarrón(5)' "You're finished," Grimmjow breathed.

"You must be quite desperate to use that already." Ulquiorra stated calmly, the wounds he had didn't bother him much. The teal haired one brought down the energy waves that looked like huge claw marks and missed it's target. "Your aim seems off." And he leaped at the man standing in the air. Blade clashing against claw.

--- --- ---

When the four from Soul Society arrived in Hueco Mundo they didn't have to decide on a destination. Reiatsu came crashing down on them and they recognized it as hollow. Looking at each other, they nodded and went in the direction of Las Noches. The origin of the massive hollow reiatsu.

"Looks like there were some strong Arrancar left from the war," Renji noted, he didn't need to. They all felt it and Ukitake feared for the worse.

Ukitake had a feeling he knew what he would find. Aizen, that green eyed one with the horn. Grimmjow in his released state, judging by the reiatu in the air. And Ichigo with his mask on. _'How will they react when they see him like that... With that mask...' _he wondered while looking sideways to the other shinigami.

The closer they got to the remains of the white palace, the stronger the feeling became. The front door, or whatever it was, was already broken; thanks to the two hybrids. They ran across the hallway and noticed almost at once that every way was a one way path.

"Looks like someone was expecting us," Hitsugaya said

"What if the road was for the ones who are fighting now?" Renji asked while speeding up a bit.

"That's also possible," Hitsugaya noted. Not really thinking about it.

When they passed through the large broken double doors, they were met with a cero flying just over their heads. For the first time in his life Hitsugaya was happy he was shorter. Looking around they saw the horned Espada, Ulquiorra, but they didn't recognize the other one, not from this distance. When they heard another loud explosion they saw two other hollows fight, one who looked mix between a knight and a porcupine with purple spikes. The other looked like a typical hollow; white, claws as hands and feet, markings and crimson red hair, probably due to the spilled blood, but he looked unharmed otherwise. That couldn't be said for his opponent, he was filled with shallow cuts.

"What the hell is going on..." Renji managed to say. "Three hollows and one Espada..."

Ukitake looked around and recognized the teal colored hair as Ichigo's 'partner.' Realization hit him when he looked back at the other and saw the mask clearly. Looking at Byakuya he could guess that he thought the same. The crimson haired hollow is Ichigo. Still he wouldn't believe, he couldn't believe. Ichigo was a hybrid, not a hollow _with_ a hole.

Grimmjow charged another cero and fired it at Ulquiorra. "You know that it won't work." But Grimmjow was planning something. As soon as he fired the cero, he used sonido and charged a 'Gran Rey Cero' and fired it at Ulquiorra's back. Who was now hit from both sides and fell to the ground. "Impo..."

"You're just stupid," The teal haired arrancar said as he landed beside the other. "You didn't even notice I fired weak cero at you all the time. And then you get all surprised when I use my full power." He smirked and aimed one last shot at the green eyed one. "I did warn you. I told you; _Your arrogance will be your biggest mistake._" And fired a cero - killing Ulquiorra. Grimmjow started laughing, which caused the shinigami to look at him. He looked back and recognized them, smirking he went for the last enemy in the room: Aizen.

"Should we fight as well Kuchiki-taichou?" Renji asked, a bit annoyed that he wasn't fighting when he wanted to.

"We should wait. It appears that those hollows are working together against that one," motioning towards the porcupine-knight hollow. "If we intervene, there is a chance they attack us. By watching them, we might learn their weakness."

The other three agreed and kept watching the three hollows fight each other.

--- --- ---

Both Aizen and Ichigo's hollow felt that Ulquiorra died. _'One down.'_ the hollow thought as he charged a Gran Rey cero, much to Aizen's surprise and fired, but he didn't have control over it and missed the target, who couldn't afford to take his eyes of the hollow. He needed to find Grimmjow fast or he had the disadvantage. He already had, it was now two against one, and both were stronger than before, learning from each other.

Aizen leaped forward and managed to cut off one of Ichigo's feet which he simply regrew, not caring. Smirking when Grimmjow came out of his hiding place and fired a few of his elbow-bombs(6) which hit his previous master on his back, breaking the poison spikes on the others neck and few on his back.

The hollow saw his chance and wrapped his tail around the others neck and held him suspended in mid-air. The teal haired one came down and cut off Aizen's hands who was now pretty much defenseless. Forgeting the paralyzing spikes on his shins in his search for air. The tail tightened his grip and saliva started to drip from the corner of the white knights mouth behind the mask, then his eyes closed and stopped moving.

"Checkmate," Ichigo said after he took back control, his voice still like his hollows. Grimmjow concentrated on his sword and turned back to his human looking form.

When Ichigo was sure Aizen was either out cold or dead he threw him to the ground hard enough to shatter the white armor, revealing his normal body.

"What!? Aizen!?" Hitsugaya exclaimed in shock. "How is this possible? And a hollows body... What does this mean?"

Byakuya was more interested in the last hollow standing there, almost knowing certain who it was.

Renji didn't know what to do or say, Aizen was alive. He was dead now, killed by two _very_ powerful hollows. One was a ex-Espada while the other could regrow limbs faster than Inoue could heal them. If they would make enemies out of these two it could become bad.

Ukitake looked at Ichigo, who looked back and nodded once before allowing the his hollow skin to break apart. He stood there, in his BanKai clothes, Zangetu still slim and black, no scratch on him or drop of blood in his hair. _'I knew he was a hybrid... But to this extend...'_ He never would have thought that. Ichigo had _this _much power and secrets. He thought it was impossible for a 17 year old.

Ichigo looked at Aizen who was still breathing irregular. "Stay dead this time," He said as he stabbed Aizens spine, which broke with a load cracking noise.

"Ichi.. Ichigo? Is that you?" Renji stuttered, he couldn't believe one of his best friends was just a hollow and looked perfectly fine now.

"You're slow," Ichigo said flatly. "Know anyone else with orange hair and a blade like this for BanKai?" He added slightly mocking.

"But your feet, chest, tail..." The red didn't know what to say anymore.

The orange hybrid stared at him blankly. "If you talk in sentences it's easier to understand."

Renji found his voice again and wanted to correct his friend but was interrupted by his captain. "So this is your true form, Kuosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya questioned as he unsheathed Senbonsakura and walked slowly towards the orange haired hybrid..

Hitsugaya unsheathed Hyourinmaru and the temperature started to drop. "Hybrids like you two should not exist." He said in a cautious tone, they should be weaker after that fight, but he wasn't certain. They didn't _look_ any weaker.

"Please wait!" Ukitake said as he stood between hybrids and the captains. "He might be a hybrid, a being forbidden by law, but he tried to tell us Aizen was still alive. We ignored him, and he chose to face Aizen alone - with the help of a former Esapda."

Renji joined Ukitake. "I agree with him, and Ichigo didn't do anything to us, he just wanted to get rid of Aizen, same as us. So what if he kept it a secret? We all have secrets."

"And if he's guilty of keeping it secret, I suggest we charge Kuchiki-taichou as well," Ukitake said, and they looked at him confused.

But it was Ichigo who spoke. "He knew about me. What I am." Eyes went from the orange haired hybrid to Byakuya and back again. "Since the the time we fought - on the day that Rukia was supposed to be executed."

"Is this true Kuchiki-taichou?" Renji asked. Byakuya nodded.

"Aside from that, the whole time that Ichigo-kun was at the academy he never killed or lethally wounded another student."(7)

"He proved himself during the war. We can't deny that fact. He helped us fight and managed to get useful information," Renji added.

Grimmjow snorted. _'His information? He got it from me.'_ He thought angrily.

"Something wrong _Arrancar_?" Hitsugaya shot at him.

"Enough, but you're not worth the trouble if you had problems with those weaklings - Yammy and Luppi."

"Say that again!" The short captain challenged him, but was held back by Renji.

"Hitsugaya-tachou please, remember his power!" This seemed to calm him down. "Ichigo, would you stop him," Indicating Grimmjow. "If he attacked Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"No. They challenged each other and has nothing to do with me." He said uninterested.

"Uhhnngh..." And they all looked at the origin of the sound and saw Aizen trying to move. But a cero hit him in the head.

"Now he's dead for sure." Grimmjow said simply before turning around to leave. But a barrier of pink flower petals stopped him.

"You two will be taken to Seireitei for questioning, and if needed, execution," Buyakuya told them in his emotionless voice.

"Why should I listen to weak shinigami?" Grimmjow asked annoyed. Which made the others take a step backwards.

"Fine, we'll come," Ichigo said. "But, we have conditions. If those are broken we won't hesitate to use power to get away."

"Then what are your _conditions_?" Hitsugaya asked.

"First, no restraints, no handcuffs or things like that, no guards. If there is force used against us we will attack-"

"Speak for yourself, I ain't going!" Grimmjow snapped at him.

"Come and they'll leave you alone. Or do you intend to fight every shinigami you see for the rest of your life?" The teal haired Arrancar stayed quiet, he didn't feel like running or being in constant battle.

"Also-" Ichigo continued before he and Grimmjow were struck from behind by Kurotsuchi and his Vice-Captain Nemu. Who injected both hybrids with a special liquid which made them paralyzed, unconscious, and without the ability to feel.

"Thank you for informing us Kuchiki, now we'll have two new species to _examine_." Kurotsuchi said as he removed both injection needles from the side of their neck.

Ukitake and Renji didn't know what to say or do, the others never intended to listen to them. "What is going on?" Ukitake asked after Kurotsuchi lifted both unconscious bodies.

It was the short white haired captain who answered. "If we want to question them, we have to do it by our rules. Not by theirs, they will easily lie about important information."

"Nemu give them the collars to make sure they can't use their reiatsu, give them two collars, seeing we don't know for sure how much reiatsu they have. And bind their arms and legs in case they start to move and try and run away."

"Hai," Nemu said in her dreamy voice and quickly added another one on both of them, before she started on the other restraints.

"Hurry up you slow bitch!" Kurotsuchi complained at his vice-captain who hurried up and put on the last of the contraptions.

"Those were the last Mayuri-sama," Nemu said as she took both bodies from her captain. Kurotsuchi opened the gate back to Seireitei(8) and went through it, closely followed by Nemu. Byakuya and Hitsugaya walked through after them while Renji and Ukitake looked at each other thinking the same thing. _'We can't help him anymore.'_

Back in Seireitei both Renji and Ukitake wanted to follow the other captains when they were about to leave for the 1st division. "You two won't be at the interrogation," Byakuya informed them coldly.

"I have a right to be there! I was with him since the start of his academy days!" Ukitake protested.

"You will be interrogated about that later Ukitake-taichou," Hitsugaya added in a tone that reminded Ukitake of his own strict-mode.

"Renji," His captain began. "You will write a full report about the events that took place in Hueco Mundo. And give it to me in the morning." He disappeared, and so did the others. Only Ukitake and Renji were left standing in the enormous space on this side of the gate in Seireitei.

"I should go back to the academy," Ukitake sighed. "All I can do now is wait."

"Yeah, I have to write a report about what happened, but I don't even know the whole story, why Ichigo was there with that Espada. Those two hated each other, fought every time they met. But what puzzles me the most is Ichigo himself and... What is he anyway?" He trailed off. "Since when was he like that? Before I met him? When he broke in here?"

"You should ask him when you see him next time," Ukitake said gently, he didn't want to see Ichigo dead for just something he was, perhaps he didn't even want to become a hybrid.

"Yeah, you're right. And if they plan to execute him, we'll rescue him." Renji joked. "Thanks Ukitake-taichou." He bowed slightly and headed for his office to write the report.

"What to tell his friends back at the academy... His father..."

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

_**(1)**_ _The thing Grimmy used to sent Ukelala/Ulquiorra to an alternative dimension when he wanted to fight Ichi. (Chapter 278 of the manga, M7 version)  
Spanish for 'Box of negation'  
Japanese reads 'Anti-negation membrane'  
__**(2) **__What arrancar call shunpo.  
__**(3)**_ _Took the translation from the manga, chapter 240 from M7.  
__**(4) **__Asalto, caballero – 'Attack, knight' in Spanish. (Tell me if it's wrong, I used an online_ _dictionary)  
__**(5)**_ _Spanish for 'shred' (Manga chapter 285, M7)  
__**(6) **__Those things Grimmy fires from his elbows in chapter 282-283  
__**(7) **__He did wound students (Ichiro) But who cares about him _**xD** _Oh! Morita too. But he doen't remember it anyway._  
_**(8)** I thought it was senkai or sengaimon... I wasn't sure about that so left it like that. Plz tell me what the correct spelling is_ **(n.n)**

_**My Ramblings/Sort of Diary;**  
**(1) **I got stuck at the fight part... The deadline we have at school for a 3D model on the computer isn't helping much either.  
**(2) **I'm writing more chapters at once... Not one at a time. Just write what I felt like... Works better for me if I just write what's in my head instead of forcing my brain to make up something else..  
**(3) **Writing while watching one of the Bleach musicals is fun _**xD **_But I got annoyed when there was **no **hollow mask in 'No Cloud in the Blue Heavens' _**(e.e) **_WHY NOT!!_ **(T.T)**_**  
(4) **__The previous musical, 'Dark of the Bleeding Moon', is now (for me) a sing-a-long... But I can't sing or speak Japanese, but who cares _**xD **_I'm__ having fun _**xD**_  
__**(5)**_ _I figured that Aizen wouldn't use hougyoku on himself till he was sure about the result. So I made that thing... 'Portable hollow armor' ? ... Name suggestions are welcome _**xD**_  
__**(6) **__I'm done with this chapter!! It became longer than expected _**xD**

_**Please leave a review!! (and one Hard way to Hollow)**_


	22. Goodbye

_**Secret Student**_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
_Chapter 22, I never thought I would be at this point when I started writing this on a small notebook for fun, I just posted a chapter to see if people liked it. It was all of you (readers, and namely the reviewers) Who kept me going when I felt like quitting the story at some points._

_**THANK YOU!!**_

_  
-- Q&A --_

_The reason why I ended the previous chapter like that because I had no inspiration for another ending. I wanted to update not to let the reviewers hang to long, not after they were so kind to leave a review._

_Kurotsuchi was able to hit them with a needle cuz they were tired from the battle, I said that they didn't 'look' any weaker, not that they were still in perfect condition. I hope it clears up a bit in this chapter_

_I up-dated! Now gimme Pockey_** x3**

_Thanks '__Lightsaber209__' for the help with Aizen's hollow release command._

_Ahh Ichi himself who loses control- who doesn't wanna see that_ **xD**  
_(already writing) /winks/ _

_Ahh Mayuri, who doesn't hate that guy_ **x3**

_Hopw ya enjoy it **(n.n)**  
_---------------------------------------------------------------

_---------- Chapter_ _22----------  
Goodbye  
------------------------------------_

After three days Ichigo still didn't show up after he chased away the ryoka (1). Morita, Kentarou and Tomoko became worried about what might have happened to him. Tomoko knew where he really went, which worried her even more.

"Should we ask him?" Kentarou began. "Where Shinji is I mean. How hard can it be to find someone like him in Rukongai?"'

"Yeah, I know what you mean but can't we ask someone else?" Morita whined.

"Like who?" Tomoko simply said. "He's the one who knows what's going on in here."

They were discussing it on their way to Ukitake's office. "Don't whine so much Morira." Tomoko said as she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came the stern voice from behind the door.

"Miyake Tomoko, Takahashi Morita and Nakamura Kentarou." She said out loud.

"Enter." And they opened the door. Both males looking uncomfortable in the headmasters presence. "What is the reason for you coming here?" He could guess what it was, he just expected them sooner.

Tomoko stepped forward. "We came to ask if you know anything about Shirosaki Shinji's location. We're worried." The two others just nodded in agreement.

"I have no reason to share that information to students. Even if they are his roommates." He looked at them and saw they really were concerned. "Now leave, I have paperwork to do."

They turned around to leave but Tomoko didn't move.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I have to ask Ukitake-sensei something about my grades. I'll see you at the 'usual'." They nodded and left before she closed the door and turned to the other in the room. "Is he really missing or is he..." She couldn't say it, she didn't want to think about that possibility.

"All I know is that he's in Seireitei. Being questioned about what he did, and some other classified things he's involved with. But when I last saw him he was unconscious and being taken away."

"But as a captain shouldn't you know more than this?"

"Normally, yes. But I was also at fault. And they refuse to tell me anything at all."

She could see he was worried and walked closer to hug him, something she didn't dream of when she first saw him. "He's strong enough to survive a simple questioning. I guess they just have a lot of questions." Tomoko said gently as she let go and wiped away a single tear that rolled across her cheek.

"I know he is. Now go before they get weird thoughts." She nodded and left.

At the 'usual' place, meaning their hangout tree, the other two were waiting and decided to search the grounds themselves like they did when Shinji was at Renji's party, and got drunk.

--- --- ---

A week after Ichigo'sdisappearance Ukitake came into Morita and Kentarou's room. room 105, with a cardboard box and put all of Ichigo's belongings in it; books, notes, clothes, bag and his uniforms.

When the two came back from the day of school they saw the headmaster in their room, removing the stuff from their missing friend.

"Ukitake-sensei?" Kentarou asked cautious. "Why are you removing Shinji's stuff, what if he comes back?"

"School regulations. If a student doesn't enter his room, or is missing. All proprieties will be removed after one week." He informed them as he picked up the box and left the room.

The next day they told Tomoko who was shocked. "That sound like something the academy would do." Somewhere she hoped that he would have been sent back to the real world and that this was collect his belongings and give them back.

"But if he comes back, will he be expelled or can he just continue like nothing happened?" Kentaou wondered out loud.

"He should be expelled according to the rules, but he should have been expelled after he attacked Ichiro and ran off during konso." Tomoko explained.

"True.."

"What are you thinking about Kentarou?"

"Just something that's in my head for a while."

Tomoko knew what he meant, but of she said something she would have been discovered. Meaning that she knows the secret. "I'm gonna search again and practice shunpo." and left.

"She knows something we don't..." Moritra suddenly said seriously, startling Kentarou.

"Why do you think that?"

"It's like she knows where he is, but doesn't tell us for some reason."

"That's what I've been thinking too. But let just wait one more week, we have exams coming up."

Morita nodded and they started searching while using shunpo to get better at it.

--- --- ---

A few days later after the students of class 1-D left the hakuda classroom. There was a loud murmur outside and Morita, Kentarou and Tomoko looked at each other and headed outside to see what the origin was and saw, when they arrived outside, that students were lining up alongside the main road leading to the main building.

"Morita what are you doing?" Tomoko asked him as he was about to dive into the wall of students to see what was so important.

"Finding out who's the hotshot." He managed to say before he vanished in the crowd. "Sorry." "Excuse me." "Just curious." "Oops." He said as he struggled through the wall of students. Once arrived at the front he saw three black uniforms, one was a short white hared kid wearing a captains coat with the number '10'. The second was a taller man with black hair, a silken scarf, and kenseikan(2). _'A noble!'_ he thought and then noticed the white coat with the number '6'. 'Two captains... Why?' and looked at the third person in black and recognized him. "Shinji!!"

Ichigo dyed his hair white again, not wanting to stand out as soon as he walked onto the academy ground. And they wouldn't believe him when he would tell them the truth.

Tomoko and Kentarou looked at each other before making their own way through the mumbling crowd. They didn't care what it was about, their friend was back!

"Shinji!" They yelled at the same time as they saw their friend.

But Ichigo didn't respond, he was told not to look at the people on the sides. Just look in front. He couldn't help but quickly glance over to his friends and sigh in relief, their memories were not altered. They remembered him.

"He's not responding." Kentarou said and was about to yell before Byakuya glared at him. "He must have a reason, but why does he have a shinigami uniform and not a academy one like usual?" Tomoko closed here eyes and smiled. "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing, I was starting to fear he was killed somewhere in Rukongai and buried somewhere."

"I think I'm right..." Kentarou said, while Morita tried to get Shinji's attention.

"Yes, you are." Tomoko said. "It's no use hiding it anymore."

"How do you know what I think?"

"Both of you found out before, but Ukitake-sensei erased your memories so that he could study like a normal student. If everyone knew who he really was he wouldn't be able to study normally."

"But why didn't you tell me before?"

"Ukitake threatened to expel me and fired my parents from their job if I anyone found out."

Ukitake came from his office, not understanding the noise volume and stormed down to sent everyone back to their class. "Go back to class or get deten-" He then saw the captains and Ichigo in a shinigami uniform. _'Thank god they didn't kill him or something worse... Does this mean...?'_ He wondered as he got closer to the three shinigami. "I see you found the missing student. But was it really necessary for two captains to bring him back."

"He is to be assigned his own division. He asked if it could be here." Hitsugaya explained annoyed, he still didn't like the hybrid simply because he refused to call him by his title or name. Not just 'Toushiro'.

"And you are also aware that there are at least three captains needed to make it official." Byakuya added. Why did he have to go, he wanted to drink green tea in his backyard at the Kuchiki mansion.

"So it's official?" Ukitake said unbelievingly.

"Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo will become the captain of the 15th Division. And his... _friend_ will become his Vice-Captain." The noble said, and Ukitake looked happy, and refrained from jumping up and down like a 5 year-old at Christmas.

The students started muttering.

_'They were talking about Shirosaki first, then why did they change the subject to Kurosaki?' _

_'Maybe they are the same?' _

_'Look at his hair and zanpaktou, it can't be!'_

"Then I'll have to prepare a room suitable for this ceremony. Please wait a while." Ukitake asked.

"So I can do what I want till then?" Ichigo asked, he didn't feel like sitting still while everyone was looking at him.

"Sure, we'll come and get you when the time is right." Ukitake said, as Ichigo used shunpo to get away.

Morita, Tomoko and Kentarou saw him disappear, and at the same time were dragged from their positions by a strong and fast movement.

Ukitake smiled and was about to head for the cafeteria, the only room large enough to hold all students. "Kuchiki-taichou, Hitsugya-taichou." The two looked at him. "Would you be so kind to help me? All the teachers will be busy with classes." Both Byakuya and Hitsugaya wanted to leave as soon as possible, but the only was to help prepare the cafeteria. So they had to agree.

--- --- ---

Ichigo had taken his three friends to the roof of the dojo and sat down, waiting for them to feel better. Their bodies weren't used to travel at that kind of speed. "You guys okay now?" He asked as if nothing was wrong.

Tomoko was the first to recover and glomped Ichigo, causing them to topple over. She was sobbing against his chest. "I was so scared that you were killed out there... Afraid they sent you back to the real world without letting you saying goodbye..." She was unable to stop the tears flowing from her eyes, tears she hid from view, not wanting others to worry about her.

Ichigo managed to get back in a sitting position, and put his hand on her head. "It's okay now. I'm back and I won't go away... At least now right now."

"You're leaving the academy?" Morita asked seriously.

"I'm afraid so."

"Why?" Morita didn't want that his friend and roommate would leave.

"It's because of what you're wearing right now is it, and those other two." Kentarou answered.

"Yeah..." Ichigo didn't want to leave either.

"Wha?" Morita had forgotten about the official shinigami uniform. "Why are you wearing that, and how did you get one? I want one." He said slightly pouting.

"Can I tell him?" Kentarou asked.

"You know?"

Tomoko sat back on her own and wiped her tears of happiness. "He knows, he's suspecting it for almost the entire year."

"Figures, you always were good at observing others."

"What are all you guys talking about!" Morita butted in.

"I'll show you." Ichigo said standing up, unsheathing his zanpaktou and released it's true form. He stuck the tip into the roof, watching their shocked expression.

"How and when did you learn to do that..." Morita said dumbfounded.

"Does this look like a kitchen knife?"

"Kitchen... knife?" He was confused. "No, but Kurosaki-sama's zanpaktou looks like one."

"_That's_ why I'm asking..."

"Don't you get it yet? He _is_ Kurosaki Ichigo." Kentarou finally said when he had enough of his friends _intelligence_. "He came to the academy under a false name, so he could learn like a normal student."

Morita's eyes went wide and doubled in size before he started crying and running at the white haired one who braced for impact. If he didn't there would be a good chance they would fall off the roof.

"Kurosaki-sama!!" He wailed. "Why didn't you say anything to your number one fan!?"

"This is a good example." he said as he was peeling the others arm off his waist where the other attached himself like super glue. "I wouldn't be able to have some peace to make homework. Now get off!"

"Nooo..." Morita sang. "I finally found you and I'm not letting goooo..."

"Let go or I will _never_ help you train, with anything." The other let him like he was about to explode.

"But why is Kurosaki-sama here in the first place?"

"Stop calling me that way. I hate that, just Ichigo is fine."

"Understood Ichigo-sama!"

Ichigo sweatdropped. "Whatever. Ukitake-san told me I had to finish the academy and I would become a captain after graduation. But I had my doubts seeing my body is still alive in the real world. But I wanted to complete the academy either way. This way I could learn kidou and control my reiatsu even better, I was pretty much bored in the other classes."

"I could tell." Kentarou noted, "By the way acted. But what I'm curious about is-"

"That will have to wait for later." Hitsugaya arrived to tell Ichigo the preparations were complete.

"Guess that's it. Hold onto me." he said as he re-sealed Zangetsu and sheathed him.

"Where are we anyway?" Tomoko asked, "We searched the grounds for over a week, but non of us found this place." She looked at the others who shook their heads.

"We're on the roof of the dojo, it's quiet here, so it's perfect to make homework or train."

The tree looked down and stepped back from the edge real quick. Tomoko and Kentarou held on to Ichigo's arms while Morita locked his arms around Ichigo's chest from behind, the next second they all arrived back at the main road.

"They aren't used to that speed." Ichigo explained as his three friends were on the ground, looking sick.

"Follow me Kurosaki." Ichigo had no choice but to follow Hitsugaya.

"You three go back to class." Ichigo said as he walked away. He saw how Morita grabbed the wrists of Kentarou and Tomoko before dragging them off to class.

_'Hard to believe it's already been thirteen days since that fight, and the old guy with his speech telling me he was planning to ask me to become captain of the 5th division.'_ Ichigo thought as he thought back to the events in Seireitei.

_--- Flashback ---_

_Ichigo and Grimmjow were carried into the large hall that was used for the captains meetings. Nemu put them carefully on the ground in front of Yamamoto-sou-taichou. Who raised an eyebrow at the strange couple._

"_I was informed that this only was about the boy. Why is there a Arrancar here?"_

"_These two were working together. And it turns out that the boy is also a hybrid." Kurotsuchi explained._

_Yamamoto opened his eyes. "How did he get those powers and when?"_

"_Before I came to Soul Society, to rescue Rukia. And I didn't ask for it. Blame Urahara-san." Ichigo suddenly said._

"_Since when have you been awake?!" Kurostuchi screamed in surprise._

"_Calm down clown. I won't turn into a hollow and eat everyone, if that's what you're afraid of. I have a hollow ability called instant regeneration, it heals internal and external wound like poison, damaged lungs or a lost arm."_

_Yamamoto looked at Ichigo, deciding what to ask first, this boy held so many secrets and answers. "Why are you working together with this Arrancar, a Esapda?"_

"_We made a deal to work together to kill Aizen, after that we would fight each other too see who's stronger and each go his own way. In return he gave me information which you guys used to win the war."_

_--- --- ---_

_After a few hours of answering questions Yamamoto had sent almost everyone out of the room, except Ichigo, Grimmjow and himself. The others would protest, and he wanted to question these two without distractions from other captains._

_Grimmjow was starting to wake up. "Who hit me-" Then he noticed he was tied and his reiatsu unusable. "What's the big idea!" And started struggling. _

"_Shut up Grimmjow." Ichigo simply said. "And it was Ukitake who told me that I would become a captain after I finish the academy."_

"_He had no authority to accept you into the the academy at that time, and will be punished for it. However..."_

_Both hybrids looked up to the old guy with the long beard with what looked like a ribbon. Both equally confused._

"_I was planning to ask you to become the temporary captain of the 5th_ _Division, in your earthly vacations and holidays." He looked at Ichigo with a serious face, completely ignoring the Arrancar. Much to his annoyment. "That way you would learn how Soul Society works, and get special classes to learn kidou. But in more recent events that is no longer needed, you just need education in the higher level kidou and are more suited for own division."_

_Ichigo wasn't sure what he was hearing. "You're gonna... Make me a captain of my own division?" The old man nodded. "Why?"_

"_This was our plan all along, Ukitake just executed it faster than planned. And you being a hybrid might be a good thing. We were planning to create a new division that would only allow hybrids such as yourself." He looked at Grimmjow. "But he doesn't know the rules. So he will be your responsibility, as his commanding officer."_

"_Commanding officer?" Grimmjow repeated uncertain._

"_You will become his Vice-Captain."_

"_Hell no! I'm stronger than he is, and why should I listen to a shinigami!" The teal haired Arrancar protested loudly._

"_Because you are in no position to make any demands, and we can make your life end here now and then you'll never find out who's stronger between the two of you. If you two do as we say, you can fight each other as much as you want, as long as you two finish the monthly duties of your division"_

"_What would happen if we were refuse?" Ichigo asked, not sure if he wanted to know._

"_Direct execution."_

"_Thought it would be something like that." Ichigo said sarcastically. He looked at Grimmjow who probably thought the same thing.'_We still have a fight to settle. So let's accept.' "_We'll do it."_

"_You will be given the new 15th division and will be in charge of all kind of hybrids and the recruiting of new members. Only accept hybrids." Yamomoto informed them. "But before that, we are curious to see how long you can fight and how you will fight in different situations."_

"_So we don't really have a choice. It's do or die." Grimmjow remarked. "And being used to gather data on hybrids." He really disliked the idea, but it was the only way to stay alive an proof he was stronger than Ichigo._

"_See it as you wish, you two are the first perfect hybrids that have been accepted into Soul Society. Thus we need a standard for power and fighting techniques."_

"_Let's get it over with." Ichigo said as he tried to stand up. Forgetting the was restrained. Yamamoto snapped his fingers and the restraints fell, but the collars stayed. "And these?" Ichigo asked indicating the black collars._

"_Those will be removed in the arena."_

_--- --- ---_

_On their way to the arena Ichigo had the urge to run away as soon as the collar was off and he had Zangetsu back. But looking around he saw that it was going to be troublesome. "Grimmjow." He whispered to the other walking beside him. "We should just fight and not release, that would only give them more information. If we plan on escaping It's better if they know as little as possible."_

_Grimmjow grunted. "Understood,_ taichou_." He added in a disrespectful tone. He hated it, to call Ichigo his 'boss'._

"_Don't call me by that title. I hate that, and I don't even have a coat yet, just this torn academy uniform. We don't even want to do this, they force us."_

"_Got that right. Let's finish this charade." Ichigo nodded in agreement as they entered the arena which was build with the same material of the Seireitei and Academy walls, they got their swords back and collar removed. _

_--- End Flashback ---_

Ichigo was being brought back to the present by Byakuya who was talking to him. "Are you listening Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Eh, no, not really. What did you say?"

Byakuya wanted to shred the person in front of him with Senbonsakura. But on the outside he didn't change. "You are to receive the coat, put it on and give a small speech."

"A speech!? Why?" He didn't want to do that.

"Tradition." He looked around and saw Ukitake coming towards them.

"Looks like the preparations are done." Byakuya left without another word, scarf dancing in the wind as he walked.

_'Friendly as always.'_ Ichigo thought before Ukitake spoke to him.

"Ready Ichigo-kun?" He asked, slightly exited that Ichigo managed to become a captain ahead of schedule.

"Guess so, I just don't like the speech part and the idea of Morita jumping whenever he gets the chance."

Ukitake chuckled at that thought. "That really does sound like him. About the speech, just tell them the basics, that you came here undercover to study normally. On orders of Seireitei. Then we'll hand you your new coat and try it on. That's all you have to do."

Ichigo sighed. "Guess I have to." and both walked to the makeshift stage where a microphone was standing and the three captains took their place on the background. He took a deep breath and started his improvised speech, ignoring Morita's silent cheering and idiotic behavior.

"I have something to confess. Shirosaki Shinji isn't my real name. I came here using that name in order to study in peace, without c_ertain people_-" He glanced at Morita, who went quiet at once. "bothering me with annoying questions about the war and things like that." He gathered some reiatsu in his hand and forced the white dye in his hair to dissolve, giving him back his head of natural unruly orange hair. "My real name is Kurosaki Ichigo." He unsheathed and released Zangetsu. "And this is my zanpaktou, Zangetsu. Who helped me in the war. I came here when Seireitei asked if I wanted to become a captain of the Gotei. If I choose to accept, I would have to go through the academy. And in order to do that like a 'normal student' I had to hide my true identity." He thought if he said everything. "Hope you can forgive me for not telling." He bowed to the crowd that came to watch.

Silence. No one spoke, unsure of what to say.

"Did you enjoy it?" Some 6th year spoke up. "Watching us struggle while you could just lay back and graduate, must have been easy."

"He probably did, if he is who he says he is. He's supposed to be good in everything. So what's the need for all this secrecy anyway?" A 7th year student added.

"What's wrong with you guys!?" Morita suddenly yelled. "He didn't say anything because of orders of Seireitei."

Tomoko didn't like where this was going either. "When he started here he couldn't even cast a low level kidou spell!"

Kentrou got an idea, and if he wouldn't do this now there might not be another chance. "He sucked at Kidou, probably more then everyone else!"

Some crickets could be heard chirping.

"But that doesn't mean he had to learn hard like the rest of us!" Some more murmur.

His friends wanted to defend him again, but he used a shunpo to get between them and the crowd. "I may have known most things they have to teach here, but by no means I could relax. I studied hard for kidou, and had to hide everything. Do you guys even know hard it is to suppress your reiatsu when it's as high as mine!?" He was agitated that they didn't believe him. "But that's your decision." What did it matter anyway if they believed him or not. Ichigo sealed Zangetsu and sheathed him.

"Fight him." One of the students said and pointed at Byakuya. "If you can beat him, I'll believe you."

"What's the use?" Ichigo asked causually, not really caring about the answer.

"So you can't beat him. You're just a fake,"

Ichigo could take a lot. But being called a fake, that was too far. "Byakuya, let's go outside." He grinned and heard the other say something that sounded like 'Barbaric' or 'Hot headed'.

Once outside Ichigo drew Zangetsu and Byakuya reluctantly drew Senbonsakura. "Is this really necessary?" Byakuya asked as if he would win with ease, knowing full well it was almost imossible.

"Yes it is, just see it as training." Ichigo said as he jumped behind Byakuya, casting a binding spell but he was too slow and was hit by one of them. "Crap."

"You're still to slow boy, even with your _new_ powers." Ichigo was dangling in midair and started laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked walking closer to the teen.

"Nothing. It's just.." He lifted his hand, pointed his index and middle finger at the noble and fired the cero he had been powering up earlier. "This!" He landed on his feet the moment Byakuya was blown back, thus releasing Ichigo from the binding spell. "You still though I was unable to use kidou."

"Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya shouted. "That attack was not ki-"

"It was." He stated, motioning to the students. They were not allowed to know how he was able to use that attack, nor what it was, they would learn about that when they were assigned to Seireitei. "_'Created'_ it myself."

"It was not known during the 'examination' that you were able to use that attack, when you look like that." Byakuya said as he stood back up, his left sleeve torn, arm littered with cuts and bend in a strange way, some of the cuts started bleeding.

"You really think we we would show you all our attacks when _three captains_ became a enemy and started a _war_?" Ichigo said simply.

"That was not part of the agreement."

"Was is part of the agreement to throw us in a arena and force us to fight menos and shinigami for a week without so much as a break?" Ichigo was annoyed, luckily he and Grimmjow managed to get out using only the most basic ways of fighting. "Ready Byakuya?" He asked as he raised Zangetsu again, pointing at the other. Who now held his blade above the ground, with his good arm, tip of the blade facing downwards to the ground. Ichigo grinned. _'This will be interesting.'_

"That will be enough, if you want to fight do it outside of the academy. You will harm the students and destroy the grounds." Ukitake interrupted them, knowing what would happen if Byakuya dropped the blade. Both looked at him and sheathed their blades. "Let's continue to the last part of the ceremony so we can continue with out normal lives."

Ichigo had begun to hate the word 'normal', nothing about him was normal. "Are my stuff still in my room?" he asked Kentarou, as he saw Morita running at him.

"No, Ukitake-sensei removed them about a week ago. Do you plan on leaving?"

Ichigo stepped aside as Morita almost glomped him. "I have to, I'll get my own division, and my life in the real world. It's gonna be hard living all of them at once."

"You're still alive!!?" Multiple students exclaimed.

"Yeah, but don't think about the 'how' or keep asking me, it's annoying."

"Kurosaki get here and take the coat so we can go back home." Hitsugaya said annoyed, Matsumoto was probably slacking of as usual.

"Hai..." he replied while scratching the back of his neck and joining the other captains on the stage, where Ukitakegave him his coat, and both bowed slightly. Ichigo ignored Morita's loud cheering and tried on the coat. It was sleeveless like Byakuya's, but had the number '15' on his back.

"Looks good on you." Tomoko said and realized he was about to leave and they might never see each other again. "Hey Saito brothers, what will you do when he _'gets in your wa__y?'"_

But those three were long gone, from the moment Ichigo dissolved the white dye in his hair.

"Guess they won't mind it then.." Ichigo grinned as as he held both his hands behind his head, looking slightly bored.

Before he could turn around the students started cheering for him, which provided Byakuya and Hitsugaya with enough time to leave. Ichigo turned around and looked at the students who now believed him, Ukitake hit the back of his head with his fist. "Why did you used that attack, and why did you fight in the first place?"

"I felt like it, and chanting a new kidou spell takes time, that one didn't need one." Ichigo explained simply as he rubbed the place where he was hit.

Ukitake just sighed and turned to face the teachers. "Get everyone back to class, and check the names to see if anyone skips class." All teachers nodded and were beginning to 'chase' everyone back to the classroom. Leaving Ichigo and Ukitake behind. "Let's start cleaning this place up for the next break."

Ichigo looked at him and used shunpo to get the work done faster, Ukitake did the same. Within the next five minutes the whole room was back to how it usually was. Filled with rectangular tables and chairs enough for every student of each year.

"It's time to say goodbye to this place Ichigo-kun." Ukitake sighed as he placed the last chair in place.

Ichigo sighted and looked at his new white coat, it didn't feel like his, he didn't feel like he earned it. He attended the academy like everyone else, but now it felt like he was given something and kicked out. "Yeah. Time to go back home." Why bother telling them goodbye when he would probably never see them again.

"Are you sure it's okay? Leaving like this, not telling them." Ukitake asked, slightly worried that the other wanted to leave so suddenly.

"Let's just go, I don't want to disturb their class." And walked out of the cafeteria in the direction of Seireitei where the real world gate(3) was located. Ukitake followed silently after the new captain he was sure the other would get lost when he would enter Seireitei.

--- --- ---

Back in the hohou classroom on the second floor Morita was looking out the window waiting for his idol to come and enter the classroom. "Ichigo-sama!" He said out loud as he saw his friend and idol walk away from the school building in hid new uniform. He stood up and ran out of the class. _'Why would he leave like that, aren't we friends!?'_ he thought furiously.

Tomoko and Kentarou looked at each other before looking over to Shun-sensei who understood and nodded. The two of them followed Morita through the hallways and and outside.

"Ichigo-sama!!" He yelled as he came closer to the two men in black shinigami uniforms and white coats. "Why are you leaving without telling us anything." Tears started to gather in his eyes, he just met his idol, who was his friend for a long time now, and now he was just leaving without saying a word.

"Oh, it's you guys." Ichigo said uninterested. Why was this needed?

"Aren't we your friends?" Morita sounded hysterical and Ukitake saw this as a good opportunity to go ahead. Kentarou and Tomoko nodding in the background.

"I can't stay here anymore, I'm a captain now. I have life back in the real word."

"And someone high and mighty like you can't even spare a few minutes to say goodbye to people who helped you get top that point. We helped you, believed in you." Tomoko added, not wanting to see him leave.

"I don't like saying goodbye." He scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "Gives me the feeling we might never meet again. It started in the war, you would say goodbye and the next time you would see someone they were in a body bag, if they weren't eaten by the Arrancar." Looking away from his friends he continued. "I prefer just going away when no one is looking, that way you don't make a 'promise' which might be hard to keep."

"But the war is over! We don't have to fear for our lives, you made sure of that!" Tomoko protested.

He looked directly at her. "That's what they told everyone last time. They didn't even notice Aizen and one of his Espada were staying on the grounds. Imagine what would have happened if they were out for the destruction of the academy, to prevent more shinigami from being trained."

"Well... That's..." She didn't know what to say when he put it like that.

"Don't say it like that." Kentarou defended. "It makes it sound like danger is everywhere."

"Sorry, but that's just the way... I learned to think..." He looked away and saw Morita sob silently, not wanting the other to leave. "Look, I don't hate you guys. It's just..." Ichigo didn't know what to say anymore. "I really need to go and hope to see you all again." And quickly left with a shunpo. _'Why did I have to do that...' _He wondered while he continued his way to Ukitake.

Morita suddenly started 'dancing'. "He's shy and we are his friends." he sang, Tomoko was dragged into the dance and now both of them were dancing around, Kentarou felt a bit left out and joined them. "When I graduate I will join Kurosaki-sama's division!"

"Me too." Kentarou happily sang out loud. "Let's stay here for the rest of the day and skip class."

"I want to be in the 13th Division when I graduate." Tomoko said suddenly. "I don't know who the captain is but it's supposed to be run by a nice man."

All three agreed and went to sit in the vicinity of the dojo, Ichigo's favorite place and pretty well hidden too. The perfect place to skip class.

--- --- ---

"Finished saying goodbye to your friends?" He asked amused when he saw the others slightly flushed face. Ichigo just nodded. "Then follow me, and try to remember the way."

They went on their way and after about fifteen minutes Ichigo had enough of walking around. "Why can't we just jump from roof to roof? It's faster and easier"

"That's what other shinigami thought too, so Yamamoto-sou-taichou placed a ban on it, only in emergency's running on the roof is allowed. If you're caught you won't receive payment for a month, depending on why you did it."

"Just great.' Ichigo sighted and Ukitake started laughing.

"Ukitake-taichou?" A well known voice said around the next corner. "What happened with Ichi-" he stopped mid sentence as he saw Ichigo, dressed in a shinigami uniform and white captain's coat.

"As you can see, I hope, I'm still in one piece _and_ outrank you now." A grin decorated his face.

"Why? How? When?" The red wondered.

"Ask the old guy, Yamamoto." Ichigo said and earned him a hit on the back of his head.

"You will address everyone by their title, how you sort things out in your division is up to you."

Renji laughed, he was happy that his friend was still alive. "Do you two have any idea why Kuchiki-taichou has a broken arm? He refuses to tell me, so I got curious."

The two captains looked at each other and Ukitake spoke up. "At the academy the students didn't want believe Ichigo-kun and said that he had to fight Byakuya as proof."

"What did you hit him with anyway? It took longer to heal than usual."

"A cero."

"You can use one of those without becoming a hollow!?" Ichigo nodded and Renji got closer and pulled Ichigo's robes apart and inspected his chest in search of a hollow hole.

Ichigo kicked him away with his feet, making Renji fall on his butt. "It's because of my hollow, I can use his power, so I can use his attacks too."

"Do you have a vice yet?" Renji started to question the orange haired hybrid.

"Grimmjow, you might remember him. He was there when we beat Aizen, the cat with the teal hair."

"Him!? Why him?"

"He's a hybrid just like me. He's a hollow with shinigami powers, while I am a shinigami with hollow powers. And my division is hybrid-only."

"But still..."

"We should get going Ichigo-kun." Ukitake interrupted, seeing this conversation could last longer than a few minutes.

"True, I wanna be on time for Yuzu's dinner and I hope that Kon didn't do anything stupid while I was here(4). See you around _Vice-Captain_." Ichigo mocked and dodged a fist that was aimed at his face. "Is that how you treat a _captain_?" He continued mocking the red and dodged, neither of them trying very hard.

"That's enough Abarai." Hitsugaya called, who was in the neighborhood. "Kurosaki-taicho was on his way home, in the real world. So let him pass." He still didn't like Ichigo, or what he was and wanted him out of Soul Society as soon as possible.

"Really nice of you, _Toushiro_." Ichigo said without turning around, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He didn't like the short white haired captain either. "Like I would need you to save my ass." And walked into a random direction, hoping he would find the gate himself.

The short captain wanted to tell Ichigo to call him by his title, but remembered they were now 'equals'. He couldn't order the other around.

"That's the wrong way Ichigo-kun." Ukitake said as he placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"My bad." Ichigo said and Ukitake walked in the opposite direction and he followed.

Once arrived at the gates and the enormous space around it, Ichigo waited for Ukitake to open the gate. After the gate was opened it showed the dark blue/black misty dimension that connected Soul Society to the real world.

"Thank you, for everything." Ichigo said as he bowed to Ukitake.

"We should be thanking you instead." Ukitake replied friendly. "You pointed out our ignorance and taught us many things, maybe without even realizing it."

"That much is certain. You guys tend not to listen and don't look for the truth. But Now that I'm here all will be saved." He said happily, imitating his father with the peace sign.

"You truly are the son of Isshin-san." He chuckled

Ichigo quickly dropped his hands and his grin. "I don't want to be compared with him."

"Being his son, you will be compared. Whether you want it, or not"

"Guess it will become only more after they learn about this coat and the division's _'specialty'_..." He sighed, not really wanting others to know, they might be angry or avoid him for what he was.

"It'll be fine Ichigo-kun. They know you, even if your insides are different than theirs, you're still the same person. They should judge you on _who_ you are, not _what_ you are."

"They _should_... But don't always do that." He looked at the ground and turned around looking into the gate, _'Time to face the music.'_ and stepped through.

Ukitake waited till the other was completely out of sight before closing the gate. "Good luck, Kurosaki-taichou." And he went back to the academy, wanting to see how things would change. Ichigo tended to form a connections between people, what would happen now that he left.

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

_**(1) **__What Ukitake told the students in chapter 20, what happened to Ichi/Shinji.  
__**(2)**_ _Those Things Bya-chan has in his hair, if the spelling is wrong lemme know in a review _**(n.n)**_  
__**(3)**_ _Not sure what it was called in Japanese ... I thought Seikomon or something,  
__**(4) **__Like making Ichigo the father of someone's kid because Kon was 'in the mood'  
_

_**My Ramblings/Sort of Diary;**__  
__**(1) **__I think Uki's kinda hug-able, so shoot me... I have a thing for good looking (non existing) guys with Silver/white hair (Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, Sesshoumaru, Ishida Ryuuken, Dante, Vergil etc.) Just not old guys like Yamamoto_ _**/looks sick/ **__ungh...  
__**(2) **__This is being written in the week after I posted chapter 18, 19 and 20 are finished, and I have about half of chapter 21 _**xD**  
_**(3) **I totally HATE Kurotsuchi... But I kinda needed him this chapter... I want to kill him in some other fic... **/orders brain to make up something/ **... hehe ... New fic idea_ **xDD  
_(4) _**_No idea why I made that Kon screwing around part ... **/sweatdrops/  
(5)** No Isshin in this chapter, he is the next, promise.  
**(6)** Ichi had the 15th Division, a play on his name. (Ichi - 1, go - 5)  
**(7)** The 14th Division will be a mix between the 4th and the 11th. So they can fight and heal others in the battlefield. I have this image in my head of the 4th division, no fighting just healing. So kinda useless in the war. IMO  
_

_**Please leave a review!!!**_


	23. Reunion

_**Secret Student**_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
_I added the part were Ichi thinks back to when he got home. The chapter was too short for my liking so I added stuff to make it longer.  
Sorry if there was any confusion about the previous chapter, this is the last one._

_Please read the notes on the bottom too_** (n.n)**

**Thank you all again! I loved all reviews I got throughout the story and the inspiration I got from them!! **

_-- Q&A --_

_Tomoko knows Ukitake is the captain of the 13th, Ichi told her stories and said it without realizing._

_The Vaizards (Hirako and the others) can come, but Inoue, Sado and Ishida can't. They're not really hybrids, at least not in this fic _**(n.n)**

_Don't worry Pickle, already working on SR5 /evil laugh/_

_The arena fight wasn't really planned, maybe I'll write is as an omake chapter. (Details on the SeSt-omake after the chapter)_

_Rukia can become his third seat, but only if she becomes a hybrid._

_Inoue, Uryuu and Sado. I personally don't like them, and they won't show up. Sorry._

_I just realized I forgot the disclaimer at all chapters /slams head against the wall/  
Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kubo-sensei does._  
---------------------------------------------------------------

_---------- Chapter_ _23----------  
Reunion  
------------------------------------_

The next day it was the talk of the day; The strange white haired student, Shirosaki Shiji, was the famous war hero Kurosaki Ichigo, already a captain without even finishing _one_ whole year at the academy. Some students saw this as a reason to study even harder, while other just saw it as 'not fair', just because he fought in the war, he was still a student who needed education.

Morita was now quite _'popular'_ at the academy, a lot of students came to him asking about Ichigo. And he loved every minute of it.

Even Tomoko and Kentarou were asked questions, but Morita just pulled them away and answered all the incoming questions. They didn't mind at all.

During kidou class, Morita didn't pay attention, rambling on about 'Ichigo-sama', as he now called hid idol, was more important to him right now. This got him sent out of the classroom. As the class moved out to the field, Morita managed to find Tomoko.

"Can I copy your notes? I kinda missed out.." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, trying imitate Ichigo.

"No." She simply stated. "You wouldn't stop blabbing about Ichigo. If you would have kept quiet, there was no problem." She walked further, but he kept following. "Oh, and if you really wanna look like Ichigo-"

"Yes, yes!" He said eagerly.

"You should make your own homework. He did it. And he's a captain now." And started to run towards the field, she didn't want to be late.

--- --- ---

During break after kidou-P they went to the tree out of habit but Tomoko saw there was already a student sitting there with his back against the tree trunk, head hanging forward as if he was sleeping. She came closer. Who would go to 'their' place during break, and who would be able to get here so fast? Class just ended and they were closest to the tree. When she got close enough they saw that the one who sat there had bright orange hair, brighter than Morita's dyed hair.

But Morita and Kentarou didn't notice the stranger. They were busy answering more questions about Ichigo.

Tomoko ran towards the tree, recognizing the person sitting there. "Ichigo- no Kurosaki-taichou. What are you doing here!?"

"Oh, hey Tomoko. I didn't have the key to the room anymore, so I slept outside. And Ichigo is just fine, I don't like it when people call me by that title."

"You slept outside?"

"During the war we slept outside all the time, mostly because we didn't have a place to stay." he scratched the back of his head and stood up, stretching his body. And then both walked over to Morita and Kentarou from their back.

"Oh yes, Ichigo-sama helped me with some of my homework. But there were plenty of times he asked _me _for help, sometimes even begging to copy my notes."

"I don't remember doing that."

"Yeah, you really did that... Pretty... Often..." Morita turned around, and glomped Ichigo "Ichigo-sama!!"

"Let. Go. Dammit. Let me go!" He said as he half heartily tried to get Morita to let go. He could get the other off quite easily, if he really wanted to.

"Kurosaki-taichou!" and all students bowed, including his friends and Morita who had let go.

"Don't call me that... I hate being called by a title. Just 'Ichigo' is enough. Or 'Shinji' if you prefer." He looked around and saw Ichiro and his brothers trying to hide clumsy behind a few very thin bushes, it made him suppress a smirk. But he ignored them.

The bell rang and they all headed to hakuda class, following Ichigo, not daring to walk in front of him out of respect.

"Alright every one, I'm sure that yesterday's events were quite... Unexpected. But it isn't a reason to get the day off." Someone raised his hand. "Yes?" Katsumi-sensei said absentmindedly as he organized some papers on his desk.

"I kinda lost my books, is that a problem?" Ichigo asked.

"You lost them! How-" He recognized Ichigo, who now had original hair color instead of the dyed white. "Kurosaki-taichou? What are you doing here?"

Ichigo sighed. "Just 'Ichigo' is fine... And as to why I'm here." He used shunpo to get to the front of the class. Earning some mild 'oooh' from some students. "When I got home last night I already missed most the whole year of school there... And I wanted to finish at least one year here."

"But what about your duties as Gotei Captain?" Tomoko asked.

"My division is kinda new. Me and my Vice are the only ones at the moment."

"What is your division's specialty then? If there is just the two of you?" Katsumi-sensei asked interested.

"I'm not sure if I should tell..." Thinking about what to say he came to a conclusion. "But who cares, the higher ups know already." he muttered. "Not just anyone can enter. It's only for hybrids."

"Does that mean you are a..." Katsumi began.

"Yeah."

"But you don't have a.."

"I know. Those are hollows, I'm a shinigami."

"Huh... Oh! Now I see. But I never would have thought that you'd be one."

"What's a hybrid?" Kentarou asked out loud.

"I'm not allowed to tell. Only those who need to know, know what it is."

"That's mean!" Morita suddenly yelled. "I want to know!!" He whined.

"You don't need to. No one at this school needs to know." Ichigo replied. His voice like ice, hoping they would drop the subject. Which seemed worked since the crickets chirped.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Katsumi spoke to Ichigo. "Would you like to help me in the -P classes before the end of year exams?"

"I'm not much of a teacher, but I can try."

"Ichigo-sama is gonna help us train!!" Morita practically sang.

"Stop calling me that!" Ichigo yelled back. "I told you that before, and if you call me that one more time I'll... I'll never talk to you again!"

"Whaaaaaaat!"

"Now pipe down, all of you, so class can begin." The class was more silent than ever before. Ichigo could have sworn that the Saito brothers were trying to fade away under their tables. _'This could become fun.'_ he thought as he suppressed evil smirk appeared on his face.

--- --- ---

During hakuda-P Ichigo was asked to help prepare the students for the end of year exams, if they passed everything; they would go to the next. If they failed they had to redo the entire year, or less, depending on the subject and some other factors.

"Ok class!" Katsumi yelled over the students out of habit, but everyone was already quiet. "As you might have noticed, a Gotei captain is here to help you guys prepare, so show him your best moves." Everyone nodded.

"Sensei, can I do this another way?" Ichigo asked, Katsumi was still the teacher, even though he was a captain.

"What do you have in mind?"

Ichigo walked over to Morita. "Go stand in the start position of the technique discussed during class. And keep quiet." He added, not really wanting to hear the other boast again. Morita did as he was told. "Your hand is too low." He said while raising Morita's hand to the correct hight. "Bend your legs more." and pushed on the others shoulders. "Keep this exact position for about three minutes."

"What are you planning?" Kentarou asked interested, wondering what good it was to be standing in the same position for a long time.

"By keeping the same position for a long time the body, the muscles, remembers the pose. That way you automatically raise your arm or leg to the right hight without thinking."

"I never thought of that..." Katsumi said dumbfounded.

"Most people don't." He turned to face his class. "Now all of you, line up!" He yelled, making them move and form perfect lines. "First position!" He liked this, commanding the class was fun. Watching the class go into the the wanted pose, he turned to face Katsumi. "Now we go and put them the correct way." He walked over the first in line and started correcting them.

_'He'll make a good hakuda teacher.'_ Katsumi thought as he watched Ichigo. _'It's to be expected, with what he's been through.'_

"Sensei!" Ichigo yelled back. "A little help.." he said slightly annoyed.

Katsumi laughed a bit and correct the other half of the students, which included all three Saito's. They sighed in relief, Katsumi didn't hear them, Ichigo did.

"Ichiro! Just because our names sound similar doesn't mean you can slack off!" The reaction of the three was as expected; shock and the instant reaction of trying to get to the right pose. He smiled and several other students too when he heard something that sounded like 'Understood Kurosaki-sensei!'

--- --- ---

After class it was break; but no one would leave Ichigo alone. He ran across the grounds hoping to shake them, not really trying hard. But now even students form other, higher classes came looking for him, and of course, ask him questions.

When he looked back to see if they were still following him, he didn't notice the person in front of him. Both fell to the ground after they bumped into each other.

"Ichigo-kun?"

"Ukitake-san?"

When the other students saw Ukitake they stopped dead in their tracks.

"What are you doing here Ichigo-kun?" He asked in his normal tone. "And your hair..."

"Trying to finish school.." He laughed nervously. "But without my 'cover' it's kinda hard, just like you predicted in the beginning of the year."

"Then why?"

"I missed to much of the school back home, Kon has been taking care of that. So I have enough time to finish school here." Ichigo explained as he thought back to the moment he stepped through the gate and arrived home.

_--- Flashback ---_

_Inside the gate he once again saw the tunnel that looked like the inside of human body, which he saw in his textbook during biology class. Sighing he started walking, not really wanting to know how his friends and father will respond when they will find out he's a hybrid. Some rumbling noises behind him made him turn around and look at the collapsing walls ._

_Knowing what those walls were he started running for the exit._ 'I forgot. I don't have a hell butterfly yet. If I had, this wall wouldn't be chasing me...'

_Jumping out of the exit he realized he wasn't running at top speed like the fist time he went to Soul Society. Landing soundlessly on the ground he looked where he was and saw that he was close to his home and started walking, hoping he would get used to the white coat he was wearing now. It told every hollows he was strong, shinigami that he has a high rank. But most of all, the number on his back told them_ what _he was._

_Halfway home he met with a hollow that looked like a mix between a cow and a scorpion._ 'Ahhh.. I can't be helped.' _Ichigo complained as he unsheathed Zangetsu and got ready to strike the hollow when the head split in half. Sensing the owner he knew who it was. "That was my hollow!" He yelled, at the shinigami who looked up and recognized his hair color._

_"Ichigo!" The short raven haired girl screamed as she ran at him, a few tears welling up in her deep blue eyes. Rukia was happy to see him. Renji had already informed her about Ichigo being a hybrid and about his likely execution. "They didn't kill you." She sounded relieved. He didn't inform her about his new rank, he didn't get a chance to. _

_"They need more than the Gotei to stop me." He bragged peeling Rukia's tiny arms from his waits. How's life been here?"_

_She wiped her tears and saw him in a black uniform partly covered by the same white coat her brother wears. "That coat... why are you wearing that?" Her voice sounded confused, as did her eyes. Looking from the coat to his face she waited for a answer.  
_

_"Ukitake-san's idea. Throw me in the academy, if I graduate I become a captain. Things went a bit wrong but I still got the coat."_

_"Even though you're a.." She didn't finish her sentence – both knew what she meant._

_He looked at the ground which was suddenly quite interesting. "Yeah, which is the reason I got the 15th. It's for people like me and my vice." Looking up he could see her confusion in her eyes, eyes asking him who his vice was. "Grimmjow."_

_"What... why him?" She sad as she was reminded of their first encounter. "And why the 15th? Who's 14?" There were so may questions._

_"We were, and still are working together since the war, since Inoue was rescued and I got caught. And the 14 is supposed to be a mix between the 4th and the 11th, but they didn't tell me much about it. Let's go home, I don't really feel like explaining everything twice." Throwing a confused Rukia over his shoulder he used shunpo to get home fast, it was starting to get colder. Standing in front of his home he put Rukia back on the ground who kicked his shin. _

_"I can walk myself!" Meanwhile Ichigo was thinking about how he should enter. Walking in through the front door was a bit strange, so he settled for the window in his room where he found Kon sleeping on the bed. Opening his window he jumped over the bed, landing __soundlessly __on wooden floor, not waking Kon in the process.  
_

_He missed his own room, looking around he saw his bag and other belongings from the academy along with a note from his father. Picking up the note he read it: 'When you come back, get back in your body and come downstairs so Daddy can congratulate you!'_

_Ichigo sighed and gave the letter to Rukia. "What does he mean?"_

_"He probably heard from Ukitake-san about this coat." He said as he was searching for his shinigami badge. "Rukia, can you get Kon out of my body? My dad still has the seal." She did what was asked, he was now more than a obnoxious brat, a friend, he was her superior officer. Getting the green pill from the ground she put it back in the plush lion and it jumped at Rukia's chest where the lion kept quiet. Once back in his body Ichigo started to complain how limited he felt, how weak._

_Finally going downstairs he evaded his father's flying kick with ease and slammed his father against the ground in one fluid motion. "Ahh my son has returned! That strange mod-soul wasn't even able to block daddy's crazy screwdriver kick!" He said amused._

_"That explains my headache." Ichigo couldn't help but laugh a bit; he missed the craziness from here. "What was that note all abou-" he managed to say before his father shoved his soul from his body which fell to the ground with a loud thud. "What was that for!" He yelled at his father but he was already behind Ichigo looking at the cape with interest. When Ichigo turned around he came face to to face with his father._

_Isshin's look turned serious as did his voice. "I also heard from Ukitake about your fight against Sousuke and what your divisions specialty is."_

_Ichigo looked away. Ukitake said he would inform his father about the situation, and so he did. "I uhh.." He began but was unable to talk when there was a onigiri(1) was shoved into his mouth._

_"It doesn't matter my son!" Isshin sang as he lifted Rukia onto his shoulders. "As long as you are yourself I don't care what you look like on the inside." He ignored Rukia's request to be put down on the ground, her face redder than Renji's hair. "And I knew about it before Ukitake told me." He added in a less loud tone._

_Ichigo's eyes snapped up at his father. "You... knew?" How could he have known. "How?"_

_"Urahara and I go way back." His tone one again serious, much to Ichigo's annoyance. "He informed me before the war, and told me about the Vaizards." He put Rukia back on the ground and his face became once again dumb looking. "But who would have thought my son could turn into a hollow and back again!"_

_Ichigo was dumbfounded at his fathers reaction."Why didn't you say anything?" But Isshin didn't listen, he was busy stuffing his mouth with snacks that Yuzu made earlier. "What about school, here in this world?"_

_"Kon has been going in your place and finials are coming up." Rukia explained. When Ichigo wanted to ask how she would know, she already started explaining. "I had to keep my eye on him or who knows what he would do."_

_The orange haired captain sweat dropped as he remembered the first time Kon was in his body at school, alone. "So what can I do here? I mean you two, three if you count Kon, are protecting Karakura.."_

_"So you can go back to the academy and boss around the students some more. But don't release your hollow wrath on them!" Before he could continue he found himself pressed against the floor by his son._

_"Don't start..." Ichigo said seriously. He accepted what he was, but joking about it... Not yet._

_"You see that Rukia-chan? My son is so violent." He faked tears, as a glint appeared in his eyes when he knew Ichigo was off guard and the roles were turned around, The orange haired one now on his back on the ground when the door opened._

_"Ichi-nii?" a black haired girl said unbelievingly as she stared at her brother._

_"Ah, Karin." He said before throwing his father off of him. "Long time no see." She ran at him and wrapped her arms around his waist._

_"Where have you been?"_

_"At a special school, but I'm gonna go back to finish the first year. So wait just a little while longer. Okay?" he used his right hand to stroke her hair._

_"Promise?"_

_"I'll tell what I can during summer vacation on the beach okay?" She nodded and took a step backwards and watched as he lifted his own body and took it back to his room. A strange sight._

_Back in his room Rukia caught the plush that jumped at her and removed the little green ball before giving it to Ichgo, who in his turn put the ball in the mouth of soulless body which sprang to life but kept silent seeing Ichigo's serious face, it scared him._

_"I'll go back to Urahara-san and ask him to open the gate, I still don't know how." He opened his window and said his goodbye before jumping in the direction of the Urahara Shotren._

_--- End Flashback ---_

Getting pulled back to the present by Ukitake who was talking to him. "...did you forget that you're a captain with responsibilities now?"

"Me and Grimmjow are the only ones right now, and he's searching Hueco Mundo to see if there any more Aizen followers out there. As long as we hand in out monthly reports everything is fine."

"But why not dye your hair again and come back?"

"They know how I look and I doubt it's good to use _'that thing'(__2)_ even more, maybe it can cause side effects or something. And when I finish here I plan to go to Hueco Mundo to quicken the search. After that I'm going to search a certain group, to expand the division."

"You know more people like yourself?"

"They trained me before the war, before the first Arrancar appeared. But it's gonna be hard to let everyone get along..."

"Why is that?"

"They are like me, and Grimmjow is the opposite of us. But that's a problem I'll have to deal with _if _they decide to join."

"What do you mean by that Ichigo-kun?"

"It's just that they are like a family, and they like it that way. They probably wouldn't like the idea of being a part of Soul Society after they've been exiled. And one of them wouldn't listen to a word I say." He chuckled at the idea of Hiyori, and the way she would act, _if _they would agree for some strange reason. "But that's just the way they are." Ichigo got up to his feet and held out his hand, wanting to help Ukitake get back on his feet. Who grabbed his hand pulled himself standing.

"You will have to try anyway." He said as he brushed the sand of his white coat, which looked just like his captain's coat but without the number in his back.

"I know Ukitake-san." Ichigo looked up when he heard the bell ring, it was time for the next class; zanjutsu.

"Better go to class Ichigo-kun, you have to set a good example now." And Ukitake left, heading in the direction of his office.

"Ukitake-san!" Ichigo yelled after the headmaster who looked around to see why he was called back. "You forgot something." He imitated Ukitake's strict-mode and pointed to his face.

It took a few seconds before Ukitake understood what the other meant, but when he did his face changed back into strict-mode before resuming his way, hearing the students trying to hide their laugh. Yes, this is how it's supposed to be; students laughing, and enjoying the academy. Forcing them to study will get the opposite effect.

"Let's race to the class, no shunpo." Ichigo said as he took starting positions, smiling when others did the same. "Go!" And all of them started running for class. All laughing and forgetting that he was a captain, this is how life is supposed to be at the academy. At least according to Kurosaki Ichigo, new captain of the 15th Division.

_--- __**The End**__ ---_

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

_**(1) **__Riceball__  
__**(2) **__Memory modifier, Students are not to know it exists. Or they might try and steal one to erase a teacher's memo or other things._

_**My Ramblings/Sort of Diary;**__  
__**(5)**__I'm happy that it's over!! __**/drops down on the bed/**__  
__**(6) **__Yet I'm sad about it ... I liked this story and I hope other ppl too.  
__**(7) **__I got extremely giggly when writing the part of Ichi teaching, mainly because I had a idea for the fic 'Strawberry Rose' in my head... __**/Grins evilly/**__  
__**(8)**_ _This chapter is done, now all that's left is chapter 21...  
__**(9) **__Maybe a bit selfish to ask, but could everyone who reads this leave a review saying what they liked and hated about this story. That way I can improve myself. And hopefully write better fic's.  
__**(10)**__ Added some extra text.  
**(11)** I was thinking about a separate story, some kind of Omake of this story. Things I didn't use, things that would screw up the time line, weird stuff. Should I? Or just leave it here?_

_**Thanx for staying with me till the end And for all the reviews I got (**__**96**__**4 so far **_**O.o"**_**)  
Please let me know how you think it turned about the twists, who expected Ukitake to do that, stuff like that, let me know!**_

_**Thank you all again!!**__  
_**/Bows deeply/ **

_**Please leave a review for the last time!!**_


End file.
